Cosas inesperadas
by O o Nell o O
Summary: ¡Len a regresado a japón después de cuatro años de ausencia!.Rin se dará cuenta que ya no es el lindo y tierno len que ella recuerda. Sentimientos prohibidos, Secretos sorprendentes, Un pasado doloroso, Reencuentros incómodos, NUEVO CAPITULO 21/22 ¡ORIGINAL UP!
1. El comienzo

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**_El comienzo_  
**

**(Rin´s POV)**

Mi nombre es rin kagamine, tengo diecisiete años, trabajo como mecerá en una cafetería del centrote la ciudad de tokio, no gano la gran maravilla pero me sirve para pagar lo básico y uno que otro capricho. Mi tutora se llama meiko sakine, ella tiene veintiuno, trabaja como contadora de la familia, ella me a apoyado en cuestión económica para mis estudios, y muy debes en cuenda me ayuda con los pagos del departamento. Ella es una persona muy sociable, y cuando digo sociable realmente lo es….

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa en fiestas y tomando cerveza, es increíble que continué estudiando con una tutora así…

Mi familia, bueno, mi familia es un lió, la familia kagamine es una de las familias mas antiguas de japón, y también una de las mas ricas del país, no hay hotel, restaurante o casino que no sea de la familia, incluso e llegado a pensar que los yakuzas están en cierta forma familiarizados con nosotros, y he aquí la pregunta del millón….

¿Por qué demonios trabajo de msesera entonces?

Bueno, en toda familia hay problemas, y los kagamine no se escapan.

Todo comenzó ase cuatro años atrás, como algunos sabe, algunas familias comprometen a miembros de esta ya sea por el bien de esta o por el simple hecho de tener mas poder. Y desgraciada mente los kagamine es una de ella, mi padre, sonosuke kagamine, líder de la familia, comprometió a mi hermano gemelo, len kagamine.

Lo comprometió con la hija de, en ese entonces un político muy poderosos en japón, su nombre era yuki takenouchi, ella es mayor que len por cuatro años, recuerdo que era una joven muy hermosa, su cabello era largo y rojizo, un rostro que parecía tallado en el mármol mas fino del mundo, poseedora de unos orbes de color violetas y un cuerpo simétrico hasta la punta del dedo del pie, con atributos muy bien dotados….

—¡Grrrr!...valla, la tía era una belleza capas de hacer que todo hombre cayera a sus pies—musite

Y len no fue la excepción, al principio, cuando nuestro padre nos dio la noticia del compromiso arreglado, el fue el primero en oponerse, con obvia razón, estuvo alrededor de dos semanas sin comer o salir de su cuarto, debido a su comportamiento, nuestro padre se vio a la necesidad de dar una gran cena, donde los imitados de honor serian los futuros esposos.

Esa misma noche se llevaría a cabo la cena, por lo que mandaron a tirar la puerta del cuarto de len para sacarlo a rastras si era necesario, todo con el fin de que estuviera presentable para la noche. Cuando el momento llego, len fue obligado a sentarse en la mesa de la familia takenouchi, y cuando llego ahí, la idea del compromiso ya no se le hizo tan mala.

Pasaron tres meses y len, ¡YA ME TENIA ARTA!, todo lo que decía era, yuki esto yuki aquello, o, ¿tu crees que yuki le gusten los hombres musculosos? o ¿tu crees que yuki y yo tengamos muchos hijos? ¿se parecerán a ella o a mí?. En algunas oraciones las tarjetas de crédito llegaba a su límite en tan solo un diá, ¡UN DIA!, ¡ni una mujer que este traumada con las compras logra algo así!, ¡len compraba el equivalente de un año en cosméticos, ropa y calzado que yo en un mes!, y eso que yo cambiaba todo eso cada ¡dos semanas!...

En fin, mi hermano estaba estupidamente endiosado con ella, todo en su nuevo mudo era ella y nada mas, ¡ya ni pasábamos tiempo juntos!...

—bueno…hasta ese diá—me dije a mi misma con nostalgia

Durante la víspera de navidad, se nos hizo costumbre a len y a mi, regalarnos un obsequio, pero esa día len compro uno mas, esa misma tarde, len llamo a todas las joyerías del la zona, todo para saber cual era el collar mas caro que tuvieran a la venta. Y cuando por fin lo encontró, no lo dudo y lo compro—por que no me sorprende—esa fue la primera y ultima vez que lo vi con un traje de gala y con todo su cabello rubio arreglado de tal manera que su copete quedara completamente aplanado hacia atrás. Incluso se baño en la colonia que el abuelo le había regalado un año atrás en nuestro cumpleaños, la noche continúo hasta que el momento de la cena, donde las dos familias, kagamine y takenouchi platicaron por ¡dos horas!, cuestiones de negocios si no fuera por que len me daba de codazos, mi cara hubiera quedado en el plato de crema que sirvieron como entrada.

Durante la cena, len como buen hermano, mantuvo conversación con migo, pero desgraciada mente el tema era yuki, la cual no se encontraba en la mesa, después de la cena varias personas se levantaron y salieron al los jardines a platicar, pero len y yo a un nos encontrábamos en la mesa platicando "amena mente", sin embargo. Ella no estaba presente ahora que recuerdo, ni una de las dos familias se había percatado, bueno, len si lo noto, pero al saber que si me abandonaba para ir en busca de su amada significaría dejarme morir en crema pastelera.

Cuando todo eso por fin termino, len y yo nos dirigimos al salón principal de la casa, donde nos daríamos nuestros regalos, yo le había comprado un reloj antiguo de bolsillo echo en oro puro con acabados en oro blanco, se que a el le encanta estas cosas, y mas si cosas con un pasado oscuro, ademas, el tenia todos los demás relojes de bolsillo que fueron hechos por el mismo artesano del siglo XVIII, solo le faltaba este, así que al verlo no dude en comprarlo. Sin duda era el regalo perfecto para mi hermano. Mientras el me obsequio algo que asta el día de hoy, es el mas grande tesoro que poseo. Len nuca fue el mejor en esto de los regalos, pero, sin duda le puso ganas ese año….

No tengo palabras para decirles a ustedes la expresión de su rostro al ver su obsequio, simple mente fue, lo mas hermoso que había visto hasta ese momento, tomo el reloj en sus manos y de inmediato lo coloco en su bolsillo de su saco, dejando ver la cadena la cual sujete del saco, cuando termino, busco en su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y saco una cajita pequeña de madera embarnizada de color rojizo. Tomo con delicadeza mi mano derecha y coloco en ese lugar la pequeña caja. Y con una sonrisa en sus labios…me dijo lo siguiente.

—**_no importa que tan lejos este, siempre estaremos juntos_**

Abrí lentamente la cajita, y dentro de ella se encontraba una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de ovalo, mire a len con cierta molestia ya que esperaba algo mas…impresionante, pero, recordé sus palabras de ases solo unos segundos, por lo que tome el dije y lo abrí con lentitud. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin que yo me diera cuenta, sin duda lo que vi me impresiono mucho, len tomo la cadena y como todo un caballero, la coloco alrededor de mi cuello.

—**_te quiero_**—me susurro antes de colocar un pequeño beso en mi frente.

Después de eso, salio corriendo para ir en la búsqueda de yuki, mientras yo, me encontraba en el centro de la sala principal, observando el dije, y la foto de dos gemelos con las manos entrelazadas y una gran sonrisa.

—rin —llamo—¡tierra a rin! —grito

Salí de mis recuerdo solo pare encontrarme a una joven peliverde —deja de soñar despierta, ¿que no ves que hay mucha gente?—pregunto algo moleste mientras tomaba una de las ordenes para dejarla en su mesa.

Y heme aquí…en la realidad de nuevo.


	2. ¿Fiesta?

Aquí les dejo un cap nuevo espero sea de su agrado

_Pensamiento_

**Susurros **

Normal

* * *

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**¿_Fiesta?_  
**

**(Rin´s POV)**

—Gracias por su preferencia – con una gran sonrisa y esa hermosura que me destaca jojo, me despido del joven cliente, el cual me da una muy buena propina — _¡sonrisa nunca falla!_

Lastima que esta sonrisa sea falsa…

Me apoyé en la barra, hundiendo la cabeza entre mis manos, con cansancio. A penas eran las cuatro del viernes y lo único que quería era dormir y dormir. La semana fue muy pesada para mí. La escuela era muy exigente nada que ver con el colegio donde iba ase cuatro años atrás, era tan elegante…tan especial, ese lugar parecía un castillo simple mente era hermoso, sus muebles de diseñador con acabados extravagantes, jardines enormes, sala de reuniones etc. En cambio la escuela publica es…es…tan normal, tan común, tan simple…eso fue lo que pensé el primer día que puse un pie en ese lugar.

Suspiro por décima ves en el día, mientras mis parpados cedían ante la toda poderosa pereza, la verdad no me importaría quedarme dormida…

—Descansando en horas de trabajo…. —con solo escuchar esas palabras mi sueños se fue de inmediato, colocándome completamente erguida en mi lugar con el corazón el la garganta….no puedo permitirme perder este empleo.

— ¡solo descansaba un segundó señor!...are….pero, eres tu hatsune…—si no fuera por que es la hija de mi jefe estaría muerta en este momento…

Hatsune miku, como ya dije es la hija de mi jefe y compañera de trabajo mas clases, odio decirlo pero es muy linda, tierna y sobretodo alegre… en coacciones puede ser tímida…solo en coacciones, de hay en fuera es muy extrovertida. Le encanta el color verde y el puerro…es el segundo ser humano que conozco que puede comer solo una cosa y no presentar síntomas anémicos o algo por el estilo.

—deberías recortar las jornadas de trabajo…no se te ve muy bien que digamos rin— sin duda esta preocupada, lo se por su tono y gestos.

—¡eso nunca!…tengo dos meses de retraso del depa, y no pienso pedirle mas a meiko…tengo que arreglármelas yo sola —últimamente me las e estado viendo algo pesado con los gastos, pero no puedo echarle mis problemas a mas personas.

— y que tal si les pides a tus padres…—por si se lo preguntaban…nop, miku no sabe que soy parte de la familia kagamine, sabe que tengo el apellido pero no que soy parte de ellos, no creo que un estudiante normal crea que una persona económicamente ablando sea capas de ir a una escuela publica común. Por lo que ella como todos los demás del salón cree que solo soy una persona más del montón.

—ni muerta les pido algo así…—se que mi respuesta solo engancha mas duda en la mente de miku, pero no puedo andar gritando por hay que mis padres son de la rama principal de una familia rica ¿o si?

—….rin, se que no me tienes mucha confianza al igual que amistad pero, quiero que sepas que estaré aquí cuando me necesites…pase lo que pase — ligeramente triste pero a la ves con una sonrisa pequeña pero muy sincera deja a rin en la barra para prepararse para su turno.

En ocasiones aun que no lo aparentes o no tengas la intención, puedes herí a las personas…miku es una chica muy amable como lo deje antes, pero en coacciones eso me sofoca y me irita, pero diferencia de las de mas chicas del salón, es la que mas tiene materia gris en su cabeza, incluso me ayuda aunque no se lo pida, y eso que siempre la trato de una forma muy fría y a un así siempre es muy amable con migo.

—**sin duda es mi mejor amiga**…_solo que ella no lo sabe_ —tarde o temprano tenia que madurar ¿no?

Pasaron quince minutos y ni un alma se paseo de nuevo por el lugar, sin duda el día de hoy seria tranquilo — rin ya puedes irte a cambiar, es hora de mi turno — animadamente se me acerca miku, no se como es que puede tener tanta energía todos los días.

—konnichiwa, rin chan, —además de un café expreso cargado, la voz de kaito shion ase que me anime a lo máximo., tal vez sea por que su a amabilidad están dulce como cada helado que pide los viernes por las tardes, o simplemente por esos hermosos ojos azules que me quitan la respiración, o por que es muy atractivo… ¿ustedes que piensan?

— ¡konnichiwa! —antes de que miku tome la delantera salgo de la barra como rayo —como te encuentras el día de hoy kaito —no se por que rayos le pregunto algo tan obvio…pero mi cerebro no trabaja bien cuando me encuentro frente a el.

—de maravilla, hoy por la tarde mi padre me llevo a la empresa para saber unas cuantas cosas antes de que comience a trabajar con el— comenta animadamente mientras toma accidento el la barra. —como sabes ya en una traducción en mi familia que los varones a cierta edad comiencen a trabajar en la empresa familiar en los puestos mas o menos altos.

— ¡¿eso quiere decir que dejaras tus estudios de medicina para dedicarte a las finanzas? — dios miku en ocasiones grita que da miedo.

—Nop —declaro mientras jugaba con una plumilla cerca de el—continuare mis estudios, pero como dije es una tradición y no puedo romperla.

— ¡no sabes cuanto me alegra! — después de haber escuchado la declaración, comenzó a brincar y girar de tras de la barra.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí…miku — sonriendo de forma dulce

—ano…yo…—hasta hay quedo la alegría, su rostro se volvió mas rojo que un semáforo.

A decir verdad me ciento incomoda entre estos dos, me duele admitirlo pero, estos dos hacen buena pareja —rin, ¿tienes tiempo libre mañana por al noche? —colocando sus lindos ojos azules sobre mi

Tome asiento a su lado en la barra —no, la verdad no, tengo deberes y mas deberes… ¿por…que? — ¡no puedo creer que no me aya dado cuenta de la pregunta! Acaso kaito shion me invitara a salir… ¡enfrente de miku! ¡O por dios esto no es bueno…bueno si, ¡pero no frente a ella!

— ¿desea algo de helado? —con la voz con cierto desgano y la mirada gacha

—por favor miku, como siempre quiero helado hâagen dazs, rin quieres algo yo Invito —a un jugando con la plumilla

—mmm un levanta muertos estaría bien — no puedo quedarme dormida una ves que entre al depa, si meiko llega y no e terminado mis deberes me matara.

—rin a un eres menor de edad — con cierta diversión reprende a la menor

—Además de que aquí no hay licor rin — miku colabora

— ¡Eso no es cierto!, el señor yoshiro tiene brandy en la repisa de arriba — por que ciento que no tenia que decir eso

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos, después muki camino hasta la repisa donde encontró el brandy escondido — otousan…— me miro por unos segundos y después se dirigió hasta la cocina —en un momento te doy tu helado….y un café para ti rin.

De nuevo el silencio regreso al lugar, bueno podía escuchar mi corazón latir debido a que estoy sola…con… ¡kaito!

—rin…una de las extensiones de la familia kagamine organizara una fiesta este sábado por la noche, mi padre fue invitado por lo que nos veremos mañana —guau…eso fue directo e incomodo.

Bueno, no se si se los mencione, pero solo hay dos personas que saben sobre mi y mas o menos mi pasado, bueno kaito es el segundo.

—aaah no, yo no voy a ver como amaran a una joven persona a un matrimonio por… ¡conveniencia! — golpeando la barra

Kaito se quedo sorprendido, es la primera vez que actuó así frente a el…pero no puedo evitarlo, después de todo, así fue como perdí a mi hermano.

—No es una fiesta para eso, es solo una fiesta — mirando la plumilla, tratando de no prestar atención a la joven volcán a su lado.

—De todas formas no iré — no tenia ánimos de escuchar más

—te recuerdo que la ultima vez tu padre te mando a secuestrar solo para que fueras a la cena de navidad —mirando de reojo a rin la cual se detiene

—la navidad no tiene caso si len no esta…. —suena muy cursi, pero no me anima sentarme en la mesa a escuchar personas ablando de negocios todo el tiempo.

—las demás extensiones de tu familia creen que tu continuas siendo la princesa de la primera extensión de los kagamine, al igual que los conocidos de tu familia, si no estas en esa cena comenzaran a hablar de mas y a tu padre no le agradara… recuerda lo que paso con len… todo termino mal, — en ese momento miku sale de la cocina con una charola la cual trae el helado de kaito y en café para mi.

—Aquí tienen — dejando las cosas frente de los dos —sucede algo…los noto muy serios

Kaito se apresura a tomar un bocado de helado mientras niega con su cabeza —todo esta bien, solo platicábamos ¿verdad rin?

Me quede pensando por unos minutos, lo que decía kaito era verdad, tenia que ir no quería provocarle problemas a mi madre, es a la única que no quiero dañar mas, lo ocurrido con len la lastimo mucho, y a mi también…después de todo el era mi otra vitad.

—Tengo que irme…kaito nos vemos — con esas ultimas palabras salí del lugar, tenia que darme prisa si quería llegar a tiempo antes de que meiko llegara al departamento.

—Que sucedió…kaito —mirando al peliazul que mira la salida del local

Este mira a la joven peliverde frente a el —no te preocupes, esta cansada no es fácil trabajar dable turno… ¿o si? —miku solo dirige su mirada hasta la salida mientras kaito termina su helado.

Lo único que adoro del camino a casa, es que no esta mas que a diez minutos de mi trabajo, lo que odio de ir a casa son los cuatro pisos que tengo que subir para llegar .

—Pensé que nunca llegaría —un día de estos colocare mi opinión sobre colocar un elevador en este lugar, ¡todos me lo agradecerán!

— ¡estoy en casa! —no se por que lo hago pero es una costumbre des de que rente el departamento — estoy de regreso mi oscuro, desolado y tétrico hogar…

Sin perder mas mi tiempo, aprieto el interruptor que se encuentra a mi lado— que se haga la luz —camino hasta mi cuarto el cual parece zona de desastre sísmico —bien…necesito mi libro de historia, me pregunto donde estará.

Mi atención se dirigió a una pila de libros viejos, grandes y polbientos —creo que estas ahi….

Con sumo cuidado comienzo a mover libro tras libro, pero ni uno es el que yo quiero — ¿donde demonios te puse?…—mientras mis ojos se paseaban sobre los libros ya "acomodados" y los que aun están en la pila, me llama la atención uno pequeño y rosa.

Quite los tres que se encontraban sobre el, lo limpie con mi camisa y pude ver lo que parece ser un corazón con una R en medio.

—mi diario…dios ase tiempo que le creía perdido —me levante del piso y me encamine a la sala comedor donde me lance sobre el pequeño y viejo sofá de tres plazas, el diario era el refajo de toda una niña mimada, rosa claro con detalles en un rosa mas fuerte con mi inicial en aquel corazón, mi madre me lo regalo cuando aprendí a escribir, ella me dijo que el podía guardar mis memoria y uno que otro secreto, el cual no tiene en ninguna de sus hojas, lo abrí y comencé a leer.

—_No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el dije, ni si quiera se como rayos llegué hasta el kiosco del jardín, lo único que se es que el presente me encanto, sin duda ese pequeño regalo era lo mas hermoso en el mundo para mi. _

_No tenia que ser adivina para saber que ya eran más de la media noche, me sentía cansada, mis parpados me pesaban y la brisa fresca no ayudaba mucho…no dure más de 10 minutos despierta en ese lugar, sin duda no podía haber nada que me pudiera molestar…por lo menos no esa noche._

Mire las demás hojas que faltaban, las cuales no eran mas que tres mas, de hay en fuera no hay mas que hojas en blanco —lo ultimo que escribí fue el 31 de diciembre del 2005….

—_hoy me desperté en mi cuarto, no se quien me trajo, lo único que recuerdo es que en quede dormida en el kiosco del jardín, pero…cuando salí a desayunar, no me encontré a nadie el la mesa, el personal se encontraba cuchicheando por todos lados y cada ves que les preguntaba ellos se callaban, algunos me decían que no era nada de importancia mientras otros simplemente me dejaron con las palabras en la boca, si quiero saber que sucede tendré que hablar con mis padres o len…depende quien me encuentre primero._

Esa mañana fue muy quieta, el movimiento era tal escaso, recuerdo perfectamente bien todo, a un cuando no escribí mucho sobre ese día, regrese mi mirada al pequeño libro donde continué mi lectura.

—_hoy encontré a mi padre, le pregunte pero no me hizo caso, simplemente me dijo que no era nada que el no pudiera arreglar y se fue junto al señor gakupo…me pregunto si mi mamá me dirá algo._

—_tope con mi madre en la comida, se veía triste y muy desanimada, no toco nada de su plato y dejo algo sobre posponer la sena de año nuevo…. ¡no se atreverán! Cuando le pregunte que sucedía, ella coloco su mano en su boca aguantando un sollozo y salio corriendo…ahora estoy preocupada, la única persona que me responderá quiera o no será len…pero, ¿donde estará?_

Quito mi mirada de las hojas, no puedo creer que este leyendo esto, haberlo vivido fue suficiente como para recordar algo como eso.

El sonido de la perilla girando me saco de mis pensamientos, me levante y camine hasta la entrada donde pude ver algunos cabellos castaños asomarse entre unas "cuantas" bolsas de papel de supermercado.

— ¡rin! ¡Ayúdame! —Esa voz tan escandalosa solo tienen una dueña y es meiko — ¡demonios rin si mi cerveza se desperdicia en el piso la recogerás con al lengua!

No si a esa vamos —haber dame las de la derecha —deje mi diario sobre el sofá mientas me encamino hasta la cocina donde dejo las bolsas y retorno al mismo lugar para tomarlo antes de que meiko lo vea.

— ¡rayos!... ¡estas estudiando!... ¡es el fin del mundo! –comenta con sarcasmos mientras se encamina a la cocina con unas bolsas de papel.

—para tu información ¡YO! Si estudio… y en estos momentos me encontraba leyendo mi diario – tomo el diario y lo lanzo a mi cuarto mientras cierro este.

Camine hasta la cocina donde se encontraba mi tutora y amiga meiko, se supone que ella viene cada mes para verificar mi estancia o ver si no necesito algo, pero últimamente se le a dado por venir a diario, no es que me molesto…es solo que….

-¿diario?, ¿no se supone que el diario se lee cuando una esta vieja y decrepita? –buscando entre una de las bolsas de papel una lata de cerveza – ¡aja! sabia que mami no las había olvidado.

Ven por que digo que solo en ocasiones es madura…en fin sin ella no se lo que hubiera sido de mi –dime meiko ¿que trajiste de cenar? – no espere a que ella me dijera por lo que tome una de las bolsas y revise…sin duda mañana tendría problemas estomacales…por quinta vez en la semana.

-¡nada mejor que la comida instantánea! –colocando frente mió un plato de hule con un contenido viscoso dentro

Me le quede mirando por unos segundos para después mirar mi cena -¿Por qué no trajiste otra cosa? –dando le ligeros toques a los fideos.

Meiko me miro de reojo y después mi cena – ¡oooooh disculpe señorita por no traer comida italiana! –tomando su plato dejándole ir un gran bocado a este.

-no tenia que ser necesaria mente italiana –tratando de colocar el fideo en el palillo el cual se hunde en el pesado y maquiavélico liquido del ramen – la comida china también califica –retirando el plato.

Mañana tenia que ir a esa entupida fiesta y no quería que me sucediera lo mismo que en la escuela, en esa ocasión meiko llevo comida congelada, al principio se veía insípida por el hielo que la rodeaba, pero cuando se descógelo tomo una apariencia engañosa, y cuando la sirvió se veía suculenta y el sabor ligeramente extraño, pero en fin, me supo a gloria ya que me la e pasado comiendo ramen instantáneo, pero las consecuencias se dieron en clases de gimnasia donde un estirón estomacal me llevo directamente a la enfermería por el resto del periodo.

-¿oye?... ¿dime por que leías el diario? – tomando un trago de cerveza

Sin duda era muy curiosa, se supone que el diario es personal, pero si no le doy una respuesta es capas de no dejar me en paz –no tenia nada divertido que hacer, así que tome el diario y lo comencé a leer…es todo.

Sus orbes cafés se fijaron el los míos verdes, al parecer no era la respuesta que ella esperaba pero era la verdad, acaso cree que yo a mis 17 años aun escribo algo en el.

Me pongo de pie y retiro mi plato mutante de la mesa el cuál va directamente a la basura, lastima que no tengo un soplete, ¡se los juro! ¡El ramen oponía resistencia, no quería ser desechado!

-¡oye es tas tirando algo muy preciado! –Con supuesto enfado – ¿sabes lo difícil que es traer de comer a una mesa hoy en día? –tomando otro sorbo de cerveza.

— ¿sabes lo difícil que es no morir con esto en la garganta? — camine de vuelta a la mesita de la cocina

—los kagami…

— ¡darán una fiesta mañana!…. ¡si lo se kaito me lo dijo hoy antes de venir a casa! —sin duda no pude ocultar mi enfado, no quería poner un pie en esa casa.

—en… ¿en cerio?... ¿todo? —Meiko se me quedo mirando con el fideo en la boca — ¿todo es que?

—Me dijo que darán una fiesta solo por que quieren y que tengo que ir si no comenzaran a sospechar que ya no estoy en la casa principal… —mire a meiko que a una tenia esa cara de tonta.

— ¿solo eso? — tomando un trago de cerveza

— ¿hay algo mas que deba de saber? —termine alzando una ceja, no entendía el por que de esas preguntas tan tontas

—nonono, rin ¿tienes las copias de la llave del departamento? —levantándose de la mesa con su plato vació en la mano

-¿no te quedaras? – a decir verdad, me sentía solo en ese departamento... no era muy grande solo tenia una pequeña cocina con una mesa de dos plazas, un pequeño salón comedor el cual solo ocupaba cuando meiko no hacía sus visitas inesperadas, un cuarto, un baño y lo que se le puede llamar patio para colgar la ropa.

-lo siento rin, pero tengo que terminar de checar unas cosas de la empresa –note cierta molestia en su voz, sin duda ya estaba harta de tanto chequeo últimamente – tal vez en otra ocasión pero aun así necesito la llave.

Me le quede mirando mientras su mano se poso frente a mi — ¿para que quieres la llave?

—veamos….pago la mitad de este departamento y el mío además de tus estudios….creo que no tienes por que oponerte a darme la llave — colocando la mano mas cerca de mi.

—No me estoy oponiendo —colocando la llave en su palma — es solo que es extraño que me la pidas —tomo sus cosas y una ultima lata de cerveza y se encamino a la puerta de salida – ¿mañana tienes que trabajar?

Me quede en la entrada de la cocina mirando hasta la de la entrada del departamento – no…el dueño me dio el día libre —talle mi cien, con solo recordar la conversación que tuve con el para lograr tal hazaña, todo para que tenga que ir a ultimo momento a una fiesta...

-bien... –Tomando la perilla -entonces descansa por que será un día largo – con esas ultimas palabras la puerta se cierra dejando me de nuevo sola.

—Bueno…es ora de dormir —camine hasta mi cuarto encendí la luz y me quede mirando al desastre —creo que hoy duermo en el sofá cama —antes de cerrar la puerta pude ver de nuevo mi diario, inconciente mente lo tome y salí.

–Supongo que podría leer lo ultimo –tome mi diario y me senté para terminar mi lectora, mientras me acomodaba en aquel sofá.

-lo ultimo que fue escrito…-ya con el librito rosa en mis manos, pude recordar a la perfección lo ultimo que fue escrito en el, lo cual también fue lo ultimo para len…

No me atreví a, abrir el diario…no quería recordar el por que len ya no esta con migo, no quería recordar su sufrimiento…solo quería descansar….


	3. Reencuentro

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**_Reencuentro_**

—**rin….es hora de despertar….** —susurra de forma suave —**no te quedaras todo el día hay metida, ¿o si?...** —bromeó.

Cuando aquel agradable sonido invadió mis oídos, solo una pregunta cruzaba por mi mente —** ¿Dónde estoy?... **—pregunte adormilada.

—Estas en mi departamento —al volver escuchar aquella voz, tan calida y dulce no pude evitar sonreír como una tonta —te desmayaste en la fiesta — ¡no puedo creer que aya hecho eso, menos estando el hay! — ¿te has estado alimentando bien rin? —pude sentir el rose de su mano con mi frente —me asustaste princesa —maldije cada segundo mientras su mano se alejaba de mi. — ¿te duele? —pregunto algo preocupado

No conteste esa pregunta, solo me acurruqué más en aquella cama, mientras me dejaba extasiar por aquel aroma misterioso y reconfortante que trasmitía esta. —vamos, arriba, no me dejaras desayunando solo ¿verdad? — sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto mientras se acercaba a la puerta. —el baño esta en la puerta del fondo, meiko trajo algunos cambios de ropa por si deseas quedarte mas tiempo con migo —se armaron unos minutos en silencio mientras el aun me miraba desde la puerta…—rin —solo pude moverme dando como respuesta que si lo escuchaba —te quiero. —al escuchar esto ultimo pose mi mirada en la salida del cuarto, pero el ya no estaba, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que desde ayer en la noche, venia prediciendo.

—**me gustas….**

**Flash Back **

**(Rin´s POV)**

La tarde del sábado paso mas rápido de lo que podía yo decir, meiko me hizo una visita de sorpresa durante la mañana, para llevarme a una sesión de dos horas a una de las boutique de las mas populares entre las chicas de la alta sociedad, claro que todo corrió a la cuenta de mi padre, a el no le conviene que sus amistades me vean como una chica normal, para ellos a un continuo en la primera rama familiar.

Recorrimos todo el lugar hasta que por fin encontramos el conjunto perfecto para mi, ya hecho esto meiko me dijo que los anfitriones decidieron a ultima ahora ponerle un tema a la fiesta, ¡pueden creerlo!, el susodicho tema eran las mascaras. Meiko ya tenia cubierto esto, por lo que me dijo que no me preocupara y que nos fuéramos lo mas rápido posible a su departa momento donde me arreglaría para la gran fiesta ya que kaito nos aria el favor de pasar por nosotras.

—¡estoy muerta! —me arroje al sofá de la sala de meiko, su departamento en verdad no era tan distinto al mió, solo que este tenia mas iluminación. —nee meiko ¿crees que pueda dormir un rato?.

—mmmm —mirando su reloj de pulso —una hora es lo máximo que te puedo dar rin…recuerda que kaito nos va a recoger y no podemos quedarle mal —dejando las bolsas el la mesita de estar —por lo tanto…muérete que te despierto en una hora.

Esas palabras fueron la gloria y las mas hermosas que ella a prenunciado en todo el día —puedo morir en paz…

—¿rin?... ¿rin?, un ser humano de puede dormirse tan rápido… ¿o si? —Me pregunto meiko divertida —o que demonios, descansa rin, ya que tendré suerte si no acabas en el hospital.

** (Kaito´s POV)**

La noche de hoy cera increíble, solo espero que el invitado de honor se encuentra bien para el recuentro, no me gustaría que rin pasara de nuevo por aquella depresión. Durante la tarde de ayer meiko me dio la orden de alcanzar a nuestro invitado de honor antes de que rin pudiera verlo, quería que el recuentro fuera en la fiesta de esta noche, a decir verdad no se por que guardar una noticia tan grande para ella, solo espero que este piense de la misma manera.

A mi lado izquierdo se abre una puerta dándome a conocer a un hombre alto corpulento y con cara de pocos amigos —hemos llegado al hotel okura señor…

—domo arigatou —me atrevo a decir que aquel complejo es mas lujoso que aya yo visto frente a mi— puedes retirarte, desde este momento todo corre a cargo de mi anfitrión —el chofer solo otorga una reverencia y se pone en marcha.

Me dirigí al vestíbulo a esperar a mi anfitrión, mientras este aparece me tome la libertad de ver un poco mas del lugar, sin duda era un complejo que derramaba lujo por cada rincón, mezclado con una calidez y armonía gracias a sus hermosos jardines frente a mi.

—**Comienzo a pensar que solo querías presumirme tu hotel…**—susurre divertido para mi mismo

Continué observando cada rincón de aquel complejo, hasta que encontré lo que originalmente vine abusar…

No pude evitar saltar de mi asiento, estaba equivocado, el hotel no fue lo más impresionante que avía visto, sin duda era aquel joven de cabello rubio que entraba por la puerta principal.

Algunos de los mechones rubios que se encontraban agarrados por la una coleta, se encuentran sueltos, su flequillo ahora se encuentra mas alborotado dando una apariencia mas varonil al joven de ojos verdes, de un metro ochenta, vestido con una camisa blanca, chaleco de nylon oscuro, chaqueta negra abierta y un pantalón de mezclilla azul arremangada ligeramente de la parte baja de las piernas dejando ver unos zapatos negros muy bien encerados. Aquél joven se posa frente a mí dándome a conocer una brillante sonrisa.

—konnichiwa… —no podía ser el….esa voz no tiene nada que ver con la imperativa y aniñada de antes, esta es mas, segura, calida y con ligeros toques aterciopelados en ella — ¿kaito? —aun me encontraba en estado de shock, lo que tenia frente a mi ya no era un niño…

—¿len?…no…no puedo creerlo —tome el hombreo de len, para verificar si de verdad estaba frente a mi — santo dios, ¿que te hicieron los franceses?, donde rayos dejaron al niño travieso que ase cuatro años se fue… —la alegría, nostalgia y sorpresa, no podían abandonar mi ser, simplemente no podían.

—el tiempo cambia a las gente — tomando el hombro de kaito — y mas las acciones de estas…—el briíllo que emitían sus ojos verdes se apago al decirme esto, no a pasado ni 5 minutos y ya comenzó con malos recuerdos.

—Len…perdona que toque el tema, pero —no pude terminar, se safo de mi agarre y tomo asiento frente a mí— len…

—no es necesario , puedo asegurarte que todo quedo en el pasado ese incidente ya no puede hacerme mas daño — me aseguro con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, al verlo tan seguro no pude evitar preguntarle..

—¿incluso lo has perdonado? —cuando la ultima letra salio de mi boca, el silencio no se hizo esperar, sus ojos se ocultaron en su flequillo mientras yo tomaba de nueva cuenta mi lugar.

—la respuesta…la respuesta es mas que obvia — de nuevo me mira con esa luz gracial que es lo único que no a cambiado en nada —yo…yo realmente la amaba, pero…pero yo era muy joven a un para ella…para ella yo no era aun lo suficiente mente hombre, por lo que busco uno que realmente pudiera complacerla, solo que… por lo menos lo hubiera buscado en otro lugar…no dentro de mi familia, no con el…— mirando a un lado—lo que el me hizo, me quito el respeto que tenia sobre el, mientras ella…yuki….—su semblante cambio a uno de amargura —ella me dejo marcado…

—len…—no pude entender esto ultimo, la verdad es que es la primera vez que hablo con el este tema —yo….yo de verdad — no pude continuar, ya que el me interrumpió de nuevo.

—por cierto… —al miarlo de nuevo pude ver de nuevo esa brillante mirada —rin…. ¿donde esta mi princesa? Por ella estoy aquí —rascándose la cabeza mi entras sonríe divertido —no me mal intérpretes pero, tengo algo que decir…pero quiero que sea la primera en saberlo, quiero saber si no me odiara después de decirlo —alejo su mirada de mi al terminar de hablar, mientras su rostro reflejaba cierta incomodidad al tema.

—en…entiendo ella se encuentra en el departamento de meiko —ahora soy yo quien se rasca la cabeza y sonríe nerviosamente —veras len, tu no fuiste el único que salio de la mansión kagamine…—interrupción.

— ¡QUE! ¡¿SE SALIO DE LA MANCCION? —realmente me asuste al ver como aquel chico tranquilo y sereno que demostró a se unos minutos, cambio a uno lleno de furia — ¡QUE DEMONIOS LE HIZO ESE VASTARDO! —solo tuve que escuchar eso para darme cuenta de quien hablaba.

—nononono el no tiene que ver con la salida de rin — lo tome del brazo y lo jale hasta los jardines, sus gritos llamaron la atención de mas de una persona.

Len se safo de nuevo de mi agarre y me tomo de los hombros con brusquedad — ¡tranquilo len!, ella se fue por que no quería estar mas en la misma casa que el….—poco a poco su fuerza fue disminuyendo.

—lo…lo lamento kaito —colocando sus manos en su rostro —es solo…que no puedo soportar que el le destruya la vida a rin…no a ella, ¿pero?... ¿Dónde vive?, ¿Cómo le hace para vivir?, ¿se encuentra estudiando?, ¿ella se encuentra bien de salud? ¡Responde! —tomo de nuevo mis hombros mientras la desesperación por falta de respuestas de mi parte lo agobiaba mas.

—Vive en un departamento que renta y sostiene con un trabajo honesto, le alcanza para lo básico y los estudios los paga meiko y su salud esta bien —desasiéndome del agarre de el —como puedes ver ella se encuentra muy bien, también ella a cambiado en estos cuatro años len, no eres el único.

De nuevo sos ojos se escondieron en aquel fleco, mientras yo me acomoda mi gabardina blanca.

—bien…—*u*—me clavo la mirada esmeralda

— ¿bien que? —°-° —no podía entender bien

—Quiero verla…. —huuy esas palabras eran las que menos quería que pronunciase —que estamos esperando quiero verla

—Len…amigo mió —pase un brazo sobre su nuca y lo regreso al hotel —deja te explico la situación….

**(Len´s POV)**

Son las cinco y media de la tarde, desde que kaito me dijo el plan del rencuentro entre rin y yo, me la e pasado muy inquieto, no la e visto desde aquella noche…no puedo evitar pensar que ella no me aceptara una vez que le diga mi secreto, no se que aria sin ella, siempre hemos estado juntos y no quiero que eso cambie.

—tengo miedo…. ¿será lo mejor?, ¿Qué opinas tu? —Mirando su reflejo —me estoy volviendo loco…mira que hablar con migo mismos y pedirme consejos…eso si es estar desesperado….

— la limosina lo esta esperando

—bien gracias —bien len….es hora.

**(Rin´s POV)**

—¡DESPIERTA!

La "gracial" voz de meiko retumba en mis tímpanos coaccionando un colapso del sofá al suelo frió, aun adormilada y aturdida gracias a sus gritos intento reincorpórame.

—vamos no tenemos tiempo, ves a darte una ducha y a ponerte el vestido dentro de poco kaito nos recogerá —no pude despegar la mirada de meiko, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, ligeramente escotado de atrás dejando ver su delicada piel, en su muñeca una pequeña pulsera de oro blanco a siendo juego con una cadena de igual material, con ligeros acabados. Su rostro ligeramente maquillado con tonos oscuros —¡rin te dije que te dieras prisa no me escuchaste! —si no fuera por esos gritos me hubiera quedado mirándola hasta que estuviera lista por completo.

Entre a la ducha rápido, observe el lugar y con toda la pereza del mundo me quite la ropa, camine lenta mente hasta la ducha donde abrí lenta mente la llave, el agua tibia se encargo del masaje perfecto para cada músculo de mi cuerpo mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos un rato, no podía dejar de pensar en lo aburrida que será esa noche, y eso no era lo peor…

—**akaito….**—en toda la familia kagamine los únicos gemelos somos len y yo, y en la familia shion están igual, akaito es el hermano gemelo de kaito, bueno no se parecen en nada, ya que kaito tiene el pelo azul y le gustan las cosas dulces tal como es su personalidad, mientras akaito grrrrr, tiene el pelo rojo y le encanta el picante, su forma de ser es muy molesta, siempre me esta molestando y esta noche no será la excepción puedo estar segura….

—_len…_

—¡RIN! ¡SALDE UNA BUENA VEZ! —pobre puerta…si pudiera hablar demandaría a meiko por tanto que la golpea.

Me termine de bañar rápido, me puso el top negro sin tirantes y una licra del mismo color y solo para encontrarme a meiko con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fulminante —solo me pongo el vestido me peino y listo —tome el vestido de la cama, este era blanco, tenia unos tirantes muy finos, el pecho de este tenia ligeros holanes, al ponérmelo me di cuenta que dejaba mas descubiertas mis piernas que los vestidos normales que tengo, mi piel quedaba a la merced de la fría noche y eso no me agradaba.

Camine hasta el espejo, tome el cepillo y no me puse a gastar mi tiempo en peinados extravagantes simplemente me lo arreglé y lo deje suelto, tome las zapatillas y las coloque con cuidado —¿y el maquillaje? — meiko continuaba mirando desde la entrada de su cuarto.

—no me pondré, me veo mejor al natura, además el antifaz me va tapar la mitad los ojos a si que para que—tome el antifaz que se encontraba a un en la cama, lo mire por unos momentos, era completamente blanco con uno que otro adorno en forma de mariposa las cuales estaban delineadas en un negro, era censillo, ya que kaito fue el que lo compro, y algo que el sabe es que en estos últimos cuatro años no me gusta llamar ya la atención. Me puse el antifaz con cuidando me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y listo.

—¿nos vamos? —le dije a meiko que no me quito la mirada de encima —¿Qué?

Meiko camino hasta su tocador donde tomo una tiara pequeña — solo déjame ponerte esto y listo —me coloco la tiara de color plata en mi cabeza —ahora si te ves como una princesa, aun que vas sencilla te ves hermosa rin —meiko me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la entrada del departamento donde kaito ya se encontraba esperándonos.

El llevaba un una camisa blanca manga larga con corbata negra, esta solo se veía por la mitad gracias a su chaleco gris claro, en su brazo izquierdo sujetaba su saco de un gris ligeramente mas oscuro al igual que su pantalón de vestir, su mascara era completa, reflejando un rostro triste.

—¿por que esa mascara kaito? —no pude evitar preguntar

—mmm por ni un motivo en realidad, solo me gusto —colocándose la mascara —se ve genial ¿verdad?

—ooooh vamos que no tenemos todo el día —meiko se coloco su mascara que solo le cubría la mitad de la cara dejando ver su mejilla derecha —tenemos que llegar antes de que tu padre se haga presente y no te vea rin.

—¿meiko donde dejaste la bufanda que te pedí? —kaito se acomodo su saco, meiko no le respondió si no que le paso una bolsa de la cual kaito saco una bufanda del mismo todo que el traje solo que unas líneas oscuras al terminar uno de los extremos de esta.

—bien ya que estamos listos es hora de marcharnos. —meiko fue la primera en salir, dejándome a kaito y a mi en la entrada del departamento.

—rin —kaito me ofreció la mano mientras me dedica una hermosa sonrisa —es hora de irnos…

**(Len´s POV)**

Han pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que puse un pie en esta casa, no es la principal pero a un así me trae malos recuerdos, la única razón por la que me encuentro en este lugar es por rin. Si no fuera por ella es este momento estaría de nuevo en francia.

—buenas noches, ¿lo molesto joven?… —una voz juguetona me retumba en mi oído derecho — ¿por que tan solo?, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que te veo por aquí —pose mi mirada en aquella chica.

—mi nombre es akira naru, es un placer —se poso frente a mi dejándome ver lo hermosa que se veía en aquel vestido negro con escote en v al frente, tome su mano derecha con delicadeza ya que su mano izquierda traía su mascara, y pose mis labios suave mente en su mano.

—len…kagamine len, el placer es mío —retome mi postura y pude ver un ligero sonrojo por parte de aquella joven la cual al parecer no sabe quien soy.

—kagamine… ¿eres de alguna rama en especial? —tomo lugar a mi lado derecho mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía juguetonamente —por que la verdad no te avía visto.

—soy parte de la primera rama familiar —me puse en marcha asta una mesa de ponche llevándola con migo —y la respuesta de por que no me conoce es simple, estado ausente durante cuatro años —tome una taza de ponche y se la ofrecí la joven rubia,

—¿viaje de estudios? — tomo la taza y la llevo hasta sus finos labios.

—bueno, en parte —tome una taza y me quede mirando por un momento el contenido —pero la mayor razone a para reflexionar algunas cosas —le dedique una sonrisa a la joven naru, mientras ella disfrazaba su sonrojo con su mascara.

Pase un buen rato platicando con akita naru, la mayor parte de la platica era sobre mi, pero como buen caballero respondía hasta cierto punto claro, lo que pude saber de ella es que desgraciadamente es mayor que yo por tres años, sus padres eran los dueños de una compañía de diseño de ropa juvenil mas popular en Japón, el tema me intereso mucho, ya que en París solo se habla de eso, se puede decir que soy mas o menos un experto en el tema, la compañía de su padre a tenido gran excito en Japón y pronto exportara al resto del mundo, cosa que me intereso mucho y que posiblemente me sirva mas a delante.

La orquesta no tardo en tocar música, y la joven naru me pidió que le hiciera el honor de bailar con ella, no me negué después de todo su compañía no me es molesta, además es una forma de pasar tiempo mientras mi princesa llega…solo que…

—¿**como la reconoceré? **—susurro algo preocupado

—**¿reconocer a quien ? **—susurra confidentemente

—bueno, es que estoy esperando a la señorita rin kagamine —tal vez ella pueda ayudarme con este problemita.

—¿rin?...ooooh si, la hija de sonosuke-sama , bueno la verdad casi no la veo en las fiestas que los jóvenes de la familia kagamine ofrecen, por lo que no sabría describírtela, lo lamento —se acerco a mi hasta llegar a mi pecho donde coloco su rostro mientas pasaba su mano hasta mi cuello, dejándome con una mano suelta, la cual pose en su cintura —, ¿tienes novia?.

No me esperaba esta pregunta, ella levanto su mirada dejando me ver esos ojos color miel, mi boca se seco, mi corazón latía como loco, si no fuera por que traigo guantes ella podría sentir mis manos sudorosas, no sabia que decir, no sabia…

—damas y caballeros por favor todos de pie para recibir a el líder de esta gran familia acompañado por su hermosa esposa y linda hija —solo tuve que escuchar eso para darme cuenta de quienes eran, aparte mi mirada de akita naru y la pose en la puerta de la entrada, donde alcance a ver al líder de la familia vestido con traje azul marino oscuro y camisa negra debajo, la mascara era un rostro enojado completamente blanca, a su lado su mujer con un vestido rojo con ligeras aberturas en ambas piernas, con una mascara completa pero con rasgos finos de una mujer, estos pasaron a la mesa de honores olvidado algo atrás.

La joven de un metro cincuenta se quedo parada en aquel lugar, dejando me apreciar su vestuario, un vestido de tirantes blanco ligeramente arriba de la rodilla, con dos ligeros holanes al frente de su pecho, en sus delicados pies unas zapatillas acordes al vestido, su rostro no estaba cubierto por completo, tenia un antifaz muy censillo, color blanco con mariposas en negro, la abertura de los ojos dejaban a la vista dos hermosas ojos verdes que tenían un aspecto sombrío. En su cabeza descansa una tiara pequeña color plata, que es ligeramente ocultada por alguno que otro mechón inquieto que le dan una apariencia dulce. Esta solo se queda mirando a los alrededores, esta por demás decir que esa sin duda era mi princesa, solo que…no se si acercarme.

** (Rin´s POC)**

Me quede parada como tonta hay, no quería dar un paso mas, simplemente no quería estar en ese lugar, desde que kaito y meiko me dejaron a la merced de mis padre se desaparecieron, se supone que ellos estarían con migo toda la noche grrrrr, y se dicen amigos.

Pase la mirada por todo el salón, todos traían mascaras la mayoría eran completas por lo que reconocerlos era imposible, continué en mi expedición para encontrar a un conocido con quien pasar la noche platicando, pero nada.

Me quede mirando al frente sin rumbo alguno, sin darme cuenta inconciente mente me le que de mirando a un joven rubio que se encontraba en la pista de baile con una chica mas pequeña que el, esta me miro por unos momentos, se quito la mascara para verme mejor y…. ¡o sorpresa! es nada mas y nada menos que akita naru…grrrrr como la odio se cree mejor que yo, lo que son ella y akaito son un dolor de muela.

Deje de mirarla y me concentre en su acompañante, su antifaz solo cubría sus ojos, los cuales eran un misterio para mi gracias a la tela negra que se encontraba en los orificios de este, era de color negro y en la parte de la frente tenia unos cuernos pequeños pero visible dándole un aspecto travieso a su portador, traía su pelo rubio alborotado y suelto, ahora que me doy cuenta su pelo llega hasta sus hombros al igual que a mi, su vestuario consistía en tonos oscuros, una camisa manga larga café con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver un payuelo de seda color lila que rodea su cuello, encima de su camisa café, lleva puesto un chaleco negro ligeramente claro con botones blancos, sobre este un saco pegado a su cuerpo dejando ver lo formado de sus brazos, este es negro y se encuentra abierto dejando a la vista el cinturón del joven, su pantalón al igual que su saco, es pegado a su cuerpo dejando a la imaginación de cualquier chica a su merced….sus zapatos oscuros dejan ver el reflejo perfecto de su ser con solo dar un paso al frente.

—¡_santo dios!... ¡me quede viéndolo demasiado tiempo!... ¡maldita naru! ¡por que ella si puede tener compañía mas que placentera diría yo!...mas bien es ¡divina!_ —podía sentir mis mejillas arder, sin duda el acompañante de naru rebasa a cualquiera en esa fiesta, antes de que ¡esa! Se atreva a traerlo frente a mí, me pondré en movimiento.

No tarde mucho en encontrar a meiko y kaito que se encontraban en una mesa al otro lado de la pista de baile, ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podía evitar mi rubor al momento de pasar a lado de naru y aquel chico. Pude sentir como mi mano sin querer topo con la suya la cual llevaba un guante negro

—_¡demonios por que no pudo dejar de ver lo que viste! ¡Simplemente se ve entramada mente sexy!_ —podía sentir su mirada como toques en mi espalda, santo dios si no fuera por el antifaz que cubre sus ojos no se lo que seria capas de hacer.

—¿rin te encuentras bien?— kaito se puso de pie y me miro preocupado mientras me ofrecía ciento en la mesa —¿te sientes mal rin? —solo lo mire, estaba apunto de preguntarle quien era aquel joven pero…

—te comió la lengua el gato o…tal vez un "gato" jajajaja —esa malditas burlas entupidas solo podían ser de akaito —dime "princesa" ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado? — ok no voy a negar que se ve atractivo con el traje completa mente en blanco con una camisa roja debajo, pero su entupida forma de ser lo arruina todo.

—no lo suficiente…akaito —cerré mis ojos y decide tranquilizarme no quería caer el las tonterías de akaito, no esta vez.

—**oye rin… ¿por que la cara tan roja? **—me recargue un poco a mi derecha donde se encontraba meiko sentada — **¿dime?… ¿encontraste algo bueno?, eeeeh piñina **—no respondí a la pregunta solo me quede mirando la bajilla frente a mi.

Tenia ganas de voltear y ver aquel chico, pero si meiko, kaito o akaito se dan cuenta no me dejaran tranquila, demonios…

**(Len´s POV)**

No me reconoció, paso a mi lado y no me reconoció, no puedo creerlo. No pude evitar seguirla con la vista, ella se quedo en la mesa frente a mí con kaito y meiko, tenia que dar el primer paso ya que ella no lo ara.

—¿Len-kun? —santo dios me olvide por completo de naru—¿sucede algo malo?

—no, para nada, lamento mi poca a atención pero tengo que dejarla señorita naru, tengo unos asuntos pendientes con la señorita rin —tome su mano y coloque un beso de despedida —fue un placer —me aleje de ella lentamente al lado contrario de la mesa de rin, una vez hay tome asiento en una mesa vacía —_bien… ¿como me acerco?…_

Me quede observando al mesa, todos se reían y platicaban, bueno casi todos, kaito era el único que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, con una señal me alentó a acercarme a la mesa, pero me negué, los minitos pasaron y las jóvenes invitadas como familiares se pasaban frente a mi y me pedían una pieza o dos, mientras mi princesa se negaba a todos los varones que se acercaban a sacarla a bailar.

—_me pregunto si…._ —camine lentamente hasta la mesa de rin donde de inmediato capte la atención de meiko, que le pego un codazo a kaito y final mente kaito tomo a su hermano akaito por la oreja y se alejaron rápido dejando a mi princesa confundida…

—buenas noches —se que sueno seguro pero… la verdad es que estoy muerto de miedo…

**(Rin´s POV)**

—¿no sabia que la familia soy-fon vendría desde china? —meiko y yo mantuvimos una platica mas o menos normal.

—tengo entendido que solo vienen a cerrar algún negocio con tu padre…—meiko se quedo mirando algo pero no tuve la oportunidad de preguntar, ya que ella de inmediato golpeo a kaito y este tomo a su hermano y salieron volando dejándome sola en la mesa…

—meiko…kaito…akaito… —estaba apunto de levantarme de la silla pero….

—buenas noches —una voz varonil me tomo por sorpresa, lenta mente levante la mirada para encantarme el dueño de aquel antifaz —¿me permite la siguiente pieza?...

—_¡o por dios! ¡o por dios! ¡o por dios! ¡O POR DIOS!... ¡vamos rin di algo di! ¡nooooo! _—s...si— _¡que hice! ¡Malditas hormonas! _—puso su mano frente a mi, la mire por unos minutos.

—¿sucede algo? —su calida voz era como el canto de las sirenas para los griegos, me hipnotizaba, no quiero saber lo que me ocasionaría si lo veía a los ojos, puse mi mano sobre su palma, el se encargo de tomarla por completo y con una sutil forma me puso de pie y me llevo hasta la pista de baile.

—usted me a hipnotizado, no e podido dejar de mirarla, a diferencia de las demás jóvenes en esta fiesta usted es la mas sencilla —no podía responder, no se si era un cumplido o una critica sinceramente no me importa —pero ese vestido le queda perfecto, no importa en que ocasión usted lo utilice le puedo asegurar que se vera perfecta —sus labios eran tan finos y delicados, podía apreciar aquel toque rosa entre sus labios mientras los abría y formaba una media sonrisa —¿dígame cual es su nombre?...

—rin…kagamine rin—santo dios jamás le había dicho a un varón desconocido mi nombre tan fácil mente — ¿y usted es? —nos encontrábamos en la pista, el aun tomaba mi mano pero aun no comenzábamos a bailar.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar, las demás parejas tomaron su lugar alrededor de los dos, cuando la música comenzó el, se acerco a mi oído, su respiración chocaba directamente con la piel desnuda de mi cuello, dejándome una sensación inexplicable.

—mi nombre….bueno, usted puede llamarme como lo desee — poso su mano en mi cintura y me acerco mas a su cuerpo, mi corazón latía a mil por minuto, mis piernas me temblaban y mi rostro ¡era una linterna ambulante!, no dije nada, solo me deje guiar por el. De reojo miraba su rostro para ver algún cambio de expresión pero, no era fácil saber gracias al antifaz, lo único que poda ver era esa sonrisa torcida que se formaba en sus labios.

—señorita kagamine, ¿usted viene sola? —bajo un poco su cabeza par quedar a la altura de mi oído de nuevo dejando me de nueva cuenta en las nubes.

—yo…yo, no no estoy aquí con mis amigos, kaito, meiko y…—no se si considerarlo a el hermano de kaito como un amigo….

—¿su novio? —no se como es que se atrevió pero, el tono que utilizo fue uno de insinuación, me solté de su agarre y se quedo sorprendido mientras yo lo miraba con enfado.

—¡pero como te atreves! ¡tu con quien crees que hablas! —no se por que pero, eso me enfado y mucho, no por el tono si no por que el creyera que ¡yo! Estuviera juntada con un tipo como akaito.

—no era mi intención —se acerco a mi posando su mano frente a mi —le pido mil disculpas —tome su mano, no se por que pero no podía decirle que no —¿le gustaría tomar aire fresco señorita kagamine?

No me dejo ni decir que si, me tomo la mano con fuerza y me llevo hasta la salida del lugar, caminamos un rato platicamos de cosas sin sentido has taque…

—entonces… ¿usted esta esperando a su hermano? —a pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos, sabia que me miraba fijamente a los míos.

—si…han pasado cuatro años ya, y no e sabido nada de el…cuando el se fue, no pude platicar bien con el —continué caminando por los grandes jardines mientras el me seguía.

—pero…tal vez el no a regresado por algún...problema, tal vez el tenga algo muy importante que mantiene en secreto…

—¡si es así! — no podía mas, sentía que mis ojos pedían a gritos deshacerme de toda las penas de mi ser — yo…el puede contar con mi, y mi apoyo… sin importar lo que sea, el es mi hermano y nunca… ¡escucha bien!…nunca lo dejare solo, sin importar que tan oscuro sea su secreto —no pude mas, tal vez fue muy atrevido de mi parte pero, lo abrace y llore hasta que mis ojos me dolieran….

El se quedo quieto, no dijo nada, solo me abrazo y espero hasta que la última lagrima saliera de mi, aun después de haber dejado su chaleco lleno de lagrimas me dejo descansar en su pecho, su corazón latía muy lentamente, sus manos me acariciaban el cabello, y su rostro se ocultaba en mi hombro. Sabia que era pronto y que no lo conocía bien aun…pero….el tenía un efecto en mí…un efecto muy distinto….uno que implicaba mariposas en mí estomago.

—no llores mas…perdóname por causarte todo esto princesa…—me reincorpore quedando frente a el.

—¿princesa? solo dejo que mis familiares me digan así…—el me miro por unos segundos, sus labios formaron esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba, saco de su bolso una liga , después recogió su cabello suelto en una coletita dejando un flequillo alborotado.

—bueno… —tomo su antifaz y lenta mente se lo quito del rostro, dejándome ver unos ojos verdes idénticas a los míos….- Pero originalmente fui yo quien te puso ese apodo… ¿no?

Mi cerebro no podía analizar bien la información… ¿Cómo? Entonces…el es…¿len?. Después de eso….solo recuerdo un fuerte golpe….

**Fin Del Flash Back**


	4. El regreso de len

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**_El regreso de Len_**

**(Rin´s POV)**

Ya han pasado unos veinte minutos desde que len entro a despertarme, tengo un dolor de cabeza estilo meiko después de una gran fiesta…lo único bueno era que abajo se encontraba len.

—_Ahora que lo pienso… ¿como llegue aquí?… _—el cuarto se encuentra muy iluminación, frente a mi hay un balcón con las puertas abiertas por completo, dejando entrar la claridad y la fresca brisa matutina, me levante y camine hasta el balcón donde pude apreciar el hermosos jardín y lo extenso del mar.

Mi curiosidad se ase mas grande por lo que regreso mi vista al cuarto, la recamara era muy grande, se encontraba decorada con un estilo europeo, sus paredes eran de un color crema con ligeros decolados en un verde claro, la cama era ¡ENORME! Con colchas blancas y un cobertor blanco con pequeños decorados de pétalos amarillas, en el suelo se encontraban los cojines amarillos gracias a mi… a lado de la cama se encontraba el tocador de caoba, con algunas colonias y fotos, las cuales me llagaron mucho la atención, pero…

— ¡DIOS SON LAS 11! ¡LLEGARE TARDE! —Exaltada — ¡DONDE ESTA MI ROPA! —tome una maleta que se encontraba en el tocador y saque el uniforme de mi trabajo (falda negra con blusa de manga corta blanca mas corbata en negro) entre a darme una ducha rápida, con tanto lujo se me olvido ¡que trabajo para sobrevivir!

No pasaron ni diez minutos y yo ya estaba a fuera de la ducha con el pelo algo húmedo pero con mi ropa ya puesta, tome mis zapatos que se encontraban junto a las zapatillas de la noche anterior, ni me detuve a ponérmelos, baje a toda velocidad por las escaleras donde un delicioso aroma me cautivo…

—valla, hasta que bajas, ya tenia en mente sacarte a la fuerza de la cama—comento divertido mientras se quitaba un mandil blanco el cual deja en una de las sillas del comedor —konnichiwa rin ¿como te sientes? — extendiendo su mano hasta mi.

Me quede en el penúltimo escalón, observando con la boca abierta a mi gemelo, primero mire su cabello, cual se encontraba de nuevo sujetado por una coleta dejando sueltas las patillas largas que sobre salen de los lados, su fleco alborotado que cubre leve mente sus ojos con algunos mechones rebeldes del frente. Sus ojos brillantes plasmados frente a mi en un rostro blanco, fino y suave con unos labios delgados y leve vente rosados que dibujan una encantadora sonrisa torcida.

Des pues del tente pie pasa al plato fuerte, posando mis ojos en la ropa de len, llevaba una camisa manga larga color vino sin cuello pero ligeramente abierta hasta el comienzo del pecho entallada la cuerpo detallando hasta el ultimo rincón, pantalones de vestir de color negro pegado a el dando una muy buena vista trasera como delantera y por ultimo botas cortas de color café tabaco.

Len al ver que su mano no es correspondida por la mía, la baja preocupado — ¿rin? — inquieto

— _¿Cómo se vera sin la camisa?..._ —len da un paso al frente sacando de trance a rin —_ ¡SANTO DIOS DONDE QUEDO EL LEN DE ROPA BOMBACHA Y COLORIDA!... ¡DESDE CUANDO ES TA…TAN… ¡TAN SEXY! _—Comenzó a sentir calor por todo el cuerpo, mi corazón la tía sin control, mi respiración comenzaba hacer muy rápida al grado de que len podía escucharla.

—¿rin? —Preocupado — ¿rin que te sucede?... ¿estas roja? — al escuchar esto solté mis zapatos para llevar mis manos asta el rostro.

—¡_SANTO DIOS! ¡MI ROSTRO ESTA IRBIENDO! _—me di la vuelta y salí corriendo escalera arriba

—¡RIN! ¡ESPERA RIN! —molesto y preocupado, sube las escaleras con prisa de tras de mi

—**¡DIOS!**... —chille —regrese al cuarto de len, y cerré la puerta, coloque una silla en la perilla para evitar que este entrara y me encamine hasta el baño de nueva cuenta donde llene la tina con agua fría y metí mi humanidad en ella.

—¡no puedo creerlo! —chille

—¡¡RIN! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO! —Exaltado— ¡RIN! —Podía escuchar los golpes que remetían contra la puerta y los intentos de abrir la puerta con la perilla —¡RIN!

** (Len´s POV)**

¿Que es lo que le sucede?, ¿Por qué huye de mi?, ¿estará enfadada por lo de la fiesta?, no era mi intención darle esa clase de sorpresa…

—¡RIN!... ¡ABRE! ¡RIN! —Molesto —¡RIN YA ESTOY MOLESTO…ABRE LA PUERTA O…O! —_ ¡mierda! No puedo tira la puerta…_—girando la perilla —**un momento…el balcón… ¡si!**...si no puedo entrar por la puerta será por el balcón.

De un salto baje las escaleras, no sentí ni el cosquilleo al recibir el impacto en mis pies, toda mi atención esta en llegar al jardín y correr hasta la enredadera que me permitirá subir al balcón, solo espero que rin no se me adelante y sierre las puertas de este.

—¡oook! —Sonriendo —es hora de hacerla de romeo… —lo observe por unos segundos al cúmulo de plantas bajo mi balcón, podía ver algunas flores extrañas, arañas enormes… ¿un nido? y por si fuera poco unas lianas que se agitaban peligrosamente. —**Tengo que arreglar esto mas tarde…**—tome la liana en mis manos, y comencé a escalar, pero no paso mucho para que esta comenzara a romperse —**¡demonios!...**_esto no soportara mucho…_

Deja a un lado aquél sonido y comencé a subir de nueva cuenta, cuando medí cuenta ya me encontraba en la parte baja del balcón, solo tenia que subir un poco mas y saltar hasta este, entra y ver que sucede con rin…

—**bien…solo un poco mas…** —me encontraba a un lado del balcón por lo que avente mi cuerpo a un lado quedando colgado del barandal — ¡RIN! ¡Donde estas rin!.

Termine de subir al balcón y camine hasta el cuarto, para mi sorpresa rin no se encuentra adentro de este —¿rin?... — ok me encontraba muy confuso

Mire cada rincón y no la encontré —¡NO ME DIGAS QUE! — Asombrado corrí de nuevo hasta el balcón —¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SALTO!...

—¡santo dios! —me encontraba tan confuso que no escuche la puerta del baño abrirse de tras de mi…

—**len…** —aquella voz suave, confusa y hermosa solo podía ser de una persona.

Lentamente dirige mi mirada hasta donde se encuentra mi hermana, y vaya que me asombre al verla completamente mojada, su rubio cabello se veía mucho mas largo y cubría leve mente su rostro, su ropa se encontraba ajustada a su cuerpo dejando muy presente el cambio de este, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos que se encuentran en su pecho, sus ojos se ven muy brillosos y su cara se ve mas pálida de lo que yo recuerdo…fue cuando por fin medí cuenta de algo…

—¿te metiste en el agua helada?... ¡PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE TAL TONTERIA! —ok tal vez alce demasiado la voz ya que ella se dio unos pasos a tras y apretó mas sus manos la pecho.

Camine hasta mi burro y tome una toalla limpia de este —rin…—ella solo me dio la espalda, camine lentamente hasta ella y coloque la toalla en su cabeza —lo siento…no quería gritarte pero… me preocupaste mucho al salir corriendo de esa manera, dime… ¿te sientes mal? —intente que mi voz sonara lo mas serena posible…no quería que se molestara mas con migo…

—**gome…**—suave susurro que dejo escapar mientras sacaba su cabello

—bien…voy a la cocina…cámbiate y te espero en la mesa para desayunar…—camine hasta la puerta la cual se encontraba atascada por una silla, suspire con cansancio y la quite para después salir de ahí.

Acomode todo el la mesa y me senté, aun no podía quitarme de la cabeza, la idea de que rin este molesta con migo por lo de la fiesta…—¿Qué puedo hacer?... kaito…_el me ayudara…_

Me levante y fui directamente asía el teléfono de la cocina, —si quiero que rin me perdone tengo que pasar tiempo con ella…

** (Rin´s POV)**

¡Dios!, casi me da un paro cardíaco al verlo en el balcón, no se me cruzo por la mente que se atrevería a subir por este… ¡Grrrrrrrrr!, tengo que cambiarme y salir de su cuarto, ¡DEMONIOS!... ¡HOY NO FUY A TRABAJAR!

Si no fuera por el timbre de mi celular no saldría de mi infierno mental privado que gracias a mi "nuevo" hermano que me ha provocado desde la fiesta de ayer…

—bueno…

—rin…te encuentras bien —preocupada —del otro lado estaba nada mas y nada menos que miku—hola miku…si estoy bien la mentó haber faltado pero…—frotándose las cien —la noche de ayer fue muy extraña…y esta mañana ni te cuento…

—no hay problema, akaito le explicó a mi padre que has estado algo estresada últimamente, por lo que me pidió que te dijera que tienes libre la semana que viene y… 

— ¡toda la semana! ¡¿Qué kaito que?... ¡Espera! ¡Espera!, ¿como esta eso de que tu padre me dio una semana libre?… ¡eso no es posible tengo que pagar el mes de renta y comprar unas cosas eso no puede ser!

—rin tranquila, tienes que descansar y tomar aire fresco…es mas, aparte de eso te llamo para saber ¿si quieres venir al cine con migo y otros amigos del salón? —me quede pensando por un momento lo que miku me pregunto…

—_ir al cine…pero len…_ miku… ¿puedo llevar a una persona con migo? —len a regresado, diferente al anterior físicamente pero, aun así quiero estar cerca de el como antes…

—¿eh?, claro rin traerás a ¿kaito?

—Nop

—¿meiko?

—nop…len regreso y quiero aprovechar para salir un rato con el…

—¡LEN! ¡O por dios! Por fin podré conoces al lindo de len, te lo abierto rin, si es tan lindo como en las fotos te lo robare 

—¡ni se te ocurra escuchaste!...además, puede que encuentre pequeñas variantes en el…

—¿variantes?

—ya lo veras, bien nos vemos en la cafetería dentro ¿de?

—una hora, los demás ya están aquí pero tenemos que terminar un trabajo de historia, así que tu tranquila que aquí los esperamos sayooo.

Ok, ahora solo tengo que ponerme ropa, desayunar y…bueno decirle a len que hoy iremos al cine….

Tome de la maleta unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa blanca de mangas holgadas con unos cortes a los lados sin cuello, tome unas sandalias y camine hasta el tocador, donde tome el sepillo y acomode mi pelo como normalmente lo llevo, solo que no me puso el moño, simplemente coloque los pasadores que sujetan mi fleco para evitar accidentes de visión.

Tome la ropa mojada y salí del cuarto, baje lenta mente las escaleras para encantarme de frente a una pared llena de fotos, la mayoría eran de len cuando estaba en francia, tome una en mis manos ya que me llamo la atención, en ella se encontraba, len que yo recuerdo abrazando a otra persona de cabello largo y oscuro, tenia una piel muy pálida, pero una sonrisa muy encantadora, sus ojos eran rojos y muy expresivos, mientras su físico era delicado y muy fino… —_sin duda una chica_ — Ambos vestían con abrigos, por el fondo puede darme cuenta que se encontraban en vísperas de navidad y frente a la torre eiffel.

—¿que miras? —no pude evitar saltar por la sorpresa —disculpa no quería asustarte rin —solo tuve que voltear un poco mi cara para ver que len se encontraba de tras de mi con una taza de café en su mano —vamos tienes que desayunar…pero por la hora que es yo dirá que vas a comer —comento len mientras tomaba el retrato, cual regresaba a su lugar después de verlo por unos segundos, después tomo mi mano y me llevaba hasta el comedor.

El comedor era hermoso, toda la casa tenía ese color crema con detalles en verde, tenía cuadros extraños pero con figuras hermosas, muebles claros con figuras, jarrones o más fotos en ellos, la mesa era lo único de tono oscuro en el comedor. Encima ya tenia el desayuno listo, crepas de chocolate con pedazos de naranja en un plato mientras que el de frente a era lo mismo solo que a es tenia pedazos de plátano, a lado de estos se encontraban unos vasos de leche fría o jugo de naranja.

Cuando llegamos frente a la mesa len, soltó mi mano dejando una sensación extraña en ella, la mire por unos minutos mientras el a un continuaba a mi lado observándome con cuidado.

—antes tenia las manos ligeramente mas pequeñas que las tuyas ¿recuerdas? —Sus palabras me lanzaron a un mar de lindos recuerdos, pero estos se perdieron al momento que el toma mi mano de nueva cuenta —ahora…la mía parece un monstruo ¿no crees? —comenzó a levantar mi mano y a extenderla con al suya, dejando ver la gran diferencia.

Su mano ya no era la delicada de ase cuatro años, pero su piel se sentía tan calida sensación que no cambio a pesar del tiempo —**rin… ¿me perdonas?** —susurro esto mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, ¿perdonarlo? ¿De que?, lo mire a los ojos y estos se encontraban sumergidos en un sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Qué tengo que perdonarte len? —le pregunte delicada mente

—bueno…—tratando de colocar una sonrisa—primero…todo lo que te hice sufrir por mi falta de madures…segundo, no ponerme en contacto contigo y tercera…

—¿darme la sorpresa de mi vida en una situación extraña e inusual? —no pude evitar ser sarcástica

Len solo me miro por unos segundo y después agacho la mirada, dios… ¿lo e lastimado? —len yo…

—lo lamento…desde que baje del avio, e querido hablar con tigo, no sabes la falta que me has hecho rin…—soltó mi mano y la bajo hasta mi cintura, dejándome completamente inmóvil por su suave tacto.

— ¿len? —acerco su rostro lentamente hasta hundirlo en mi hombro derecho, terminando su agarre colocando su mano libre en mi espalda, jalándome asía el al instante.

— **¿me perdonas?** —su a liento choco contra mi oído, ocasionando que correspondiera su abrazo para evitar caerme al suelo por el temblor de mis piernas.

—si…

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así ni me importa, solo se que daría mi vida por no terminar esto.

Mi hermano.

El chico que me gusta.

Me tiene a su merced.

* * *

**Se preguntaran… ¡por que rayos solo puso eso!...bueno xD lo que pasa es que esto originalmente pertenece al cap 3, pero por alguna razón no se ve en la actualización…**

**Por lo que lo pongo ahora para que puedan ver como realmente termina el cap 3, pero lo dejare como el 4 -_-U**

**Me di cuenta ya que pase a ver sus comentarios los cuales me pusieron feliz al ver que les gusto, así que me puso a continuar el 5.**

**Mientras como les dije les dejo lo que no aparece en el cap 3 a final.**

**Moon Kagamine.**

**Hola y grax por tu comentario **

**Puedo asegurarte que será creo yo el primer fic donde no odiaras a miku xD.**

**Te pido disculpas por las faltas pero no importa cuantas beses las arregle gracias al Word que tiene la única maquina que sirve en esta casa, este vendito programa cambia las palabras por las que no son o de plano las escribo bien pero el "lindo" las cambia. -_-U gome…**

**Kirye**

**Santo dios espero que estés mejor, hay que tener cuidado con el mosquito del dengue -_-U, no te preocupes yo espero paciente la actualización de the masked y tu fic de vocaloid xD. Sobre el antifaz de len…yo no lo pensé de esa manera…solo se lo puse por que me gusto al idea xD.**

**Ukyo-san**

**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de verdad, y siiiii quien no quiere estar en el lugar de rin xD, en fin esa no será la única sorpresa que se lleve nuestra rin se los puedo asegurar jojojojo.**

**Angel Dark Fire**

**Que bueno que te gusto el cap xD espero que te guste lo que le falto al cap xD. **

**Amore no me olvide de ti –u-U**

**A ver…rin es parte de los kagamine, solo que no esta de acuerdo con cosas que han pasado anteriormente ¿ok?, su padre la obliga a ir a las fiestas ya que todos los demás de la familia no saben que ella ya no vive con ellos xD.**

**Y sobre lo que len le quiere decir a rin bueno…jeje mas adelante lo sabrán xD.**

**Bueno ahora si me retiro tengo tarea que terminar TT-TT….**


	5. Nuevos amigos

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**_Nuevos amigos_  
**

**(Rin´s POV)**

Podía sentirme en el paraíso en los brazos de len, definitivamente no quería que ese momento terminara, pero por desgracia…el no piensa así.

—gracias —me miro a los ojos mientras me ofrecía asiento —vamos tenemos que desayunar…hoy quiero pasar todo el día con tigo —camino hasta la silla frente a mi y tomo asiento.

—bueno sobre eso…sabes, mis amigos me invitaron al cine y les dije que te llevaría…—dejo su taza de café para posar sus ojos en mi algo asombrado —claro… ¡si tu quieres ir! ¡por que si no puedo decirles que otro día voy jejejee! —torció sus labios y regreso su mirada al plato.

—me encantaría conocer a tus amigo…además quiero saber donde trabajas —su voz sonaba divertida…creo que aun no puede creer que trabajo…

—bueno, los veremos dentro de una hora en donde trabajo…solo no te burles cuando lleguemos —chille

El solo me negó mientras sonreía, pasamos el tiempo platicando sobre las cosas que han cambiado durante estos cuatro años, me platico que en francia se hizo de muchos amigos, la mayor parte eran chicas, lo que me puso furiosa y mas al saber que lo quería pretender, me comento sobre una persona en especial, una que hasta el momento desconozco.

—cuando pise por primera ves las calles de parís, lo primero que busque fue un lugar para despejar mi mente —sus palabras eran tal tranquilas —solo recuerdo que camine y camine hasta llegar a un puente peatonal, mire asía abajo y podía ver los auto a gran velocidad y lo alto que estaba… yo…solo tenia una cosa en mi mete… yo, ya no quería sufrir… yo…quería —no pude evitar un chillido de sorpresa, mis manos temblaban, mi boca se quedo seca y mis ojos mi ardían.

Coloque mis manos sobre el pecho, cosa que llamo la atención de len que me miro por un rato mientras yo me controlaba —**pero…pero no… lo hiciste**, ¡gracias a dios no lo hiciste!—mi voz se rompía, a pesar de tenerlo frente a mi, no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento de perdida — no…

—estuve apunto dé…solo que en ese momento, un angel no me lo permitió —sus labios formaron un gracias sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se cerraron—me dijo…que no era la solución...Que lo único que conseguiría era pasarle mi dolor a otro…en ese momento te vi a ti llorando…—sus ojos se volvieron a posar en mi —yo te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos…sin importar que tan lejos este…que te protegería de cualquier mal que te haga sufrir en este mundo…incluyéndome.

Todo el dolor que sentía, todos los sentimientos en mi, desaparecieron cuando lo vi sonreír y mas cuando me recordó nuestra promesa…a un éramos unos niños, solo teníamos cinco años pero a un así, me lo prometió…

—ese angel siempre estuvo con migo, nunca me dejo solo, durante cuatro años, e contado con el cada minuto de estancia en parís y cuando le deje que vendría a japón para ver a mi princesa, este no pudo a acompañarme —se aclaro la garganta —rin…

De nueva cuanta poso sus ojos en mi, solo que esta ves, tenían un brillo de determinación enorme en ellos, su voz se agravo mas al pronunciar mi nombre cosa que me hizo suspirar muy dentro de mi pero…

—recuadras que en la fiesta, te dije que si yo guardara un secreto muy serio… ¿me apoyarías? —deje a un lado mi vaso de luche, y lo mire algo preocupada por lo siguiente que saldría de mi boca.

—s...si, dijiste que tal ves no regresaría por algún problema o secreto… ¿que suceden len? —trate de sonar lo mas tranquila posible…también de que no se notaran los nervios que me comente por dentro.

—tu me dijiste que podría contar con todo tu apoyo, sin importar lo que fuera… ¿eso era cierto? —su voz cada ves era mas seria, sus ojos se afilaban cada ves mas mientras me miraba.

—y no contradigo mis palabras…fueron muy firmes y continuaran así —enfrente su mirada con la misma intensidad que la suya, no por querer terminar rápido, si no por que es la verdad…

El solo me sonrió —te quiero princesa…eres la mejor —se levanto y camino hasta mi, se hincó frente a mi, no pude evitar sonrojarme, su rostro se encontraba agachado, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón de nuevo, tomo mi mano causándome una gran sorpresa, y esta de mas decirles que en ese momento las mas locas escenas pasaron por mi mente, y todas terminaban en un beso apasionado…

—rin…yo…yo quiero que tu sepas…—mi rostro se ponía cada ves mas caliente, y las imagines avanzaban cada segundo —tengo que decirte…—¡kyaaaa! ¡no pude aguantar más!.

Me solté de su amare y lo abrase como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pude notar por la tensión de sus músculos que no se lo esperaba, también pude apreciar su colonia que me encanto, su olor que tan dulce como su portador, el cual perdió el poco equilibrio que tenia cayendo de espaldas al piso con migo en cima.

—¿rin?... ¿te encuentras bien?... ¡rin! …—sus manos me tomaron por la cintura cosa que me puso tiesa, su aliento irrumpía en mi cuello rompiendo la tensión dejándome como gelatina y su aroma me conducía al cielo— ¿princesa que sucede?, ¿te sientes bien?

Hundí mi rostro mas en su cuello dejándome llevar por una de mis fantasías en ese momento, solo que… —¡RIN! —no duro demasiado.

Cuando por fin regrese a la realidad, alce un poco mi rostro en contraído el de len a solo unos centímetros de mis labios, el solo me miraba a los ojos asombrado por mi acción.

—_cielos…por que se ven tan…sexy _—su pelo se encontraba completa mente alborotado, su coleta se comenzó a deshacer dejando caer mas de ese hermosos cabello rubio sobre su rostro dándole una apariencia a un mas —**irresistible…**

—¿irresistible?... — repitió

—yo… ¡YO! —me levante de golpe, me aleje lo suficiente para verlo completamente tirado en el suelo, lentamente se sentó en el piso y me miro a un confundido —MEJOR NOS VAMOS…MIKU DEBE DE ESTAR ESPERANDONOS CON LOS DEMAS —no espere una respuesta, salí del comedor dejando a len a un en el piso.

** (Len´s POV)**

Me quede hay sentado por unos segundo mas… ¿Qué le pasa a rin?, se comporta muy extraña, bueno…ya no es la imperativa, mandona y mimada de antes…pero esto es algo nuevo…no tiene nada que ver con lo anterior, es…es algo nuevo. Además, no pude decirle nada…

Me levante y sacudí mi pantalón, después camine al pie de la escalera —¿RIN? —pensé que tal ves salio corrió de nuevo al cuarto.

—¡aquí! —pero me equivoque, se encontraba en la sala sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea —¿no que ya nos íbamos? —dije divertido, pero mi diversión termino al ver su rostro serio —¿rin que esta pasando con tigo? —ella me miro por unos segundo y después bajo su mirada —¿rin?

—no es nada…vamos tenemos que darnos prisa o miku se enfadara con migo —ella paso a mi lado con la mirada en el piso, dejándome ahí parado en la entrada de la sala con la duda.

Camine hasta la entrada del departamento donde rin ya se encontraba, abrí la puerta y la deje salir primero, solo dio tres pasos para después darse la vuelta y mírame de reojo.

—¿en que nos iremos? —me pregunto inocente mente mientras yo la tomaba de la mano guiándola hasta el garaje

—en esto…—orgulloso saque un control pequeño de mi bolsillo y lo apreté dejando que la puerta de este se abriera dejando a la vista un bugati veiron negro.

El rostro de rin era indescriptible, mientras yo caminaba hasta la puerta de copiloto ella continuaba parada en la entrada, no pude evitar soltarme a las carcajadas mientras ella caminaba lentamente hasta donde yo estaba.

—tu…mandaste… ¡hacer unos de esas cosas! —sus ojos continuaba abiertos mientras miraba el auto, se veía tan…linda.

—si, te dije que apenas tuviera la edad seria mi primer y único auto —abrí la puerta y espere a que ella entrara — ¿que tal? —le pregunto desde la ventana mientras ella continuaba maravillada por el interior de piel.

—¡es perfecto! —le sonreí y camine hasta el asiento de piloto —¿esto no va muy rápido verdad? —la mire y me di cuenta de que a un no tenia el cinturón puesto, por lo que me incline y se lo coloque, pero antes.

—tan rápido como un rayo —se lo dije confidente mente mientras continuaba frente a su rostro, dejando me ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, se que yo los tengo igual, pero los de ella son…mas hermosos aun —bien…dime ¿a donde exactamente vamos?.

—va..vamos al centro comercial, al frente de el hay una puesto de comida rápida, ahí es donde trabajo —con la mirada a gachas apenas pude escuchar lo que me dijo, pero bueno supongo que tiene pena por decirme donde trabaja.

—ok…es hora de irnos —encendí el motor cosa que causo que rin se estremeciera en su asiento —tranquila no iré tan rápido —ella me miro no muy convencida

—¿enserio? —me miro con ojos de corderito con un hilo de voz

—no…— le respondí traviesa mente algo que no pude evitarlo.

Pise el acelerador a todo lo queda, sumiéndonos a ambos en los asientos y provocando un grito increíble de rin al dar la vuelta en la esquina del lugar.

Cada vuelta que se ponía frente a mi, la tomaba sin frenar, la verdad me e convertido en todo un conductor experto gracias a las calles de parís, claro que rin no tenia mucho tiempo para alabarme ya que estaba muy ocupada agarrándose de la perilla del asiento, al llegar al primer alto, los cinturones actuaron para lo que sirven apretando fuerte mente el cuerpo y así evitar que tanto el pasajero como el conductor terminen estrellados el en parabrisas del auto, claro que a rin no le agrado mucho la sensación.

—¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡QUIERES MATARME! —tomo en cinturón y comenzó a jalar para que este ya no la ahogara mas

—yo no me lo quitaría su fuera tu…—se lo dije maliciosamente ganándome una mirada fulminante que solo recibía cuatro años atrás.

—¿Por qué? —me pregunto enfadada y rechinando los dientes, a lo que yo solo estire un dedo de los que tenia sujeto el volante, ella lo miro y después siguió con la mirada lo que estaba señalando…

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver el semáforo en verde mientras yo pisaba de nuevo el acelerador a fondo…

Después de eso continué como ase unos minutos atrás, hasta que por fin llegamos al centro comercial, pero mi objetivo era el lugar del estacionamiento libre al frente de la cafetería que rin me dijo. Pero un auto rojo se encontraba a solo un metro de tomarlo…

**_Sonido de llantas asiendo drift y motor a la máxima potencia…_**

— ¡que fue eso! —una joven peliverde corre hasta la entrada del estacionamiento donde se puede ver una gran nube de polvo

Se levanto una gran cortina de polvo, pero cuando se despejo pude ver que el conductor del auto rojo estaba estupefacto en su asiento con las manos incrustadas en el volante, mientras yo me encontraba en el espacio que se encontraba vació con mi auto intacto.

—ya estamos aquí rin…—voltie a mi lado derecho para ver a mi hermana, la cual no se encontraba muy bien que digamos…

—qui-ero-sa-salir…—se quito el cinturón y salio rápidamente dejando me adentro del auto con unas ganas de reír tremendas.

Salí del auto tranquilamente buscando a rin, pero ella ya se encontraba platicando con una chica de pelo verde con dos coletas a los lados muy largas, esta bestia una blusa sin mangas gris con una corbata negra y su falda llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, esta llevaba una franja de color verde en esta, con unas median negras que llevaban un poco mas abajo de la rodilla y zapato cerrado. Ella me miro por unos segundos dejando me apreciar su rostro blanco y esos grandes ojos verdes ligeramente mas oscuros que los nuestros, ella miro a rin de nuevo y ella solo asintió, después la pelierde me miro de nuevo.

Comencé a caminar lenta mente hasta donde se encontraban ellas, pero de reojo pude ver una mesa con más jóvenes en ella, la primera imagen que vi era una chica de pelo ligeramente undulado de color verde que le llegaba hasta el hombro, sobre su cabeza tenia unos gogles rojos, sus ojos eran también del mismo color de su pelo, traía un vestido corto amarillo con holanes al final con un saco en naranja. Esta se me quedo mirando asombrada, a su lado se encontraba un chico cabello castaño lacio, el cual era ligeramente largo, cubriendo sus orejas por completo sus ojos eran castillos, bestia con una camisa roja ajustada que mostraba ombligo, con unos pantalones también ligeramente ajustado a el del mismo color y unos zapatos oscuros. El se me quedo mirando con molestia mientras me acercaba a rin.

Mientras en la barra, pude ver a otra persona, un varón, este tenia ligeramente largo el cabello que era al igual que los ojos, del mismo tono de verde que tenia la chica a lado de rin, hasta bestia igual que la joven, solo que este lleva pantalones con unos cintas colgando a los lados de color verde, el me miro algo sorprendido. Mientras limpiaba unos bazos.

Cuando por fin llegue hasta donde se encontraba rin, me encontré de nuevo con los ojos verdes de esa chica, la cual me miro de pies a cabeza, dejando una sensación de bicho raro en mí…

—len te presento a hatsune miku…—rin comenzó las presentaciones al ver que su amiga no asía mas que verme —miku te presento a mi hermano "**_menor"_** len…—no pudo evitar darle un tono superior a la palabra menor.

Mire de nueva cuenta a la joven hatsune la cual me sonreía glacialmente —mucho gusto —me ofreció su mano— rin me contó mucho sobre ti al igual me mostró fotos, pero puedo notar las variantes que ella me comento —menciono con un tono divertido.

Tome su mano y me incline a besarla, es algo que se me quedo ya como un reflejo de mi parte —el placer es mió .

—o nonono —moviendo las manos de un lado a otro — llámame miku solo miku

—bien… solo —bromeo

—nonono miku, el san me ase sentir vieja —mirando a rin—tu hermano es muy divertido y atractivo rin

—**¡enserio, no me di cuenta!** —aprestando los puños

—bien es ora de que te presente a los demás, por favor pasen y se bien venido —me señalo la entrada cordialmente a lo que yo asentí, tome la mano de rin al cual se puso tensa y camine hasta la barra.

—el es mi hermano, mikuo —señalo al joven de la barra, este se seco las manos y me extendió una.

—yoroshiku, rin nos a platicado mucho sobre ti —sus palabras eran honestas por lo que tome su mano en muestra de aceptación a su saludo.

—**_enserio_**…espero que sean cosas buenas —mire de reojo a rin que solo me saco la lengua divertida

—ellos son, megumi nakajima —rin me jalo hasta la mesa donde se encuentran los demás—va en mi salón y es la jefa de grupo.

—yoroshiku, oye rin…nunca nos dijiste que tu hermano era todo un galanazo…no creo que sena gemelos —colgándose den cuello de rin mientras le jala la mejilla.

—**bas…ta**…—intentando zafarse

Estoy asombrado, la rin que yo recuerdo jamás se hubiera hecho de amigos de clase media, pero…esta rin…—¡así que por fin regresas! —esas palabras me llamaron la atención, busque el causante, y me asombre al ver al castaño.

—¿mei..ko? —este solo frunció el ceño y se paro frente a mi, era ligeramente mas alto que yo sus ojos no se veían de muchos amigos y su boca rechinaba —tu no eres meiko…

—¡claro que no soy meiko idiota!, ¡soy meito! ¡MEITO! —me quede frente a el sin entender bien —por dios… ¡soy meito sakine! ¡Ya captaste! —sin duda el cielo se ilumino

—meito…si…te recuerdo, eres el hermano menor de meiko (la verdad no se si sea el menor) —el se retiro a su asiento de nueva cuenta mientras.

—así que… ¿ustedes ya se conoce?… —miku pregunta curiosa

—si, nos conocimos en las fiestas de la familia meguri…— ¡LEN! —observo a la persona que me llamo, la cual es nada mas y nada menos que rin —dime…

Rin me toma de la mano y me lleva al otro lado del puesto, con su mano me pide que me agache hasta quedar lo suficiente mente cerca para decirme algo —**len…se me olvido decirte que miku, mikuo y megumi creen que soy como ello **—la mire algo confuso… —¿Cómo que de ellos?...

—**clase media…saben que mi apellido es kagamine, pero creen que soy una persona normal no esa clase de kagamine rodeada de lujos y demás…**—ya entendía mas o menos la situación —ok…así que los únicos que saben son…

—**meiko, meito y kaito **—de nueva cuenta me jala hasta donde están los demás que discuten que película ver.

—¡terror! —opina meito mientras toma al joven peliverde del cuello

—¡no suspenso! —megumi le lanza el periódico a meito en la cara para que pare.

—¡no acción! —mikuo utiliza como apoyo a meito para subir de golpe a una mesa, mientras meito cae al suelo.

—que mejor que una romántica —miku entra en la escena tomando un pedazo de periódico entre sus brazos cual aprieta a su pecho…

La discusión comienza entre los cuatro chicos, mientras rin y yo continuamos frente a ellos.

—y por que no dejamos que el nuevo decida —mikuo, me mira mientras intenta deshacerse de meito que lo tiene del cuello

—no es mala idea —opina megumi

—si lo dejan elegir nos dormiremos…—meito reprocha mientras suelta a mikuo.

—bien len… ¿Cuál quieres ver? —todas las miradas se encuentran sobre mi, camino hasta el periódico en el suelo, lo tomo y miro la cartelera de cine…

—mmmm…que les parece…crepuscolu, tiene acción, suspenso, terror y es romántica —las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, pero los varones…

—¿crepúsculo?... ¿eso no es de vampiros? —pregunto mikuo algo inseguro.

—¡no iré a ver una película romántica! —meito se quejo como es su costumbre

—¡len ya hablo!, además cuando termine iremos a mover el esqueleto— calmo a meito mientras tomaba sus cosas—¡yo pido a len! —de buenas a primeras la joven ya me tenia tomado del brazo.

Los chicos al parecer les gusto la idea, pero rin…no se ve muy contenta…

**(Rin´s POV)**

No puedo evitar enojarme cuando otra chica lo toma de la mano o el brazo, simplemente no lo soporto, pero…lo que yo siento, es algo imposible, len es mi hermano y nada mas, si el supiera lo que pienso de el…puedo perderlo de nuevo y para siempre.

—bien voy a pedir el taxi para irnos de una ves —mikuo se encamina a la barra pero es parado por len

—eso no ara falta, yo los llevo —un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal —solo díganme la dirección y listo —megumi se encargo de eso, una ves listo len nos llevo hasta su auto.

—¡SUGOIIIII!

Todos excepto meito se asombraron al ver el bulgati de len, mikuo se la pasó observándolo desde el frente hasta la parte trasera mientras miku y megumi apreciaban su brillo.

—¡len de donde sacaste tremenda maquina! —mikuo pregunto muy contento mientras abría la puerta para preciar el tablero

—bueno…ahorrar es bueno —ni el se la cree…—ok, todos abordo— miku, mikuo, meito y megumi se sentaron en la parte trasera del auto, mientras yo en la del copiloto.

—si quieren vivir póngase el cinturón…ya que si no los mata el accidente automovilístico, lo aran los cinturones al frenar…—todos se me quedaron mirando confusos, pero les decía la verdad…

Cuando len escucho el último cierre de cinturones, se echo de reversa de una forma salvaje, para después dar un jiro en el volante y colocarse frente a la carretera.

—**listos…—**susurro divertido, mientras observaba por el retrovisor a los invitados, solo por el movimiento brusco ya se encontraban aterrados.

Enterré las hullas en el asiento de cubo y cerré fuerte mente mis ojos, después pude sentir como mi esqueleto se sumía en el asiento, trate de ahogar un grito, cosa que no pudieron hacer los demás…

Cuando los abrí de nueva cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento del cine, len fue el primero en salir mientras nosotros continuábamos enterados en los asientos…

—rin…—voltie a mi derecha y encontré a len posado en la puerta, me quite el cinturón y el la abrió, me ofreció su mano para bajar, la tome y como toda un princesa salí del auto.

—no me voy a morir por abrir la puerta len…—bromeé

—en la academia francesa me educaron para ser un caballero en todo los sentidos princesa—soltó su agarra para ver a los demás que continuaba en el auto —ya llegamos chicos.

—bueno…tu bestia me abrió el apetito—meito salio al final — ¿que tal si vamos a comer antes de entra al cine?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de meito, por lo que caminamos un poco hasta encontrar un restaurante, len me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hasta su lado. Lo mire de reojo y el me sonríe, sentí que mis mejillas se ponían calidas por lo que sacudí un poco la cabeza, era normal que len siempre me tomara de la mano, antes de que el se fuera todo el tiempo estábamos tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegamos al lugar todo las miradas se posaron en nosotros, ase tiempo que no sentía estas clases de miradas, pero me di cuenta gracias a unas señoras frente de nosotros, que no me miraban a mi, sino a len. Mire de reojo a mi hermano que continuaba mirando al frente sin prestarle atención a las miradas que recibía, eso me dijo claro que len se convirtió en la clase de chico que no puede pararse en un lugar sin llamar la atención de todas las mujeres del lugar.

Mi sangre estaba que hervía por cada rincón de mí ser, no podía aceptar esas mirada, no si son para ¡mi len!...un momento.

—_Mi len… ¿mi…len?_

Si…por que es mi len, mi hermano, aquel con que, estado desde el vientre hasta este momento, por que aquel chico caballeroso y sexy que me toma de la mano era el ser mas dulce y tierno que pueda yo pedirle al mundo…

Todos nos sentamos frente a una ventana, mis amigas bombardearon a len con peguntas personales y familiares, pero al que me hizo sudar la gota gorda fue.

—¿len con cuantas francesas has estado? —meito pregunta picara mente mientras lo fulmino con la mirada.

—bueno…—comenzó len, ganando mi atención mientras sostenía una cuchara ya que comía helado de fresa—yo no fui a francia a buscar una novia…fui para aclarar mi mente —después sentí su mirada sobre mi —yo…yo no tuve ni un tipo de acercamiento con alguna chica francesa.

Cuando escuche eso regrese a mi labor que era terminarme mi helado, tome una cucharadita de este y mire a len que tenia un flan napolitano frente —¿quieres? —el solo me sonrió y bajo un poco su rostro para que pudiera darle en la boca, después el corto un pedazo de su postre y me lo dio.

Su sabor era tan dulce que no pude dejar de pensar que sus labios tenían esa dulzura, los mire por unos segundos, pero…

—cof cof…—mire a megumi y a los demás que nos miraban de una forma curiosa —si no fuera por que sabemos que son hermanos ….diríamos que son una linda parejita de tortolos en su primera cita jajajajajaa.

Ese comentario me hizo enrojecer a mas no poder, estaba a punto de decir algo para defenderme pero…

—¿enserio? —len me había ganado la palabra —tendré que tener mas cuidado…no quiero que las demás personas malentiendan nuestros gestos, lo siento rin.

Sus palabras…sus palabras fueron, tan ciertas, somos hermanos y no podemos dar esta clase de espectáculos, tal vez, antes esto se veía tierno a la vista de los demás. Pero ahora que tenemos dieciocho…las cosas se pueden mal interpretar…

Pero…

Como puedo evitarlo…

Como no enamorarme más de mí hermano…

** (Len´S POV)**

Me la estoy pasando increíble con los amigos de rin, bueno lo que dijeron sobre rin y yo…puede que sea cierto, a los ojos de los demás rin es mi novia cuando es todo lo contrario, el que se gane el corazón de rin, tendrá que pasar por mi primero, no le entregare a cualquiera mi princesa…por otro lado.

El tiempo se esta agotando, tengo que decirle a rin…no puedo dejarlo para el ultimo momento…

Ella tiene que saberlo…

—oye len..te encuentras bien—pregunta curios mikuo

—eeeeh, si…solo estaba pensando una cosa…—miraba de reojo a rin, ella se encuentra tan feliz con las cosas así como están…pero yo no.

—ok, es hora de irnos a comprar las entradas —megumi se encamina hasta la salida —meito esta de muy buen humor que pagara la cuanta de todos —el castaño se atraganta con su bebida

—¡hey! ¡eso nunca escuchaste! —tomo su bebida y salio de tras de la peliverde dejando a los pares de hermanos adentro del lugar.

—yo pago —liquide la cuenta de todos y mire de nuevo a rin, ella se encontraba platicando con sus amigos a un metro delante de mi —**hoy te lo** **diré…esto no puede esperar mas…**

Caminamos un rato mas hasta que llegamos de nueva cuenta al cine, meito y mikuo compraron las entradas mientras rin, miku y megumi se encargaron de los dulces, no me permitieron comprarlos, ya que liquide la cuenta del restaurante. Esperamos unos minutos hasta que los chicos regresaron con las entradas de la película, nos toco la sala 11, caminamos tranquilamente y encontramos asientos en la última fila ya que el lugar estaba repleto de chicas con camisas blancas que tenían la imagen del protagonista, o de otros personajes.

—¡**no puedo creer que vaya a ver esto! **—meito no se inmuto al ver el lugar —**¡mikuo te das cuenta que aquí solo hay tres varones y somos nosotros! **—las chicas comenzaron a reír entre dientes mientras meito y mikuo se arrinconaban en sus lugares para que nos los vieran, mientras yo me encontraba tranquilo a lado de rin, que no podía parar de reír entre dientes.

Las luces se apagaron unos minutos después, cuando la película empezó podía sentir como rin se retorcía en su accidento, no sabia si era de frió o por incomodidad por lo que la tome de la mano, aunque la película tenia la mayor parte de sus escenas en la noche causando que la sala estuviera con muy poca iluminación, pude apreciar los ojos verdes de rin…eran tan brillantes, me expresaban un sentimiento de tristeza en ellos, tome su mano mas fuerte, quería preguntarle por que se encontraba así, pero ella no me respondería.

No sabia si sacarla de la sala o abrazarla…me acerque a su oído, cuando ella regreso su mirada a la pantalla, pero, no salieron palabras de mí, mi cerebro se apago en el momento que respire aquel aroma dulce pero discreto.

—_melocotón…_—rin tenia el aroma de un delicioso y tierno melocotón…

En ese momento, sentía en mi estomago un tremendo hoyo, suena asqueroso, pero me dieron ganas de vomitar…lo extraño es que no era por asco, tenia ganas de correr…pero mas de abrazarla y no soltarla.

Me di cuenta de mis pensamientos, por lo que aparte la mirada de ella de inmediato, frote mis ojos y me dedique a ver la película, pero de reojo miraba a rin, que aun tenia esa mirada triste plasmada…

**(Rin´s POV)**

Len me tenia tomada de la mano, su agarre era suave y calido, esa sensación solo me provocaba un revoltijo en mi estomago, lo malo es que, se porque siento esto…y me pone triste es saber que no es correcto.

En mas de una coacción nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el curso de la película, los demás se encontraban muy metidos en ella, hasta meito y mikuo se quedaron quietos al grado de no tocar las palomitas. Pero…yo, solo…

—wow, quien diría que la vida de un vampiro tiene tantas complicaciones —miku platica alegremente con su hermano a su lado

—siiiii, además tener vida eterna y no poder estar a lado del ser amado de ver ser horrible —mikuo responde

—bueno, lo reconozco, para estar plagada de chicas esa sala, la película no estuvo mal —meito comenta mientras tira las palomitas en la basura

—¡OK! ¡ES HORA DE MOVER EL ESQUELETO! —megumi camino hasta donde se encuentra len —bueno como tu eres el del carro nos vas a llevar al la segunda parada de la noche —guiñándole el ojo

Len solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras megumi le da la dirección y aprovecho para ir al tocador, tenia que mojarme la cara un poco si quería terminar la noche…

El lugar esta vació, por lo que me coloco frente al lavabo y me mojo la cara un poco, miro mi reflejo por unos minutos, y puedo ver las similitudes que tengo con len, solo que yo las tengo mas finas…

—**len…no necesito ser un vampiro para no estar con mi ser amado…**—termine y salí de nuevo al cine donde ya me estaban esperando.

Salimos todos tranquilos y para mi sorpresa ya era de noche, el cielo se encontraba lleno de extrañas y un la luna muy hermosa.

—que noche mas bella—mira a miku por unos segundo, ella se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando por lo que me miro, pero por su expresión se que se dio cuenta que no estoy de muy buen humor.

—bien… ¡LEN ES HORA DE LA FIESTA! —todos subimos al bulgati y nos colocamos en pociones para el arranque, segundos después nuestros cuerpos eran uno con los asientos…

Len seguía las indicaciones de megumi a pie de la letra, cada ves que ella le decía que diera vuelta en cada esquina todos gritábamos por la sensación del drift que provocaba la velocidad del auto.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas locas, paramos en un locas de los mas llamativo que se puedan imaginar, la música se podía escuchar a un dentro del auto que era ¡blindado!, salimos algo mareados a excepción de len claro.

Cuando entramos lo primero que vimos fue una nube espesa de humo, la gente gritaba por lo excitada que se encontraba garcías al alcohol en su sangre, la música era potente y movida, la primera en entrar fue megumi ya que ella conoce como la palma de su mano, seguida por meito, miku y mikuo. Yo me quede atrás ya que mis ojos me ardían por tanto humo, de pronto sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura, no pude evitar asustarme, pero cuando voltie pude ver a len que me sonreía.

—¡vamos o los perderemos! —el sonido era tan fuerte que tenia que gritarme a lado de la oreja para que yo comenzara a moverme de ese lugar.

Megumi nos llevo a una mesa exclusiva para nosotros, todos nos sentamos y llego un camarero que nos pido la orden, me quede mirando la lista de bebidas pero…

—_todo es licor… _—de un momento a otro unas manos se posaron en mis ojos dejándome siega por unos minutos

—adivina quien soy —su aliento apestaba a licor sin mencionar que sus gritos eran mas fuerte de lo necesario.

—akaito…—escuche a len que provoco que este quitara las manos de mis ojos

—¡le pregunte a rin no a ti! —su voz se escuchaba extraña y sus movimientos eran torpes—pero era de esperarse…siempre te metes donde no te llama…len…

—akaito, estas hasta la hasta la coronilla, por que no te vas, quieres que llame a kaito para que te recoja —meito se levanto para tomar al pelirrojo antes de que terminara en el suelo, pero este se deshizo de su agarre

—¡NO ME GODAS! —camino hasta sentarse en la misma mesa que nosotros, miku, mikuo y megumi se quedaron mirándolo extrañados por lo que meito hablo.

—el es un amigo de mi hermana y de rin también —mirándome—como pueden ver esta algo…pasado

—¡YO NO ESTOY EBRIO PENDEJO! ….

—disculpen, ¿van a ordenar algo? — el mesero continuaba hay parado por lo que megumi pidió para todos de una vez.

Cuando menos me di cuentas akaito se encontraba a mi lado derecho —¿quieres preciosa? —me ofreció de su trago, mientras me dejaba asqueada con su aliento a, alcohol.

Pasamos un rato platicando y tomando algunos tragos, yo por mi parte continuaba con el primero que me dieron, len llevaba el segundo, miku y mikuo ya estaba actuando extraño con tan solo cinco tragos, mientras meito y megumi…bueno estaban viendo quien podía beber mas sin vomitar. Después de eso megumi saco a todos a la pista de baile, barias chicas se acercaron a len y le pidieron que bailara con ellas, y el no se negó, al ver como esas se le pegaban y lo abrazaban solo me daban ganas de matarlas. No soporte mas eso por lo que me escape y regrese a la mesa.

El mesero se acerco a mi y me dio otro trago, al parecer akaito lo pidió pero el ya no estaba en la mesa si no bailando con alguna tipa por ahí, lo tome y le di un sorbo grande, me deje caer el la silla al darme cuenta de lo grandioso que sabia, no deje ni una gota en el bazo, por lo que lo deje en la mesa junto a los demás.

La música ya me tenia harta, era tan escandalosa que me estaba provocando una migraña extrema, limpie un lado de la mesa y coloque mi cabeza para ver si podía minimizar el dolo…pero o sorpresa, no fue así.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que sentí que algo se sentaba a mi lado, cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver a mi caballero con una sonrisa torcida en sus hermosos labios. Len se inclino hasta llegar a mi oído.

—¿puede usted soportar unos minutos en lo que busco a y le digo que nos vamos? —pregunto divertido

Yo solo acepte, el dejo un beso en mi frente y salio en busca de la peliverde, minutos después llego y me tomo de la mano.

—¡vamos! —el único problema era que no tenia fuerzas para levantarme… ¿que demonios es lo que toma akaito?

Len se quedo mirando, ya cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, quito la mesa de su lugar y me cargo ente sus brazos, debido al nivel de alcohol en mi sangre, sentía que volaba en ese momento pero mis ojos decían lo contrario.

Len se abrió paso entre toda la gente y me saco de ese lugar, pude apreciar de nuevo el hermoso cielo y el encantador aire fresco mientras el caminaba hasta su auto.

Me coloco cuidadosamente en su asiento, y cerro la puerta, camino hasta su lugar entro cerro la puerta y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad…

—iré lento…—lo mire cuando dijo esto y no pude evitar preguntarlo de nuevo

—¿enserió? —el me miro divertido y temía a la respuesta…

—si…—regreso su mirada al frente y encendió el auto, se puso en movimiento lentamente hasta su departamento.

Aguante dos semáforos…

Después de eso, caí dormida.

** (Len´S POV) **

El día de hoy me la pase bien, me divertí y hice nuevos amigos, pero aun no se lo e podido decir…no tarde mucho en llegar de nuevo a mi departamento, coloque el auto en el garaje y apague el motor.

—rin…—voltie para encontrarme a mi princesa profundamente dormida, sonríe como un idiota antes de quitarle el cinturón y el seguro de la puerta, después salí yo y me encamine hasta donde ella esta.

La saque cuidadosamente y camine hasta la puerta la cual me costro abrir con ella en brazos, subí las escaleras cuidadosamente y me encontré con la puerta de mi cuarto la cual también fue un problema.

Me sentía ligeramente mareado ya que las copas se encontraban haciendo efecto en ese momento, mis fuerzas comenzaron a ceder y el peso de rin comenzaba hacer insoportable, camine hasta la cama y con cuidado la deje caer…solo que.

Ella no caía por completo, sus brazos me tenían atrapado por el cuello y su peso comenzaba a vencerme, la mire por unos minutos, su rostro se veía tan tranquilo y frágil. Recordé su mirada cuando estábamos en el cine, no pude evitar bésale la mejilla. Pero eso fue lo último que aria…

…

…

…

…

…

Una extraña sensación proveniente de mi bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón me despertó, al abrir los ojos pude darme cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto, los talle con cuidado y pude sentir que algo se movía a mi lado.

No tarde en darme cuenta que era rin que continuaba dormida a mi lado, sin embargo a un continuaba sintiendo esa vibración en mi bolsillo. Alcance asacarlo con cuidado procurado no despertar a rin, lo mire y el numero que me mostraba no era conocido para mi.

—¿si?…—pregunte con una voz adormilada

—buenos días len ya estoy en japón, estuviste en una fiesta…te escuchar raro —no tarde en sonreír al escuchar la voz del otro lado

—salí en ayer, pase todo el día con mi princesa —regrese mi cabeza a la almohada

—¿ella esta hay?, ¿puedo hablar con ella? —se escuchaba feliz y con mucho entusiasmo

—nop, ella esta dormida y no quiero despertarla aun…además—suspire cansado—aun no le he dicho nada

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué len?...

—no e tenido la oportunidad…pero, ya que estas aquí puedo presentarte y decirle al mismo tiempo, así matamos dos moscas de un tiro —respondí animado ya que por su tono no se encontraba muy contento —hoy pasare por ti mientras ella se encuentra trabajando y le prepararemos un banquete ¿te parece?

—bueno, te espero en el hotel estoy en el cuarto 23, nos vemos —colgó

Mire mi celular por un rato y después a rin, ella susurro mi nombre entre sueños, espero que sean lindos, bese su frente y me acurruque de nuevo en la cama.

Eran las 7 de la mañana…aun podía dormir un poco mas…

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**E terminado mis tareas de la próximas dos semanas TwT por lo que tendré tiempo para escribir el fic xD, por lo que les dejo es cap 5 y espero talvez no se colocar el 6 mañana a eso de las 6 de la tarde si no es que mas temprano xD.**


	6. El secreto de len

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**_El secreto de Len_  
**

**(Rin´s POV)**

Inhale profundamente llenado mis pulmones de aquel dulce aroma, de inmediato me di cuenta de que estaba en la cama de len, lentamente abrí mis ojos para no lastimarlos con la claridad, pero la luz nunca llego.

—buenos días bella durmiente — al escuchar esa dulce melodía me senté en la cama —son las 8, creo que no llegaras a la escuela a tiempo — mire el reloj en el buró, y si efectivamente eran las 8 —rin ya puedes usar el baño —pose mi vista en la puerta del baño donde estaba el solo con unos pantalones color olivo.

—rin hoy te recogeré después de tu turno — no le puse mucha atención ya que esta se encontraba en su pecho desnudo, dejando apreciar sus pectorales y aquel abdomen muy perceptible pero sin llegar a exageraciones como otros chicos.

—meiko estará aquí dentro de una hora, ella te llevara a tu departamento para que puedas tomar tu uniforme, como ya te dije apenas termine tu turno te recojo —me congele cuando comenzó a caminar hasta mi, no podía apartar la vista de su abdomen.

Pero el camino hasta su buró y saco una camisa de manga corta kaki, se puso esta dejando los primeros botones abiertos —te deje listo el desayuno, si quieres puedes prepararte café o bien tomar leche del refrigerador.

Yo solo lo seguía con la mirada por todo el cuarto, pero depuse repare en algo —¿len?, ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay en tu departamento? —el camino hasta su tocador donde se coloco loción, miraba mi reflejo al momento de contestar mi pregunta.

—solo esta que es mi cuarto… ¿Por qué? —dejo su loción en su lugar y voltio recargándose en su mueble mientras cruza su brazos esperando una respuesta.

—si yo dormir en tu cama…tu dormiste en…—mi corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad asta que len por fin contesto.

—el sábado tuve que dormir en el sofá de abajo ya que no quería sofocarte, y ayer… bueno, tu me tenias agarrado del cuello por lo que me quede aquí —mi rostro se puso al rojo vivo, ¡len durmió con migo en la misma cama y yo ni en cuenta!

—bueno me tengo que ir —se acerco rápida mente y me dejo un beso en la mejilla —te veo al rato —así como fue el beso de fugas, el desapareció.

—dormimos…juntos…—no podía creerlo.

Medí un baño rápido, me puse una bermuda blanca con una camisa naranja y baje rápido a la cocina, tenia mucha sed por lo que tome un gran baso de agua simple, después mire en la barra de esta y encontré mi desayuno tapado. Me acerque a el y la verdad no me dan ganas de comerlo.

Simple mente era una obra maestra estilo occidental, se veía tan delicioso pero a la ves tan perfecto que no te dan ganas de comértelo, pero desgraciada mente mi estomago pedía alimento. Tome mi desayuno y me senté en la mesa, me puse a recordar todo lo de anoche y lo que paso en la fiesta…si tan solo tuviera un recuerdo antes de haberme dormido seria feliz…

—¡buenos días! —levante la mirada mientras a un me encontraba desayunando y me encontré a meiko entrando a al comedor—¡ooooh pero que tenemos aquí!, como estas rin ya me contaron que tuviste fiesta anoche eeeeh —rápidamente tomo propiedad sobre uno de mis croissants,

—¡oye! —trate de quitárselo pero fue mas rápida y se lo metió a la boca—¡len me lo preparo a mi! —molesta

—¿len…?—meiko se quedo observando la mesa y después me miro a mi —¿len te prepara el desayuno? —poniendo una cara maliciosa —¿que paso anoche?…

—q…que—nerviosa—na…nada que podría pasar, solo dormimos—meiko se acerco a mi no muy conforme con lo que dije

—"dormimos"…así que durmieron en la misma cama bajo las mismas colchas y en el mismo cuarto ustedes dos, so-li-tos—cara de pervertida.

—¡PERVERTIDA! ¡LEN Y YO SOMOS HERMANOS COMO SE TE ATREVES! — tenia la cara completamente roja y no era por estar molesta, si no por imaginarme con mi gemelo en esa clase de situaciones…

Meiko se ataco de risa mientras yo trataba de regresar a mi color natural —¡va…vamos tengo que prepararme para trabajar! —tome los platos de mi desayuno y los lleve hasta lo cocina donde los deje en el lava bajillas.

Después de un rato subí al carro de meiko, un auto compacto color rojo que se puso en marcha hasta mi departamento, durante el camino ni una de las dos abrió la boca. Llegamos y salí rápido del auto.

—gracias meiko, arreglare mis cosas y me iré a trabajar —ella solo me sonrió y se puso en marcha a su trabajo, por mi parte camine los odiosos pisos hasta llegar a mi departamento cual seguía tal y como lo deje la ultima vez.

Solo que con "algo" de polvo, solo me fui por dos días y este lugar es la muerte segura para un asmático…

—ni hablar…manos a la obra —tome una escoba y me puse a limpiar el lugar por completo, saque como 20 bolsas de puros trastes de comida instantánea cortesía de meiko que ya estaban caducadas —que va esto a los deliciosos desayunos de len…

Continué mi labor por un rato mas, bueno eso fue hasta que tope con cierto librito rosa en mi sofá…lo mire por un buen rato, después corrí como loca hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, me arroje al sofá de golpe levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

—en ti puedo guardar secretos…—sonriendo —entonces tu serás el único que lo sabrá—tome el diario y lo abrí en la ultima pagina que escribí, después pase a la siguiente hoja.

_**Estoy enamorada del ser más encantador del mundo.**_

_**Cuando lo vi por primera vez, me cautivo.**_

_**Cuando platique con el, me fascinó.**_

_**Y cuando supe quien era, el me enamoro.**_

_**Todo en una sola noche.**_

_**Solo que el es prohibido.**_

_**imposible.**_

_**Platónico**_

_**Erróneo.**_

_**Me enamore de mi propio hermano…**_

Mire la hoja de mi diario, en ella se encontraba el secreto mas grande que yo pudiera guarda…el secreto mas oscuro que yo pueda poseer…

Me quede hay sentada, apreciando mi escrito, hundida en mis pensamientos…en mi pecado.

_**Timbre….**_

El sonido del timbre capto mi atención por completo, cerré mi diario y lo coloque arriba de la tv. Lo mire por unos segundos más y después me encamine asta la puerta.

_**Timbre….**_

Mire la puerta de entrada y me pregunte a mi misma quien podía, no esperaba visitas y len me dijo que me recogería en la tarde cuando terminara mi trabajo, tome la perilla, jale y tire asía dentro la puerta.

—¿si? —al abrir la puerta me encontré a la persona que menos podía yo imaginar que me visitara…—akaito…

Este se encontraba con una mirada maliciosa, bestia unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de polo color blanco y una bufanda roja.

—no me invitas a pasar "princesa" —tenia pegada la hipocresía en su cara —no, mejor no, ¿quieres un café?...

La invitación de akaito me extraño mucho, por lo que de inmediato se la negué, pero al parecer el no se iría fácilmente

—no te vas a liberar de mi…vamos. ¿No somos amigos?… ¿no puedes negarme una invitación? —pregunto mirándome directo a los ojos.

—nuestra relación no es específicamente de amigos akaito—respondí apunto de cerrar la puerta, pero coloco su pie ante de que lo lograra.

—sabia que eras muy difícil de tratar…pero jamás me imagine que la única heredera de la primera rama fuera tan descortés como para negarle una taza de café a uno de los mas importantes y futuros jefes de la empresa shion…—reclamo mientras abría la puerta de nuevo.

Me quede estática en mi lugar, ¿que quiso decir con única heredera?, lo mire a los ojos y pude notar que se dio cuenta de mi interés por sus palabras —¿quieres una taza de café? —pregunto con una sonrisa torcida y un claro interés por molestarme.

Tome mi celular y mi cartera, mire el reloj de la pared un lindo gatito amarillo que marcaba la 1, tenia una hora mas para ir a trabajar, por lo que tome mi uniforme y lo puse en una bolsa deportiva, después me dirigí al pelirrojo que se encuentra afuera del departamento.

—iremos a tomar el café a mi trabajo, me explicaras todo y de iras en una hora —fui directa, el solo se encogió de hombros y continué con su sonrisa tonta mientras bajábamos a su auto, un viper rojo con unas líneas rectas de color negro al frente de este.

Subí al auto de akaito y este se puso en marcha, no tardamos ni 5 minutos en llegar a mi trabajo, pude ver que se encontraba el hermano de mikuo despachando, junto a su padre. Mikuo se quedo mirando el auto que se acercaba hasta el estacionamiento, cuando me vio bajar se asombro, primero ve bajar de un bulgati y ahora de un viper…no creo que pueda mantener la mascara de niña normal si continuo presentándome en autos tan lujosos como estos…

—bien…donde nos sentaremos—akaito salio tranquilamente mientras me seguía asta una mesa alejada de la barra

—no estamos aquí por placer, estamos para que me digas que demonios fue eso que dijiste en mi departamento, ¿Cómo esta eso de que soy la única heredera? Por si no lo recuerdas len—no pude continuar ya que me quitaron la palabra

—¿len?... len no tiene derecho ni si quiera a estar cerca de ti—tomando una servilleta la cual comienza a dar forma.

Sus palabras me asombraron a un mas, estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo pero mikuo se acerco con una libretita en sus manos.

—konnichiwa, ¿deseas ordenar? —mire de reojo a mikuo que se dirigió solo a mi.

—dos cafés —enojado—no me trates como si no existiera —molesto por la por la acción de mikuo.

Mikuo solo lo mira de reojo y anota su pedido y se retira del lugar, mientras yo continuaba pensando las palabras correctas para soltarle la verdad de una vez a, akaito.

—es increíble que te juntes con esta clase de gente…no están a tu nivel, pero lo mas sorprendente es que dejes una mansión con lujos para vivir en un departamento de cuarta—sus palabras no me importaban en lo absoluto, yo continuaba a un refundida en mis pensamiento hasta que…

—¡¿ahora que demonios quiere hacer sonosuke, no le vasto con lo de ase cuatro años? —pregunte molesta de tan solo imaginar que el estaba de tras de todo.

— solo impone las reglas de clan kagamine…te recuerdo que tu familia tiene un linaje muy extenso y se a mantenido en buena posición gracias a que los lideres familiares escogen las parejas correctas y en posiciones respetables o con poder para continuar siendo la familia mas poderosa de japón…—contesto tranquilo

Akaito aun no terminaba de hablar pero mikuo se acerco con las tazas de café y las coloco en su lugar —algo más "señor" —mirando a, akaito

—no, puedes retirarte—cometo con superioridad, mientras bebe un sorbo de café.

Mikuo se marcho del lugar echando chispas, tendría que pedirle disculpas cuando comience mi turno, mientras tanto aun no tengo la respuesta que quiero…

—aunque…—dejando la taza en su lugar—tu padre… echo a perder un gran puesto en la político, solo por que no pudo contra sus deseos carnales…dejando a tu hermano sin prometida y con un despecho inmenso—me lo dijo con una tranquilidad tan tremenda

Mientras por mi parte mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo de sus labios, se supone que los únicas que saben eso son la primera rama de los kagamine, meiko y kaito que fueron mi apoyo cuando me entere de tal traición por parte de ese tipo a mi hermano y a mi madre. ¿Como es que akaito tenia esa información?... ¿como es que?… ¿kaito?

—tu hermano al no soportar tanto dolor, provocado por la que el decía ser su mujer perfecta…se fue del país, corrió a francia y en cuatro años después regresa con un gran secreto… —tomo de nueva cuenta su taza mi tomo de ella.

—pero… ¿que tiene que ver todo eso con que se a yo la única heredera?, ¿por que len ya no puede estar a mi lado? ¿Cuál es eso secreto?—podía sentir como mi pecho era aplastado por la desesperación, no quería apartarme de len, no quería ser la heredera de nada…solo lo quería a el…solo a el, ese secreto…es lo que tanto le preocupa…

—mucho, durante cuatro año se han rumorado en las empresas shion de francia que el hijo de sonosuke kagamine, se hizo de una pareja que no esta al nivel de tu hermano, por ende no fue ni será aceptada por tu familia, y como sabes eso significa…—poso su mirada sobre mi…esperando que yo le diera una respuesta.

Lleve mis manos al pecho, mi corazón se detuvo, con tan solo pensar en esa palabra, en la segunda que puede separarme de mi hermano…para siempre.

—el exilio…—en shock

—correcto…antes se exiliaba a la persona en un país, quitándole todo lo que tenga que ver con los kagamine y prohibiéndoles cualquier contacto con alguno de ellos… pero bueno…eso se dejo de utilizar ase décadas…ahora solo les quitan todo lo que tenga que ver con el clan y les impiden el contacto con algún otro miembro de este—continuo al ver que no respondo.

—debe ser realmente hermosa para que len deje todo lo que tiene…y mas para que se aleje de ti…—mirándome compresivo

Yo..

Yo no podía decir nada, yo…quiero llorar…

El no, el no puede hacerme esto…no puede dejarme…

El silencio se hizo en la mesa, la atmósfera se puso de pronto mas densa y mis pensamientos solo tenían espacio para mi sufrimiento.

—sabes…sobre lo de nuestra relación, podemos comenzar a tratarnos un poco mas—comento tranquilo y con la mirada escondida

Levante mi mirada para encontrarme ligeramente con la de akaito, que me entregaba la servilleta que el había tomado al principio, pero con forma de rosa…

—se que esta conversación no fue agradable…pero creo que deberías saber a lo que te vas a enfrentar, ya que no hay marcha atrás…

—¿que es lo que pasara ahora? —pregunte con desconfianza, el solo se encogió de hombros y me miro

—eso solo len lo sabe…—tomo el ultimo sorbo de café y se puso de pie—si tu quieres, puedes llamarme…si mi propuesta de intentar llevarnos bien no te es indiferente, o si simple mente necesitas a una persona que te diga las cosas como son —levantándose —me retiro, —antes de retirarse me reverencio como si nos encontráramos en la mansión de mi familia y el fuera el invitado.

Lo seguí con la mirada, paro en la barra pago los cafés y salio hasta el estacionamiento donde abordo su viper y se perdían entre las calles, dejándome sentada, confusa, sorprendida pero sobre todo…deprimida.

Después de un largo rato me toco mi turno en la barra, mikuo no me hizo ni un comentario sobre akaito, simplemente se ofreció para acompañarme hasta que miku regresara de la escuela, mientras continuaba con mis labores en espera de la tarde.

—rin… ¿te encuentras bien?—me pregunto mikuo preocupado por mi poca atención del día de hoy

—si…mikuo yo me encargo ahora —mikuo a diferencia de miku prefirió trabajar en ves de estudiar, ya que desde temprana edad comenzó a trabajar para ayudar a su padre.

—si…miku no debe de tardar… ¿pero rin? ¿de verdad estas bien? —se quedo parado frente a mi mientras esperaba una respuesta con la que respondí con solo una sonrisa apagada…

El solo se dio la vuelta coloco el mandil en un colgador y salio del lugar con dirección a su casa, no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando miku entro por la puerta del lugar, no la recibí como normalmente lo hago simplemente me quede de tras de la barra. Ella se quedo unos minutos en la entrada mirando el lugar completamente vació y después me miro a mí.

—con esa aura desanimada que tienes encima nos dejaras en bancarrota—bromeo ella, pero al ver que no hubo respuesta de mi parte se callo.

La mire mientras se acercaba hasta la reja que separa la barra de las mesas, ella entro dejo su maletín debajo de la barra y tomo el mandil que su hermano dejo colgado, después se sentó a mi lado sin hacer ni un ruido esperando al próximo cliente.

**(Fin Del Rin´s POV)**

**(Len´s POV)**

Desde que salí a las 8 de la mañana me la e pasado checando asuntos pendientes con mis hoteles, mientras me encontraba en parís me puse a planificar una idea de una línea de hoteles cinco estrellas que me han estado dejando muy buenos fondos, lo suficiente para considerarme un de los hoteleros mas ricos aparte de los que por si tiene mi familia.

Me dispare lo más rápido posible al hotel mas reciente que abrí en japón, el okura, en este me quede de ver con una persona pero…

—¿Cómo que no se encuentra? —le pregunte algo molesto al recepcionista

—lo lamento , pero dejo una nota —el tipo busco dentro de una caja con el numero 23 en ella—le dejo esto señor.

—arigatou—Tome la nota y la abrí

_**Lenny tuve que salir por cuestiones de trabajo.**_

_**La mentó no poder ayudarte con **_

_**Pero se que ella estará de acuerdo si es tan**_

_**Comprensiva como me has contado**_

_**Suerte.**_

—¡demonios! —arrugue el papel y lo tire lejos de mi vista—ya tenia planeado todo…ahora que puedo hacer…

Comencé a ver a mi alrededor mientras pensaba en algo para contrarrestar el plan de esta noche —¿que puedo hacer?...

Camine un rato por los alrededores del lugar, despejando mi mente de todos los problemas por venir que tendría, apenas rin supiera la verdad no sabría si ella me apoyaría, después de todo lo que hago esta por de mas decir que no es correcto ni será bien visto en mi familia…

_**Golpe…**_

Tan metido me encontré en mis pensamientos que sin querer tire a un niño pequeño que corría por los jardines al lado de su hermana, el pequeño se sentó en el césped y me miro con miedo.

—¿te encuentras bien? —le ofrecí mi mano, pero cuando el pequeño de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules la iba a tomar, una piedra me golpeó la frente.

—¡ALEJATE DE SHINTA! —la misma mano que le ofrecí me la lleve a la frente para ver si esta no me había causado algún corte y gracias a dios no fue así.

Mire al causante que era una niña de cabello castaño largo con ojos color chocolate, esta corrió hasta donde estaba el pequeño que se aferro a ella.

Me quede mirando la escena por un largo tiempo —esa simple palabra me hizo recordar muchos momentos donde me ocultaba a las espaldas de rin cuando éramos pequeños, ella siempre me defendía de los grandes por mi falta de valor en ese entonces. Mire a la niña que me tenia una mirada de determinación tremenda, idéntica a la de rin cuando se enfada y se propone algo. Fue cuando recordé…

—_recuadras que en la fiesta, te dije que si yo guardara un secreto muy serio… ¿me apoyarías?... —__**tenia el temor en ese momento de que sus palabras no fueran ciertas…pero, cuando la mire a los ojos pude notar esa mirada, la determinada, la que pose la capacidad de regresar la confianza.**_

—_y no contradigo mis palabras…fueron muy firmes y continuaran así —__**su mirada poseía esa intensidad que me aseguraba que ella no me mentía…**_

Regrese mi mirada a los dos pequeños que aun estaban frente a mi —arigatou—les di las gracias con una sonrisa de mi parte, los dos me miraron extrañados mientras se ponían de pie — no corras por estos lugares, hay muchas personas que caminan por aquí —el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza —y tu... —mire a la niña —continua siendo una gran hermana mayor.

Gracias a ellos me di cuenta que mi princesa siempre me apoyaría, sin importar que sea lo que me espere en el futuro, camine hasta la salida del hotel donde pude ver que el tiempo paso rápido, mire mi reloj de pulso, las 4:30…ya era tiempo de que fuera por rin, después de todo no tarda en salir.

Me dirigí a mi auto pero me quede quieto mirando que un sujeto que dejo una nota en el, lo mire hasta que se desapareció entre la multitud, camine hasta el frente de mi auto y tome el papel.

Era un volante para un festival que se llevara acabo en el templo sensoji, ¡era perfecto!, recogería a rin y la llevaría al festival pasaríamos un rato divertido y después le diría…no tengo nada que perder…

Subí a mi auto y me puse en marcha al trabajo de rin, dejando en volante enfrente del tablero, dios no pudo ser mas amable con migo el día de hoy…

Llegue exactamente en el momento en el que rin salía de trabajar, ella se encontraba sentada en una banca frente de su lugar de trabajo por lo que no me estacione, simplemente me puse a su lado y baje la ventanilla.

—su carruaje espera princesa—ella me miro y me sonríen, se levanto lentamente y abrió la puerta tomando asiento a mi lado.

—ya se lo que aremos esta noche—tome el volante y se lo encelle, ella lo tomo y lo miro por unos segundo…

—len…la verdad hoy no quiero salir, solo quiero llegar a mi departamento y descansar—desanimada.

Ella me entrego de nuevo el volante, y la mire sorprendido, esta mañana se veía tan animada y ahora…se ve tan distinta.

—bien…si así lo quieres, iremos a mi ca…—siendo interrumpido

—¡no len quiero ir a mi departamento!—la mire de reojo y ella se encontraba mirando por la ventana…

—bien…dime el camino y estaremos hay lo mas rápido que se pueda—pase mi mirada al frente mientras ella me daba la dirección, trate de no conducir rápido. Pero desgraciada mente ni eso me ayudo, ya que su departamento se encontraba muy cerca de su trabajo.

La seguí en silencio mientras ella subía las escaleras, solo me encontraba mirando su espalda, sentía un hoyo en el estomago, sabia que apenas pasara al departamento de rin tendría que…

—_decirle la verdad…_—después de unos minutos ella se paro enfrente de una puerta maltratada, saco unas llaves y nos abrió paso.

—¿quieres algo de tomar? —me pregunto serena

—un café estaría bien—mire el lugar por completo, era chico muy chico, tenia lo básico, una sala con un sofá y una tv chica, una cocina, el baño al fondo y una puerta cerrada que debe ser el cuarto de rin…

Ella se había desaparecido en la cocina mientras yo me acomodaba en el sofá, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, ella se había negado al festival…ahora que podía hacer.

—**no tengo nada con que suavizar la verdad…**

—¿que verdad? —me levante de golpe, hay estaba ella, en la entrada de su cocina, con unos ojos cristalinos y mas pálida que de costumbre, con su blusa del trabajo ligeramente desabotonada dejando a la vista un poco de sus atributos —¿Qué verdad len?

Yo no podía moverme, no podía hablar, solo podía observarla y nada más, ella se recargo en la entrada si cerró los ojos con cansancio, después se tallo la cabeza, para regresar su mirada a mi.

—**¿es sobre tu novia len? —**susurro** —¿dime?… ¿la conociste en francia?… ¿te vas a casar?…**

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, si esperaba el momento perfecto este era, respire profundo y me tranquilice, la mire de nuevo, ella me regreso la mirada con la misma intensidad, una en la espera de la verdad…

—rin…—tenia miedo…mucho miedo, pero…no hay marcha atrás…

—yo…—solo tenia que sacar la verdad

En ocasiones.

El tiempo puede traer.

Cosas inesperadas.

—soy gay…

**Continuara**

* * *

**Bueno…**

**Espero que les guste el cap.**

**Ukyo-san**

**La buena noticia es que len no se va a casar…solo que la mala es que bueno…es gay.**

**Angel Dark Fire **

**o.o tu le diste al clavo a un no estando segura **

**Road**

**Jeje bueno no fue algo lindo como tu querías…pero no es tan feo…pudo aver sido peor**

**Moon Kagamine**

**Nooo, len no es parte de la mafia (°-°)U, tampoco va a morir por enfermedades ni por guillotina.**

**Y no te preocupes no tengo planeado matar a len….aun… **

**Bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver el fic, espero que el cap de hoy les aya gustado y ahora si no sabría decir si podré colocar mañana uno nuevo, ya que me callo mas tarea T-T.**

**Bueno nos vemos después cuídense!**


	7. Cruel realidad

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**_Cruel realidad_  
**

**(Rin´s POV)**

—**_soy gay…_**

…

—**_soy gay…_**

Yo creía que las palabras mas dolorosas que pudiera haber en el mundo, eran te quiero como amiga, pero me di cuenta que hay peores que esa…

—**_soy gay…_**

Aun en mis sueños, se encontraba frente a mi aquel chico que me cautivo con su físico…aquel que me enamoro con su dulzura…y que el que me arranco el alma con su verdad. Frente a mi se encontraba mi hermano, que de sus labios supe aquel secreto oscuro…aquel maldito resultado del poco control de nuestro padre…

—**_rin… ¿me odias?..._**

Yo…

No lo se…

El tiempo se detuvo para mí desde aquella noche de invierno…

Mi corazón, dejo de latir, mi cerebro, dejo de pensar, y mis sentimientos…mis sentimientos me agobian mas.

Todo…todo porque…

—rin…rin…—podía sentir un agradable sonido en mi oído, mientras a un dormía—ya es hora de despertar rin…—susurro de forma suave.

Al abrir un poco mis ojos, pude ver a mi despertador personal de cada mañana, su dulce voz sin duda era la forma perfecta de regresar del sueño mas agradable…o del mas desolador que yo pueda tener…

Mire por unos segundo a mi alrededor, me encontraba en mi sala, frente a mi se encontraban unos libros, por lo que supuse que me quede dormida en el sofá mientras terminaba mis labores…

Me reincorpore al grado de quedar sentada en el sofá, mientras len me miraba divertido sentado en la misita al frente mió, me talle los ojos dejándome sumergida en la oscuridad mientras un tirón suave me lanzaba a un lado del sofá, al abrir de nuevo mis ojos, me encontré con el pecho del len que aprovecho el momento para sentarse a mi lado y jalarme asía el.

—no te sobre esfuerces —susurro suavemente mientras me acaricia el pelo—miku hablo y me dejo un recado, necesita el libro de historia para terminar su trabajo…

Asentí de forma suave aun recostada en su pecho, después me reincorpore lentamente mientras lo miraba por completo, me maldije a mi misma por haber hecho eso, bestia unos pantalones negros impecables junto una camisa de manga larga azul y como era ya su costumbre con los primeros botones desabrochados, sobre sus hombros se encontraba una bufanda blanca y descansando en su brazo izquierdo un saco negro.

Len se quedo mirándome divertido al ver que a un no me encontraba los suficiente mente despierta como para llegar a la ducha. Se levanto cosa que me saco de mis pensamiento al verlo de pie, aventó su saco al sofá y paso su mano derecha en mi espalda para después tomar mis piernas con la izquierda, la acción de len me tomo por sorpresa a demás de que fue muy rápida, solo podía sentir como mis pies dejaron el piso y un len en rumbo al cuarto de baño de mi departamento.

Una ves frente a la puerta el me deposito con cuidado frente a esta, aun sorprendida por los actos de mi hermano me quedo quieta en aquel lugar…

—¿puedes ballarte sola?... ¿o quieres que te ayude? —pregunto inocente mente

Al escuchar esto me puse roja por completo, de pronto la imagen de len sin camisa de ase un mes vino a mi mente, su pecho desnudo…su abdomen siendo recorrido con cuidado por cada gota de agua… hasta llegar a su…

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mí, tome la perilla de la puerta y lentamente la gire —gracias len…pero yo puedo—lo mire de reojo y el solo asintió con una sonrisa, después entre y cerré la puerta dejando a len afuera.

—**_rin… ¿me odias?..._**

Pose mis ojos en el piso del baño, a pasado un mes desde que se el secreto de len, desde aquella noche en la que jure…

**Flash Back**

—**¿es sobre tu novia?... ¿la conociste en francia?... ¿te vas a casar?** —tengo miedo…tengo miedo de que se la verdad…

Se que lo que ciento por len no es solo un carillo de hermanos…len a despertado en mi el sentimiento mas hermoso y a la ves doloroso…no podría soportar que el se enamorara de otra persona…yo no quiero que nadie lo aleje de mi…

Tengo miedo…sus ojos se han posado en mi de nuevo, pero, tienen aquella determinación…yo…yo…yo no puedo mostrarle flaquees, tengo que mostrarle que soy fuerte, y…y…

—rin—por favor…dime que no te alejaras de mi…

—yo…—por favor

—soy gay…

—…

—…

(_Narración normal)_

_El cuarto se envolvió en un silencio eterno para ambos rubios, sus ojos no perdían ni un movimiento del otro, el corazón de uno de ellos a un latía con fuerza mientras el otro se paraba…_

_El sonido del reloj de gato en la pared rompe el silencio, acompañado por el ruido del tacón del calzado de rin que se acerca a paso velos asía len, cual no esperaba que su hermana lo tomara entre sus brazos y lo abrasara con fuerza._

_(Fin de la narración normal)_

Talvez…lo de la novia secreta viera sido mejor que esto…pero yo le prometí, que mantendría mis palabras firmes, y que lo apoyaría.

—**Gracias princesa** —susurro confidente, mientras toma fuerte mente entre sus brazos.

Si el es feliz así, yo lo apoyare sin importar lo que sea…lo juro…

Mientras yo…colocare mi mejor sonrisa en mi rostro…

Para ocultar mi miseria.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Lo jure, y debo cumplirlo…

Abrí al regadera sin importarme lo frió del agua, mi cuerpo se encontraba muerto desde ase un mes, ya no podía yo sufrir mas…

Deje que el agua se llevara parte de mis problemas, pero por desgracia no podía arrancar los mas difíciles, pase 10 minutos en la ducha, tiempo suficiente para todo lo necesario, tome la toalla y comencé a secarme rápido para que me diera tiempo de prepárame algo de desayunar. Me puse la ropa interior que siempre dejo lista para la mañana siguiente, me enrede en la toalla y salí del baño con rumbo a mi cuarto para buscar mi ropa.

Abrí la puerta del baño para salir de este pero a fura ya se encontraba una persona, el poso su ojos verdes en mi, podía sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía intensamente al verme en esta clase de situaciones con mi gemelo.

—_eres su hermana…además…tu no lo atraes…_

Me quede petrificada en ese lugar, no podía evitar verlo, simplemente era hermoso y al mismo tiempo prohibido, no solo por sus gustos, también por ser mi hermano.

El camino unos centímetros más a mí y coloco frente a mí una bolsa negra con letras en blanco…

—¿club monaco? —mire a len después de leer estas, el me esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

—es un regalo…por aceptarme como soy—el coloco la bolsa en mi mano pálida—pruébatelo quiero ver como te queda

Mire la bolsa de nuevo y camine lenta mente hasta mi cuarto, una ves dentro puse esta en la cama mientras me quitaba la toalla de encima.

Camine de nuevo a esta y la abrí, solo para quedarme impactada por las prendas dentro de esta…

Tome un hermoso jersey de lana color gris claro de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga bombacho, tome la bolsa y saque la falda corta de seda de coco con unos holanes muy finos a lado izquierdo de la pierna, después tome las mallas negras largas y unos guantes sin dedos de la misma tela y color de la camisa.

—¡por dios todo esta hermoso! —de inmediato tome la ropa y me la puse, me mire en el espejo y es como si hubiera sido diseñada especialmente para mi.

Tome el sepillo y me cepille el pelo un poco pero no me puse nada en el, lo deje suelto por completo dejando que mis ojos fueran leve mente cubierto por mi rubio fleco, me mire de nuevo y no podía creer lo bien que me veía.

De inmediato salí de mi cuarto hasta la sala para que len pudiera ver lo hermosa que me veía en ese momento —len—pero el no estaba hay…

—¿len? —lo busque por la habitación pero nada, solo se encontraba su saco que a un continuaba en el sofá. De pronto el sonido de platos y cubiertos me llamo la atención, por lo que me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina

—¿len? —ahí estaba el, frente a la estufa con las mangas remangadas asta los codos con el mandil de gatos puesto para no macharse la parte del frente, tomando un poco de caldo de una hoya frente a el.

La ventana del frente se encontraba abierta, cuya iluminación que lo asía ver como un angel caído del cielo, termino cuando me miro y se sorprendió, no pude evitar emocionarme…no pude evitar pensar que, que lo atraería…

—te ves…hermosa…sabia que te quedaría perfecto rin—comento len, mientras se quitaba el mandil de gatitos y lo dejaba a un lado—solo falta una cosa mas—me tomo de la mano y me guió de nueva cuenta a la sala donde se encontraba otra bolsa pero mas pequeña del mismo tipo que la anterior que me dio.

—pero te veras mas hermosa cuando te pongas lo accesorios—saco de la bolsa negra una caja café oscuro, cuando la abrió sentía que me derretía en el poderoso poder de la joyas…

Len me mostró un hermosos collar de perlas múltiples —y no olvidemos lo que va en la muñeca—tomo una pulsera de perlas y la coloco en mi muñeca.

—e..esto —en shock

—es hermoso verdad, pero no es todo, falta el calzado—me mostró unas botas negras con detalles plateados en ellas—con esto damos por terminado…

Me mire a mi misma, me veía como antes, me refiero a la vieja rin con joyas y ropa de diseñador con consto en dólares que antes tenia…

—no puedo esperar para que te vean tus amistades…—comento emocionado

—q… ¿que? ¡Nonono! ¡ellos no pueden verme con estas perlas! —len me miro por unos segundos algo confundido, pero después me miro comprensivamente

—es verdad, pero por lo menos que vean lo hermosa que te ves con ese atuendo—tomo mi mano y la levanto para hacerme girar—vamos a desayunar y después te dejare en la escuela, yo tengo que atender unos asuntos en el hotel y si tengo tiempo los tres cenaremos juntos.

Juntos…los tres, no se si podría verle la cara de nuevo…yo…

—vamos princesa o llegaras tarde—tomo de nuevo mi mano y me llevo hasta el comedor donde ya estaba listo todo. —no hay mucho pero logre hacer un desayuno de primera —como todo un caballero espero hasta que yo tomara asiento—vamos..Come que ya es tarde…

El desayuno corrió como normalmente a sido estos últimos días, callado tranquilo y sombrío, no se si len se de cuenta de la depresión que oculto…no se si el nota mis ojos rojos de cada noche cuando el invade mi mente en fantasías que jamás sucederán, pero tampoco lo quiero hacer sentir mal…ya que si el sabe que me provoca todo este dolor…el se ira…después de todo el me lo prometió ase mucho.

—**_te protegería de cualquier mal que te haga sufrir en este mundo…incluyéndome._**

Si el llegara a saber, que me causa este dolor, el me dejaría, por eso tengo que superar tengo que continuar…

**_Timbre…_**

El timbre nos saco del silencio, len y yo nos miramos a los ojos pidiéndole al otro una respuesta de quien podría ser pero ni uno la tenia.

—yo voy tu termina de desayunar rin—len dejo su cubierto y camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta, solo escuche el seguro de esta y pasos rumbo a la sala.

—ohayou rin

Termine mi desayuno y me puse de pie para recibir a la persona que alguna ves odie —ohayou akaito—después de nuestra ultima platica, lo pensé bien y me pareció buena idea intentar llevarnos mejor, lo que al principio fue incomodo, pero poco a poco aquel sujeto, molesto incoherente, sarcástico y enpedernate, cambio para dejar algo mas humano en aquel ser pelirrojo.

—ya es tarde ¿te dejo en la escuela? —pregunto tranquilo mientras toma el vaso de jugo de len

—no es necesario yo la llevare—tomando su baso de jugo

—no es necesario len, tu tienes muchos asuntos pendiente, deja que akaito me lleve—me acerque a el y deposite un beso en su mejilla

—ok…pero recuerda que cenaremos los tres—el me regreso el beso para después recoger los trastes.

Tome mis cosas y salí con akaito derechamente a su viper, entre rápido y me puse el cinturón ya que este no es diferente a len, le encanta ir rápido. El entro después de mi, se me quedo mirando por un rato y después…

—te ves hermosa, ¿a que debemos que vistas como solías hacerlo? —tomo sus llaves y prendió el vehiculo

—len me regalo esto, también me dio unas perlas pero si me ven con eso en la escuela tendré muchos problemas—respondí divertían al imaginarme al grupo de fresas que creen tener cosas costosas puestas.

—bueno —me miro—fácil traes como unos 400 mil dólares encima hija… DOLARES—bufo divertido, No pude evitar reír, después de todo akaito es divertido cunado se lo propone…

El camino a la escuela fue mas tranquilo y menos tenso, si len me hubiera llevado, en estos momentos estaría callada y muy incomoda, pero gracias a dios akaito llego al rescate…

—oye rin…te parece si tu y yo nos vemos después de la escuela y no se…vamos a dar una vuelta por ahi—tome mis cosas y salí del auto.

—mmmm, bueno no es mala idea, pero tengo que estar en el departamento de len a las 8 para la cena con…—no pude continuar pero akaito me entendió

—bien, entonces le diré a len que pasaremos la tarde junto y que te llevare directamente a su departamento, ten un buen día rin—encendió de nuevo su auto y se marcho.

—¡WOW!… ¿rin? —al escuchar mi nombre voltie por inercia solo para ver a mis amigos, miku, mikuo, meito y megumi a mis espaldas—te ves… ¡WOW! —ATONITO

Me acerque a mis amigos y proseguí a tener un día normal, bueno, por lo menos hasta la noche, cuando entre a las instalaciones no había chico que no me viera, el grupo de fresas mordía sus pañuelos al verme pasar mientras otras simplemente se acercaban a verme mas cerca.

—¿rin de donde sacaste esta ropa? —pregunto miku

Mis amigos a exacción de meito, me preguntaron varáis cosas pero miku fue la primera en preguntar por mi ropa—bueno, len me la regalo—respondí sincera a pesar de que llene sus cabezas de mas preguntas.

Conteste lo que yo creía correcto y desvié cuando las preguntas eran demasiado problemáticas, en fin pase un día muy confuso hasta para mi misma.

Al llegar el fin de la jornada me despedí de mis amigo y me dirigí hasta la salida donde akaito ya me esperaba—pensé que no saldrás—bromeo

—tenia que hacer unos deberes pero ya están—me puse frente a el—y bien, ¿adonde iremos?

—bueno… ¿que te parece si damos una vuelta por el parque? —me pregunto mirado a otro lado

La idea no se me hizo mala, dejamos su viper estacionado cerca del lugar y caminamos tranquilamente ablando de cosas sin sentido alguno, bromas entre nosotros incluso de kaito y los demás, todo era genial hasta que…

—por cierto—comenzó el—¿ya hablaste con tu…bueno padre? —me detuve frente a una banca donde tome asiento

—si…—conteste

—y bien…que te dijo…—el camino un poco mas y se recargo en un árbol.

—el…

**Flash Back**

Tres días después de hablar con el, mi padre me mando a "secuestrar" para hablar con migo sobre el asunto actual de la familia.

—a este nivel tu debes saber la verdad ¿no es así?—pregunto un hombre imponente con ojos rasgados y azules con cabello canoso y una vestimenta tradicional—si es así te prohíbo que estés en contacto con esa deshonra

Mantuve mi vista en el, no podía creer que el exiliara a su propio hijo por el error que el mismo cometió, en ese momento solo tenia solo una solución...

—**tu me necesitas**…—susurre

—¿Qué te ase pensar eso? —bufo—¿dime?

—por…por que soy la única hija que tienes ahora…—respondí insegura

El me miro y sonrió — ¿y quien te lo asegura?, yo puedo tener muchos hijos por ahí rin…

—pero yo soy legitima y reconocida por el clan…si llegara haber otros como tu dices, puedes despedirte de el poder que tienes—el me miro amargado y molesto por mi respuesta la cual era cierta…

—yo…acepto ser la siguiente heredera, solo con una condición—el me miro y se reincorporo, camino hasta mi y tomo mi mentó para ver mis ojos.

—se lo que quieres…pero tu acataras todas mis ordenes sin negativas…si rompes el trato…yo mismo me encargo de deshacerme de el—soltó bruscamente mi mentón y camino hasta la salida dejándome sola.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

—¿ya lo sabe len? —pregunto mientras me miraba de reojo

—el sabe que yo seré la próximo en tomar el control…y que no será desterrado mas tampoco aceptaran su…el no sabe bajo que condiciones estoy a punto de tomar el poder…—conteste apagada.

—rin…—akaito se quedo mirando por un largo rato el piso, como si quisiera encontrar una solución a mis problemas—y…dime, como vas con el asunto de len…ya lo superaste…

Después de decírmelo, len se sentía mas seguro y junto a meiko, kaito y akaito que son con los que mas a convivido y le contó su secreto. Ellos han aceptado su diferencia… mientras yo.

—la verdad…no, es difícil—mas cuando esa persona te gusta…

—bueno—extendiendo me la mano—ya no pensemos mas en esto y vamos por una crepa ¿te parece?

Acepte la propuesta de akaito y intente dejar esto por un rato, después de todo el plato fuerte a un no viene…por lo menos eso pensaba yo…

—rin…

—dime

—¿quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

**Uuuuuuuuuff, hasta yo me quede intrigada xD.**

**Bueno como ven no puso aun la pareja de len, pero en el cap 8 se vera.**

**Angel Dark Fire**

**Bueno aquí dejo la actualización para que no te mates xD, eso si el cap 8 puede que tarde D:**

**Que bien que te gustara la idea xD, y sobre lo otro el tiempo lo dirá xP.**

**Road**

**Bueno jeje aquí no lo veras con kaito espero que no te moleste, y mucho mas adelante pero mucho mas adelante pondré lenxrin xD.**

**Ukyu-san**

**No puedo matar al padre…no aun. Pero te cumpliré el deseo mas adelante xD.**

**Moon Kagamine**

**Muchas gracias por tu cometario xD y no te preocupes continuare esta historia hasta el final.**

**Ambar009**

**D: gome! NO ERA MI INTENCCION!**

**Pero la verdad a mi me paso lo mismo -_-U ase mucho tiempo, pero bueno en coacciones uno tiene que reírse de si mismo y las cosas que le han sucedido xD si no la vida no seria divertida ;D.**

**Akeemi-chan**

**Bueno gracias por pasar a ver mi fic xD y no sabes espero con ansias la actualización del tuyo ;D y la verdad sigo diciendo que fue luka xD, espero tener razón por que me gustaría ver lemoo xP. A que pervertida soy jejejee.**

**Bueno, gracias de nueva cuenta por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic y les pregunto a ustedes, quieren que el fic tenga ¿lemoo o lo dejo así?**

**No quiero incomodar a ni un lectora (o) a si que pregunto yo para saber xD.**

**La próxima actualización será mucho mas adelante ya que tengo que pensar como le are a la historia xD. **


	8. Roses Peligrosos

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**_Roses Peligrosos_  
**

**(Len´s POV)**

Akaito quedo de recoger a rin y traerla a mi departamento una vez que terminen de dar una vuelta, mientras esto ocurre, puedo pasar un poco de tiempo con el…

—¿ya todo esta listo para la sena lenny?—pregunto animada mente un peliblanco de ojos rojos —por que el postre ya esta casi listo…

Mire de reojo a mi compañero, desde que conoció a rin quedo maravillado por al belleza de mi princesa, por lo que se la a pasado todo el tiempo intentando que rin lo acepto por completo, cuando entenderá que rin ya lo hizo…

—dell tranquilo—mire mi reloj—rin no estará aquí si no hasta las 8 mas tardar y a penas son las 6:30…

Lo observe por un largo rato mientras se encuentra frente a mí, ligera mente más alto que yo, con su pelo a un más rebelde que el mió, vestido con una camisa manga larga lila y una corbata morada mal hecha en su cuello, con unos pantalones negro y pantuflas de gato blanco. Desde que salio del trabajo se vino rápidamente a mi departamento para arreglar las cosas de la cena de hoy…

—aun así, no podemos atrasarnos, no quiero que rin tenga una mala impresión—expuso—tenemos que tener todo… ¿up?

—**no soporto verte tan estresado…**—susurro al oído—**además, rin ya te acepto y le encantara lo que prepares…claro que yo prefiero algo mas**—tomándolo de la cintura—**dulce…**

Aproveche que se encontraba de espaldas para apoderarme de su cintura, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba contra el mió, podía sentir las sensaciones que le provocaba con tan simples palabras al oído, cosa que solo me incita a acercarme mas el y hundir mi rostro en su cuello.

—**len…**—replico

—**tenemos cuatro años de conocernos y tres mese junto…y aun no tenemos nuestro momento especial…dell**—espese sensual—**tenemos tiempo…**

No espere una respuesta, me apodere de su pálido cuello dejando marcas de pequeños chapetones que causaban gemidos de placer a mi acompañante, cual indefenso al tener sus manos atrapas con las mías dejándome el control por completo, dell gustoso recibía cada caricia, cada beso, cada rose entre nuestros dos cuerpos aun cubiertos por aquellas telas, descuide su cuello por unos instantes para posar mis labios en su lóbulo derecho, pero aprovecho esto para morderme el cuello y debilitar mi agarre.

—**no te voy a dejar toda la diversión…**—tomándolo de la camisa—**yo también quiero jugar…**

Sus ojos me daban a entender la gran cantidad de deseo que corría en su persona, deje que tomara por unos minutos la delantera, se re los ojos y me deje llevar por la sensación calida de sus besos, que lentamente bajaba hasta mi cuello donde sus manos lentamente le abrían paso desabrochando cada botón, dejándome una sensación extremamente agradable, al grado de desesperarme y ayudarlo con su labor.

Quede sin camisa frente a el, quien se detuvo para observarme unos segundaos antes de que yo tomara el control de nueva cuenta.

—**no…no es…gus-to**—replico ente gemidos mientras yo lo guiaba hasta la sala de departamento.

El camino rumbo a esta fue algo problemático, ya que las sillas y muebles del comedor estaban en medio de todo esto, no se cuantos jarrones costosos tire en mi camino ya que solo me interesaba llegar hasta el sofá.

Una vez frente a este, dell me tomo por supresa al tomar la hebilla de mi cinturón la cual con manos temblorosas comenzó a quitar hasta que este salio volando de mi cintura —**nueva regla…quítatelo antes de comenzar**—no pude evitar sonreír torcidamente después de sus palabras. Aprovecho esto para aventarme al sofá dejándome sentado en este.

—**me toca**—agitado

Hincado frente a mi recorrió lentamente mi abdomen dejando delicados besos sobre este, mientras subía mas el se acomodaba en mi regazo, sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y sus labios en mi cuello de nueva cuenta, lentamente alce mis manos y las dirigí a los botones de aquella camisa lila, desabroche los primero para introducir mis manos y acariciar dentro de esta su calida piel. Mientras hundía mi rostro en su cuello cual retomaba en delicados besos y feroces mordiscos, solo escuchaba los gemidos de dell mientras el se mecía sobre mi, pero…

—¡RIN! —grito sorprendido

Mi cuerpo se quedo quieto al escuchar ese nombre, dell de inmediato se levanto y se coloco frente a mi, con la camisa a tan solo a tres botones de ser abierta, el cuello con ligeras maracas rojas y un rostro sudoroso sin mencionar colorados, cual se encontraba fijamente mirando al frente, voltie lenta mente y no pude evitar sentirme enojado con migo mismo…

—**rin…**

He puesto a las dos personas más importantes para mí…

En un momento sumamente vergonzoso…

**(Rin´s POV)**

Quien me viera a mi, rin kagamine en la espada y la pared…

Por un lado, se encuentra mi hermano y amor imposible len kagamine, y por el otro akaito shion, reciente amigo y pretendiente…

Nunca me paso por la mente que el pudiera sentir algo así por mi, pero la tarde en el parque…medí cuenta de que todos mis pensamientos hasta el día de hoy han sido erróneos.

—_**¿quieres ser mi novia?**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

—¿quieres ser mi novia? —pregunta seriamente—se que este no es el momento indicado, pero no podía mas tenia que decirte…

Continué caminando a lado de akaito a un después de su repentina declaración —akaito yo…—replico

—no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora rin—se apresuro aducir—puedo esperar…pero no pienso quedarme así toda mi vida…

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta un puesto de crepas, esperamos unos minutos mientras pasaban otras personas, por lo que el silencio reino nuestro espacio mientras mirábamos el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

—¿te gusto desde que comenzamos a salir akaito? —pregunte a un con la mirada en el piso

Las dos personas avanzaron y tomaron sus pedidos dándonos el puesto libre —dos crepas…una de fresa y…—akaito me miro

—naranja (no se si las hay la verdad) —el regreso su mirada y le dijo al hombre detrás del puesto

—no…—rápido cortante y frió fue su respuesta a mi pregunta

—¿no? —pregunte intrigada —¿desde cuando? —lo miraba de reojo mientras el recibía las crepas, el me ase entrega de la mía mientras el le da un gran mordisco a la suya.

—desde que kaito nos presento—me respondió mientras tomaba otro pedazo de crepa.

Me quede mirando la mía por unos segundo y después le di una mordida pequeña, me encere en mis pensamientos… ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que nos presentaron?...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

(Flash back dentro de los Flash back D:)

—rin, len, les presento a mis hermanos— prosigue un peliazul animado—en primer lugar tenemos…

Era una tarde de verano ase 8 años atrás, la familia shion se unió a la nuestra en busca de nuevos horizontes, por lo que se ofreció una fiesta para que las familias se conocieran. Ha kaito lo conocimos primero que nadie ya que su padre tenia mucha fe en el para llevar a la compañía a lo mas alto, y este siempre iba a platicar con nuestro padre sobre planes a futuro mientras len y yo nos la pasábamos haciendo travesuras al peliazul que se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar de la casa.

El nos llevo a len y a mí de la mano hasta una de las mesas principales, en ella estaban barias persona por lo que kaito aprovecho para presentarnos.

—en primer lugar tenemos a mi hermano mayor —señalando a un castaño con el mismo corte que el, sentado en la mesa principal tomando una taza de café —el es mokaito, el se encarga de la empresa shion en Inglaterra, pero el día de hoy vino por petición de mi padre, es una persona muy amable y dulce, siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro sin importar que tan mal este la situación

—ahora tenemos a mis lindas hermanitas—unas niñas mas pequeñas que len y yo que se encontraban jugando con comida una tenia el pelo azul y otra rojo ambas corto— ellas son kaiko y akaiko estas dos son una traviesas de primera, son como ustedes dos…

—bien ahora —mirando a lado de las niñas —taito , el es un poquito amargado y no se preocupen por las vendas o el parche en su ojos…les gusta traerlos con sigo—el joven de cabello violeta sentado alado de las niñas, tenia un aura negra a su alrededor y una cara de que demonios hago aquí…—bien bien continuemos, el es nigaito —pasmos del chico emo al uno peliverde que tomaba una taza de te tranquilamente —el es muy tranquilo y amable pero es muy tímido.

—ahora por aqui teneos a mi primo kizaito—este es mucho amas raro que el violetita…tenia maquillaje en el rostro y una boa de plumas color rosa que combinaba con su pelo del mismo color, con una ropa un mas entallada que len…

Recuerdo perfectamente que lo mire camine hasta el y…—okama—el mundo entero en la mesa me miro y guardo silencio mientras kizaito se levanto y se fue del lugar…

—bu…bueno, continuemos len, rin—kaito nos tomo de la mano a ambos y continuo— bueno len, rin quiero presentarles a mi hermano gemelo…

—¡tu tienes un hermano gemelo! —len salto de alegría al escuchar esto—¡donde!

Kaito nos séllalo con un dedo a un joven que compartía sus mismos rasgos diferencia del pelo y ojos que eran rojos —akaito te presento a len y rin kagamine.

Me quede mirando al pelirrojo que solo desvió la mirada de mi con las mejillas rojas—akaito ¿donde están tus modales?…

—eso puedes decirles a ellos que tampoco los tienen—con eso el pelirrojo se alejo de nosotros…

—gome, len, rin, es algo especial—tomo de nuestras manos y nos llevo a dentro de la mansión…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fin Del Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

—lo recuerdo…akaito estas enfermo…mira que enamorarte de una niña de 10 años…—no pude terminar ya que su risa me interrumpió

—lo mismo pensé —contesto entre risas—pero…ase 8 años eras, era…tan linda que llamabas la atención de todos sin importar la edad rin…y ahora que, bueno, no hay ojos que no se posen en ti…

Si lo hay…

Lo ojos del único ser que me gusta en este mundo…

—rin…—lentamente se acerco a mi pero hasta quedar a solo 10 centímetros de mi rostro.

—será mejor que me valla, akaito…yo lo pensare—me aleje de el y camine hasta la parada mas cercana, tomaría un taxi y me iría al departamento de len a enfrentar la ultima prueba del día.

Todo el camino, pensé en cosas sin sentido, recordé cosas buenas del pasado y viceversa…incluso recordé de nuevo aquella noche…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fin Del Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el departamento de len, frente a su puerta, revise mis bolsillos después de todo len me dejo una copia de la llave de su departamento, cuando por fin la tuve entre mis manos, abrí lentamente la puerta y pase al pasillo que conecta a la sala de este lugar…

Me detuve unos segundo, ya que escuchaba sonidos raros, tenia una baga idea en mis pensamientos de que podrían ser esos sonidos…pero mi cuerpo se mando solo, dando el ultimo paso, dejándome frente una de las escenas mas traumáticas para mi…

—¡RIN! —al verme, dell de inmediato dejo de besar el cuello de len, al ponerse de pie medí cuenta que sin duda interrumpí algo intimo.

—**rin…**—un susurro alcanzo mis oídos, era len que me miraba de reojo.

Dell se abrocho la camisa y se tapo los chupetones de su cuello, mientras len se ponía de pie dejándome apreciar su pecho desnudo cual se encontraba agitado.

—yo…yo lo siento no quise int—no pude terminar

—¡nonono!, no fue tu culpa, fue nuestra por bueno…len voy a arreglarme regreso—len solo lo miro hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.

Me quede mirando las escaleras por donde dell paso, lo vi entrar al cuarto de len, donde de seguro se encuentra instalado ahora.

—rin…—mi cuerpo se quedo tieso al escucharlo…yo lo interrumpí…

—rin lamento esto…de verdad yo—lo mire a los ojos, realmente sentía esta situación…

—no len…tu me esperabas aqui a las 8…yo tuve la culpa no te preocupes—mi voz…se encontraba muy dolida, dentro de mi sabia muy bien que quería llorar, ir hasta sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo quiero…

Serré mis ojos y limpie disimuladamente las lagrimas que comenzaba a salir —¿rin estas bien? —len comenzaba a caminar hasta donde estaba yo, cada paso que daba era una lagrima mas que salía de mi…

—no… ¡te acerques!—len quedo estático en su lugar, no dio ni un paso mas, simplemente se quedo hay…

—ri... ¿rin?…

_**Timbre…**_

—¡lenny quien es! —se escuchaba la voz de, dell desde el cuarto de len, len corrió hasta la cocina y cuando salio ya traía su camisa manga larga azul sobre puesta…

Se quedo frente a mi, yo no tenia le valor de verlo los ojos tenia la mirada en los suelos y las lagrimas a punto de salir de nuevo.

—tu y yo tenemos que hablar rin…—me dijo directo

Su tono fue demándate y frió, supongo que no le gusto que le gritara después de haber interrumpido de esa manera en su departamento en el momento menos indicado…

_**Timbre…**_

Len se abrocho los últimos botones y se dirigió a la puerta—¿rin te encuentras bien? —mire al sujeto que se encontraba bajando las escaleras terminando de colocarse una corbata roja en el cuello de su camisa blanca.

—si dell, voy a ocupar unos minutos su baño—corrí escalera arriba dejando al peliblanco abajo intrigado por mi estado.

Entre y serré la puerta del cuarto de len con seguro, mire alrededor y todo continuaba igual a la ultima vez que yo estuve hay, mire por el balcón, se podía apreciar el hermoso atardecer desde ese lugar, la playa se veía muy tranquila y hermosa con esos tonos azules, blancos, naranjal y rojos…

—rojo…—la imagen de akaito regreso a mi mente —_**¿quieres ser mi novia?**_

Su pregunta me causaba una conducción muy grande, tan solo hemos tenido un mes como amigos formales y ahora me dice que le gusto desde que me conoció…las cosas solo se complican mas a mi favor en vez de arreglarse…

—y lo peor es que ahora tengo esa imagen en mi cabeza…si hay algo peor que ver a tu ser querido con otra, es verlo con un hombre…

Camine hasta el baño del cuarto y me eche agua en la cara, me mire en el espejo durante un largo rato y depuse tome una toalla para secarme y salir de hay.

—vamos rin…esto no puede empeorar…

Baje lentamente por las escaleras y pase a el comedor pero…—¿Dónde están todos? —el comedor estaba completamente vació—¿len?, ¿dell?

—al parecer su cena de tres ya no se ara a si—voltie de golpe al escuchar esa voz

—akaito…

—meiko y kaito decidieron venir, ellos no sabían sobre la cena que tenían planeado—me contesto

—pero tu si… ¿por que no le dijiste? —pregunte molesta, que a decir verdad ni yo se por que

—no les dije, por que pensé que seria mas fácil para ti pasar esta noche con mas amigo y no solo con tu hermano y su pareja—me aseguro.

Tenia razón, la verdad no quería pasarme todo el rato con ellos dos hablándome sobre su relación, no lo soportaría—hay cosas en las que len no puede ayudarte…para eso estoy yo rin.

Lo mire asombrada, y a la ves agradecida, ya que el tenia razón—gracias akaito…

**(Len´s POV)**

Cuando abrí la puerta me asombro ver a meiko, kaito y akaito en la puerta, me dijeron que venían de visita ya que últimamente no pasábamos tiempo juntos, con ellos traían unas bolsas llenas de comida y bebidas según para una fiesta en la playa.

Les explique lo de la cena que tendríamos dell, rin y yo, pero a dell le pareció perfecta la idea de la fiesta en la playa y no pude negarme a ello.

—¡bueno! ¡ya esta todo listo! —anunciaba alegremente la castaña—¡kaito trae las botellas de sake, akaito tu pásame la carne, len prepara las bebidas, dell alista los juegos artificiales y por ultimo rin pon música!

Todos nos movilizamos con las ordenes de meiko, una vez que akaito termino con su parte se acerco —dos len—me apresure a darle las bebidas, cuando lo hice lo seguí con la mirada, el se dirigió donde se encontraba rin, cerca de los rompe olas.

Ella se encontraba viendo el atardece con suma tranquilidad, mientras la brisa jugaba con cada hebra de su cabello dejando que la luz del rojo atardecer los hiciera brillar como nunca. Aparto su mirada cuando vio que akaito se acercaba a ella y pude ver en sus ojos una gran tristeza…

—¿celoso? —me preguntaron al oído

—nop—respondí tomando a dell en mis brazos—lo estaría si el se acercara a ti…además—regresando mi mirada a ellos—esos dos se odian a muerte…

—yo no diría eso len—me comento kaito alegre—akaito a estado saliendo con rin desde ase un mes…

Abrí mis ojos como platos —¿sa…saliendo?... ¿Cómo que saliendo? —deje a dell por unos minutos y camine hasta donde se encuentra kaito.

El tomo un poco de carne y me miro de nuevo— ¿no lo sabias?...rin y akaito han estado saliendo para relacionarse mejor…

—si ahora ellos son oficialmente amigos—continuo meiko con una botella de sake en la mano—así que tranquilo…nadie te quitara a tu princesa…no por ahora.

Regrese mi vista hasta rin, ella se veía mas animada mientras caminaba por la orilla de la playa con akaito ambos con las bebidas en sus manos.

—¿len te sucede algo? —mire de reojo a dell que me miraba preocupado—¿estas celoso por que uno de los shion esta esta con tu hermana? —pregunto divertido

—no…—tome un vaso de agua—¡para nada!—enfadado

Dell me tomo del brazo y me llevo a caminar por la playa de tras de rin y akaito, el comenzó a establecer una conversación a la cual no le prestaba atención…ya que esta se encontraba por completo en las dos personas frente a mi. Al principio rin y akaito se la pasaron caminando por la orilla de la playa, pero después comenzaron a mirar a los pequeños cangrejos de arena, todo hasta que una hola alcanzo al pelirrojo y lo empapo.

—¡se te ase gracioso! —pregunta molesto akaito

—¡no tienes idea de cuanto! —responde rin

Rin se encontraba a punto de caer a la arena de la risa, mientras akaito se acercaba de nuevo a la orilla completamente mojado, este cuando estuvo cerca de ella la tomo de la mano y la lanzo al mar.

—ya estamos iguales —contesto melosamente

Al ver esto me solté de dell y salí corriendo hasta donde se encontraba rin pero…su dulce risa llego a mis oídos, dejando me en claro lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con akaito en esos momentos.

—¡quieres guerra! —tomando akaito de la camisa —¡guerra tendrás!

Me detuve frente a ellos, y los mire por unos minutos, los ojos de rin ya no estaban tristes, estaban alegres como de costumbre.

—¡¿len? —mire a dell que corría hasta donde me encontraba—¿Qué te sucede?

Lo mire y le dije la verdad—creo…creo que estoy celoso…

El me sonrió y tomo mi fría mano, la mire unida a la de el…y solo podía recordar las veces en las que tuve a rin tomada de mi mano…

Ahora cuando la miro…

Quien la tiene de la mano…

Es otro…

—¡HEY CHICOS! —gritaba meiko—¡ES HORA DE ENCENDER LOS JUEGOS ARTIFICCIALES!

Todos fuimos hasta donde se encontraban meiko y kaito, ambos repartieron los juegos artificiales, esperamos a que el sol desapareciera por completo y nos juntamos en parejas para encenderlos.

—bien…todos saben la leyenda las luces de bengala verdad—pregunto kaito

—se pide un deseo y si esta se termina este se cumple—responde dell

—correcto, así que todos a pedir sus deseos

Todos encendimos nuestras respectiva bengalas y le pedimos nuestro deseo, antes de encender la mía, mire a rin de reojo que se encontraba mirando muy seriamente la suya y después la encendió…pero esta no tardo en apagarse dejando a rin con la mitad intacta…ella lo miraba triste y desanimada.

—¿len? ¿no la vas a encender—pregunto dell

Tome el encendedor y mire a rin de nuevo—_que el deseo de rin…se haga realidad…_—encendí mi vela la cual si se consumió por completo, me quede quieto en mi lugar y después mire rin.

La cual me miraba sorprendida—ne len ¿que pediste? —me a cerque ella y le acaricie la mejilla

—es un se-cre-to—ella me miro aun con la incógnita en su rostro y antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas akaito se la llevo a la mesa de bebidas.

Fruncí el seño al ver que ella se dejo llevar como si nada cuando estaba ablando con migo, pero dell me detuvo antes de que pudiera yo reclamar algo…

—**lenny…tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente recuerdas**—me susurro al oído, su voz se encontraba distinta y muy juguetona

Lo aparte de mi y pude notar un rubor en sus mejillas —dell ya has tomado demasiado ¿no crees? —el solo me negó con la cabeza y me llevo hasta la orilla de la playa donde me tubo por un muy buen rato…

Las cosas marchaban muy bien, la comida se termino rápido y las bebidas continuaban gracias a meiko que compraba cada vez que estas se terminaban, kaito intentaba calmar a meiko, que se encontraba jugando a quien podía beber mas sin vomitar con dell por mi parte me encontraba checando que akaito no se le fuera la mano con rin, ya que entre los dos terminaron con una caja entera mientras miraban la inmensidad del mar…

—len…creo que es hora de que nos retiremos —mire a kaito que se encontraba con meiko en brazos—tengo que llevar a meiko a su departamento y dejar a mi hermano en el suyo.

—entiendo…yo dejare a rin en su departamento, ya que no tiene ropa para mañana aqui en mi casa…pero primero llevare a dell adentro solo espérame unos minutos.

Camine hasta dell, que se encontraba a punto de desmayarse sobre la mesa —dell, te llevare al departamento—el solo me rodio el cuello y me dejo cargarlo—buen chico…

No demore, deje a dell en mi cuarto sin los zapato y lo acomode en la cama para que descansara tranquilo, después salí de nuevo y regrese a la playa donde kaito se llevaba a su hermano que se caía de borracho…

—créeme…lo e sacado de los antros en peor estado—me comento divertido mientras lo acomodaba en la parte delantera de su mustang azul—rin esta aun en la playa, nos vemos len…

Me despedí de el a lo lejos y mire a la playa donde efectivamente se encontraba mi princesa mirando el mar, camine hasta ella y me asegure hasta tomarla por la espalda y abrazarla.

—**¿lista para ir a casa? **—ella solo asintió con la cabeza —**bien…**

Sin duda se encontraba tomada, caminamos hasta el garaje donde la guié hasta la puerta del copiloto—bien ponte el cinturón—camine ahora al lado del piloto y una ves dentro puse en marcha el auto…

el tiempo del recorrido fue muy rápido gracias a que ya no avía ni un auto e estas horas de la noche, por lo que pude llegar de inmediato a su casa…solo que…

—rin ya llegamos…—al ver que no obtenía respuesta mire a mi hermana que se encontraba dormida en el asiento—uuuf, creo que me toca de nuevo subirte al cuarto…

Comencé a subir las escaleras con ella en mis brazos, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo horrible que es no tener un elevador de por medio para ayudarte con esta clase de problemas —ya…ya…casi…princesa…—estando frente a la puerta de rin me di cuenta de un detallito…—¿la llave?…rin…rin…

Ella abrió sus ojos al escucharme —necesito abrir la puerta de tu departamento…—ella metió su mano al bolsillo de su blusa y saco una llave color rosa de esta, la baje para que pudiera abrir y una vez que la puerta se abrió estuvo apunto de caer, pero gracias a dios no la deje.

—no mas sake para usted señorita…—bromeé mientras la ayudaba a entrar al lugar

La cargue de nueva cuenta y camine hasta su cuarto donde me palié con la puerta hasta que por fin la pude abrir—**tenemos que hacer algo con esta clase de situaciones **—susurro divertían mientras yo la dejaba en su cama.

—¿enserio?.. ¿tu creer? —respondí sarcástico—rin… ¿dime por que estabas triste? —ella se me quedo mirando por un largo rato, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y sus labios eran succionado asía dentro de su boca —¿rin?

—len… ¿que se siente besar? —me pregunto

Me quede pensando por unos segundos—bueno…se siente…bien—le respondí —¿pero eso que tiene que ver con el estado de animo que tenia hay rin?

Ella se sentó frente a mi y continuo mirándome con esos ojos dilatados y mordiéndose el labio superior—len… ¿me enseñas a besar? —pregunto inocente

Mis ojos se abrieron almas no poder, mi hermana me pedía a ¡mi! ¡Que le encellara a besar!, mi cerebro no sabia que responder, se quedo quieto por completo al igual que mi ser…

—¿me enseñas len? —volvió a preguntar

—rin…estas borracha y no sabes lo que dices así que acuéstate y duérmete que ma…—no pude continuar…

Mis ojos se volvieron a abrir de golpe al sentir, la tibieza y suavidad de los labios de rin, sobre los mió…Me quede inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que sentí el rose de su lengua en mis labios pidiendo permiso para pasar, pero al no conseguirlos…solo sentí dolor…

Me avente hacia tras cayendo al piso con la mano en la boca, mire a rin que aun estaba sentada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño hilo de sangre en sus labios…después, ella cayo en su cama dormida…

Me quede hay por unos minutos y después me levante de golpe, coloque a rin bien en la cama y la mire por unos minutos mas, limpie la sangre de su boca y me encamine a su baño. Abrí el grifo y limpie mi labio inferior, me observe en el espejo con una mirada perdida al vació…

Observe mis labios…y recordé el tacto suave y calido de los labios de rin

Después mire aquella pequeña herida.

Causada por no permitir el desarrollo de algo mas.

Que un simple rose…


	9. Rin renace

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**_Rin renace_  
**

**(Len´s POV)**

—**_len…¿me enseñas a besar?_**

…

—**_¿me enseñas?_**

Abrir los ojos lentamente para evitar el golpe de la claridad, el cuál nunca llego, la única luz que avía en aquella sala, era solo la que traspasaba la tela de mis pantalones acompañada por un molesto sonido. Aún sin ver con nitidez, comencé a tantear las bolsas de mis pantalones, hasta dar con el objeto.

Alcancé el pequeño aparatito que causaba aquel molesto sonido y lo miré. Me preguntaba quien podía llamar a estas horas de la madrugada, tome la llamada y me llevé el aparato a la oreja.

—¿si? —pregunte a un medio dormido—¿Quién habla?

—¿_len?…_—pregunto una voz ligeramente distorsionada por el alcohol—_gracias a dios estas bien, desperté y no te vi a mi lada y me preocupe._

Talle mi cien mientras escuchaba a dell del otro lado de la línea

—lo siento, debí a visarte—trate de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, en otras ocasiones terminamos discutiendo por esta clase de cosas, fruncí el ceño cuando una descarga de dolor recorrió mi espalda por completo, a un con el teléfono en mano, me ciento en el soda que horas antes era mi cama.

—_¿estas con rin verdad?_ —debido a lo distorsionado de su voz no sabia si era una pregunta común, o una pregunta con celos de por medio… —_¿o no?..._

—si, me encuentro en su departamento, ya estaba cansado así que decidí pasar la noche en vez de matarme en la carretera…—no hubo respuesta o reproche de su parte, por lo que decidí no a largar mas esta conversación.

—dell, estoy cansado hablamos mañana, ¿si? —roge a todos los dioses que no mal entendiera mis palabras, cosa que sude muy a menudo entre los dos.

—_bien…te veo en el departamento a primera hora…_—y sin mas corto el la llamada.

Retire el celular de mi oreja y lo observe de nueva cuenta, este marcaba las 2:30, coloque un dedo en el botón rojo y lo deje inquiriendo presión hasta que la pantalla se apago.

—**quiero dormir…**—suplico para poder recuperar lo que tanto me consto en aquel sofá infernal.

Lenta mente me recuesto en el sofá dejando el aparato en la mesita a mi lado. Sin embargo, hay algo que no me deja regresar a mis sueños…

—**_¿ me enseñas?_**

Aquel incidente me ha costado la noche entera en desvelo…

—**no entiendo….**—observo el techo de aquel departamento, llevando mi mano derecha hasta mi boca, donde solo dejo que las yemas de mis dedos hagan contacto con mi labio inferior cual a un tenia la marca de aquel rose, el rose de mis labios, y los de mi hermana.

Que le sucede a rin, tengo un mes de haber regresado de parís, y su rostro no me refleja aquel brillo tan peculiar en ella, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que la vi sonreír con aquella calidez.

No encontraba la respuesta, por mas que lo pensaba no la encontraba…

Talvez si hablo con sus amistades.

Pueda descubrir algo…

—**¿len?** —un simple y delicado susurro llego hasta mis oídos

Lenta mente me senté en el sofá observando directamente la tv frente a mí evitando todo contacto con rin —¿te encuentra mejor? —solté mientras me acomodaba en el sofá, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Continué observando expectante el televisor mientras esperaba una respuesta la cual no llego, eso no me molesto, solo me abrió mas la duda de el por que de su comportamiento, pase por mi mente cada diá, cada momento, cada segundo. Y lo que encontré, fue una sonrisa fingida, una sonrisa apagada, una sonrisa con lagrimas.

—**len… ¿estas bien?** — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, ¡yo debería preguntarlo y exigir una respuesta!...

—**len… mírame**—me pidió con aquel susurro débil a la cual no pude ignorar mas.

Y me arrepiento de mi poca voluntad…

Su cabello se encontraba húmedo y ligeramente alborotado, pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían su rostro hasta aquel delicado cuello, perdiéndose en su pecho, provocando que aquella delicada prenda que ocultaba su esbelta figura se péguese mas a ella, dejando ver más de lo que se me tiene permitido.

En un intento por apartar mis ojos, me encuentro con sus piernas, blancas, delicadas…perfectas, las recorro con tranquilidad tomando el camino de una solo gata de agua que desaparece al llegar al piso, recurrí en camino de nuevo hasta aquel short oscuro completamente pegado a su cadera.

…

…

Me duele, me duele mucho.

…

…

—**len…**—llamo.

Al salir del transe, de inmediato la mire a los ojos, y entonces, fue así como obtuve mi respuesta, y me di cuenta, que.

Soy de lo peor…

—lo siento rin…—no pude mantener mas el contacto visual, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, esas dos hermosas esmeraldas, parecían mas rubís…—**rompí mi promesa…yo…te prometí que te protegería de cualquier cosas que te hiciera daño…**

—**¿len?** —llamo confusa

—**no lo estoy cumpliendo…**—se lo digo sin el valor de mirarla al rostro —**soy un inútil…**

Su silencio me dio la razón, ella estaba atrapada en algún mal, el cual me oculta con esas sonrisas falsas, con esos ojos que hasta el diá de hoy, eras la luz de mi felicidad. La cual yo apague por mi ignorancia.

—tu, no has roto nada—declaro caminado hasta mi—**tu no puedes salvarme de mi misma len**—susurro tomando rozando mi mano con delicadeza.

Levante la mirada al escuchar esto, ahora estoy más confundido que en el principio, ¿no puedo salvarla de si misma? —**¿Qué tratas de decirme rin?...** —le pido una respuesta

La única respuesta que obtuve de ella, fue una calida y temblorosa mano sujetando mi camisa con debilidad y una mirada en el suelo.

—**len…quédate con migo**—me pidió cortada mente, mientras sujetaba a un mas mi camisa

No dije nada, solo tome su mano y me encamine hasta la puerta de su cuarto, donde la depositaria de nueva cuenta para que descansara un poco por lo menos, pero…aun quiero saber, ¿el porque esta tan triste?, quiero saber, ¿de que no puedo defenderla?.

¡Quiero saber!

—**len…**—llamo deteniéndose a un lado de su cama

—**dime…**

—**¿sabes cuando se pierde la esperanza?** —me pregunto dándome la espalda por completo.

—**bueno...** —me tome mi tiempo para pensar las palabras correctas—**la esperaza, se pierde cuando la realidad comienza…**—le respondí sin mirarla.

—**¿se puede recuperar?** —me pregunta aun dándome la espalda

La observe de reojo, su figura temblaba levemente mientras se abrazaba a si misma, cerré mis ojos y lo pensé, hasta llegar a la respuesta correcta.

—**cuando la oportunidad se te ofrece, se puede, pero tu decides si tomas esa oportunidad…o no**—la observe y no vi ni un cambio, por lo que agrego mi propia decisión—**yo tome la oportunidad…para ser feliz.**

Un sus piro cansado salio llamando mi atención, dio media vuelta y mi miro con una gran sonrisa, que de alguna manera regresaba a la vida.

—¿puedo abrazarte? —me pregunto serena y con una mirada iluminada, me encontraba idiotizado por aquel cambio en su rostro, se veía tan…hermosa, inconciente mente asentí a su petición.

Se acerco lentamente hasta mí, colocando sus manos en mi pecho, atrapando mi camisa en sus puños mientras recargaba su rostro en mi hombro. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo hasta que un sutil aroma me hipnotizo, sin darme cuenta mis manos subieron hasta su cintura y mi rostro se hundía cada vez más en su cuello, donde se encontraba esa fragancia.

Recordé muchos momentos junto a ella, todos cuando teníamos 14 años, cada fiesta, cada travesura, cada noche que dormíamos juntos en la sala, cada pelea…je, pero sobretodo las peleas, siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas, no soportaba que mi princesa me aplicara la ley de hielo.

—**rin…**—quiero hacerle saber lo mucho que la quiero—**yo…**—quería hacerle saber que yo la protegeré de todo, incluso de mi.

Pero un empujón me tomo por sorpresa llevándome hasta la cama, tome mi cabeza con ambas manos tratando de calmar el mareo producido por el inesperado empujón. —**¿rin?...** —trate de levantarme pero.

Su torso me lo impido—**durmamos juntos**—sus palabra me dejaron petrificado en la cama, no podía apartar mis ojos de aquella inocente, y provocativa mirada que ella me daba, no pude evitar mirar aquella vista tan angelical que tenia de mi hermana, cuando menos me lo espere, ya tenia a rin encima de mi por completo.

Sus piernas se entrelazaban con las mías, unas de sus manos me acariciaba el pecho mientras la otra acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadeza, después estas se posaron detrás de mi espalda tomándome con fuerza, mientras su rostro descansa en mi pecho placidamente mirándome con inocencia, comenzó a moverse lentamente, recalcando el tacto de su pecho contra el mió.

…

Duele

…

—**ri…rin…**—logre articular mientras ella continuaba acomodándose encima de mi

Ella se detuvo por un momento, me abrazo con mas fuerza enterando su rostro a un mas en mi pecho, podía sentir como su respiración me absorbía con cada inhalación. Ya iba a hablar de nuevo, pero unos ojos esmeraldas me interrumpieron.

—**len…**—me llamo con delicadeza—**te quiero…**

Cerro sus ojos dejando caer su rostro y retirando la fuerza de sus brazos que aun me tenían atrapado, mire el techo muy confuso y…sobre saltado, pero…de nuevo…

Sentí dolor

…

Mucho dolor.

**(Rin´s POV)**

Con dificultad intente reincorporarme, pero mis brazos se encontraban adormecidos, abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo que enfocaron definitivamente no era mi almohada blanca…

No fue hasta después de regresar al mudo de los vivos que me di cuenta que estaba acomodada en el pecho de len, sin poder evitarlo me sonroje un poco.

—si no fuera por que son hermanos diría que tuvieron una noche de "fiesta" —cometo una voz divertida

Desvié mi mirada hasta la puerta de mi cuarto donde me encontré a un joven peliblanco sonriendo con calidez, lo mire de arriba a bajo, pantalones de vestir blancos, camisa rosa pálido de manga larga y una bufanda del mismo color que el pantalón con zapatos de vestir negros.

—buenos días, se te fueron las copas anoche ¿no? —a su comentarios solo le respondí colocando una sonrisa forzada —ya prepare el desayuno—me habla gentilmente—será mejor que te des prisa si no llegaras tarde, aah y porfas despierta al dormilón. —señalando a len.

Me quede hay en la cama a un encima de len, observando hasta el momento en el que dell se marcha de ahí, ¿se abra molestado?… ¿por verme así con len?

—**imposible…**—molesto estaría si otro chico estuviera con el en la cama incluso yo me molestaría, así que no creo que se moleste que durmiera con su, hermana.

Suspire con resignación y mire de nueva cuenta a len, pero me encontré un par de vellos ojos verdes que me miraban a un adormilados.

—**buenos días…**—me dijo perezosa mente

—buenos días— coloque mis manos a los lados de len, levantándome hasta quedar sentada en su regazo—dell esta aquí, ya preparo el desayuno—le informo para que tenga tiempo de acicalarse un poco antes de que dell lo vea, si embargo, yo no creo que necesite hacerlo, dormido, despierto o adormilado cebe adorable.

El se tallo los ojos y sonríe de lado, coloco sus brazos a los lados y con sus codos se levanto hasta donde pudo ya que a un continuo en su regazo —¿dell?, ¿esta aqui? —simple mente asentí—mmm culpa mía…no le dije que me quedaría…—comento arrancándome una sonrisa.

Lo mire un poco mas y no pude resistirme a quitarle el flequillo que aun cubría sus ojos, pero después medí cuenta que me encontraba sentada en un lugar no muy apropiado—bueno, voy a prepararme para ir a la escuela. Salí de la cama rumbo a mi burro, tome una prendas y me dirigí hasta el baño, no sin antes verificar que len se levante…

—¿Quién es el perezoso a hora? —bromeo.

El dejo escapar una risa mientras se ponía de pie —será mejor que te apures o llegaremos tarde. —me detuve en frente de la puerta y lo observe, el se taño los ojos y después me miro.

—no hay problema, ves a tu departamento, akaito quedo con migo a ver que me llevaría a la escuela—al decir esto len se quedo quieto y mirado al suelo.

—bien…—respondió dándome una sonrisa mientras paso a mi lado y fue directamente a la cocina para ver a dell.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que salio del cuarto, me quede ahí parada un rato, pero después caí en cuenta del poco tiempo que me quedaba para desayunar…

Entre al baño y coloque mi ropa en un lugar cercano para tomarla rápidamente, con el departamento lleno de varones no puedo salir así como así en una toalla, aun que si lo hago no pasaría nada…

—pero que digo, ¡simplemente esta mal! —abrí la regadera de golpe dejando caer las frías gotas en mi cuerpo, dejando escapar con estas mis malos momento… si embargo, los recuerdos no se van tan fácil mente…

—**_rompí…mi promesa_**_—_

—**_yo…te prometí que te protegería de cualquier cosa que te hiciera daño…y no lo estoy cumpliendo, soy un inútil…_**

No es verdad…

—**_¿no…puedo…salvarte de ti…misma?, ¿que tratas de decirme?…rin._**

Que soy una idiota, eso quiero decirte…a demás…Yo…soy una egoísta, len es feliz y eso debe de hacerme feliz…

No debería preocuparlo por mi estado de animo, el no tiene la culpa que yo…que yo, me enamorara de el.

Yo misma me provoque esto, y no quiero que el sufra.

Pero…

El se fue sin decirme nada, dejándome aquí…y al regresar, al regresar solo me utilizo de confesionario, mira que decirme a mi primero que es gay, y continuar como si nada, pero yo también tuve la culpa, al decirle que nada podría impedir que lo apoyara…nada, entonces…

¿Quién es más egoísta?

…

¿Quien merece ser feliz?

…

¿Quién?

Este es el mes mas largo de toda mi vida, primero len, después dell, al final akaito y como cereza del pastel —_mi primer beso…_

Len no me dijo nada anoche, y menos ahora, tenia la esperanza de que len correspondiera aquel beso, pero…

—**_la esperanza se pierde…cuando la realidad comienza._**

¿La realidad?

La realidad es

Que len como mi hermano nunca me corresponderá, ni me vera con otros ojos que no sean los de un hermano.

Y menos como es.

—**¿quieres ser mi novia?**

—**akaito…**—musite observando la pared

Es verdad, le gusto a, akaito…

—**_¿se puede recuperar? _**

—**_cuando la oportunidad se te ofrece, se puede, pero tu decides si tomarla o no_**

—**¿quieres ser mi novia?**

¿Akaito es, mi oportunidad?.

—**yo tome la oportunidad…para ser feliz**

Yo, no le soy indiferente, talvez…si me lo permito, yo…

**_Toc...toc _**(están geniales mis efectos xD)

—¿rin?, ¿estas bien? —la voz interrogante de dell me tomo por sorpresa—¿rin?

—aah…s..i, ¡si! Estoy bien ya voy—me apresure a decir, antes de que esto llamara la atención de len

—**_pero tu decides si tomarla o no_**

—**e decidido…**—tome mis cosas y me aliste lo mas rápido que podía, en fin salí de aquel cuarto ya vestida y peinada, solo me faltaba el desayuno.

Al pasar a la cocina, me encontré con los dos chicos platicando y tomando café, mientras dell colocaba un plata lleno de frutas en la mesa para mi—buenos días—me apresare y me senté.

—buenos días…—ambos me saludaron y continuaron su platica.

—Bueno como te decía dell, una causa posible de un fallo del mercado es una externalidad—comento len tomando su taza de café

—¿que es externalidad? —pregunta dell recargándose en la mesa

—Una externalidad es la influencia de las acciones de una persona en el bienestar de otra. La contaminación es el ejemplo clásico. Si una fábrica de productos químicos no soporta todo el coste del humo que emite, probablemente emitirá demasiado

—entiendo…

No tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que hablaban, pero ver a len tan seguro de si mismo y emitiendo palabras extrañas para mi, me divierte y mas si colocas a el len de ase cuatro años a tras al lado del len de ahora.

—En este caso, el gobierno puede mejorar el bienestar económico legislando sobre el medio ambiente...pero… ¿rin?, ¿Qué te sucede?

La mirada de ambos estaba posada en mi, ni si quiera yo me di cuenta cuando comencé a reírme—nonono lo siento, es que es algo nuevo verte ablando de temas que nada que ver con tu edad.

—aah es eso je—tomando un trago de café—bueno en parís los colegios preparan a los estudiantes para todo…bueno para casi todo—guillando el ojo

No pude evitar reír leve mente al entender el chiste—es bueno ver que ya recuperaste el buen humor rin—comento feliz dell—últimamente has tenido a len preocupado.

Mire a len que nos miraba feliz—lo…siento len, perdon por haberte preocupado, pero—sonriendo—ya no pasara mas…por fin entendí que lo que siento esta mal y es imposible, además decidí tomar esa oportunidad—el estaba a punto de darle otro trago a su café pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de esta.

Dell por su parte me miro asombrado y a la vez confundido por mis palabras—¿oportunidad? —pregunto el, si embargo antes de que pudiera decir mas len lo interrumpió.

—¿entendiste que, lo que pides esta mal y es imposible? ¿oportunidad?, ¿a que te refieres? —alzando una ceja

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió a len, de inmediato tome el último pedazo de fruta de mi plato y salí disparada de la mesa asta la puerta de entrada.

—¡voy tarde! —grite acomodándome los zapatos.

—¡RIN! —sus gritos eran tremendos, en ellos tenia la duda sobre mis palabras, se que tiene derecho de saber la verdad, pero tal como el me dio la sompesa de mi vida, yo le daré la mía

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento descubriendo a un pelirrojo con camisa de cuello de tortuga blanca y pantalones oscuros que me miraba con picardía.

—¿lista? —me pregunto

—¡RIN! —los gritos de len se escuchaban mas cerca, por lo que tome a, akaito de la mano jalándolo hasta las escaleras

—¡rápido! — le pedí mientras lo jalaba, el solo se dejo llevar por mi hasta su viper estacionado en la parte de abajo, lo solté antes de llegar a su auto, me subí en la parte de copiloto y respire hondo.

—vaya forma de comenzar las mañanas señorita—me dijo juguetonamente—a que se debe tanta prisa por ir a la escuela ¿si se puede saber? —pregunto mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Me quede callada por unos minutos, no conteste al momento, el me miro de reojo cuando la luz roja se poso en el semáforo, cuando estaba a punto de producir una palabra o charlar, lo interrumpo.

—si…—el se quedo con la palabra en la boca y me miro confundido

—¿si?… —repitió mientras me observaba aun confundido

Por mi parte lo mire directo a sus ojos carmesí y le sonreí, mi acto solo lo confundió mas, la luz verde se poso, pero el no avanzo. Se quedo quieto en el mismo lugar, mientras los autos atrás de el comenzaba a molestarse.

—no entiendo rin…bueno, ¡si!, pero no se si quieres decirme si a de si…bueno…—comento mientras dirigía su mirada al frente de nuevo.

Solté un suspiro cansado y mire al frente al igual que el, la luz se puso en rojo de nuevo y el silencio se hizo entre nosotros.

—**_tu decides si tomarla o no_**

Esas fueron las palabras de una persona que sufrió mucho en el pasado, una persona que encontró su felicidad, en una persona muy distinta a la que el creía que seria su pareja ideal.

Deslice mi mano hasta la mano de akaito que se encontraba en la palanca, al momento en que estas se encontraron, pude sentir una calidez muy agradable, sentí que mi acción lo había tomado de sorpresa, el observaba mi mano enzima de la suya, después me miro directamente con un semblante serio. Me estaba mirando con esos ojos rojos que me hacían sentir diminuta pero a la ves protegida. Por mi parte, le dedique una mirada llena de luz y esperanza, una que pedía a gritos el amor que profesa a la persona equivocada y una gran sonrisa que pedía ser correspondida, cosa que fue así, sus labios le dieron paso a una fila de blancos dientes, mientras su mirada se ablandaba y me daba a conocer un rostro mucho mas atractivo, yo sabia que el entendía ya el si, de ase unos minutos, como también el agarre repentino, pero yo se que el quiere escucharlo de mi boca por completo.

—siquiera ser tu novia…

Hoy es el día en el que renazco, ¡el día en que rin kagamine se da otra oportunidad y recupera su esperanza!

**(Len´s POV)**

Me quede parado en la entrada del departamento de rin, observando donde minutos antes se encontraba el viper de akaito.

—**_por fin entendí que lo que siento esta mal y es imposible, además decidí tomar esa oportunidad_**

¿Qué es lo que esta mal, rin? ¿de que oportunidad hablas?, ¿acaso es lo que te tenia así durante todo este mes?. No entiendo, pero…no me importa mas, si has encontrado la salida de aquello que te causaba daño, si has escogido esa oportunidad, estaré tranquilo y sin duda te apoyare como tu lo has hecho con migo.

—¿lenny en que piensas?… ¿estas preocupado por rin? —me pregunto dell abrazándome por la espalda.

—no…ya no—le respondí tranquilo—mejor terminemos de desayunar y vamos al departamento—me safe de su agarre y lo tome de frente ocultando mi rostro en su cuello. Respire su aroma un aroma muy similar a de mi hermana…

—dell…—llame aun en su cuello

—hmp…—me respondió el mientras me regresaba el abrazo

—¿que colonia traes puesta? —le pregunte mientras desasía el agarre, el me miro divertido

—¿colonia?, hay len tanto tiempo en Paris y no sabes distinguir una colonia de varón y un perfume de dama—me respondió

—¡¿dama? —repetí incredulo—¿traes un perfume de dama puesto dell? —pregunte muy sorprendido

El alzo una ceja y después entro al departamento de rin, camino hasta un portafolio blanco cual abrió y saco una botella en forma de gota color rosa.

—es de haku, ella lo encargo ase poco, lo llevaron a tu departamento ya que ella a un no llega a japón—me explico

—¿haku?, ¿haku vendrá a japón? —pregunte a ora mas sorprendido

—si, tiene una galería en el museo de tokio esta tarde—me comento mientras sacaba otras cosas del maletín—me dio estas entradas, ya las repartí entre tus amigos los cuales estarán ahí no te preocupes, lo que me deja con dos…uno mió y otro tuyo

Me ase entrega de el boleto, lo observo por unos segundo—¿y rin?

—cuando le entregue los boletos a los hermanos shion, akaito me pidió el de ella, me dijo que el se lo daría—me respondió tranquilo

Me quede hay parado pensando unos minutos, durante este mes han pasado muchas cosas, primero mi declaración de mis preferencias sexuales, después el repentino nombramiento de rin como la futura líder de la familia sin mencionar también el repentino laso de amistad entre rin y akaito…

—¿len? —la voz de dell me saco de mis pensamientos, lo observe ya listo para salir—dime len, desde que te vi esta mañana e querido preguntarte algo.

—¿preguntarme algo? —repetí—bueno hazlo

—¿acaso lo que tienes en tu labio inferior es una cortada? —señalo el lugar con su propio labio

Me quede de piedra, no me acordaba de eso, además de que no pensé que el se diera cuenta de ello, rápidamente lleve mi mano hasta mi boca y la tape, dell por su parte me miraba aun esperando una respuesta….

—bu…bueno, esto es…—intente decir la verdad pero…

—**_len…¿me enseñas a besar?_**

Sus labios eran tan…

—**_¿me enseñas len?_**

—¿len? —llamo con enojo

Observe a dell, retire mi mano y decidí mentir…una mentira piadosa no ase daño…después de todo, solo fue un rose…

—me corte, antes de irme a dormir me rasure y me corte—le respondí, el no se veía muy convencido por lo que agregue—soy novato en esto, la verdad nunca pensé que yo fuera a tener bigote, pero bueno, la genética puede ser cruel.

A un tenia sus pesados ojos enzima de mi, dejo escapar un suspiro y me miro de nuevo—como me dijo haku hace ya un tiempo, rasurarse es un arte—me tomo del brazo y beso la mejilla izquierda.

Al momento de hacerlo aquel aroma dulce llego a mí de nuevo, sin duda era el mismo aroma de rin que puede respirar durante toda la noche. Por un momento llegue a creer que la persona que me jalaba hasta el estacionamiento del lugar era ella…

Mi princesa.

**(Rin´s POV)**

Las clases fueron de lo más tranquilas, mikuo y miku se percataron de mi felicidad, tanto que meito y megumi pensaron que estaba borracha a algo similar.

—¿a que se debe tanta felicidad rin? —me pregunto miku que se encontraba a mi lada

Las dos íbamos a la clase de deportes, en esta coacción nos toca practicar salto, mientras esperábamos nuestro turno aprovecho para preguntarme.

—bueno, es que hoy e renacido—respondí divertida

—¿renacido?, eso quiere decir… ¿que ya no estas enamorada de el verdad? —me pregunto

Me quede quieta en mi lugar, hasta deje de respirar, nadie sabia que a mi me gustaba len, jamás le diría a nadie ese error, miku esperaba una respuesta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿tu?, ¿sabes de quien estaba enamorada? —le pregunte con algo de miedo en mis palabras

Ella simplemente negó lentamente—no pero se notaba que eso era… ¿o me equivoco? —ahora fui yo la que negó con la cabeza.

—no eras correspondida ¿verdad? —continuo preguntando

Yo simplemente agache la mirada—así es, el…el es una persona inalcanzable, pero—observe el cielo y después los ojos de miku—pero en contre a una persona que me quiere, el me esta dando la oportunidad de renacer, de ya no sufrí mas y la e tomado.

—eso es genial rin, ¿dime quien es el afortunado? —me tomo del brazo y me acerco a su oreja para que esto quedara en secreto, al principio dude en decirle pero al final no le vi nada de malo.

—¡OMG! —tape la boca de miku, pero no pude evitar las miradas de mis demás compañeras, tome a miku y salí corriendo del lugar hasta los baños.

—¡miku me arias el favor de no hacer tanto ajetreo! —le pedí molesta

—lo siento rin, pero es que… ¡por dios! ¡Eres novia de akaito shion! —me dijo emocionada—eres la novia de un shion, ¿sabes quienes son los shion?, ¿sabes que puesto tienen en la sociedad? —me tomo de los hombros y me comenzó a jalar adelante y atrás.

Tome lo sollos y la obligue a que me dejara en paz, después de recuperar la cordura intente explicarle todas sus preguntas

—si se quienes son los shion miku, yo los conozco desde ase mucho tiempo—miku se quedo petrificada al escucharme decir esto.

—pe…pero tu dijiste que conociste a kaito en una heladería ase unos años y de hay se comenzaron a ser amigos—declaro—como es que los conoces desde ase mucho, no entiendo rin.

Respire hondo y trate de explicarlo sin dar muchos detalles, pero para mi desgracia miku no era la persona mas astuta del mundo.

—miku—cerré mis ojos —lo que voy a decir, puede que suene loco e increíble pero es la verdad—miku trago pesado y asintió con lentitud.

Solo le contaría lo que es necesario, lo más reciente se puede quedar como secreto…

Las cosas marchaban más o menos ase diá, miku sabía hasta el momento lo que yo quería que supieran, sin embargo de igual manera quedo en shock al saber que yo rin kagamine soy la futura líder de la gran familia japonesa kagamine. Al principio le costo creer pero cuando le permite preguntarle a meito acerca de ello quedo cien por ciento segura de ello.

—bueno ahora que miku lo sabe, le dirás a los demás sobre ello—me pregunto meito

Lo mire por unos segundos y después observe a los chicos que se encontraban platicando—no podré mantener mas esta masca, dentro de poco seré intercambiada a mi antigua academia, no puedo irme sin decirles la verdad a ellos.

—es verdad—acepto, mientras yo ingresaba al salón

—has cambiado—las palabras de meito me sorprendieron, lo mire confusa, sus ojos castaños me observaban sin piedad—cuando te conocí, eras una niña mimada, que solo le importaba lo que traía puesto y las amistades populares, mientras dejaba atrás y trataba como escoria a los según ella "los plebeyos" —sus palabras eran secas y amargas.

Pero eran ciertas, para mi, todos aquellos que pisaban el colegio más costoso de japón por beca, eran unos plebeyos con suerte, los trataba como esclavos cuando podía, los humillaba, para ellos yo era la princesa, una princesa tirana…

—**meito**—llame susurrante

El continuaba mirándome sin piedad, mientras yo me escondía de el—dime—me contesto igual de seco, me quede mirando mis sandalias, recordando aquel diá en el colegio mayoras…

**Flash Back**

Era un común y corriente en el colegio mayoras, me encontraba platicando con las hijas del uno de los presidentes puestos por mi padre en las compañías automovilísticas de la familia. Ellas se decían mis amigas cuando yo sabía que a mis espaldas eran mis peores enemigas.

El 25 de marzo de 2009, encontré una carta en mi casillero junto a una rosa blanca, esta tenia escrito un poema, cual se me hizo muy entupido a simple vista, no termine de leerlo, mire la rosa y una pequeña nota en sus pétalos.

**_1:30 en el jardín de rosas blancas_**

Observe mi reloj de pulso, faltaban solo 10 minutos para la hora acordada, camine con lentitud hasta el jardín de rosas blancas, cuando llegue me encontré con una figura masculina. Conforme me acerque pude distinguir de quien se trataba, era un joven alto de piel blanca, cabello castaño ligeramente largo con los ojos castaños, traía el uniforme mal puesto, la camisa blanca estaba afuera de sus pantalones ya vierta dejando ver la sport de bajo, el chaleco negro estaba amarado a su cintura, mientras los pantalones kaki se encontraban sucios de la parte baja y algunos cortes debido a que lo traía a rastras.

Cuando escucho mi andar, me observo con el rostro rojo por completo, sus manos se encontraban en su espalda sujetando algo que no me era visible hasta el momento en el que me pose frente a el y estrepitosamente lo poso frente a mi.

Era un ramo entero de rosas blancas, las observe indiferente, si embargo note cortes en sus manos, cortes que eran recientes. Observe a mi alrededor y note que uno de los arbustos de rosas se encontraba completamente desnudo, fue cuando entendí que el las había cortado, provocándose esas heridas en las manos.

—yo…—su voz hizo que regresara mi mirada hasta las rosas—esto…es para ti—dio unos pasos al frente acercando mas el ramo de rosas a mi. —¿quieres ser mi novia?

Me quede hay de pie, sin mover un músculo, recordé el significado de la rosa blanca, pero la pregunta era, ¿el sabrá el significado de estas?.

—¿sabes cual es el significado de las rosas blancas? —pregunte secamente, el simplemente asintió

—Significa, que te entrego todo mi corazón incondicionalmente—me dijo sonrojado apartando la mirada

—¿me entregas tu corazón? —el me miro y yo no puede evitar sonreír —pero si es lo único que puedes darme tu—le respondí.

El fresco aroma de las rosas se esparcía mientras el me miraba sorprendido—después de todo—saque la primera rosa que me entrego.

—eres solo un plebeyo—tire la rosa al piso y regrese por donde vine dejando atrás.

No voltie, no sentí remordimiento, lo único que sentí fue asco.

Asco de que un plebeyo me diera a conocer sus sentimientos, asco de haber levantado esa clase de miradas en un chico que pisaba este colegio gracias a sus notas de genio.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Después de ese diá, no volví a ver a ese joven, quien diría que el destino tenía pensado colocarlo de nuevo frente a mí, quien diría que yo rin kagamine estudiaría en una escuela abierta…ni si quiera yo lo tenia previsto…

Aun can la mirada en el suelo, me di cuneta que esta era mi oportunidad…no, era mi deber, mi obligación, ya había dado un paso para renacer, si quiero vivir feliz, tengo que remendar mis errores, mis entupidas palabras egoístas.

—lo siento…lamento haberte llamado plebeyo, pero sobretodo— alce mi rostro y me encontré con su mirada—lamento haberte lastimado…meito, lo siento—me incline frente a el, frente a los ojos de varios estudiantes que se encontraban en el pacillo, frente a mikuo, miku y megumi que se quedaron callados al verme en tal posición.

El sabia quien era, sabia mi posición en la sociedad, sabia que no es fácil hacer que un noble como yo me auto nombraba anterior mente hiciera eso.

Me quede así por un tiempo, hasta que unas manos tomaron mis hombros —**no se si podré perdonarte**—me confeso, cosa que me hizo sentir mal— **pero no te deseo lo mismo**.

Me quede petrificada al escuchar eso, el rostro de aquel chico con las manos lastimadas, aquel chico que yo lastime de la peor forma, de la cual yo estoy liberando…

No quería lo mismo para mí…

La imagen de len vino a mi después de recordar eso, si yo lo hubiera hecho saber a len lo que ciento, el me hubiera rechazado sin mas, si eso hubiera sucedido…

Yo estaría sufrido como meito en aquella tarde…

Sin embargo

El no quiero eso

para mi.

—**gracias…**

* * *

**Bueno**

**Se que es demasiado tiempo para lo que hoy e puesto.**

**Se que no es excusa pero bueno no se si ustedes escucharon de el virus de la influenza, bueno por desgracia me dio a mi , me la pase el año nuevo internada T-T.**

**Y por si fuera poco un virus a taco mi maquina, aquel virus se llevo el cap 9 original tuve que reescribirlo pero la verdad de alguna forma me gusta mas este, esta solo es la primera parte en si.**

**Bueno, **

**No se si mañana pueda colocar otro ya que aun me encuentro algo débil, de milagro pude terminar este cap. **

**ME DISCULPO DE NUEVA CUENTA CON TODOS USTEDES!**

**GRACIAS de verdad muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, que espero terminar antes de que termine este año xD**

**. **


	10. La noticia,¿rin y akaito andan?

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**La noticia, ¿Rin y Akaito andan?  
**

**(Rin´s POV)**

Me aseguro por última vez de haber bajado cada una de las cajas de color blanco que trasportan algunas cosas personales del viper de akaito. Observe como este se encontraba ya adentro del departamento hablando por teléfono, lo mas probable es que sea mi padre al cual le este informando sobre mi llegada a mi nuevo hogar.

—_bien…es hora de que desempacar_—tome una de las cajas mas pequeñas y tome camino hasta la entrada del lugar.

Aun no entraba y ya me encontraba sumamente sorprendida por tremendo lugar, lo primero que mis ojos captaron fue la hermosa sala de estar, sus muebles tenían una tremenda presencia, el color de estos era un café tabaco que hacia juego con el hermosos piso de madera de que combinaba toques oscuros con claros, frente a estos una clásica mesita de madera con la parte de arriba en cristal, y pude observar unas macetas muy discretas a los lados de los muebles, eran cuatro en total que le ofrecían un entorno sumamente natural, por ultimo dirige mi mirada al fondo de la sala donde pude encontrare con un dos ventanales que me ofrecían una hermosa vista al mar.

—Tierra a rin—era llamada por una voz suave y al mismo tiempo divertida—¿te gusto la sala? —pregunto colocando el teléfono en su legar.

Logre asentir lentamente mientras akaito se acercaba a mí con lentitud— **y eso que no has visto la recamara…**—susurro peligrosamente—**¿quieres echar un vistazo?** —propuso roncamente tomando mi cintura para después jalarme y quedar distanciados por la pequeña caja que aun llevaba con migo. Dicho objeto hizo contacto con el abdomen ganando su atención y una mirada desaprobatoria de este.

—¿hablaste con mi padre? —pregunte de inmediato antes de que este me quitara la caja de las manos

El me miro por unos segundos y después me soltó de su agarre para caminar hasta uno de los sofás de la sala —si…—me respondió de forma despreocupada —por lo normal, estos temas los tienes que hablar tu con el, pero como están las cosas yo me encargo de mantenerlos comunicados mediante tu servidor—continuo con un tono simple.

—veo que te tiene mucha confianza— comente suavemente

—Bueno, mi familia se ha ganado una gran confianza gracias a los negocios y demás, pero el punto es— aun con su tono simple— como te dije tiempo atrás, tu como única heredera tienes que presentarte ante los lideres de las demás familias, y lo mas importante, presentarte frente a la tuya como la futura líder del clan, tienes que darles una muy buena impresión, tienes que mostrar imponente si quieres que estos te respeten rin…

Al escuchar sus palabras mis pensamientos me toman de nueva cuenta, eso de la única heredera del clan no era cierto, len se encuentra en japón, pero desgraciada mente a la familia no le parece que el hijo del actual líder sea…gay. Por lo tanto lo excluyen de algo que por derecho también le pertenece. Mira que dejarme a mi sola todo esto…

—¡oto! —salí de mis pensamientos solo para mirar a mi acompañante— se me estaba olvidando— observo a akaito levantarse rápidamente buscando algo en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón—esta mañana dell visito la casa shion para dejar unos boletos a kaito y a mi, son para asistir a una galería esta tarde le pedí tu boleto para poder ir juntos—explico mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a mi rumbo a mi cuello.

—**tu sabes…esta seria nuestra primera cita de novios…formales **—susurro mientras besaba delicada mente mi cuellos hasta mi clavícula, la sensación es completamente nueva para mi, es. Como una descarga eléctrica que debilita mis brazos al ínstate.

Akaito sin duda se da cuenta de esto, por lo que agarra la caja blanca que nos separa por escasos centímetros y la arroja hasta unos de los muebles, ahora si que tiene espacio para llevar a cabo lo que desea…

De un momento a otro me encuentro en los brazos de akaito completamente extasiada por esta nueva sensación, mis músculos no responden en lo absoluto, mientras el continua su racha de besos cortos en mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído derecho—**me encantas…**—declaro ronco para después observar mi rostro completamente rojo, lo cual lo ase mostrar una sonrisa torcida que en cierto punto llega a preocuparme al notar también cierto brillo en sus ojos carmesíes—**le doy la razón a len…**—mis ojos se abrieron como platos…

Len…es verdad, no lo e visto desde el desayuno de esta mañana—**eres una princesa "MI" princesa…**—enfatiza la palabra mi, mientras observa cierto lugar el cual no me es difícil adivinar.

Podo sentir su respiración mezclándose con lamía, como también como su agarre se vuelve mas posesivo y brusco, observo su rostro el cuál se encuentra completamente serio hasta el punto en el que nuestros labios se rozan, podía sentir como mi rostro se encendía a un mas y mi respiración de plano se paro, inconciente mente mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse al igual que los de akaito…después de eso, sentí como la distancia de tan solo centímetros era rota por un beso, un beso que me supo picante, un beso que comenzó suave y se trasformo lentamente en uno mas tierno e intimo…

**(Len´s POV)**

Después de ver como dell se alejaba en su mercedes rumbo al aeropuerto en busca de su hermana, entre de nueva cuenta a mi departamento para subir directo y sin escalas a mi habitación. Al entrar lo primero que vi fu un par de prendas tendidas en la cama, estas eran un saco de lino negro, una camisa manga larga cuadriculada en blanco y gris y por ultimo unos pantalones blancos, observe las prendas y recordé cierto suceso que a dejado en cierta forma a dell algo…

Molesto.

**Flash Back **

Después del desayuno con rin, dell me dio la noticia sobre una galería que ofrecería su hermana haku esta tarde. Durante el trayecto no dejo de hablar sobre eso.

—lenny, te ves muy pensativo… ¿estas seguro que ya no estas preocupados por rin? —pregunto inconforme

Lo observe abrir la puerta del departamento, después lo seguí hasta el cuarto donde se tumbo en la cama mientras yo dejaba las llaves del auto en el burro. Lo observe por el rabillo del ojo y pude notar sus ojos sobre mi esperando una respuesta. Cuando me encontraba en el departamento de rin, me sentía seguro al momento de decir que no estaba ya preocupado por ella, me refiero a su estado, pero…

—¿lenny te molesta si escojo lo que te pondrás para esta tarde?—pregunto animado retomando su postura a mi lado.

—n..no, adelante dell—respondo sin muchos ánimos, solo observo como deposita un rápido beso en mi mejilla y toma por asalto mi closet.

Observe sus movimientos, si embargo mi mente se encontraba en cierta rubia que se me ase imposible sacar de mis pensamientos desde esta mañana. Metí mis manos el los bolsillos del pantalón, sentí el pequeño aparato dentro de uno de estos, lo saque y observe por un rato, después inconciente mente abrí este y marque rápidamente el numero de rin para posterior mente colocarlo en mi oído derecho.

—¿que te parece esta camisa de cuadriculada blanco con gris? —me pregunto algo dudoso

—…—observaba a dell que se encontraba combinando prenda tras prenda hasta que en conteo un pantalón que combinaba con dicha camisa.

—¡este pantalón es perfecto! —dice energético

—…—el aparato sonaba pero nadie contestaba

—mmm, falta algo…—abriendo de golpe de nuevo el closet

Le di la espalda a dell, mientras continuaba con el aparato pegado al oído, esperando a que rin tomara la llamada pero, —_el numero que usted marco, se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio por favor intente mas tarde_—me sorprendí, ¿apagado?, rin nunca apaga su celular.

—¿lenny que te parece? —pregunta feliz mientras extiende la ropa en la cama

Di por terminada la llamada y marque de nuevo, esta ves más rápido y coloque de nueva cuenta en mi oído—_contesta…_—pedía en mi mente mientras miraba la pared blanca frente a mi.

—¿len? —llamo extrañado

—_contesta…_—este continuaba sonando pero nada—_¡contesta!..._ —_el numero que usted marco, se encuentra apagado o.._ —corte de golpe la llamada, apreté el aparato y di media vuelta solo para encontrar una cara de pocos amigos de parte de dell.

—¿se puede saber a quien le hablas? —pregunto lo mas tranquilo que podía, yo por mi parte coloque el aparato de nuevo en mi bolsillo—¿y bien? —pregunto con un muy perceptible enfado.

Me acomode el copete y respire hondo —le marque a rin…—respondí— ¡pero al parecer trae el celular apagado!—contesto tratando de ocultar mi enfado en vano.

Dell me observa por unos segundo y después deja escapar un sus piro —¿te has puesto a pensar que tal vez este ocupada o con alguien y no quiere que la molesten? —me pregunto de nuevo pero con un tono irónico.

¿con alguien?... ¡¿con alguien?, mi mirada se pierde en el piso del cuarto, ¿acaso rin esta con alguien?, ¡NO! ¡eso es! ¡ESO ES!.

—¡INACEPTABLE! —las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que me diera cuenta, dell se asombro al grado de dar unos pasos de sorpresa.

—i… ¿inaceptable?, ¿tu?, ¿dices que es inaceptable que rin este con alguien? —pregunta confuso—len, se que quieres mucho a rin…pero esto SI ES inaceptable, tu eres su hermano, entiendo que estés preocupado pero...

—¡PERO! —grito mientras le doy la espalda de nuevo—¡RIN NO DEBE TRAER SU CELULAR A PAGADO!, ¡MENOS SI ESTA CON ALGUN TIPO! —golpeo la pared causando un sonido hueco.

—l…len, rin sabe cuidarse, además —no lo dejo continuar

—¡ADEMAS! —pregunto descontrolado, pero no me dura demasiado al sentir un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago.

Ahogo un gruñido mientras caigo hincado al piso—¡todo esto es por que piensas que le aran daño!… ¡¿no es así? —sus palabras me asombraron eran duras con molestia y sobretodo, eran ciertas…—len, no todos tienen el mismo futuro… además, ni si quiera estamos seguros de que este con alguien, tal ves se le acabo la batería o lo apago en alguna de sus clases y se le olvido encenderlo... ¡utiliza la lógica len!…no te dejes llevar por simple suposiciones.

No me atrevía a hablar, dell me dejo mudo, no solo por el fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago si no, porque era cierto, me deje llevar…

—iré al aeropuerto a recibir a haku solo…—dijo tranquilo mientas escuchaba sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta la cual cierra lentamente dejándome a mi a dentro del cuarto con la mente en blanco, solo alcance atinar que tenia que bajar y tratar de pedirle disculpas, pero cuando me encontraba ya en la planta baja, dell ya se encontraba dentro de se auto rumbo al aeropuerto.

**Fin Del Flash Back **

Y ahí me encontraba yo, solo confundido y muy adolorido, observe mi reloj de pulso, 4:30pm ya era hora que me comenzara a preparar para el evento, tome la ropa y entre al baño donde deje escapar esos minutos de amargura bajo la tibia agua de la regadera.

Lo primero que are al llegar a la galería, será disculparme con dell…

Y después…

Pedirle una explicación a rin.

**(Rin´s POV)**

Talle mi cien lentamente, akaito tiene unos quince minutos que regreso a su departamento para alistarse, quedamos en vernos dentro de un rato para ir juntos al museo donde sin duda veré a los demás…incluyendo a len. Tome la caja blanca y la lleve hasta mi nuevo cuarto el cual a un no avía visto, sube las escaleras con cuidado y me encontré con solo dos puestas, ambas de una madera muy fina en color café oscuro, abrí la primera y mi lado izquierdo. Y para mi sompesa era el baño con todo intrigado hasta un yacuzzi…

—¡wow! Ni siquiera tenia tal cosa cuando aun vivía con mis padres— me decía, cerré la puerta y me dirige hasta la segunda en al fondo.

Tome la perilla y lentamente abrí la puerta, observe el lugar, sus paredes eran blancas y sus cortinas era naranjas, en medio del cuarto pegada a la pared se encontraba la cama, la cual era enorme a los lados de esta se encontraban los burros con unas lámparas sobre ellos estos eran cafés al igual que el cobertor de la cama, pero en medio de este se encontraba una raya color blanco, en esta tenia encima dos cojines, ambos combinaban de un lado blanco y del café. Me sorprendí, ya que a diferencia de la sala de estar no era tan ostentoso, sino todo lo contrario.

Pasee un poco mas, y me tope con unas puertas en la paread del fondo, estas eran igual mente de color café oscuro, tome una de ellas y la corrí con cuidado, lo que vi me dejo sin palabras. Posiblemente hay adentro se encontraran mas de una colección completa incluyendo accesorios de por lo menos cinco diseñadores mundial mente reconocidos, sin duda mi madre tenia tiempo para ir de compras.

Observe algunos conjuntos y me decido por uno en menos de 10 minutos, algo que hubiera sido imposible si hablamos de la rin de ase cuatro años atrás. Tome una blusa de tirantes blanca que llegaba hasta mis muslos una falda de mezclilla corta color negro, una chamarra color kaki y para finalizar unas zapatillas sencillas.

—listo…ahora a tomar un baño—tome la ropa y me dirige al baño, entre y me deshice de mis ropas rápidamente, abrí el grifo de un solo giro y me deje llevar por el momento tan placentero que me causaba una ducha.

Al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de mi beso con akaito me invadió y un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas, delicada mente toque mis labios, los labios de akaito son suaves con un sabor picante, cuando intensifico el beso sentí…sentí.

**Flash Back **

Con cierta brusquedad, akaito comenzó a moverme hasta que uno de los sofás se interpuso en el camino causando que perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundo, el aprovecho esto para dejar caer su peso sobre mi.

Dicha acción me tomo por sorpresa por lo que abrí mis ojos, intente hablar pero sus labios aun me tenían acorralada, sentí como una de sus manos se aventuraba hasta mis muslos cosa que me puso incomoda.

—a…aka…—no podía terminar, en el momento que abría mas mi boca este aprovecho para introducir su lengua. Coloque mis manos en su pecho y con toda la fuerza con la que contaba, lo empuje dejándolo muy sorprendido.

Lo observaba con molestia, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire inútilmente, intente hablar pero era eso o respirar.

Por su parte, se quedo parado con la respiración tranquila mientras me miraba sorprendido —rin..yo.. —coloco una palma de su mano en su rostro—lo.. la…mento…lo lamento…—pronuncio quebradamente, mientras se hincaba para quedar a mi altura—será mejor que, me retire…paso por ti dentro de media hora… ¿si? —pregunto con una cara de notorio arrepentimiento. Aun no podía hablar, sin embargo asentí lentamente…

**Fin Del Flash Back**

El sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera me regreso a la realidad, ese fue nuestro primer beso de pareja, uno que sin duda no podré olvidar, no por lo tierno que fue al principio, si no por el susto que me dio.

—_pero…en su rostro se podía ver su arrepentimiento_— pensé mientras cerraba la regadera

—picante—me dije a mi misma mientras tomaba la toalla y la colocaba en mi cuerpo. Camine hasta el espejo donde observe mi rostro y mas que dada mis labios.

—**len… ¿_que se siente besar?_**

Es verdad, mi primer beso me lo dio len…bueno, yo se lo di a len, ahora que lo pienso…sus labios son muy distintos a los de akaito. Los de el son…

—dulces…

Me di una bofetada el en acto —¡como puedes pensar eso! —le decía a mi reflejo—¡si los labios de len son dulces! ¡pero tu novio es akaito! ¡ADEMAS! — dije molesta— **además**…—susurre con la mirada al piso —_len es tu hermano…_—pensé, mientras tomaba mis cosas para terminar de vestirme.

Una ves vestida me mire en el tocador tome un sepillo y me peine como siempre solo que esta ves no me puse moño ni pasadores, dejare que el viento juegue con mi pelo, tome una de las bolsas y me dirige hasta la sala donde encontré me celular desgraciada mente si batería…

—esto no es bueno…—me dije a mi misma, no me gustaba que esto pasara, odiaba estar incomunicada.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, deje el aparato en la mesita de la sala y me dirige hasta la puerta, eché un vistazo por el ojo de la puerta y me encontré con un akaito, abrí la puerta rápidamente y pude apreciar lo fresco y listo que se bien para salir. Vestía una camisa azul rey manga larga sin cuello ligeramente holgada y unos pantalones de tela ligera con bolsas a los lados rematando con unos tenis con las agujetas desatadas pero a camodadas de tal forma que no se arrastran.

—¿lista? —me pregunto cordialmente

—lista—asegure saliendo del departamento rumbo al viper de akaito.

—rin…—llamo—yo la mento lo ocurrido en tu departamento—pidió arrepentido —se que…en el pasado, me conocías por ser…bueno…por ser un chico que solo buscaba parejas para una noche—termino temeroso a mi reacción.

Por mi parte, me quede tranquila mirando al frente, si es verdad, el era un mujeriego de primera, sin mencionar alcohólico, pero desde que comenzamos a tratarnos cambio.

—pero…quiero que sepas—deteniéndose en un alto

Al detenernos, pude sentir como algo calido tomo de mi mano, al instante observe y me percate que era la mano de akaito sobre la mía, así que lo mire.

—quiero que sepas…que voy enserio—dijo con seguridad

—lose—fue lo único que alcance a decir

El silencio nos rodio de nueva cuenta cuando el auto se puso de movimiento, mantuve mi mirada en la parte exterior mientras akaito se concentraba en el camino, cosa que duro poco antes de que este rompiera con dicho silencio.

—bueno, me entere por ahí que tus amigos ya saben quien eres en realidad—comento en un intento por crear una platica

Me quede pensando un momento, ¿Quién le abra dicho?, en ese momento me vino a la mente meito lo seguro era que le comento a su hermana su hermana a kaito y kaito a akaito.

Suspire—bueno, no todos, en si solo es miku—corrige —aun no me falta decirles a los demás…

—será mejor que te apures, te recuerdo que tienes que regresar al colegio lo mas rápido posible—me advirtió mientras paraba frente a un alto

Me quede callada pensando el lo que el dijo, ¿Por qué tengo que cambiar de escuela?, durante cuatro años le han mentido a muchas personas sobre mi paradero exacto, no veo por que no pueda quedarme en la escuela.

—ne akaito… ¿crees que sea necesario cambiar de escuela?, es decir…todas las personas que conoce a la familia kagamine creen que yo estoy estudiando en algún colegio privado exclusivo, por que no pueden seguir con esa cuartada y me dejan por lo menos en paz sobre ese asunto. —le di entender de la manera mas pasiva, que deseo quedarme con mis amigos.

Akaito me miro por un momento con la mirada fulminante, después regreso al frente donde arranco de nueva cuenta. —dentro de unos meses serás nombrada líder de tu familia, tu padre tiene planes de salir de país para disfrutar una vacaciones…por lo tanto…—dudo, lo se, primero hablaba con mucha confianza pero termino dudando…—por lo tanto, tu estarás a cargo…tu darás las ordenes.

Me asombre, ¿pero por que? es verdad, apenas tenga el control del clan, nadie me dirá que hacer, nadie me dará ordenes si no todo lo contrario, ellos tendrán que acatarme a mi y a nadie mas.

Por un lado, ser la líder implica muchas responsabilidades.

Pero por otro…es poder hacer lo que yo quiera mientras no perjudiqué la familia.

**(Len´s POV)**

He llegado a la galería de haku, e observado varias fotos que esta a tomado y muchas de ellas son muy buenas sin duda, pero mi objetivo en si es dell.

—are…así que siempre si viniste —dice una vos ligeramente molesta con toque de reproche

Por un momento deje de respirar, lentamente y como si mi vida dependiera de ello doy vuelta hasta quedar frente a el. —no me perdería la galería de haku—respondo sereno

Dell por su parte me observa con una ceja arriba y brazos cruzados, con paso lento y con los brazos a un cruzados se acerca a mi. Al tenerlo a escasos centímetros como por acto reflejo cierro mis ojos en espera por el segundo golpe del diá…

**PLOP **

Me sobre salto ligeramente al sentir como algo cae sobre mi hombro con delicadeza, con lentitud abro mis ojos, solo para apreciar el pasillo frente mió y unas cuantas personas.

—**lo siento**—un lamento llega a mi en forma de susurro, poso mi, mirada a un lado encontrándome con la cabeza de dell recargada en mi hombro—**¿te dolo mucho?** —me pregunto mientras sus manos tanteaban mi abdomen.

Me quede sin palabras… ¿no se supone que era yo quien tenia que pedir disculpas?, coloco ambas manos en sus hombros, delicadamente lo empujo para poder encararlo.

—**lo lamento…**—le pido suave mente.

Aprovechando dicho momento, para acercarme con facilidad hasta su rostro—**¿me perdonas?**—pregunto aniñado mientras lo observo enrojecer al estar ta cerca de el.

—**tu sabes cual es la condición… ¿o ya se te olvido?** —pregunto pícaro mientas radiaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

—**como olvidarlo…**—respondí siguiendo el juego y rompiendo la distancia entre los dos para después…

—¡COF! ¡COF!…—ser interrumpidos…

Dell me retira sus brazos para dejarme moverme con libertada, con la mirada claramente de fastidio boteo a ver quien fue el metiche.

—deberían tener cuidado…hay niños cerca—reprocha cierto peliazul mientras lame un helado de vainilla

—y tu deberías de saber que no puedes comer ¡aquí! —regaña una castaña

—meiko, kaito, es bueno verlos aqui—dijo dell con una voz suave

—que va, no podíamos dejarte plantado después de entregarnos las invitaciones—responde kaito

—¿bueno y donde esta la artista? —pregunta meito mientras observa el lugar.

—atrás de usted… ¡UP!—se escucha

Los cuatro miras extrañadas observan atrás de meito a una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco muy largo que se encuentra atado a una sencilla coleta, sus ojos grandes del mismo color carmesí que los de dell, su rostro tiene un tez pálido y un toque de baja autoestima sin mencionar cierto y sospechoso color carmesí en sus mejillas, que bestia unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de tirantes ligeramente escotada.

—kaito, meiko, les presento a mi hermana menor yowane haku—habla dell mientras se traslada al lado de su hermana físicamente mas bajita que el…

—¿yowane? —pregunta confundido kaito

—si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es dell honne ¿no? —pregunta también confundida meito.

—misma madre distinto padre—responden al unísono los peliblancos

Observo mi reloj de pulso, 5:00pm, para después regresar la mirada al grupo frente mió y darme cuenta que faltan dos personas.

—kaito ¿de casualidad akaito no vendrá? —pregunte ocultando el motivo de la pregunta

—no sabría decirte, no lo e visto en todo el día—me respondió sin percatarse

Asentí como muestras de agradecimiento y di media vuelta para sacar discretamente mi celular y marcar el número de rin.

—…—_el número que usted marco se encuentra a pagado o fuera del área de servicio_—dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras regreso el aparato a mi bolsillo.

Al darme la vuelta me doy cuenta que los chicos se encuentra a unos metros mas aya de mi observando algunas fotos y charlando con haku. Decido acercarme a ellos con paso lento mientras observo el lugar. Sin duda la hermana de dell es buena tomando fotografías.

—tiene mucho fu…—no logre continuar, en la entrada del lugar se podía apreciar como una rubia y un pelirrojo se acercaban a mi con rapidez. Observe el rostro de rin, este se veía inmensamente feliz mientras el rostro de akaito mostraba una sonrisa de lado, me percate de algo…ambos van al mismo compás, observe con mas detalle la imagen de ellos dos y lo que vi me revolvió el estomago.

La escena de la fiesta en la playa regreso a mi mente, la misma escena se esta repitiendo frente a mis ojos...

La mano de rin esta siendo sujetada por un chico.

Y ese chico.

No soy yo.

—**_no lo e visto en todo el diá_**

—**_el numero que usted marco se encuentra apagado…_**

—**_puede que este ocupada o con alguien y no quieren que la molesten._**

Podía sentir como se apretaban mis puños y mi rostro se encendía mientras mi ceño se fruncía, di un paso al frente para encontrarme directamente con akaito pero…

—por fin llegaron—rezongo meiko—estaba a punto de llamarte al celular jovencita

Detuve mi andar al escuchar como los demás se acercaban a nosotros tres —¿len? —voltee al momento que dell me llamo, este me observo de pies a cabeza preocupado después observo a rin y su acompañante.

— ¿que te sucedió?, len trato de llamarte pero nunca contestaste—pregunto dell al darse cuenta de inmediato el por que mi cambo tan repentino.

—ahp… ¿len me llamo?…—pregunto asombrada—gome, olvide cargar mi celular, desde esta mañana esta muerto—explica rin —dime len—pidió colocándose frente a mi —¿Qué querías?...

Es verdad, si ella me hubiera contestado… ¿Qué le hubiera preguntado?... —bu…bueno—trato de responder mientras todos me observan—yo…quería…quería saber si vendrás—respondo ganándome una mirada de a otro perro con ese hueso de parte de todos menos rin.

—bueno como puedes ver estoy aqui—me contesto risueña

—bueno, que tal si vemos lo que nos falta mientras la artista nos explica su punto de vista —propone kaito. Todos sin excepción asienten.

—princesa—llamo a mi querida hermana que voltea— ¿me permite tomarle la mano? —extendiendo la mía en espera de la suya.

—por supuesto—me responde —cabañero—alzo la mano contraria a la que akaito tenia, antes de que esta tocara la mía la muevo para tomar la que se encuentra descansando.

Dicha acción la tomo por sorpresa, al momento de tocar su mano la aprieto fuerte mente contra la mía esperando borra todo rastró que aya dejado akaito en ella, al hacerlo observo su mirada la cual me mira con confusión al principio para después darme aquella sonrisa por la que soy capas de morir mientras me regresa el apretón…

—¿solo querías tomarla? —me pregunta divertida

La observo por unos instantes dándome cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía esta tarde, baje hasta quedar cerca de su oído —**no sabes cuanto…**—murmuro contra su oído dejando un beso en el.

El tiempo paso rápido, nos divertimos mucho con las ocurrencias de haku y meito cundo nos ofrecieron champagne, observamos el salón entero mientras haku nos explicaba el por que de escogió ese oficio, después de atravesar algunos pasillos continuamos apreciando las demás obras de arte del lugar, vaya, no paramos hasta que de una ves por todas termináramos de ver el museo completo, nos detuvimos a charlar un rato mas con haku, cuando la charla se estaba poniendo mas amena había llegado la hora de despedirse.

—bueno ya es hora de despedirnos—hablo meiko sonándose el cuello de una manera muy escalofriante

—si—apoyo kaito—mañana tengo que asistir a la facultad muy temprano

—y tu—séllala dell a haku—tienes que descansar ya que mañana tendrás otro evento por al mañana

—pero antes de que nos retiremos—interrumpe akaito caminado hasta donde nos encontrábamos rin y yo aun de la mano—tenemos un anuncio que dar.

No le preste mucha atención a, akaito, pero en el momento que vi que su mano se estiraba hasta la mano de rin que se encuentra desocupada, no le despegue los ojos de encima. Intento atraer a rin hasta el, pero lo impendí tomando la mano de rin con mas fuerza, rin ahogo un gruñido de dolor el cual no pudo ocultar de mi, por lo que deje de tomarla con tanta fuerza.

—¿crees que puedas soltarla?—inquirió con arrogancia

Fruncí el ceño con molestia, ¿Quién se cree que este? —tu eres el que debería de…—respondí lo mas cuerdo posible.

—eto… ¿chicos? —intento kaito de calmar la tención que fluía en el ambiente—tran…

—¡¿por que?, si tengo el mismo derecho que tu…—declaro confundiéndome — no… miento...tengo mas—corto arrebatándome a rin de un jalón.

Me quede inmóvil en mi lugar con los ojos como plato, ¿Cómo que tiene mas derecho que yo para tomar su mano?... ¡¿Quién demonios se cree ese maldito idiota para tratar a si a rin?. Observe a rin que me miraba preocupada, después mire a akaito que me sonreía de una manera tan arrogante que ni el puede con ella.

—¡akaito vasta! —advirtió meiko

—¡¿vasta? —pregunto confuso— ¡maldita sea solo quiero dar una buena noticia! —termino por aclarar

—pues esa no es la forma de darla akaito—reprende kaito a su hermano gemelo

Haku y dell se acercan a mi para tratar de tranquilizarme —¿len estas bien? —pregunta dell mientras me doma de la mano que sujetaba a rin.

—será mejor que esperen hasta mañana para esto, ahora tienen que descansar—propone haku mientras me toma del hombro.

Todos observan a haku mientras asienten en silencio— me temo que no podemos esperar mas señorita yowane—pronuncio rápidamente akaito ganando al atención de nueva cuenta de todos.

Rin se soltó de akaito colocándose a un lado de el, podía apreciar lo incomoda que se estaba bajo esta situación —princesa—llame—vamos te dejo en tu departamento—extendí mi mano para que ella me diera la suya pero…

—Ella es MI princesa…—aclaro akaito roncamente

Todos se quedaron confundidos, incluso yo, mi brazo…mi brazo dejo de avanzar y mis ojos buscaron los de mi gemela que se encontraban clavados en mi como puñales…—no…no entiendo—dije

Akaito se rasco la cabeza y soltó un gran suspiro, después me miro por unos segundos para después caminar frente a mi —ok…esto se salio de nuestras manos, comencemos desde el principio—pidió sin esperar una respuesta.

—len…hermano, lo siento, de verdad…no quería causar esto, pero tu sabes…soy algo…impulsivo—trato de explicar—lo que trato de decir con eso de que ella es mi princesa…es —Me tome del hombro y me miro sereno y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—rin y yo somos novios…

…

…

…

—¡LEN!

—¡NO!

—¡DETENTE LEN!

* * *

**Bueno antes que nada, holap les quiero pedir una enorme disculpa a mis lectoras (e) por el largo tiempo de espera. Durante los últimos meses me e encontrado algo delicada de salud lo que me a hecho imposible poder levantarme y tomar la pc además que me bloquea las ideas y la inspiración para continuar. Sin mencionar que gracias a esto e perdido mi trabajo ¬¬…**

**Pero bueno.**

**Angel Dark Fire**

**A ti fu a la primera que le dije sobre la actualización del cap 10, pero no pude cumplir con el diá dicho, lo siento mucho de verdad. Me cinto mucho peor ya que te gusto el cap 9 y yo te deje así nomás. Lo lamento.**

**Ukyo-san**

**Hehehe ya salí del hospital, no es un lugar al que quiera regresar °-°U dejando atrás el detestable aroma a medicamento y limpiadores, y como tu sabes aquí en México tenemos la famosa leyenda de la planchada, para quien no lo sepa, la planchada era una enfermera que fue acecinada por un hombre en el hospital ya que esta por error mato al hijo de este inyectándole un medicamento el cual el niño era alérgico. Y te preguntaras ¿y eso que? Bueno hehehe en mi familia ya van dos mujeres (mi madre y hermana) las cuales han tenido un encuentro con una enfermera que a la fuerza quiere inyectarlas, ya te puedes imaginar lo "_bien" _que dormí en ese lugar. Y seeee el frió en México esta algo molesto. Regresando al ff, si es verdad a rin le esperan algunas reprendas por su egoísmo en el pasado…**

**Kirye **

**Hehehe, bueno dado el momento en el que se encuentra el ff, es algo difícil colocar a len como se debe, me refiero a que él, por el momento continuara como hasta el momento, ya que tengo que ver como are con dell hehehe, por que el será el primero en darse cuenta de los cambios de su pareja o.o.**

**XxNenisCullenxX**

**Seee me dio influenza , gracias por los ánimos y que bueno que te gusto el cap, espero que te agrade este xD. **

**Nekita-chan93**

**OWO nueva lectora xD, ola y grax por tomar tu tiempo para leer este ff, si la verdad creo q me pase un poquito con meito -_-U pero bueno todo para darle sabor al ff xD. **

**-Amore-**

**no te preocupes amore, si es te ff esta en categoría rin/len así será, solo pido tiempo para desatar el nudito que me e impuesto a mi misma -_-U. así que, deja ese pasaporte en la mesa y esas maletas velas deshaciendo, no será necesario que vengas a México xD**

**Wolf-fer**

**OWO otra lectora nueva, en primer lugar grax por tomar tu tiempo para leer este ff, y no te preocupes sean cortos o largos son muy bien recibidos, si te entiendo, la escuela puede agobiar mas que la suegra -_-U….**

**Akeemi-chan**

**Hehehehe la verdad a mi también se me ase lindo el akaito x rin, no se si hay por hay de esta pareja xD, que bueno que te gusto el cap y espero que este te guste más xD.**

**Ayuki Hyuuga**

**Otra lectora nueva xD, grax por tomar tu tiempo para leer en ff, ¿de verdad amas mi ff?, OWO grax! Que bueno que te guste tanto, y no te preocupes antes del twincest abra mas escenas de dell/len, no soy una experimentada en el tema yaoi, como podrás a preciar en el cap 8 no tengo practica en esa clase de momentos -_-U. pero bueno tratare de hacer escenas con estos dos agradables para ti xD.**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importaren.**

**Ella es una lectora que aunque no deje comentario en cosas inesperadas es otra chica la cual le agrada mi ff. Bueno rina, utilizo es te cap para darte la noticia, el ff de sombras del pasado continuara sin duda, solo que el cap 2 a un no esta terminado. Tengo que pensar bien como hacer el rencuentro después de tantos siglos, no es lo mismo que con este ff donde len se fue durante 4 años o.o, en sombras del pasado tiene que ser algo mas…como explicarlo, tierno?...bueno no se como explicarlo por lo que dejare que las cosas se escriban solas.**

**Y para finalizar gracias, a todas las personas que leen este ff, aunque no dejen comentario, se que lo siguen al igual que las demás personas. Les dejo mi nuevo correo, el que se encuentra en mi perfil, se encuentra obsoleto, el nuevo es ff _ nell Hotmail. Com ya saben sin espacios xD. Y…..**

**¡Con 2 meses!**

**¡59 días!**

**¡Y!**

**¡1416 horas de retraso!**

**(¬¬)U**

**¡Les deseo un feliz año nuevo! **

**(o-u-)b Nelliel d(-u-o)**


	11. El arma definitiva

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**_El arma definitiva_  
**

**(Len´s POV)**

—len pienso que deberías ir a un hospital para que te suturen esa herida—opina tranquilamente dell mientras limpia la sangre de la parte izquierda de mi rostro.

Lenta mente retiro su mano para encaminarme directamente al baño del cuarto donde me observo en el espejo. Poso mi vista en la ceja izquierda donde hay una herida de unos cuatro o cinco centímetros ligeramente abierta pero no muy profunda como para una sutura.

—no será necesario—respondo monótono mientras salgo del baño y me encamino hasta la puerta de salida del cuarto para posteriormente bajar las escaleras y continuar mi camino hasta el sofá de la sala.

Escucho los pasos lentos de dell, el cual termina por sentarse a mi lado—**¿quieres algo de comer? **—pregunta recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Suspiro frustrado mientras observo el alfombrado —quiero estar solo—respondo cortante ganado una mirada compasiva de mi acompañante.

—bien—responde—si necesitas algo ya sabes como localizarme—agrega antes de rozar rápidamente mi mejilla derecha con frágil beso.

Con paso lento y no muy conforme pasa a retirarse, dejándome solo en la sala a un mirando el alfombrado del lugar.

—_**rin y yo somos novios…**_

Y el mal sabor de boca.

**(Rin´s POV)**

—estoy agotada— dije en forma desganada abriéndome paso en mi nuevo departamento.

—y como no estarlo después de aquella muestras de testosterona—comento meiko siguiendo hasta la sala de estar—pero…. —corto para observarme directamente—lo que mas me sorprendió fue tu reacción—termino después.

La observe de reojo, se encontraba ahí sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo descansando en el recargador de este, observándome seria mente, esperando una explicación…

—yo…—me detuve a pensar exactamente la respuesta—yo no lo se…solo, quería que len se controlara…—respondí no muy segura.

—¿abofeteándolo?... —pregunto con ironía—rin, ¿sabes lo que has hecho? —agrego con algo de molestia.

Aparte mí vista de ella, para observar los ventanales frente a mí, en ese momento encontraba muy interesante la luna llena frente a mí que la incomoda conversación con meiko, pero mi silencio fue la respuesta que ella esperaba….

—veo que no…—agrego después de un rato en forma neutra—yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con dell sobre su reacción….pero rin…to actuaste por impulso…y eso las timo mucho a len, mas que los puños de akaito….

—¡el no tenia por que actuar de esa manera! —me defiendo al verme como la mala de la historia—¡JODER!... —doy media vuelta para quedar frente a meiko—¡akaito solo quería que todos supieran que somos pareja! —respondí con la voz temblorosa y notorio enfado además de los puños al frente—¡el cree que es el único de los dos que puede terne pareja! —declaro al borde del llanto— ¡A CASO NO VE QUE TAMBIEN ESTOY SUFRIENDO Y QUE SOLO QUIERO SER FELIZ! —culmino desatando toda mi molestia y dolor con esas palabras, mientras la saladas lagrimas recorren lentamente mi rostro.

La sala se hunde en un silencio fulminante, meiko no se digna a decir algo para calmarme o para continuar lo que comenzó como una charla, simplemente se queda ahí, sentada, con la mirada inquisidora sobre mi, esperando a que termine de sentir pena por mi….

**Flash Back **

—princesa—escuche decir de tras de mi, no me es extraña la persona quien me hablar, ya que es la única que lo ase por ese apodo de una forma tan calida que desespera, lentamente volteo para encontrarme de frente a aquellos orbes de esmeralda que observo todos los días al lavar mi rostro— ¿me permite tomarle la mano? —pregunto de igual forma extendiendo su mano frente a mi con delicadeza.

No puedo ocultar una sonrisa picara al verlo actuar como todo un caballero del siglo xv—por supuesto—le respondo—caballero—agrego para seguirle el juego.

A solo centímetros de tocar su mano el, con un rápido movimiento toma mi mano izquierda, realmente me sorprendí al ver el cambio drástico, pero me sorprendí mas al sentir el apretón en ella, lo mire a los ojos para después relajar mi rostro y sonreírle abierta mente —¿solo querías tomarla? —pregunte divertida al recordar hechos pasados donde tomaba mi mano y después cambiar su mirada al un punto muerto y decirme mientras se ponía rojo —"solo quería tomarla".

—**no sabes cuanto**—no me di cuenta del momento en el que se acerco al grado de susurrarme al oído su respuesta y terminar con un beso en el. Podía sentir la sangre acumulándose en mi rostro, pero me controle, no quería que len se diera cuenta, no quería romper este momento…

El recorrido ya había terminado, así que el grupo decidió que cada quien para su casa, antes de soltarme de la mano de len, quería despedirme de el pero…

—antes de que nos retiremos —vi a akaito caminar hasta el lugar donde len y yo nos encontrábamos, akaito tomo mi mano y comenzó a jalarme lentamente hasta el, pero sentía un fuerte apretón en mi mano izquierda, gruñí al ver que el apretón no cesaba así que observe a len y al darse cuenta dejo de apretar.

—¿crees que puedes soltarla? —escuche decir arrogantemente akaito a len

Sentí un agujero en el estomago al ver que el semblante de len, su ceño se arrugo al grado de formar un nuevo rostro para mi. —tu eres el que debería de— note el gran esfuerzo en su timbre de voz para mantener la cordura.

Escuche a kaito intentar calmarlos pero akaito se negaba—¡¿Porqué? si tengo el mismo derecho que tu—escuche decir a akaito al punto de explotar—no…miento—agrego ahora mas tranquilo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro—tengo mas…—termino de decir para después tomarme de un jalón.

—¡akaito vasta! —advirtió meiko

—¡¿vasta?... ¡maldita sea solo quiero dar una buena noticia! —se defendió akaito, mientras yo buscaba el rostro de len, el cual se veía muy sorprendido por la aclaración de akaito. Entonces me di cuenta de la buena noticia que el quería dar…

Observe a akaito que se encontraba sobre exaltado por todo esto, —¿len estas bien? —logre escuchar decir a haku mientras se acercaba a len. —será mejor que esperan hasta mañana, ahora todos tienen que descansar—opino haku mientras observaba a los presente, no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ella, no quería que len se enterara de lo mió con akaito de esta manera, quería ser yo la que se lo dijera a solas pero…—me temo que no podemos esperar señorita yowane—de inmediato me solté de su agarre y me coloque a su lado para detenerlo sin embargo—princesa—escuche a len decir—vamos te dejo en tu departamento—mire a len, al parecer ya estaba mas tranquilo, después mire su mano frente a mi, estaba a punto de tomarla pero akaito se interpuso.

—ella es MI princesa—aclaro akaito de manera ronca

Todos se quedaron confundidos por tales palabras, mientras yo observaba el rostro de len que también me observaba con confusión una gran confusión —no…no entiendo—logro articular aun con la mirada en mí.

Escucho un gran suspiro y busco aquel que lo soltó, todo para llegar hasta akaito, el cual camina lentamente hasta len —ok…esto se salio de nuestras manos, comencemos desde el principió—dice de manera tranquila.

—len…hermano, lo siento de verdad…no quería causar todo esto…soy algo…impulsivo—se explica—lo que trato de decir con eso de que ella es mi princesa…es.

En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, len sabría lo mió con akaito, no sabia como lo tomaría después de todo esto. ¿Que dirá?... ¿Qué me aria?...

—rin y yo somos novios—soltó como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, todas las miradas se abrieron con asombro, nadie decía nada, solo nos miraban…

Pero no duro demasiado…

Un fuerte golpe hizo eco en las afueras del museo al pie de las escaleras, todo fue en cámara lenta, solo podía observar como el rostro de akaito volteaba lentamente asía el lado izquierdo con los ojos muy abiertos, después observe a un len kagamine que jamás pensé que existía. Si mirada era sombría su rostro completamente tenso su ceño completamente arrugado de formando aquella dulzura que lo destacaba. Después todo regreso a correr normalmente.

Velos mente, len tomo de la camisa a akaito, lo atrajo hasta el para depositar un fuerte rodillazo el la boca del estomago.

—¡AHG! —es lo único sonido que logra salir de la boca de akito, kaito tomo del hombro a len provocando que perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundo, pero fueron mas que suficientes para que akaito recuperara un poco y depositara un fuerte puñetazo en un costado de len.

Len al sentir el golpe intento golpear el rostro de akaito pero este ya se encontraba erguido, tomo a len de la camisa tal como el lo hizo pero en ves de un rodillazo lo acerco lo detuvo para darle un fuerte cabezazo.

—¡Grrrrr! —gruño len para llevarse una mano hasta su ojo izquierdo, cuando akaito lo soltó, se podía observa la parte superior izquierda de su frente algo ensangrentada.

—¡akaito! —llamo kaito algo preocupado al ver la sangre, tomo a su hermano del rostro y reviso su frente, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había herida, por lo que voltio a ver a len que se encontraba con el rostro agachas mientras su mano izquierda tapaba la parte superior de su ojo.

Pequeñas gotas rojas comenzaron a filtrarse entre los dedos de su mano al igual que recorrían la parte izquierda del rostro. Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, len quito la mano de la herida y se lanzo de nueva cuenta sobre akaito.

Este no se lo esperaba, así que lo recibió por completo, len lo tacleo dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo, coloco su peso en el abdomen de akaito y comenzó a golpear su rostro de nueva cuenta con ira…

—¡LEN! —gritaron al unísono dell y meiko que intentaba detenerlo

—¡NO! —grito haku mientras ayudaba a kaito con akaito

—¡DETENTE LEN! —pidió desesperado kaito colocando su cuerpo como protección de los puños de len…

Yo no podía moverme, estaba, estaba, en shock, nunca en mi vida había visto actuar de esa manera a len…nunca…

Dell y meiko lograron por fin quitarle de encima a de akaito, lo tomaron con fuerte de los brazos y lo obligaron a levantarse, fue ahí donde el me miro, sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos, no tenían alma… no pude evitar tener miedo, tenia miedo de que el se soltara del amare de dell y meiko, y arremetiera contra mi…

—¡ME NIEGO! —grito desesperado—¡NO LO PERMITIRE! —continuo gritando con desesperación mientras intentaba soltarse.

Al verlo a akaito inconciente en el piso, al verlo a len así, al escucharlo hablar así, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía.

Lentamente me acerqué a el, podía escuchar sus gruñidos y las advertencias de dell, no quería que me acercara con len en ese estado, pero no lo escuche. Al tenerlo de frente, al mirarlo a los ojos…sentí mucha tristeza….lentamente acaricie su mejilla derecha, sostuve su rostro, observe la herida en su ceja izquierda y toda la sangre que había corrido hasta manchar su ropa, después pose mis ojos en los suyos, intente ver al len que yo conocía, pero fracasé, inconcientemente, aparte mi mano de su mejilla para darle vuelo y descargar la impotencia que sentía momentos atrás…

Sentía como mi palma pulsaba de dolor por el fuerte impacto en el rostro de mi hermano, el cual se mantuvo por unos minutos ladeados y con la mirada escondida en su copete, me di cuenta que dejo de pelear con dell y meiko, pero a un así ellos no lo soltaron. Lo único que se escuchaba era una sirena de fondo y alguno que otro auto que pasaba por el lugar…

—¡akaito! —escuche decir a kaito, al ver que su hermano estaba recuperando el conocimiento

—voy a llamar a una ambulancia—hablo tranquila haku mientras tomaba su celular en manos

Lentamente me di la vuelta y camine hasta kaito para ver a akaito que se movía bruscamente por la confección que tenia. Pero antes de llevar hasta ellos una voz sombría me detuvo…

—ya entiendo…bien… ¡BIEN! —logre escuchar como se soltaba de manera agresiva de dell y meiko para después caminar escaleras abajo con dirección al estacionamiento.

Todos guardaron silencio, mientras yo caminaba de nuevo hasta los hermanos shion.

—¿pero que fue todo eso? —pregunto meiko observando el camino que tomo len

—no tenia por que actuar de esa manera—reprocho kaito mientras revisaba a su hermano.

Todos guardamos silencio, nuestras miradas se encontraban en akaito que continuaba en el piso en espera de la ambulancia.

—kaito…—llamo dell apagado rompiendo el silencio—si te les dijera tu hermana kaiko llegara con un chico y este les dice a ti y akaito que son novios, ¿Qué arrían?...

—lo sacaríamos a patadas—responde observando el rostro de su hermano—pero nunca intentaríamos matarlo a golpes…

—¿pero que sucede cuando ese chico no tiene tacto para decir las cosas?—pregunta irónicamente meiko—esto—responde señalando a akaito…

—para len—retoma la palabra de nuevo dell, con un toque de melancolía —akaito le a quitado lo mas preciado del mundo—termina observándome a mí.

** Fin Del Flash Back **

Después de eso, la ambulancia llego y kaito se fue con akaito al hospital, nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos que el estaría al pendiente y nos avisaría mas tarde. Dell se despidió de su hermana y se disculpo por el espectáculo, me dijo que iría a ver a len e intentaría hablar con el.

Mientras a mi, meiko se ofreció para dejarme en mi departamento, y henos aquí fundidas con el silencio, esperando a que una de nosotras se atreva abrir la boca y romper esta tensión. Pero ese momento parecía lejano, hasta que meiko hablo.

—¿tu sufre? —pregunto, yo solo asentí en silencio—¿y que es lo que te causa ese sufrimiento rin? —lo pregunto del tono que me impedía evadir la pregunta.

Limpie mi rostro cualquier rastro de lágrima y tome asiento en el sillón frente a ella, mientras observaba el piso de madera—me enamore del chico equivocado—respondí de forma desganada

—¿akaito? —continuo

No negué con la cabeza—akaito…me gusta, el…el es un buen amigo…—respondí a un con la mirada en el piso—el a estado ahí, en estas últimos días, apoyándome incondicional mente, el se a convertido en mi apoyo con todo esto del clan…y len…

—¿len?, ¿en donde exactamente entra len rin? —pregunto intrigada

Me arrepentí de haberlo nombrado —desde el momento en el que decidió decirme que era gay, es…difícil a…sep…tarlo…—solloce—se que le prometí mi apoyo, y no voy a negárselo…pero…pero—mis sollozos aumentaban—¡el no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me duele, me duele que la familia le de la espalda, me duele subir a un puesto donde estaré sola, donde no estará el para apoyarme como yo lo estoy haciendo, me duele ser tan entupida como por enamórame de...! —termine gritándolo pero callando lo ultimo.

Levante la mirada para ver el rostro de meiko, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero con la misma postura del principio. Me pregunte a mi misma si se había percatado, yo no termine la última oración, la deje abierta.

—¿y como quiere que se de cuenta, si siempre estas sonriendo?—pregunto abriendo los ojos para mirarme acosadoramente…

Yo me quede petrificada, no podía responder, sabia que era cierto, yo no puedo pedir que me apoye en algo que ni el mismo sabe que me agobia, todo por que no quiero hacerlo sufrir, por verlo feliz, yo me estoy condenando.

—rin…me demostraste en estos últimos años que habías madurado mucho, te mantienes con lo que ganas y has aprendido a no vivir con excesos como cuando eras mas joven, pero…ahora, ahora te veo y veo a la rin kagamine de ase cuatro años atrás, la misma niña egoísta, ¿sabes por que? —pregunto cortante, yo simple mente negué en silencio.

—por que te quedas con todo el dolor tu sola, nos mientes para no compartir el dolor que sientes o las tristeza, te mientes a ti misma, para acerté sentir bien, eres egoísta con akaito, ya que sabiendas que te gusta…—corto—que…te gusta otro chico, ya lo aceptaste a el, y eres egoísta con len, al no darle a conocer lo que sientes realmente…rin….madura, aun estas a tiempo para resolver todo este lió, habla con len y dale a conocer lo que piensas sobre sus gustos, dile que no quieres subir al puesto de líder de la familia si el no esta ahí para apoyarte, dile a akaito la verdad, mira que el pobre esta en el hospital—dijo algo frustrada—y decidan, que van hacer con esta relación, mira que si la continuas a como están las cosas, llegaran a un punto donde no hay vuelta atrás rin….

Ella tenia razón, toda la razón—mañana—dijo con su tono normal y alegre mientras colocaba sus manos en mi rostro para alzarlo y quedar a la par con mi, mirada—iras a ver a len y hablaras con el, le dirás toda lo que sientes y te disculparas claro, yo se que el te perdonara y te apoyara, ¿dime?, ¿no recuerdas el noble corazón de tu hermano?…

—pero…pero, el es el que siempre se disculpaba con migo—musite mientras apartaba la vista de su rostro

—siempre hay una primera vez para todo rin…incluso para equivocarse y arreglar los problemas causadas por nuestras decisiones egoístas….es mas…se de dos cosas que te ayudara mucho—aseguro mientras retiraba sus manos de mi rostro y se dirigía a su bolso—len me la dio cuando me pidió que pasara por ti, el diá en el que pasaste la noche en su casa ¿recuerdas? —me pregunto yo simple mente asentí

Camino de nueva cuenta hasta mi para tomar una de mis manos y colocar algo en ellas, cuando quito su mano, abrí la mía dejando al descubierto una copia de la llave de su departamento—mañana traeré el arma definitiva—aseguro guiñándome el ojo—tu te encargaras de colocarle el cartucho—agrego para después tomar su bolso y colocarlo en su hombro—ahora descansa que mañana todo se va arreglar, ya lo veras.

La seguí hasta la entrada del departamento, donde se coloco sus zapatos y volteo para sonreírme y despedirse con un simple ademán, cerro la puerta de tras de si, dejándome con la llave en las manos y una tremenda intriga sobre esa su puesta arma definitiva….

**(Len´s POV)**

—_adelante ¡A LA VICTORIAAAA_!

—¡zim!, ¡no se cual es tu plan pero yo te detendré! 

—infectare a la ciudad con ratas alteradas genitivamente, ¡pero nunca lo sabrás!

—…..acabas de decírmelo…. 

—….. ¡MIENTES! ¡MIEEEEEEENTES!...

He perdido noción del tiempo, ni siquiera recuerdo haber prendido el televisor, me encontraba mirando una caricatura divertida, que si no fuera por mi estado en estos momentos estaría tirado en el piso de la risa. Pero desgraciada mente no es si…

—_¡MIENTES MIIIIIIEEEENTEEEEEES!_

Si, mientes, eso me gustaría creer rin, que estas mintiendo, que todo lo que paso en el museo fuera una mentira, que no fueras novia de ese idiota de akaito…

—**¿pero?... ¿exactamente que es lo que me molesta?** —le pregunta a la nada mientras observo la televisión y al pequeño alíen que intenta dominar al mundo con ratas alteradas genéticamente, ¿Qué es lo que me molesta en realidad?.

—**¿Qué rin tenga novio?** —me pregunto a mi mismo, si es así, ¿Por qué me molesta algo así?

—_**¡no soporto a ese tipo!, ¡siempre me esta molestando!**_

—_**¡no desaprovecharía una oportunidad para molestarme!**_

Es verdad, rin y akaito no se sellaban bien, y me es muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana este sea tan amigable con ella…

—_**no lo sabias… ellos están comenzando a tratarse para ser amigo**_

—_**yace un mes de eso**_

—_**rin y yo somos novios**_

Es imposible enamorarse de una persona en un mes, ¡es algo estupido!, y menos si estos se odiaban a muerte. Ciento que me va a explotar la cabeza si continué pensando en ello, pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente no puedo…

—_zim , ¿eres un extraterrestre?_

—_¡MENTIRAS! Sucias mentiras del niño terrícola…digo…no_

No puedo evitar sonreír de la respuesta tan obvia del personaje y la falta de atención por parte de los presentes—**como mi poca atención en rin….** —me dije a mi mismo mientras le subía más al televisor—observe mi reloj de pulso y note que eran la una de la tarde del siguiente día, no me sorprendió para nada esto, ya sabia yo que me había metido tanto en los hechos de la noche anterior como para no darme cuenta del tiempo.

Observe mis pantalones blancos, aun así se logra distinguir algunas gotas de sangre, después observo la camisa de cuadriculada blanco con gris, la cual se encuentra moderadamente manchada de sangre —creo que me daré una ducha…— me dije a mi mismo.

—¿_tienes la nave de tak no es cierto?_

—_así es zim, la misma que cayo…_

—_Grrrr ¡NO ES CIERTO!_

—_¡YA TE DIJE QUE SI!, por Venus tienes problemas para escuchar_

—_Grrrr ¡NO ES CIERTO!_

Inhale y después exhalé dejando ir un poco de mi frustración para después ponerme de pie con el control en la mano, apunte al televisor y lo apague para después arrojar el control al sofá y encaminarme al cuarto y darme un baño…

Subí lentamente las escaleras para después topar con la puerta de entrada al cuarto, tome la perilla y rapita mente me abrí paso al cuarto, camine hasta el closet y saque una camisa sin mangas blanca y una bermuda negra, no tenia ánimos de vestir de saco o manga larga, solo quería quedarme en casa con vestimenta casual y no tan elegante.

Camine hasta la puerta del baño, deje la ropa al alcance mientras comencé a quitarme la ropa lentamente, observe mi abdomen y lo note algo morado —**ese maldito**—musite con enfado al verme por segunda ves mi cuerpo marcado.

Continué con mis pantalones y por ultimo el bóxer, todo lo coloque en la canasta de ropa sucia a un lado del lavabo, quería relajarme así que coloque el yacuzzi, no tarde demasiado en entrar a el y dejarme llevar por el masaje de las burbujas, paso el tiempo y mis parpados se sentían pesados, poco a poco todo a mi alrededor se veía borroso hasta llegar al punto de ver solo oscuridad…

—_nene…dime len, ¿Por qué estas enojado? —preguntaba una pequeña rubia de unos cinco años a un pequeño idéntico a ella que se encontraba en un rincón asiendo pucheros._

—_¡por que siempre estas jugando con masshiro y no con migo! —responde molesto el pequeño asustando a la rubia._

—_pero…pero es nuestro primo, además estamos jugando al escondite con todos los además ¿quieres jugar? —pregunto esperanzada la pequeña rubia._

_El pequeño la observo y noto esa gran sonrisa en el rostro angelical de su hermana, aparto la mirada al no soportar tanta dulzura—con una condición—dijo en pucheros_

—_¿Cuál? —pregunto confundida la pequeña, mientras el rostro de su hermano se tille de rojo_

—_que…que…que me dejes tomar tu mano—termino de pedir mientras extendía su mano hasta ella_

_La pequeña observo la pequeña mano de su hermano por unos segundos, y después sonrió de nuevo—bien—acepto regresando el apretón._

_Comenzaron a correr entre la multitud de adultos que se encontraba en el lugar en busca de sus primos para jugar._

—_¿hueles eso len? —pregunto su hermano mientras serraba los ojos y olfateaba aquel aroma _

—_¿Qué? —pregunto confuso mientras observaba a su hermana, después de unos minutos la imito—huele a…mmmm—abrió sus grandes ojos verdes mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro—¡huele a cocoa!_

—**co…coa**—susurro entre sueños mientas las burbujas continuaban su masaje—**cocoa…. **¡COCOA! —dije asombrado al darme cuenta que de verdad el ambiente olía a cocoa

Salí rápidamente del yacuzzi y tome una toalla la cual coloque alrededor de mi cintura, abrí la puerta del baño rápidamente y me dirige a la puerta del cuarto para después bajar las escaleras rápidamente y corres hasta la cocina donde el aroma de la cocoa era mas fuerte.

Me quede parado en el marco de la cocina, para ser sincero, no me esperaba esto, por lo menos no de ella, no en estos momentos…

—rin

* * *

**Ooooooooyeeeeeea! xD**

**Ola como están, espero que mejor que yo ¬¬**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el cap 11, el cual espero que les gusto xD si no entons estoy en problemas, por que el foquito de la inspiración ya no esta prendiendo bien TT3TT….**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **

**Kirye – Amore- Moon Kagamine – Anny ****– Rina – Angel Dark Fire – Mokonas nee chan – xZarax – Road – Lenalee Rose – Durushe – – Akaa-chan – nekita chan93 – Hidari Kagamine – y PczZitoO**

**Grax por sus comentarios y sugerencias xD, bueno me retiro voy a chambiar hahahahaha **

**CUIDENSE Y QUE TENGA UNA BONITA, TARDE, NOCHE ,MAÑANA, DIA, xD**


	12. Cocoa

**(Rin´s POV)**

Después de la pequeña charla con meiko la noche pasada, me he puesto a pensar en todas las formas posibles para hacerle saber a len mi verdadera forma de ver la situación actual con respecto a sus preferencias. Y desgraciada mente, todas ellas llevan a una trágica despedida por parte de len.

—Me estoy adelantando a los hechos—pensé—además, meiko me traerá ayuda... ¿no?

—_**mañana traeré el arma definitiva, tu te encargaras de colocarle el cartucho**_

¿El arma definitiva?, con que loquera me saldrá ahora meiko.

—solo espero que me sea de mucha ayuda...—me dije a mi misma mientras rodaba en mi nueva cama—además...tengo que hablar también con akaito...no se cual será el mas difícil...

No puedo evitar recordar la noche anterior, jamás había visto a len actuar de esa manera, acaso..fueron...—¿celos?—me pregunte mientras tomaba una de las almohadas grandes y la abrazaba—si...celos...pero de hermano...—agregue con pesadez.

Escuche el timbre sonar de forma desesperada así que me reincorpore con pereza y me encamine hasta la puerta —¡Guten Morgen!—grito como saludo meiko mientras entraba con una pequeña bolsa de papel en manos—Dios...¡¿aun estas en pijama?—dijo molesta obserbandome de pies a cabeza—¡Vamos ves a darte una ducha rápidamente que tienes que ir a ver a len a su departamento!—me tomo de un brazo sin darme la oportunidad de hablar haciéndome entrar a la fuerza al cuarto de baño.

—...—me que de observando el yacuzzi ahí en la entrada de baño, hasta que la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta dándome un fuerte golpe que me regreso a la realidad.

—¿Aun traes la ropa puesta?...¡yo ya te hacia en el la ducha!—chillo mientras me observaba desde la entrada—toma—dijo mientras me aventaba la ropa que me pondría—Y por el amor de dios...APÚRATE!...—con esas ultimas palabras desapareció tras de la puerta.

—gracias—fue lo único que salio de mi boca antes de comenzar a quitarme la ropa y tomar la ducha lo mas rápido que podía.

No tarde mas que diez minutos en estar lista, me pare frente al espejo del tocador de mi cuarto para tomar un cepillo, fue ahí donde me di cuenta de lo que traía puesto, un elegante vestido negro que dejaba una muy buena vista de mis piernas debido a que llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, los tirantes eran tan delicados que un simple jalon bastaría para que estos se rompan sin duda. Mire el tocador, meiko ya tenia los accesorios listos sin duda, un reloj de pulso para dama de oro y una cadena pegada al cuello del mismo material, sin mencionar el maquillaje.

—me imagine que no querías verte tan...ostentosa, así que escogí lo menos llamativo —me dijo meiko con tranquilidad mientras se posaba tras de mi—sobre el vestido...bueno, tu padre ya se a encargado de publicar tu acenso como la nueva líder después de queél se retire, asíque no pueden verte vestida como sueles salir...

—era de esperarse...nunca me imagine que diría esto pero...me ciento incomoda con todo esto—le dije mientras tomaba un pasador oscuro cual coloque en mi pequeño fleco para después colocarme un poco de maquillaje.

—toma—me dijo mientras colocaba la bolsa de papel en mis manos—recuerda...tú le pones el cartucho—agrego para después guiñarme el ojo—tevo a su departamento.

Salimos las dos de mi departamento para dirigirnos al auto de meiko, durante todo el recorrido estuvimos en silencio por completo, ninguna de las dos sentía que era necesaria alguna conversación en ese momento, simple mente mantuvimos la miradas donde estas correspondías, los ojos de meiko directo a la carretera y los míos...aun buscaban un lugar.

—Dell me hablo en la mañana—dijo Meiko de repente—me dijo que Len se negó a ir a un hospital para que le atendieran esa herida...

Yo no respondí, simple mente mantuve mi mirada por la ventanilla del auto, como si esto fuera lo mas interesante del mundo—mientras Akaito...bueno, él ya despertó, pase a ver a Kaito antes de pasar por ti, me dijo que solo tiene algunos moretones y cortadas menores en el rostro, con suerte no quedaran marcas...pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Len...

—Vere la manera de llevarlo al hospital donde reside Kaito—dije de repente tomando por sorpresa a meiko

—si...es buena idea—dijo para después sumirnos de nueva cuenta en un silencio de muerte.

No tardamos mucho en llegar después de nuestra pequeña conversación, tome la bolsa en mis manos y me quite el cinturón de seguridad para después abrir la puerta del auto—Busca en la segunda alacena—hablo Meiko de repente ganándose mi atención—Suerte—agrego guiñándome un ojo, le di las gracias con una sonrisa algo insegura del siguiente paso que daría una vez que pusiera un pie fuera de aquel auto.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe y observe como Meiko se alegaba del lugar dejándome a escasos dos metros de la entrada del departamento de Len, después pose mi vista en la bolsa la cual abrí con delicadeza, solo para encontrarme la llave del departamento de mi hermano y dos tazas que jure avían sido tiradas años atrás...

—_**Busca en la segunda alacena...**_

Y entonces comprendí...

Tome la llave y me dirige a toda velocidad hasta la entrada del departamento de Len, y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, abrí la puerta lentamente...—Hola...—murmure mientras observaba el interior completamente oscuro.

—¿hola?—pregunte esta vez mientras caminaba con cuidado al no tener mucha luz para observar mi entorno, me dirige hasta la salón esperando encontrar a Len ahí, pero solo me encontré con la gran TV y demás cosas del lugar. —Len—llame.

Se alcanzo a escuchar una puerta cerrarce en la segunda planta, por lo que me encamine al pie de las escaleras para observar la segunda planta—Deve de estar en su cuarto—me dije, tome con fuerza la bolsa en mis manos para después caminar hasta la cocina donde saque las dos tazas, las mire y les sonreí nostálgicamente, estas tazas me traían muchos recuerdos de la infancia, nuestra nana siempre las sacaba cuando me paliaba con Len, solo vertía cocoa caliente en ellas y estas hacían todo el trabajo una vez que él y yo nos sentábamos el la mesa para tomarlas.

—Ahora solo necesito el cartucho—dije mientras buscaba en la alacena que Meiko me dijo minutos atrás, después de mover algunas cosas encontré mis "balas" las cuales coloque en la barra para poder tomar del refrigerador un poco de leche y un traste para calentarla.

—Espero que esto funcione—dije para después esperar a que la leche comenzara a hervir y posterior mente agregar la cocoa a esta...

**(Len`s POV)**

—co…coa—susurro entre sueños mientas las burbujas continuaban su masaje—cocoa, ¡COCOA!—grite asombrado al darme cuenta que de verdad el ambiente olía a cocoa

Salí rápidamente del yacuzzi y tome una toalla la cual coloque alrededor de mi cintura, abrí la puerta del baño rápidamente y me dirige a la puerta del cuarto para después bajar las escaleras rápidamente y corres hasta la cocina donde el aroma de la cocoa era mas fuerte.

Me quede parado en el marco de la cocina, para ser sincero, no me esperaba esto, por lo menos no de ella, no en estos momentos, no despues de anoche.

—Rin—fue lo unico que puede decir mientas ella daba un ligero brinco de sorpresa a verse descubierta—¿como?...—trate articular la pregunta pero quede completa mente mudo al verle el delicado rostro de ángel que se encontraba ligeramente maquillado con tonos oscuros dándole una apariencia mucho mas madura que antes, haciendo que sus dos brillantes esmeraldas sobresalieran con hermosura detrás de tan magnifico rostro.

—Bu...buenas tardes Len—le escuche decir con nerviosismo mientas sus mejillas tomaban un color mas carmesí—Y...yo...—intento hablar mientras apartaba la mirada de mi persona.

Entonces me di cuenta el por que su actitud, me mire a mi mismo por unos momentos, estaba desnudo por completo, con solo una toalla enredada en mi cintura y empapado desde la cabeza hasta los pies, mire de nueva cuenta a Rin que se encontraba de espaldas a mi tomando un traste con los guantes de la cocina, no me quede a ver que mas asía, ya que corrí escaleras arriba para ponerme la ropa que tenia lista para cuando terminara de bañarme, tarde 5 minutos en estar listo, cuando baje y entre en la cocina Rin ya no estaba...

—WAAAAW! LOS GERMENES ESTAN POR TODAS PARTES GER!

—WIIIIIIIW! VAAMOS AAAAAAAAH MOORIIIIIIIIR!

El ruido de la TV me alerto del lugar donde se encontraba Rin, camine lentamente hasta la sala donde la vi, ahí, sentada con la mirada fija en la TV y una pequeña pero muy perceptible sonrisa formada por esos pequeños, delicados pero carnosos labios con un toque carmesí en sima de ellos dando le una apariencia...

—Pero que estoy pensando...—me dije a mi mismo para después encaminarme hasta quedar a un lado de Rin quedándome de pie ahí.

Ella continuo viendo la TV, mientras yo la veía a ella, no sabia como actuar, ¿enojado?, ¿culposo?, o ¿confundido?, no espera que ella viniera a verme después de...bueno...de dejar a su "novio" en aquel estado...

—Lo siento...—murmuro mientras tomaba una taza y me la ofrecía—Lo siento mucho...—bolbio a decir.

Me quede hipnotizado por sus ojos, estos se veían tristes, cristalinos y temerosos, el aroma dulce del contenido de aquella taza me llamo la atención, así que la mire de reojo, el liquido café humeante reflejaba mi rostro en estado de shock, lenta mente tome la taza para después mirar a Rin que estaba con la mirada en el suelo. Al ver eso, no lo pensé dos beses, coloque la taza en la mesita frente al sofá para después romper la distancia entre Rin y yo, la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello, abrace a mi hermana...a MI princesa, solo para escuchar segundos después unos sollozos provenientes de mi princesa que tomaba mi camisa con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho como si estuviera buscando protección, el cual le otorgué aforrándome mas a ella, pose mis manos en su delicada espalda para subir y bajar el línea recta en ella con lentitud, inconciente mente fui hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro para aspirar el delicioso perfume a melocotón que desprendía con delicadeza y para deleitarme con la calidez de su cuerpo...

Una parte de mi

No quería soltarla

Jamás

**(Rin`s POV)**

No pude resistir mas, he visto a len salir de la ducha en otras ocasiones, pero esta fue las mas fuerte que e podido apreciar hasta el momento, nunca imagine que bajaría en tales condiciones solo por el aroma de la cocoa...

Pero...cuando el me tomo de sorpresa entre sus brazos y me abrazo...no pude aguantar mas, podía sentir su cuerpo a la perfección, podía sentir su aroma varonil mezclado con un delicado aroma a cítricos que emanaba de su cuerpo calido y fuerte, en ese momento me vino a la mente Dell...cuantas beses Dell a tenido el privilegio de estar en estas condiciones con len, en situaciones comprometedoras sin duda, mientras yo, solo puedo deleitarme con estos momentos cuando Len me abraza. Eso me lleno de tristeza y no pude evitar sollozar para después romper en el llanto silencioso.

Los dedicados carillos que Len me hacia con las yemas de sus dedos que recorrían de arriba a bajo mi espalda en línea recta me llenaron de escalofríos, miles de millones de escalofríos que se convirtieron en descargas eléctricas que amenazaban en tomar las riendas de mis acciones si no me despegaba de len en ese momento.

Lenta mente me aparte de Len, él cual al parecerno quería soltarme—**Len...ya estoy bien**—le dije en susurros antes de que mi poco autocontrol se acabara—**¿Len?**—llame al ver que este no me soltaba.

Después de unos minutos me soltó con delicadeza, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos y después me miro con cariño—El que lo siente soy yo Rin—me dijo culposo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, yo no le dije nada por que en cierta forma era cierto...

Tome asiento a su lado mientras observaba la TV y el pequeño alienígena verde que luchaba contra los gérmenes, para después mirar a Len que tenia la mirada perdida también en la TV.—¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunte de pronto rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

—si...ahora me ciento un poco mejor—respondio mientras me regresaba la mirada

—Len—llame mientras observaba la herida en su ceja izquierda la cual no se veía muy profunda pero si abierta—Vamos al hospital donde se encuentra Kaito para que te cierren la herida por lo menos...o se infectara...—le dijo mas como orden que consejo, cosa que él noto a la perfección.

—Claro...—dijo sin mas mientras se preparaba para levantarse.

—Pero antes—dije de inmediato para detenerlo—Quiero...quiero—decia con nerviosismo—Quiero hablar con tigo—solte de golpe ganando una cara de confusión por parte de len.

—Claro—dijo de nueva cuenta mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo en su lugar.

—Bueno...veras...—trate de comenzar manteniendo mi mirada alejada de él—Quiero hablar sobre...tu...

—¿Mi que?—interumpio mientras tomaba mi mano con delicadeza para tranquilizarme

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos para después soltarlo y mirar a Len a los ojos—Tu preferencias—dije por fin, ganando una cara de confucion por parte de Len.

—¿Que?...¿que sucede con ella Rin?—pregunto nervioso—¿Acaso...te incomodo?—agrego despues para soltar mi mano lentamente.

En ese momento sentí miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de perder a mi hermano, al chico mas lindo que jamás e visto—No—dije apagada—nononono—me apresure a decir mientras yo ahora tomaba su mano con desesperación.

—Es...es solo que—continuava mientras buscaba las palabras—Las cosas sucedieron de una forma muy rápida...len...dime, ¿pensaste que será fácil para mi, procesar algo tan...grande al ser la primera en enterarse?

—Por eso mismo te pregunte primero, si tu me apoyarías al enterarte de mi secreto—respondio dolido—Y tu respondiste que no importaría nada, que contaría con tu apoyo...

—¿Y que querias que dijera len?...¡MI! hermano, ¡el cual desapareció de la nada al día siguiente de navidad, él cual se fue por cuatro años sin decir nada, él cual no se comunico de ni una forma!...—respondo desesperada— el cuál temí perder de nuevo...

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros, el cual era acompañado por la tensión que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos—**No te odio len**...—susurre mientras rompia la distancia entre los dos, avanzando lenta mente por el sofá hasta quedar frente a frente con él, solté su mano para llevarla hasta su cara del lado derecho y acariciarla con delicadeza—**YO TE AMO**—le susurre, esperando una reacción que llego en forma de grandes ojos cristalinos—**Tu...eres mi hermano...y te amo...no te odio ni te aborrezco, yo te poyare tal y como te dije al principio, pero necesitaba que tu supieras que tus preferencias me son aun difíciles de aceptar...pero eso no quiere decir que te are a un lado de mi vida...yo no quiero ser separada de ti otra vez Len...quiero que estés a mi lado en estos momento en los que te necesito a mi lado, pronto el clan en tero estará en mis manos, yo tendré que ver muchos problemas en cuestión de negocios, y lo único que quiero a mi lado en esos momentos...es a mi hermano...quiero que tu también me apoyes, que me encelles a vivir esta nueva vida que se abrió para los dos...tu con Dell...y..y yo... con Akaito.**

El cilencio emergio de nuevo pero de alguna forma no era tan incomodo como los anteriores.

—**Lo siento...**—alcanzo a decir mientras tomaba mi mano que se encontraba en la mejilla derecha—**Prometo estar a tu lado por lo que me resta de vida Rin...yo no puedo enseñarte a vivir esta nueva oportunidad...pero si podemos aprender juntos princesa...**

No fueron necesarias mas palabras, pasamos unos minutos mas así en esa posición hasta que Len se puso de pie y tomo la tasa de cocoa que se encontraba en la mesita frente a nosotros, tomo un gran sorbo y me miro para dedicarme una gran sonrisa—Es hora de ir a ver a Kaito y que me cierren esta herida ¿no princesa?—le respondí la sonrisa para después tomar mi taza de cocoa y darle también un gran sorbo—Si—respondi—Es hora...

Ambos salimos directo a la cochera de Len, donde abordamos su auto rumbo al hospital donde Kaito se encontraba de interno, no pude evitar recordar cierta palabra que me atreví a decirle a len minutos tras...

—_**YO TE AMO...**_

Claro que lo amo, es mi hermano...pero, eso no evito que lo viera como hombre.

—¿Sabes algo de Akaito?—pregunto de repente para romper el silencio mientras para ante una luz roja.

La pegunta me tomo por sorpresa pero no lo hice notar y respondí lo mas serena posible—Meiko hablo con Kaito...dice que tiene algunos moretones y heridas en el rostro...pero nada grabe—respondi con la mirada al frente.

—¿Crees que estará en el hospital?—pregunto de nuevo

—No sabría decirte—respondi mientras la luz verde se colocaba dando la indicación de proceguir.

Paso poco tiempo, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos frente al hospital Aiiku donde se encontraba Kaito en servicio, hablamos con algunas personas y esperamos media hora para después ser atendidos por él.

—Buenas tardes Rin-chan Len-kun—saludo alegremente kaito mientras se colocaba unos guantes blanco—Len tendré que suturar un poco, la herida se abrió un poco mas al estar tanto tiempo sin tratamiento—comento mientras miraba la herida de len.

—Claro—acepto Len mientras se recostaba

Por mi parte me senté en una silla dentro del cuarto esperando a que Kaito terminara su trabajo —Lo siento Kaito—se escucho decir a Len una vez que Kaito comenzó a suturar su herida.

Kaito lo observo sorprendido, pero después regreso a la normalidad —No ahí problema—respondio mientras continuaba —Akaito se encuentra en la cafetería, se despertó ase unas hora, le dijimos que descansara un poco mas pero es tan testarudo que se levanto y salio a la cafetería—Kaito naturalmente mientras observaba a len con cuidado—No debe de tardar, le pedí un helado—agrego divertido mientras suturaba. Recordé que también tenia que hablar con Akaito, no podía dejar las cosas así.

—Listo...he terminado—aviso mientras colocaba una venda alrededor de la frente de Len para tapar la herida suturada —Te quitare los puntos dentro de diez días hasta entonces lávate la herida con agua oxigenada—ordeno.

Hablamos por unos minutos con Kaito hasta que la puerta de su consultorio se abrió de repente —¡La comida del hospital es una porquería!—decia furioso un pelirrojo que entraba echo una fiera, su rostro se encontraba hinchado con algunas heridas las cuales sin duda no necesitaron suturarse pero se veían aun rojas, este callo de repente al verme a mi, pero retorno a la furia cuando vio a Len a un lado de su hermano.

—¿Bueno que esperabas akaito?—pregunto divertido su hermano mientras se encaminaba hasta el e impedir una posible riña—Bueno creo que lo mejor será que te bañas a casa y descanse Akaito, dile a papá que llego tarde hoy—dijo Kaito intentando sacar a su hermano de buena fe del lugar pero este no quiso.

—¡No!...—dijo con notorio enfado, pero trato de calmarse al dirigirse a mi—Princesa ¿quieres ir a comer algo?—me pregunto mientras observaba a Len de reojo

Yo lo imite y me di cuenta que Len nos daba la espalda, así que mire a akaito y decidí tomar la oportunidad para hablar con él—Me gustaría Akaito.

El me asintió y salio del consultorio con Kaito dejándome a Len y a mi solo—Buneo—comence—Nos vemos len—me acerque a el para dejar un beso en su mejilla pero este me detuvo tomándome de la mano.

—Aun no lo acepto—dijo seriamente—Aun no acepto que ese...sea...tu...no...novio—solto por fin con amargura—Ademas...tu eres MI princesa y de nadie mas...dile que se busque otro apodo por que no le permito llamarte así...

Una parte de mi se sentía feliz al escuchar esas palabras, pero otra simple mete me regresaba a la realidad diciéndome que solo son celos de hermano y tal como yo no acepto aun sus gustos el no acepta mi decisión %97solo trata de no golpearlo esta vez%97le pedí en broma mientras le sonreía y plantaba un beso en su mejilla, el me soltó y dejo que fuera a encontrarme con Akaito afuera donde su viper ya me esperaba.

**(Len`s POV)**

Las palabras de Rin me dieron fuerte de verdad, fui un tonto a dejarle caer algo tan importante para mi a Rin como si nada, sin duda es muy fuerte, es la chica mas fuerte que conozco sin duda.

Salí del hospital de tras de Rin a una distancia prudente para que ella no creyera que la estaba siguiendo, me detuve cuando la vi subir al viper de Akaito que se había colocado unos lentes oscuros para ocultar los ojos morados que le deje la noche anterior, no pude evitar embozar una sonrisa de satisfacción al haberle destrozado su cara de niño bonito, tome mi celular y marque el numero de Dell, no he hablado con el desde la noche y debe de estar preocupado.

—Bueno...—le digo a la persona de tras de la línea

—Len... ¿como estas?—me pregunta una voz muy preocupada detrás del teléfono

—bien...estoy saliendo del hospital, Rin me pidió que me suturada la herida—conteste

—Te dije que la necesitabas...pero bueno, es bueno saber que Rin te fue a ver, te escuchar mas tranquilo—comento mientras yo me encaminaba hasta mi auto

—Si...la verdad no pensé que ella me iría a ver después de todo lo que paso ayer el la noche—deje sorprendido mientras entraba al auto y lo encendía

—Es tu hermana amor...se nota que te quiere, te perdonaría eso y mas estoy seguro—me lo dijo cariñosamente—Lenny, tengo algo que decirte y espero que no te moleste—agrego al momento algo inseguro.

—¿Que sucede Dell?—pregunte algo incomodo al escuchar su tono de voz

—Bueno...la empresa en la que trabajo me piden que regrese a Paris de inmediato...—comenzo a explicar pero no le permití terminar ya que lo interrumpí.

—Dell estas en vacaciones no tiene que pedirte eso—declare con molestia

—Si pero no puedo evitarlo Lenny...tengo que ir, tratare de arreglar todo lo mas rápido posible y regresar a tu lado—me aseguro

—¿Cuando sale?—pregunte recignado

—Ho bueno esa es lo mas chistoso...en treinta minutos—dijo inseguro

—¡QUE! COMO QUE EN TREINTA MINUTOS! ¿TE IBAS A IR SIN DECIRME?—pregunte sorprendido y enfadado golpeando el tablero de mi auto

—¿Que querías que hiciera Lenny?, te recuerdo que estabas chipi y no quería mortificarte—se escuso mientras trataba yo de tranquilizarme.

—Bien...voy al aeropuerto...por lo menos quiero despedirme nos vemos—colge rápidamente y puse el auto en marcha al aeropuerto puerto.

Pise a fondo el acelerador para llegar lo mas rápido posible al aeropuerto, cuando por fin llegue salí como rallo y busque a Dell por todo el lugar —**donde donde donde donde**—me preguntaba a mi mismo mientas caminaba como loco ganándome algunas miradas curiosas al verme caminar como un chico como loco y una venda en la cabeza.

—¡LEN!—escuche mi nombre por lo que voltee de golpe causándome un mareo el cuál no me importo al ver a Dell a unos diez metros de mi, corrí apartando gente equipaje y demás asta quedar frente a el—No puedo creer que hallas llegado a tiempo—me dijo divertido mientras me abrazaba—Te prometo regresar lo mas pronto que me sea posible además de llamarte todos los días—me aseguro mientras tomaba colocaba las manos en mi pecho—mientras tanto cuídate y no hagas tonterías Lenny—concluyo con un rápido beso en los labios mientras yo respiraba agitado—tengo que irme el vuelo sale en minutos.

intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, esta trataba por todos los medios de tomar mas aire para no caer desmañado ahí en el aeropuerto—cuidate Lenny—tomo una pequeña mochila y se encamino hasta la entrada de su vuelo dejándome atrás, cuando por fin pude respirar con normalidad el ya no estaba ahí.

—Bon voyage—atine a decir a la nada...

**(Rin`s POV)**

Akaito paro en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la zona centro de Tokio, el camino fue silencioso y algo pesado, me sentía nerviosa, no sabia como lo tomaría, yo le había dicho a Len que junto a el aprendería a vivir esta nueva oportunidad que la vida nos daba, pero...

—¿Que deseas comer princesa?—me pregunto akaito gentilmente mientras tomaba un poco de agua

—Nada—respondi

—¿Nada?—pregunto asombrado, me miro de tras de esos lentes oscuros que portaba, se que noto mi estado incomodo ante la situación, por lo que dejo la carta sobre la mesa y me miro—¿Que pasa?—pregunto directo

Tenia muchos nervios pero no podía esperar mas, si no hablaba con él y Meiko se enterara no me lo perdonaría—Akaito lo nuestro no funcionara—solte sin rodeos, no supe muy bien que reacción tubo, ya que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por esos lentes negros y su rostro estaba muy inflamado para notar algún cambio.

El simplemente tomo la copa a su lado y tomo un poco mas de agua para aclarar su garganta—¿Y como estas tan segura de ello?—me pregunto sereno—Solo tenemos unos días como pareja, se que no a sido de lo mejor pero a penas nos estamos conociendo Rin...—argumento firmemente mientras tomaba mi mano con delicadeza —Solo hay que darnos tiempoagrego.

—Lo siento akaito, pero...—no pude terminar de hablar por que el me interrumpió de repente.

—¿Hay otro?...—dijo en forma seca

—Si—dije sin pensarlo dos beses—Lo lamento...pero no puedo continuar con esto...yo..yo

—No sigas—me interrumpió—Rin...mírame, mira como me encuentro...tu hermano me dio una golpiza por saber que estoy con tigo...y no me arrepiento de ello, estoy molesto si, pero por que Len no entiende que te quiero—me dijo con cariño.

No supe que decir, me quede sin palabras, ahora era yo la que estaba siendo sufrir a una persona, era yo la que estaba siendo el verdugo, y eso no me gusto para nada—Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo apartar a ese tipo de tu corazón...déjame demostrare que soy merecedor de tu cariño Rin—agrego aun tomándome de la mano.

—Yo...—no sabia que decir...—Yo—no sabia si aceptar o terminar—Yo...tengo que pensarlo akaito—porfin solte no estando muy segura de ello.

Esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de salir de aquel restaurante y perderme entre la gente del lugar, tenia que pensar, y lo tenia que hacer en un lugar tranquilo y completamente sola...

...

Quien dirá que el timpo me tenia mas cosas

inesperadas

...

* * *

**ola chicas, lamento los...5 meses 0.0U de retrazo...**

**de verdad lo ciento, pero estado hasta el cuello de deberes tarea y demás cosas, sin mencionar las pruebas de este año...**

**coloco por fin el capitulo esta tarde, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Grax**

**-Amore- Moon Kagamine- Anny- - Angel Dark Fire- Mokonas-nee-chan- xzaraz- - Lenale Rose- Dureshe- Akeemi-chan- Nekita-chan93- Fefitha25- ayuki hyuuga- wolf-fer- XxNenisCullenxX- Hidari kagamine- - Alice Kuran- Minimini- - Love - aka-chaan- KagamineAmu- Rukia-chan- Zara-Alice- Xx Naiz xX yyyyyyyy Daisuki.**

**Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia**

**XoxO**


	13. Una chica linda

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**Un chica linda  
**

**(Rin`s POV)**

Unas risas conocidas llenaron mi ambiente saciándome de mi subconsciente de golpe —Nene Rin ¿por que no le llamas a Len para ir al cine de nuevo?—me pregunto Megumi mientras observaba el periódico junto a Mikuo.

—No es mala idea—opino Mikuo mientras quitaba el periódico del rango ocular de ambos—Después de todo Len es el que tiene ruedas—agrego mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba sonriente hasta la barra donde me encontraba sentada con Miku.

Tan solo han pasado una semana, después de mi ultimo encuentro con Akaito, no e tenido cabeza para nada después de nuestra ultima charla, llegue a pensar que presentarme a trabajar seria una buena idea de mantener mi mente ocupada, pero resulto todo lo contrario y fue Miku la que se percato de mi notoria ausencia a pesar de estar ahí frente a ellos.

—¿Rin?—Me llamo con preocupación al ver que no respondí a ni un comentario, pose mis ojos sobre los verdes de ella con desgano—Si quieres puedes irte a casa—Me ofreció al notarlo—Mikuo, Megumi y yo nos encargaremos de todo—Agrego con una cálida sonrisa muy peculiar en ella.

No respondí, las palabras eran procesadas por mi cerebro y una vez que el mensaje llegaba, este trabajaba ahora en una respuesta que no fuera solo un monosílabo—No —Dije con pesadez mientras apartaba la mirada y la dirige a la calle.

La cafetería estaba completa mente vacía, en lo que iba del día solo dos personas fueron a beber café y una a recoger pedido por lo que dificultaba mi plan de mantener la mente ocupada. Megumi a pesar de no trabajar ahí nos acompaña y en ocasiones ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, mientras Miku y Mikuo como era de esperarse tenían que hacerse cargo del negocio de su padre mientras este se encargaba de otra cafetería al oeste del lugar a no mas de treinta metros de distancia una de otra.

—Rin no seria mala idea que descansas un poco—Opino Mikuo con un toque de preocupación mientras tocaba mi frente—En la bodega tenemos un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor—Dijo mientras retiraba su mano y buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

—¡Es verdad!—Chillo Miku—Como no se me ocurrio antes, Rin puedes dormir un poco ahí si quieres, el cuarto tiene una cama individual lista para usar—Me ofreció con amabilidad para tomarme de la mano sin mas mientras me encaminaba a la bodega.

—Necesitaran esto para entrar—Grito de pronto Mikuio sacando una llave de sus bolsas—Tu tranquila, nosotros nos encargamos de tu parte, descasa un rato Rin—agrego colocando la llave en las manos de su hermana—¿Megumi que tal una partida de poker?...—Pregunto de repente

—Tu quieres quedarte sin mesada de nuevo verdad—Respondió con altanerismo

—Que va...¡lo que quiero es que me regreses mi juego de pc!—Respondió Mikuo molesto mientras se alejaba con a peliverde a una de las mesas del fondo...

Pasamos directa mente hasta la bodega donde nos encaminamos hasta el fondo, encontrando una puerta muy maltratada—Me eh cansado de pedirle a Mikuo que cambie esta puerta, pero ya sabes...los hombres son "ahorita voy... ahorita lo hago..." y nunca lo hacen...—Reprocho con molestia mientras encajaba la llave en la chapa la cual dio pelea hasta que el seguro sonó para después darle el paso a un crujido macabro—¿Rin?—llamo Miku al ver que aun continuaba en la entrada con la mirada en el suelo.

Con paso lento me encamine hasta la orilla de la cama, observe el cuarto, sin duda era pequeño pero acogedor como Mikuo dijo, sus paredes de color amarillo crema eran muy cálidas y la ventana a un lado de la cama individual le otorgaba la luz necesaria al cuarto para no verse oscuro y refrescarlo, manteniendo en una temperatura agradable—Voy por una frazada limpia no tardo—Dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella dejan dome por unos minutos sola.

Pase mi mano sobre el cajón blanco de la cama para después sentarme en ella con pesadez, recorrido nuevo con la mirada el cuarto parando en la brillante ventana, no tardo en dolerme la cabeza de pronto causando un ligero mareo, no le pensé dos beses y me deje caer por completo en la cama, arrastrándome hasta las almohadas donde pose una de ellas en mi cabeza y otra la tome entre mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

—**Len**—susurre antes de dejar caer mis párpados con cansancio y perderme en el único mundo donde no puedo sufrir mas de la cuenta.

**(Miku`s POV)**

—Ri...—Calle al verla dormir tan profunda mente en tan solo unos minutos de ausencia, tome la frazada y la entendí para colocarla sobre su cuerpo—**Descansa**—le dije mientras retiraba unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro para después salir y serrar la puerta con un estrepitoso chillido...

Nota mental

Tomar por rehén uno de los juegos favoritos de Mikuo hasta que repare la puerta.

**(Len`s POV)**

La semana paso lentamente, mas lenta de lo que podía imaginar, los encuentros con Rin eran cada vez mas escasos, algo me decía que era por Akaito. Deje escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro mientras me dejaba caer en el capo de mi auto, la fría brisa me hizo recordar que el invierno se acercaba a paso veloz y con el también llegaban ganancias para los tres hoteles que tenia en Tokyo...

—Se supone que i trabajo seria otro—Me dije a mi mismo mientras observaba la entrada de la cafetería donde trabajaba Rin, la idea de ir por ella y pasar el rato hasta su salida y después salir a dar un paseo no salia de mi mente desde la tarde que me llevo al hospital, pero desde entonces apenas hemos podido hablar, Meiko me a dicho que las cosas en la familia no están como dios manda, las cosas se han complicado ya que la futura líder no quiere dejar el empleo y eso solo enfurece a nuestro padre el cual la quiere detrás de un escritorio dando ordenes—Y eso que aun no la presentan como la líder oficial...

—¿Len-kun?—Voltea velozmente mi rostro a la derecha solo para encontrar una mirada miel—Cuanto tiempo sin verte Len-kun—Dijo acercandose mas a mi

—Neru-san—Salude mientras me ponía de pie—Menuda sorpresa verla por estos rumbos—Dije de manera cortes mientras guardaba mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro.

—He estado buscando algunas cosas para mi madre ultima mente—Respondió mostrándome algunas bolsas coloridas—Estaba pensando en parar y tomar algo, ¿te gustaria acompañarme?—Me pregunto sonriente mientras me señalaba con la mirada la cafetería donde Rin trabaja, cuando me di cuenta de ello, sude frió..

—Haa...¿haaai?—Le pregunto con nerviosismo mientras ella me asentía—¡No!—Le grite de repente abastándola, en el acto tape mi boca de golpe

—¿Tee..te en...encuentras bien Len-kun?—Pregunto mientras me miraba extrañada, yo simple mente asentí de manera frenética, Akita Neru era hija de uno de los amigos mas cercanos de la familia Kagamine, si ella se enteraba de que Rin trabajaba en una cafetería, esta no tardará en divulgarlo por medio de msn de celular...

—Es...es que no me gusta es lugar—Dije intentando parecer convincente—¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar mas...reconocido?—Pregunte "corriendo2 hasta la puerta de copiloto al cual abrí de golpe ofreciéndole el paso.

—Tienes razón—Respondió observando de nuevo el lugar—Es una cafetería de plebeyos, nosotros no somos como ellos—Agrego formando una mueca de asco por el lugar, cosa que la verdad me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo me hizo recordar a la vieja Rin.

—No se diga mas—Dije mientras veía como entraba al auto, le di un ultimo vistazo a la cafetería para después caminar hasta la zona del conductor donde me esperaba una hermosa pero superficial chica...

**(Rin`s POV)**

—Smash melee debería ser el mejor juego de peleas de todos...solo tienes que ver a esos millones de personas que juegan competitiva mente a un nivel abrumador.. torneos mundiales, gente famosa por ser Top Player ¡WOOOOOOOOOw!—Los gritos de Mikuo lograron sacarme de mi estado de letargo

—Melee no debería ser contado como juego de peleas general, ya que tienen muy distinto el gameplay y estilo de juego... no sé, creo que sería como comparar Need for Speed con Mario Kart—Escuche opinar a Megumi con naturalidad

—Marvel vs Capcom 2... amo ese juego, perdí un poco de practica pero podría volver a jugarlo sin duda, es tán chido como antes ya que ese tipo de peleas se me facilitan un poco... ¡58 personajes! SON ¡UNA BARBARIDAD!, y debes desbloquear a más de la mitad con unos puntos que te dan por cada tanto que juegues... practica mente le dediqué ¡MUCHO! tiempo a ese juego... ¡AH SÍ!, y el jefe final es de lo más genial que hay en toda la historia de los crossover de 2 compañías distintas—Ahora escuche hablar con entusiasmo a Meito

Al principio llegue a pensar que todas esa palabras y las personas que las intercambiaban eran solo un fruto de mi subconsciente, pero al abrir los ojos me encontré con con la brillante luz que se colaba por la pequeña ventana, me di cuenta de la extraña postura que adopto durante el tiempo que estaba dormida, de la mitad de mi abdomen para abajo se encontraba en la cama, mientras la otra mitad para arriba se encontraba en el frió piso. Me incorpore con lentitud solo para toparme con la vieja puerta...

Me reincorpore lenta y dolorosamente, talle mis ojos con pesadez y me di el gusto de recostar me de nueva cuenta en la cama, no fue hasta que cierto aparato comenzó a sonar desesperandome por completo.

—¿Si?—Pronuncie con desgano mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados

—Rin soy yo—Respondo de manera rápida Akaito, al reconocer su voz abrí los ojos con rapidez y me senté de golpe

—¿Que deseas?—Pregunte un poco incomoda

—Rin...no te he visto, me esquivas, quiero verte princesa...tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros, recuerda tu me dijiste que lo pensarías y ya te e dado mucho tiempo para pensarlo—Hablo con tono melancólico logrando que me sintiera mal por él—¿Que te parece si te llevo a cenar?

Por un momento deje de respirar—N...no lo se Akaito...no estoy...—Pero no me dejo terminar

—¡Vamos Rin! no puedes evadir el tema...ya no eres una niña—Sus palabras me dieron y fuerte, es verdad...estaba evitando todo lo referente a él desde aquella tarde

—Bien...—Fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca

—Paso por ti a tu trabajo a penas termine tu jornada—Informo para despues dar por terminado la llamada...

Observe el reloj del aparato, solo faltaba dos oras para eso, fue en ese momento que agradecía que la hija de mi jefe fuera mi compañera de clases, podía entrar al baño del lugar que gracias adiós tenia calentador de agua para un baño relajante, abrí la puerta aguantando el insoportable chillido de esta para después caminar hasta mi locker, desde que la mitad de la familia y amistades se enteraron de quien tomaría las riendas de la familia, se me a echo una obligación traer ropa presentable para la sociedad, ya que salir de aquí con ropas normales no me seria de mucha ayuda.

Cuando salí del baño Miku me esperaba —¿Vas arreglar las cosas su pongo?—Me pregunto mientras me pasaba su maquillaje

—No lo se—Le respondí de forma sincera mientras lo tomaba

Con un poco de ayuda de Miku estuve lista antes de lo planeado, fue cuando decidí salir y platicar lo que restaba de tiempo con los chicos —Di me Rin ¿Cual crees que es el mejor juego de peleas?—Me pregunto un sonriente Mikuo cual era golpeado por Meito y su revista de videojuegos.

—No seas idiota a ella no le gusta esto, no es como nosotros—Comento él mientras me miraba de reojo, entendí perfecta mente lo que quiso dar a entender, pero no respondi simple mente lo mires como si nada pasara.

Y así pasamos el tiempo, platicando de juegos o cosas que no tenian nada que ver una con la otra, hasta que la hora de salida llego—Bueno ya termine de levantar y lavar los trastes—Le informo Miku a su hermano que contaba las ganancias del día.

—Yo solo coloco esto en la caja fuerte y nos vamos—Hablo mientras caminaba con rumbo a la bodega

Megumi se habia ido media hora atrás con la escusa de que tenia que estudiar para sus pruebas, pero la verdad era que tenia una cita a siegas a lado de una de sus compañeras de clase la cual le rogó para que fuera, lo que me dejaba completamente sola por el momento con el castaño amargado como me gustaba llamarle.

—Saldrás con él—Dijo de forma segura y cortante Meiko tomándome por sorpresa—Con Akaito—Agrego amargo mientras su mirada castaña se posaba en las oscuras calles.

Yo solo acento en silencio mientras me encaminaba a la salida, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando escuche pasos tras de mi—Es un poco tarde para que te quedes esperando sola—Fueron sus palabras, las cuales sonaban sin importancia pero su mirada decía lo contrario.

—Are...—Dijo Miku mientras salia a lado de su hermano el cual nos miraba de manera extraña—Estaba pensando en quedarme a hacerle compañía a Rin hasta que Akaito pasara, pero veo que me ganaron la idea—Nos dijo a los dos asiendo sonrojar a Meito.

—Ella se queda en buenas manos—Coopero su hermano mientras golpeaba el hombro de Meito—Nos vemos mañana chicos—Dijo para abrirse paso junto con Miku la cual nos despedida con un movimiento de mano.

Un silencio incomodo nos abrazo por varios minutos, los cuales estaban apunto de hacerme perder la cordura, Meito por otro lado parecía muy tranquilo recargado en la pared de la cafetería mientras su mirada se perdía en las calles, y así paso una hora...y ni rastro de Akaito.

—No vendrá—Susurre para mi misma pero fui escuchada por mi acompañante el cual se poso frente a mi con una mirada penetrante.

—Es un idiota—Dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta negra y la colocaba en mi—Mira que plantar a una chica linda...—Agrego cambiando su semblante por uno mas blando causando cierta incomodidad de mi parte.

Por acto reflejo comence a caminar con rumbo a mi viejo departamento, tan incomoda me senti en ese momento que no recordaba que ya no tenia las llaves de este, no podía recordar que ahora vivía en otra zona mucho mas alejada, Mientras caminaba, mi zapato se torció y, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llego.

—Mira que eres descuidada—Me dijo en forma de reprimenda, no había notado la postura que habiamos adoptado en tan solo segundos, sus manos me agarraron con fuerza la cintura mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco por mi peso al estar yo a escasos 50 centímetros del suelo.

Levante la mirada solo para chocar con la suya, examine su rostro, estaba relajado y tranquilo, no tenia dada que ver con el semblante frió y despreocupado que siempre cargaba, este de alguna manera lo asía ver mas atractivo de lo que ya era él...

¿Atractivo?...¿Yo encontraba a Meito atractivo?

Me safe rápidamente de él cuando la simple pregunta paso por mi mente, al intentar ponerme erguida mi pie de nueva cuenta se falseo pero esta bes fue mas rápida que es castaño y me pegue a la pared de un puesto, fue ahí que me di cuenta que el tacón de mi zapato pasaba a la historia...

Este no era mi día sin duda...

No lo pensé dos veces y tome mi celular marcando de inmediato el numero de Len evitando mirar a Meito, que se encontraba observando me en silencio—¿Rin?—Inconscientemente sonreí como idiota al escuchar su dulce voz.

—¿Len..estas ocupado?—Le pregunte

—No—Respondió simple mente

—¿Puedes pasar por mi? estoy a dos puestos de la cafetería—Le dije observando a Meito el cual regresaba a miar las calles de manera fría.

—Si si...¿paso algo?...¿no es algo tarde para que este aun ahí?—Me pregunto preocupado

Antes de que continuara le interrumpí logrando que este colgara y se encaminara por mi, mientras tanto, yo aun tenia que arreglarselas con Meito—Gracias—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir—Por...evitar que cayera y...también por acompañarme, lamento que perdieras tu tiempo—Dije tomaba el tacón roto.

—No ahí problema—Respondió serio—Y—Continuo—No es ninguna molestia perder mi tiempo contigo...Rin—Agrego mientras me miraba a los ojos de nuevo con esa calidez que me hizo estremecer...

Aparte la mirada de él de manera rápida y confundida, pero en eso la imagen de Akaito cruzo por mi cabeza y la amargura creció, lo iba a matar a penas lo viera, pasaron pocos minutos cuando por fin el auto de Len se hizo presente frente a nuestros ojos, Len salí con paso veloz del auto deteniendo la mirada en Meito el cual lo saludaba con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

—No quieres saber—Le respondía antes de que este articulara la pregunta, ya que su mirada se había pasado hasta mi zapato, sin que el me dijera algo me encamine al auto cerrando fuerte mente la puerta dejando a Len y Meito solos. Pude ver que intercambiaron algunas palabras para después despedirse con un apretón de manos.

Cuando me di cuenta Len ya esta tras el volante, el camino fue silencioso pero agradable, no tenia la cabeza para explicar el por que de la situación y al parecer Len lo entendió.

Llegamos a mi departamento al cual Len me escolto ayudan dome a caminar hasta la entrada, abrí la puerta con torpeza para después abrirnos paso hasta la sala donde me dejo sentada en el sofá, él desapareció por unos minutos con dirección a la cocina para reaparecer con dos latas de refresco. Tome un largo trago de esta y me deje caer por completo en el sofá.

—Mucho mejor ¿no?—Inquirio sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi, yo solo asentí

—¿Me contaras que paso?—Pregunto suave mientras le daba pequeños tragos a su lata

—Quede con Akaito para cenar...él me dijo que pasaria por mi a penas saliera, Meito se ofreció a quedarse con migo, pero el nunca apareció—Le esplique mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es un idiota—Dijo malhumorado

—¿Le habrá pasado algo Len?—Le pregunte levantandome de golpe, hasta apenas se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que Akaito aya sufrido un accidente y yo ni en cuneta.

—No lo creo—Intento calmarme—Ve a dormir Princesa—Me pidió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta de entrada—Hoy no fue tu mejor día—Agrego para girar la perilla con lentitud.

—Gracias por tus palabras de aliento querido hermano—Respondí sin poder contener una sonrisa la cual el respondió antes de salir por la puerta y dejarme sola en aquel costoso departamento...

Sin embargo

No pude evitar recordar las palabras de Meiko.

Y si, yo soy

Una chica linda

* * *

**Y eme aquí de nuevo!**

**Si lo se es algo tarde lo se, y el capitulo es corto también lo se, pero estoy calentando motores para retomar la historia de nuevo ^^**

**PczZitoO: Gome! me tarde mucho pero como lo e dicho antes no voy a dejar el fic a medio camino xD. Lenalee Rose: Que genial que te gustara el cap xD seee 5 meses pasaron pero bueno =.= la inspiración esta en huelga ultima mente. Namine Yuki:Por que ciento que me quieres matar...GOME! mira que desvelarte y hacerte esperar tanto =-= no tengo nombre de verdad lo lamento pero me alegro mucho que te este gustando la historia xD. road-zin: Otra que piensa que me fui nonononononononono tarde ¬¬ ok muuuuy tarde pero estoy aquí. XxNenisCullenxX :Estoy segura que lo perdiste de nuevo GOME! xD. Melyssa: Ya ni te digo nada mely xD gome. xzarax: Que bueno que te gustara espero que este te guste mas ^^. akaa-chan: olap nos vemos con dos meses de anticipo xD, lamento la espera =.=. Love : Si tarde mucho pero estamos de vuelta ;D. xplasticore: Si tengo una imanación grande pero ultima mente no me da para mucho =.=. Daisuki: Y aquí tienes la conti ;3. Lia-sennenko: Ola muchaca tengo que pasar a ver tu fic, mira que casi no tengo tiempo xD. .Kagamine: De plano me mandaras a la hoguera xD gome por la tardanza espero te guste el cap y GRIMMORIUM: Acabo de ver el segundo comentario =.= gome pero regrese.**

**Este cap es mas para calentar motores y poder retomar la historia como ya dije arribita ;3 al igual que retomare los demás fic que tengo.**

**Pero espero que les guste este cap ;D**

**Si termino el cap 14 el cual comenzare a transcribir de mi libreta lo pongo en la tarde si no pos ya sera mañana xD**

**XoxO**


	14. Un segundo rose

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**Segundo rose  
**

**(Len`s POV)**

Llegue a pensar, que si cerraba los ojos y los apretaba con fuerza, al abrirlos, ÉL, ya no estaría ahí, pero dios no fue piadoso, ya que, al abrir los, él estaba aun ahí.

—¿Entonces ya esta todo listo?—Le pregunto mientras la tomaba de la cadera y la asercaba a él.

—Si, solo no me quedes mal esta vez Akaito—Replico mi princesa

—¿Aun estas enojada?—Pregunto con un muy delicado toque de enfado que no paso desapercibido por mi, tuve que cruzar mis brazos para no arremeter contra él de nuevo, ¡como demonios se atreve a preguntar tal cosa! ¡y mas con tal tono!.

No preste mas atención, cerré de nuevo mis ojos, no sin antes llevarme como ultima escena un rápido beso que Akaito deposito en los labios de mi princesa.

—_**Len… ¿me enseñas a besar?...¿me enseñas Len?**_

Abrí de golpe mis ojos al recordar las palabras y el rostro de Rin al momento de pedirme tal cosa, mira al suelo sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar mas de la cuenta.

—¿Len-kun?—Escuche, al levantar la mirada me encontre con la de miku que me miraba preocupada mientras abrazaba una charola plateada—¿Te encuentras bien Len-kun?—Pregunto mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi frente.

Me que ahí parado como un maniquí mientras ella pasaba su mano por mi frente y mejillas—¿Len-kum?—Llamo de nuevo, lo único que pude hacer fue parpadear como idiota mientras abría y ceraba la boca sin omitir sonido alguno.

—¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto ahora Rin que se acercaba a nosotros con lentitud, mire tras ella donde Akaito se encontraba abordando su auto.

—¿Saldras esta noche?—Le pregunte mientras mi mirada se posaba sobre ella con dureza.

—Akaito quiere remendar lo de anoche—Me respondió como si no tuviera importancia mientras se colocaba tras la barra—Tubo un asunto con la empresa de su padre y no pudo venir a nuestro encuentro—Agrego con una mueca de incomodidad.

—¿Que clase de problemas?—Le pregunte mientras tomaba asiento en la barra, ella solo negó como respuesta.

—No lo se, solo espero que no sea grabe, no quiero que al subir al mando de la familia lo primero que me espere sea una crisis—Dijo ensombrecida mientras dejaba escapar bajos suspiros—Len...di me, ¿tienes planes?—Pregunto mientras me daba la espalda para acomodar algunas cosas.

—Iré a ver a Haku esta tarde—Respondí—Hoy sera su ultima presentacion en el museo y quiero hablar con ella sobre Dell, no me a hablado desde que se regreso a París—Agregue mientras miraba mis manos, al levantar la mirada ella solo asintió lentamente.

**(Rin`s POV)**

Después de un rato, Len se marcho con rumbo a su departamento, todo el asunto de Akaito me desligo por completo sobre la relación de Dell y Len. Han pasado varias semanas incluso vamos para el mes desde que Dell se marcho.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—Me pregunto una voz cansada

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos, observe a la pareja de tercera edad que no apartaban la mirada de mi persona —Disculpen, en un momento traigo su pedido—Les dije mientras regresaba tras de la barra.

Entre movimientos torpes y pequeños errores paso mi tarde, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba cerrando mi locker, me despedir rápidamente de los chicos y salí en búsqueda de un taxi que me llevara a mi departamento.

Al llegar pase de inmediato sin miramientos con un objetivo, tome toda la ropa y busque algo elegante, según Akaito iríamos aun lugar muy costoso y elegante, tome uno de los vestidos de fiesta, lo coloque en la cama y salí disparada al baño para darme una ducha rápida, al salir me prove el vestido, este era de seda muy fina en color blanco y pequeños detalles en dorado.

El timbre me sobresalto y de inmediato salí hasta la entrada, no sin antes arreglarme un poco el cabello el cual lo preferí suelto para esta noche, unos zapatos de tacón bajo y una bolsa pequeña, al abrir un sonriente Akaito me esperaba enfundado de negro con el cabello completa mente relamido asía atrás.

—¿Lista?—Pregunto ronco mientras me tomaba de la cintura para acercarme mas a el y así poder colocar su rostro entre mi cuello donde deposito un delicado beso.

—Lista—Respondí sin ser afectada por sus caricias..

Ambos subimos al auto donde un recorrido silencioso nos averiguo hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde un lujos y fino restaurante nos esperaba, al entrar fuimos recibidos como si fuéramos realiza por un hombre que parecía pingüino, este nos llevo hasta una zona casi desierta donde el ambiente era mas monótono.

Al sentarnos, de inmediato nos dieron las cartas, nosotros ordenamos al instante, mientras nos servían nos enfundamos en una charla común que culmino al entra el primer plato, conforme pasaba el tiempo Akaito se sumergía en un silencio incomodo para mi, si no fuera gracias al mesero que llego en ese momento con el plato principal, me hubiera desmayado y mi cara hubiera caído en la crema de champiñones para después morir ahogada en ella. Ambos tomamos los cubiertos y comimos sin dirigirnos palabra alguna.

**(Len`s POV)**

—¿Len me escuchaste?—Las palabras de Haku me tomaron por sorpresa

—Disculpa Haku, pero estoy un poco distraido ultima mente—Me excuse mientras retomaba el camino por la galería de arte a su lado

—No me di cuenta—Ironizo mientras me observaba de reojo—¿Todo esta bien?—Pregunto parando de golpe, yo la imite y la mire a los ojos.

Suspire y mire uno de sus cuadros—Solo estoy algo preocupado—Respondió

—¿Preocupado?...—Repitió—¿Es Rin?—Pregunto cordialmente yo solo asentí—¿Que paso?, se pelearon de nuevo?—Agrego

—No—Respondí casi en susurro—Es solo que, ayer Akaito la planto y hoy la invito de nuevo a una cena—Dije acercandome auna escultura—Solo que, me preocupa que ese idiota la aya dejado plantada de nuevo—Culmine para mirar con el ceño fruncido al imaginarme la mi hermana arreglada para nada.

—Bueno, sal de dudas—Dijo—Llama la—Sugirió mientras caminaba hasta unas personas que observaban una de sus cuadros.

—HO!—Escalmo antes de llegar a estas—Se me olvido decirte, Dell se encuentra muy ocupado ultima mente, ya sabes como es él, un fanático del trajo, pero tu tranquilo que el esta bien—Me dijo tranquila mientras me regalaba una ultima sonrisa.

Yo le agradecí con un simple movimiento de cabeza y después me encamine a la salida del lugar con rumbo a mi auto, pero antes de llegar a este tome mi móvil y marque rápidamente a Rin.

—¡Len!—Exclamo mi Rin en tono bajo, no pude aguantar las ganas de reir.

—Wow! ¿tan mal esta la cena?—Pregunte maloso mientras me detenia y miraba el oscuro cielo

—Estuve a punto de considerar apuñalar me con el cuchillo de carnes—Respondió desesperada—Pero ¿a que se debe tu llamada?—Pregunto un poco mas tranquila

—Solo quería saber que ese tipo no te habia quedado mal de nuevo—Respondí

—Len tengo que colgar ya esta aquí el postre—Dijo risueña—¿Te veré pronto?, ultima mente has estado ocupado con tus cosas que casi no te veo y cuando te veo en el la cafetería.

—Mas pronto de lo que te imaginas—Dije antes de colgar

Mire por ultima vez la estrellada noche, solo para después ir rumbo al auto y dar marcha a mi nuevo destino.

**(Rin´s POV)**

El postre estaba en la mesa y nosotros continuamos en silencio comiendo, no fue hasta que el sonido de móvil de Akaito nos hizo saltar del susto, el me miro y me sonríe mostrando la linea perfecta y blanca de sus dientes antes de tomar su móvil y contestar.

—¿Si?...—Pregunto, para después cambiar su semblante por uno incomodo—Te dije que no me llamaras ahora—Dijo entre dientes—No puedo ahora estoy ocupado—Continuo mirándome di rectamente a los ojos—No te atrevas...—Dijo apartando la mirada de golpe mientras su semblante se endurecía dándole paso a una mirada enojada.

Del golpe, cerro el móvil para después alzar el mismo brazo que lo sujetaba y bajarlo de golpe causando que el aparato quedara echo trisas en el piso, lo mire sorprendida por su acción mientras el se pasaba la mano sobre su cabeza desordenando su pulcro cabello.

—¿To...todo esta bien?—Me atrevi a preguntar, ganando una fría mirada de su parte la cual aparto de golpe para después soltar un suspiro sonoro.

—Lo...lamento...tanto—Dijo pausan te—Es solo...que las cosas no están saliendo como deberian ultima mente en los negocios—Explico para después llamar al mesero—La cuenta—Dijo seco.

—¿Nos vamos?—Pregunto sin poder ocultar mi alegría

—Si—Dijo tajante—Tengo que ver un asunto—Agrego mientras entregaba una de sus tarjetas—Vamos te llevo a tu departamento.

El viaje a mi departamento fue rápido pero igual de silencioso que el primero, llegamos y salí rápido al ver en la expresión de Akaito prisa—Nos vemos después princesa—Dijo para después arrancar de golpe dejando marcada las llantas en el pavimento.

—Buenas noches—Dijo una aterciopelada voz tras de mi sobre mi hombro mientras unos largos brazos tomaban mi cadera para después apretujarse contra él.

—¡Len!—Dije mientras golpeaba sus manos para que me soltara, cosa que de verdad no quería que hiciera—Creí que no te vería sonó hasta dentro de algunas semanas mas—Dije tranquila mientras me relajaba y me dejaba abrazar por él dejando descansar mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Te dije que nos vemos mas pronto de lo que te imaginabas—Respondió mientras me guiaba con rumbo al departamento—Meiko me dio la llave de tu departamento, ella se hizo una copia.

Ambos entramos y aun abrasados nos acercamos a el sofá de la sala donde Len me dejo sentada, solo vi como él se encamino hasta la cocina donde movió unas cuantas cosas para después salir con dos tazas en las manos humeantes y olor dulce.

—¡Cocoa!—Exclame feliz mientras tendía mis dos manos como niña chiquita en espera de sus dulces

—Cuidado que esta caliente princesa—Dijo dulcemente mientas tomaba asiento a mi lado, ambos inhalamos al mismo tiempo el delicioso aroma de la cocoa para después darle una pequeña probada—No tienes una idea de lo mucho que deseaba una taza de cocoa—Dijo mientras se relajaba en el sofá.

—Yo igual—Respondí mientras lo miraba, sus ropas estaban tan limpias y sin ni una arruga, su cuerpo emanaba un aroma dulce y varonil que embriagaba mi ser, su rostro relajado mirando el techo como si esto fuera lo mas interesante lo asían ver muy lindo, pero su cabello desordenado y sus patillas largar le daban un toque sexi irresistible, poco a poco me acerque a él para quedar sentada en su regazo como niña chiquita, él me miro sonriente y se acomodo con tal de que yo estuviera cómoda también.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ni uno de los dos hizo por romper el contacto, los dos examinemos nuestros rostros hasta el mas mínimo detalle, su respiración se había echo mas lenta mientras que la mía aumentaba, sus brazos se encontraban estirados en el respaldar del sillón dejándolo a mi merced...

—Rin—Dijo asiendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo por completo

—¿Si?—Dije apenas audible mientras lo miraba con la boca leve mente abierta, Len...solo retrajo uno de sus brazos para tomar un trago mas de cocoa.

—¿Ya sabes besar?—Pregunto mientras retiraba la taza de su boca

Con delicadeza, toque su boca, con un dedo el borde de sus labios, voy dibujando la como si saliera la estuviera haciendo en un lienzo, logrando que abra ligeramente estos, él me mira, nuestras miradas se acercan entre si, mientras nuestros labios se encuentran y una lucha de mordiscos y succiones emerge, apoyas apenas su lengua en mis labios cuando yo finalizo en encuentro con la mía, sin pensarlo, mi mano busca hundirse en su cabello, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de su pelo, Len muerde mi labio superior, el dolor es dulce que da miedo, su sabor a frutas me ase temblar contra él, dando me a entender que tengo que parar...Me separo de Len lentamente mientras abro los ojos de igual forma, él, aun tiene los ojos cerrados y su boca abierta ligeramente roja por mi labial.

—Creo que de ahora en adelante tendré mejor mis citas contigo—Le dije en broma mientras me levantaba de su regazo, Len lentamente abrió los ojos mientras llevaba de nueva cuenta la taza a su boca.

Me miro de pie frente a él, para después juntar mi mano con la suya—No es mala idea—Respondió jalándome con delicadeza hasta quedar de nuevo cerca de el, rompió el escaso espacio que nos separaba solo para colocar un delicado y corto beso en mi mejilla izquierda, mi corazón se alarmo, y mi rostro fingió troncalidad con una sonrisa—. Hasta mañana, princesa—Dijo contra mi oído para después levantarse y dejar la taza en la mesilla frente a nosotros y así, caminar hasta la puerta...

Al escuchar como la puerta se aseguraba después de la salida de Len, fue que me di cuenta, que habia besado a mi Hermano...

De nuevo.

Y él.

Me corresponde.

* * *

**Olaaa!**

**Actualizando para ustedes xD**

**Espero el cap sea de su agrado, lamento no poder contestar comentario pero tengo algo de prisa xD, espero ayan disfrutado el cap y recuerden dejen cometarios!**

**Les dejo mi facebook por quien quiera agregarme **

**http: / w w w. facebook . com / home . php ? # ! / Verinayzz**

**Ya saben sin espacios xD**

**xOxO**


	15. Feliz Navidad

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**Feliz Navidad**

**(Merry Christmas)**

**(Rin`s POV)**

El desesperante y aturdidor sonido de mi móvil me despertó durante la madrugada, entre tanteos y maldiciones logre encontrarlo posado en el buro a lado de mi cama, al abrir con rapidez el aparato su luz me cegó por unos segundos. Un mensaje, Meiko.

Levantate temprano

Las únicas dos palabras dedicadas en ese mensaje, que, a las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada no tienen sentido alguno, fulmine al pequeño aparato solo para después quitarle la bateria y dejarlo a un lado. Para cuando despegue los ojos de nuevo, ya era de día.

Con pesadez me senté en mi cama, talle mis ojos antes de posar mi vista en la ventana donde las cortinas se encontraban competa mente abiertas, dejando pasar la claridad de un hermosos día, ¿no había cerrado las cortinas anoche?. Me acerque con lentitud hasta una de las esquinas de mi cama, para posterior mente ponerme de pie y salir directo al baño.

Una vez terminada mi primera parada del día, y un poco mas despierta, me dispuse a bajar a la cocina para tomar un refrescante trago de leche fría, cuando la puerta del refrigerador se abrió y la refrescante frialdad de este toco mi piel me sentí en el cielo, tome la botella de leche y sin mas le di un gran trago.

—¿Sabes?...para ello se han inventado los vasos—Dijo de forma despectiva una voz masculina.

El liquido que durante segundos atrás se encontraba ya rombo a mi estomago, salio disparado a presion por mi nariz, causando una sensación de asfixia seguida por jadeos para culminar con tos, di una vuelta abrupto para encontrarme con unos entrecerrados ojos castaños que me miraban de arriba a abajo.

—Me...¿Meito?—Dije con incredulidad al joven vestido con una unos pantalones de mezclilla desteñidos y una camisa blanca sin mangas que dejaba ver sus formados y fuertes brazos, se encontraba sentado en uno de los banquillos de la barra con un vaso de jugo de naranja y una revista en mano. ¿Pero?, ¿Como demonios entro?.

Como si le hubiera formulado realmente la pregunta, metió una de sus manos al pantalón y saco una pequeña llave la cual me enseño para después guardarla y tomar el vaso para darle un trago, todo esto sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Entonces reaccione por segunda vez.

—¿Cuantos tiene copia de la llave de MI departamento?—Pregunte ganando como respuesta un simple movimiento negativo de cabeza por parte de Meito.

—Esta es la copia de Meiko—Respondió después de un tiempo—El correo de hoy es tan incompetente —Comento mientras se levantaba del banquillo con vaso en mano para encaminarse hasta el lavaplatos a un lado mio, yo solo lo seguí con la mirada confundida, al no entender lo que quiso decir con eso.

Sus ojos castaños se posaron en mi de nuevo, solo que ahora podía percatarme de un destello en su mirada mientras me comía con la mirada, y por tercera vez en menos de 10 minutos reaccione de nuevo. Me acababa de levantar, lo que quiere decir que estoy con la misma ropa con la que me acosté a noche, una blusa de tirantes que solo cubria mi pecho y un boxer femenino blanco al igual que la blusa. La sangre subió de manera rápida hasta mi rostro y por acto reflejo y con todas mis fuerzas, mi palma fue a parar al rostro de Meiko.

Abrí mis ojos al punto de sentir que mis ojos saldrían de mis cuencas, retire mi mano con lentitud mientras observaba como la mejilla izquierda de Meito dejaba de su tonalidad canela para pasar a un rojo, con timidez busque su mirada, pero su cabello que segundos atrás se encontraba bien peinado, cubría su mirada.

—Mei...Meito...yo...yo—Intentaba disculparme, sin embargo las palabras no salían de mi boca.

—Me lo merezco—Fueron las palabras del castaño mientras levantaba su rostro con los ojos cerrados logrando que me sorprendiera y al mismo tiempo me confundiera—No debí entrar a tu departamento...pero...Meiko ya me había dicho que te había avisado, por lo que no le di mucha importancia al echo de invadir—Hablo mientras me daba la espalda y caminaba con rumbo a la salida de la cocina—Te espero en la sala—Agrego para dejarme sola ahí.

No perdí tiempo y me lanze con rumbo a mi cuarto de nueva cuenta donde tome una blusa de manga color blanco y un pescador negro no le di importancia a los zapatos, total, estaba en mi departamento. Sin mas me dirige a la planta baja donde busque con la mirada en la sala a Meito, el cual se encontraba sentado en medio de el sillón de tres plazas café tabaco y una de sus manos en la mejilla izquierda.

Me quede ahí parada mirando hasta que el se dio cuenta retirando la mano de su mejilla —¿Como te fue con el tomate amargado?—Pregunto acomodandoce un poco mas en el sillón, por unos segundos me quede callada al no entender su pregunta, pero después la palabra zanahoria y la imagen del pelo rojo de Akaito aparecieron en mi mente.

—Bueno...—Dije algo inseguro—Fue...fue...—Intentaba clasificar la cita de anoche pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba lugar, bueno si, pero no quería ser tan...

—Una mierda—Cruel...así fue como el la clasifico, y por que mentir, si era el lugar perfecto par ella.

—Por fortuna Len llego al rescate—Deje escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa tonta se apodero de mi boca, el beso de anoche con Len resurgio de mis recuerdos mientras Meito me miraba extrañado por mi forma de actuar.

Me dirige a tomar asiento el uno de los sillones frente a él, mientras la sonrisa de tonta enamorada no se quitaba de mi cara—¿Que planes tienes para esta noche?—Pregunto mientras metía la mano de nuevo en su pantalón y sacaba algo de este.

Yo simple mente lo mire sin perder movimiento alguno de su persona—¡Vamos escupe lo de una vez!—Dije algo alterada ya que el silencio comenzaba a incomodarme mas si era él con quien lo competía.

—Te daré una pista—Dijo mientras se volvía acomodar y miraba el techo de mi sala—JO JO JO JOOO—Dijo de manera desentonante y sin ganas para después mirarme a los ojos de nuevo— ¿Aun no captas?—Me pregunto mientras alzaba una de sus castañas cejas—Por lo que veo, si no vengo hoy, tu padre mandaría a secuestrarte como el año pasado—Continuo dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro y colocando una pequeño sobre en la mesita frente a nosotros.

—Por el amor de dios—Susurre para después mirar el pequeño sobre en la mesa, no lo pensé dos beses y me abalance a el de golpe moviendo la mesa un poco de su lugar.

—Iremos como todos los años a la fiesta de navidad de tu familia—Explico rápidamente mientras mi mirada leía con atención cada palabra de esa invitacion perfecta mente delicada y fina—Claro, que esto tiene doble intención, esta seria tu primera aparición como la futura líder de la familia...tu ascenso como tal a un no esta predicho pero ya es un hecho.

En ese momento las palabras de Meito no fueron interceptadas por mis neuronas, estas estaban fijas en una pregunta—Len...¿Len estará ahí verdad?—Le pregunte sin poder evitar que se notase mi curiosidad y al mismo tiempo mi preocupación.

Meito, solo me observo para después soltar otro suspiro—Rin...tu sabes perfecta mente que Sonosuke-dono se siente decepcionado de Len...no creo que le permita entrar o acercarse siquiera a el lugar—Respondió con sinceridad a pesar de que yo sabia perfecta mente la respuesta de mi pregunta.

—Len no tiene la culpa de nada—Dije mas para mi que para él, pero eso no quita que él lo escuchara.

—Poro—Dijo de repente captando mi atención de golpe—Si te fijas bien—Me dijo con una media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus delgados y rosados labios—Tal vez veas algo interesante y no te sintiras tan sola—Agrego para después ponerse de pie y encaminarse hasta la salida del departamento—Recuerda, no deben ser vistos..

Sin mas observe de nuevo la invitación, al parecer esta ves la fiesta no seria en la casa principal, si no en un hotel de lujo—Hotel Okura...—Leí en voz alta, antes de dejarme caer por completo en el sillón. Después mire por el gran ventanal en la sala, si iba, se encontraba la posibilidad de morir ahogada en crema de algas gracias al aburrimiento y si no iba los matones de mi padre me irían a sacar del departamento, y me pregunte paso por mi mente..

—¿Cuanto costaría un boleto de aquí a México?—Me pregunte a mi misma mientras las opciones de huir y pasar las fiestas afuera era una opción nada descabellada en esos momentos, pero, una segunda pregunta apareció.

**_—¿Ya sabes besar Rin?_**

**_—Esa pregunta—_**

Fue mi cielo y el infierno a la vez.

Deje escapar un suspiro largo y agobiante mientras me ponia de pie, observe el bolso deportivo que cada tarde ocupaba para llevar mi uniforme de trabajo, me acerque, lo tendí en uno de los sofás y lo mire hasta que tuviera cada micra de centímetro de el grabado en mi mente como una fotografía...

—Fue bueno mientras duro—La nostalgia eran tan difícil de ocultar, ahora daría el penúltimo paso a un mundo del cual salí como una niña mimada, solo para regresar como...solo una niña confundida.

Era hora de presentar mi renuncia.

Era hora de decir la verdad, y aceptar la poca felicidad que dios me a dado, como castigo, por poner los ojos en un hombre prohibido.

—Len...

Pasa todo el día en mi departamento buscando algo en que mantenerme ocupada, limpiando, bien tv, terminando tareas del instituto etc, mire el reloj de gato que colgaba en la sala, eran 7:15 pm, era hora de alistarme, me dirige directamente al baño con solo una toalla en mano, 15 minutos después salia yo enrollada en ella, para dedicar una hora completa a arreglarme o mas bien buscar en el extenso guardarropa que mi madre puso para mi.

Observe todos los vestidos finos pero me decidí al final por un simple delicado y corto vestido blanco sin tirantes cuya única decoracion era una tira negra que terminaba con un moño debajo de mi pecho. Busque unas zapatillas cuyo tacón no me diera miedo ni amenizara con romperme el pie, para posterior mente arreglarme el cabello y maquillarme, en los últimos toques de sombra cuando escuche el seguro de la puerta, alguien había entrado. No le di mucha importancia, de seguro era Meiko o su hermano, me di una rápido vistazo en el tocador para verificar que todo esta bien pero...

—Pero que hermosa estas...

Esa clásica forma de arrastrar las palabras solo le pertenece a una solo persona.

—Akaito—Dije asombrada, tendré que cambiar esa llave, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, antes de observarlo de pies a cabeza, con un traje negro y una camisa roja de bajo del fino saco, la cual se encontraba con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver su blanca piel y un poco de su formado pecho.

—He venido por ti para que lleguemos juntos a la fiesta de tu familia—Dijo con tanta naturalidad mientras se acercaba a mi con lentitud sin apartar su mirada carmesí de mi—De verdad...te ves hermosa—Musito mientras pasaba sus blancas manos hasta mi cintura donde de manera posesiva me atrajo a el, en un vano esfuerzo por mantener distancia entre el y yo puse mis manos en su pecho—Sabes...podemos quedarnos aquí...festejando la navidad...solos—Susurro contra mi oído depositando un beso en mi lobulo para después bajar con lentitud hasta mi cuello, donde lo ataco con besos húmedos, la sensacion era tan...incomoda.

—No—Dije con firmeza mientras lo apartaba—Si nos quedamos mandaran a buscarme y no creo que te guste la idea de que te atrapen con la futura líder de la familia en una pose comprometedora—Le expuse mientras lo mira a los ojos los cuales tenia una dilatación muy notoria y antes de que este mandara al diablo mis palabras agregue—Recuerda que nadie sabe que...que tu...—Me costaba decir estas palabras, aun no estaba completa mente segura si seguir con esto...

—Si—Dijo de repente soltándome de su agarre—Tienes razón, nade de tu familia a excepción de Len sabe que tu y yo somos novios, pero, podemos dar la noticia hoy como regalo de navidad—Propuso mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y una mirada traviesa se posaba el aquellos ojos rojos, por un momento sude frió.

—¡NO!—Dije, no, grite ganandome una mirada severa de él—Es decir...si Sonosuke se entera de tal cosa...bueno, es navidad, y mi familia a recibido muchas noticias, croque lo mejor seria dejarlo para otro momento, uno,mas indicado—Dije no muy segura de mis palabras, después de todo, a quien le parece mala noticia que uno de los posibles lideres de las empresas Shion es novio de la futura líder de la familia, todo lo contrario, eso solo aseguraria un posible compromiso y una unión mas profunda entre ambas familias—No...—Y entonces se me ocurrio—No creo que quieras pasar navidad en el hospital ¿verdad?—Dije con seguridad, al ver el rostro de Akaito me pude dar cuenta que los restos de los golpes de Len eran aun perceptibles si sabias donde buscar, él se quedo callado con la mirada perdida en el piso, al parecer lo estaba pensando.

—Es verdad—Respondió para mi troncalidad—Esperaremos...solo un poco mas—Continuo para después ofrecerme su mano—Es hora de irnos Kaito y los demás nos esperan—Agrego dando por terminado esta pequeña charla, no teniendo mas opcion, tome su mano y salimos los dos por la puerta del departamento. Llegamos hasta donde se encontraba su auto, el viaje tras curio entre una platica baga y incómodos silencios después de un tiempo llegamos a el centro de la ciudad y nos dirigimos directamente al hotel donde seria la fiesta.

Nos detuvimos en frente del lujosos hotel esperando a que el joven de rojo tomara el mando del auto de Akaito, el cual antes de entregarle siquiera las llaves, ya lo había amenazado de encargarse de que este perdiera el trabajo si algo le pasaba a su precioso auto rojo, yo solo rode la mirada y la dirige a toda es gente vestida de gala que pasaban y entregaban la invitación a un hombre alto y corpulento en la entrada.

Akaito me guió hasta la entrada donde este hombre al solo verme me dio la entrada en ipso facto sin necesidad de hacerle entrega de la invitación, las personas que fueron testigos de esto comenzaron a susurras cosas como, ¿es ella?, es realmente hermosa, sin duda es hija de los señores Kagamine o el clasico, como me gustaría ser ella.

Sin darle importancia a sus palabras entre con la mano en el brazo de Akaito que al parecer le había encantado ser el centro de atención al entrar con migo a el hotel.

Lo primero que vi, fue una gran puerta custodiada también por dos hombres altos y trajeados, al acercarnos los dos hombres abrieron las puertas deseándonos una buena noche, el paso libra a un lujoso vestíbulo decorado elegantemente. Akaito se soltó de mi agare.

—Tengo que pasar ha hablar con unas personas, ¿te parece si nos vemos en la mesa que nos corresponde?—Me pregunto mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada por todo el lugar.

—Claro no ahí problemas—Me apresure a decir, para después encaminarme y perderme de manera rápida de su vista, en lo poco que camine pude distinguir algunos rostros conocidos, en primer lugar sentada en una de las mesas se encontraba la heredera menor de la familia Furukawa, una linda joven pelirroja de cabello largo y sedoso unos ojos igual o mas claros que los de Akaito, tan solo tiene 14 años pero se a echo notar en las artes musicales como toda su familia, al parecer tenia una charla muy animada con Teto Kasame, hija mayor de la familia, una vez que me nombren líder de la familia tendré que ver muchos asuntos con su familia y su franquicia de restaurantes. y para mi desgracia, también se encontraba ahí en la misma mesa, Akita Neru , otra a las cuales tendré que ver muy seguido.

Continuo caminando un poco mas y pude distinguir a mi madre una hermosa mujer de 60 años, los cuales no se le notaban, su hermoso cabello rubio estaba recogido, su rostro sin maquillaje alguno, completa mente natural le hacen destacar su belleza natura, y aquel vestido rojo resaltaba su hermoso cuerpo entre todas esas mujeres de alcurnia con las que hablaba una platica al parecer por su rostro carente de emoción e interés.

Camine un poco mas y me encontré con un hombre con un traje blanco y mirada despectiva platicando con un grupo de hombres de negocios, él al percatarse de que lo observaba me dedico un simple asentimiento de cabeza, dandome a entender que hice lo correcto al venir por voluntad propia a este lugar.

—Estas Hermosa Princesa...

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando esas palabras llegaron a mi, esa era sin duda la voz dulce de mi Len. Pero...¿como?, el no puede entrar aquí, esta vetado.Y el beso de la noche anterior reaparece con todas esas sensaciones que el me probocaba, ¿me dirá algo cuando lo mire a los ojos?, ¿me pedirá alguna expoliación?. Votie con lentitud mientras me preparaba para enfrentar. Pero todas las preguntas desaparecieron, abrí mis ojos muy impresionada por lo que tenia frente a mi, enfundado, en un traje negro con una camisa color gris y una corbata plateada, Observe sus ojos verdes, tan hermosos y brillantes como siempre...pero...algo no encajaba ahí...

—¿Te cortaste el pelo y te lo pintaste de negro?—Pregunte incrédula y con la mirada fija en su cabello oscuro corto y bien peinado asía atrás, el solo comenzó a reír mientras un grupo de personas nos miraban con curiosidad.

En un movimiento rápido tomo mi mano y me en camino a una mesa donde ambos tomamos asiento—Claro que no—Me respondió después de un tiempo, le iba a reclamar pero él se me adelanto quitandome la palabra—Con eso de que no puedo meterme en los asuntos de la familia, tibe que hacer algunos cambios, le pedí a Haku un poco de ayuda, me presto una de las pelucas del trabajo de Dell, ahí modelos que tiene que ponerse pelucas para poder salir a la pasarela, absolutamente nadie me a reconocido, e podido saludar y hablar un momento con nuestra madre y ella cree que estuvo hablando todo ese tiempo con uno de los hijos de los nuevos clientes—Dijo con diversión mientras miraba a nuestra madre—Además...al parecer a Sonosuke no sabe que rento uno de los vestíbulos de mi hotel—Dijo mientras negaba y sonreía ante la completa ignorancia de este—Los únicos que saben quien soy, son Kaito y Meiko, y por supuesto tu—Agrego mientras me guiñaba uno de sus hermosos ojos.

Por mi parte solo le sonrie timidamente, ¿acaso no tenia pensado decir algo del beso como la ultima vez?, vi como el se ponía de pie yo le seguí al ver que tenia pensado caminar un rato.

—No podía dejarte morir en un plato con crema—Dijo burlándose mientras con delicadeza posa uno de sus brazos en mi cintura para encaminarme aun punto a la sar del lugar.

—¡Pero que hermosa pareja asen!—Exclamo un hombre desde una mesa, Len y yo dirigimos las miradas hasta el, era un hombre de tez blanca con un cabello tan largo de color morado—En mi opinión la mejor pareja de esta fiesta que e visto, ¿no lo crees así? Megumine-san—Le pregunto este a un mujer a su lado, era muy hermosa cuyos ojos azules destilaban pureza extrema, su cabellera rosa eran tan extrañamente bello que me mantuvo fuera de la tierra hasta que escuche su respuesta.

—Completamente de acuerdo contigo Komui-san—Respondió mientras me miraba con una dulce sonrisa—Tu debes de ser la hija de Sonosuke-dono, Rin-kun o, ¿me equivoco?—Dijo mientras nos ofrecía asiento en su mesa.

Len y yo intercambiamos miradas, después de unos segundos Len asintió y ambos tomamos asiento—Si, soy Rin Kagamine es un placer—Respondió con gentileza mientras me acomodaba en la mesa.

—En cantado, mi nombre es Komui Gakupo vice-precidente de las empresas de fármacos de japón—Dijo igual de gentil mientras estrechaba mi mano con delicadeza.

—Y yo soy Megumine Luka m...

**(Len`s POV)**

—¡Megumine Luka!—Dije de repente interrumpiendo su presentacion—Ho lo siento lo siento de verdad pero es que...¡por dios!...estoy sentado a lado de Megumine Luka—Continuo sin poder evitar la emoción mientras la miraba anonado—En Paris solo se habla de ti por cualquier franquicia de moda e tenido el honor de poder trabajar en una de casa de moda en Paris...santo dios ¡solo espera a que le cuento esto a Dell!—No podía evitar imaginar la cara de Dell cuando le cuente—Mi nombre es—Antes de que pudiera terminar, Rin me golpeo discretamente dandome a entender que estuve apunto de cometer un gran error—Mi nombre es Gellert Grindelwald un placer—Alcance a disimular con seguridad mientras estrecho la mano de Komui-san y dejaba un delicado beso en la palma de Megumine-san.

De pronto las luces se apagaron dejandonos a todos en penumbras, de manera inconsciente apreté la mano de Rin la cual regreso el apretón en una clara muestras para tranquilizarme, una luz ilumino el escenario del fondo, donde mis padres se encontraban de pie.

—Bien venidos a una fiesta mas para celebrar la navidad en compañía de amigos y familia—Hablo con profundidad y de manera cordial, paso la mirada por todas las mesas y se detuvo en la nuestra—Gracias por manir, disfruten la fiesta—Y sin mas, ambos bajarón mientras las luces regresaban y las melodías comenzaban.

—¿Bailamos?—Le pregunte mientras mientras ella aun tenia la mirada perdida en el escenario.

—¿Tu quieres quedarte sin un pie verdad?—Me respondió de manera burlesca ante la atenta mirada de Kamui y Megumine que no pudieron evitar reír ante sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, me anticipe a los hechos y me asegure de comprar zapatos con casquillos—Respondo mientras le tomaba su mano con delicadeza y así poder ponernos en pie y buscar un lugar en la pista la cual se encontraba muy ocupada. Nos alejamos de las zonas muy iluminadas, no quería que alguna persona conocida se nos acercara a preguntarle a Rin quien era según era yo. No quiero arruinarle la noche.

—¿Quien es Gellert Grindelwald?—Pregunto sin poder retener una pequeña risa mientras me miraba a los ojos, yo solo me encogi de hombros y le conteste.

—Es un personaje de una saga llamada Harry Potter, cuando estuve estudiando el Paris una compañera me regalo la saga entera de libros, fue lo primero que se me ocurrio antes de que cometiera un gran error—Respondí con simpleza mientras la guiaba en el baile lento.

—¿Les molesta si nos unimos a ustedes parejita?—Nos pregunto de repente de manera picara Komui-san, mientras tomaba por la cintura a Megumine-san, Rin y yo solo negamos en silencio sin tomar muy en cuenta su ultima palabra, ambos nos dejamos perder por la musica lentamente con ellos a solo unos centímetros.

Mire a las dos personas a nuestro lado, ambos nos miraban con una mirada enternecedora mientras se mandaban miradas empalices entre si, sin embargo, las siguientes palabras que salieron de los carnosos labios de la señorita Megumine, hicieron que mi corazón diera un gran brinco.

—Hacen una muy bonita pareja—Mi corazón con mucha mas fuerza sin que yo supieran exactamente por que me afectaba tanto esas palabras, entonces entendí, era normal que dijeran eso, me habia presentado con un nombre falso, sin mencionar que habia cambiado ciertas cosas en mi físico para poder entrar a la fiesta sin que nadie me reconociera, eso, y que me comportado con Rin de la misma manera, sin formalidades ni cuidados en mi forma de expresion corporal, era completamente normal que ellos creyeron que era algo mas que un simple amigo.

—Algunas personas comenzaron a correr el rumor que usted Kagamine-san venia acompañada por el joven Akaito Shion-san, incluso se dijo que eran pareja—Hablo Komui sin dejar de bailar

—Nosotros nos la creímos apenas lo escuchamos,—Dijo Megumine con cierto tono de molestia—Como es la gente, inventa rumores solo por tener algo de que hablar durante la noche—Agrego endureciendo la mirada y parando de bailar mientras se soltaba con delicadeza del agarre de Komui-san, para después dirigir sus azules ojos hasta nosotros que al igual que ellos paramos de bailar pero continuamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

No pude evitar que esa misma sensacion que senti al momento de enterarme que mi princesa era la novia de Shion, emergiera al imaginar como el entraba con ella a el hotel, a MI hotel, yo siendo su hermano lo tengo prohibido, sin embargo, aquí estoy yo, arriesgandome, arriesgandola...no él...

—Dirán que soy muy atrevida pero...—Dijo mientras sus semblante y su voz tomaban una suavidad tranquilizadora—Él joven Shion, no transmitirá el mismo confort y acoplamiento que puedo notar lo tiene con el joven Grindelwald-san—Comento mientras me miraba con una delicada y dulce sonrisa.

Mi brazo, el que sostenía la cintura de Rin, inconscientemente la apego mas a mi cuerpo, al sentirla tan cerca de mi, al poder captar mejor aquel dulce aroma a melocotón que tanto me gustaba comencé a sentirse nervioso.

—Disculpen también mi atrevimiento, pero no puedo evitarlo mas ¿cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?, miren que la familia Kagamine esta siempre en la boca de todos y nunca escuchamos de una relacion formal entre la futura líder de la familia—Pregunto Komui-san de manera curiosa pero manteniendo la cordialidad.

—Nos conocemos desde niños—Respondí mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi, por un momento la idea de decirles que Rin y yo no eramos nada cruzo, pero...

—_**Ella es MI princesa…**_

—_**Somos novios…**_

Ese maldito...

—Tenemos ya un año—Respondí endureciendo el agare en la cintura de Rin, la cual me miro sorprendida y las mejillas tullidas en carmesí.

—Wooooow ¡un año!—Respondió incrédulo y sumamente sorprendido Komui-san, mientras Megumine-san se limitaba a llevarse las manos a su boca para ocultar su asombro—Se ve que vas muy en cerio Grindelwald-san—Agrego mientras se acercaba a mi y dejaba una palmada en mi hombro.

—Un año—Hablo por fin después de salir del asombro Megumine-san—¿Ya tienen la fecha de la boda?—Pregunto emocionada mientras tomaba de las manos a Rin, la cual trato de disimular su rostro de horror—No sabes lo afortunada que eres, en familias como los Kagamine aun conservan los compromisos arreglados, es una verdadera suerte que tu padre dejase que llevaran este noviazgo hasta el compromiso...además...

—OH nonono—Interrumpió para nuestra fortuna la voz de Meiko que venia acompañada por Kaito, Komui y Megumine-san los miraron confundidos al escuchar la inesperada respuesta de la castaña—Quiero decir, que aun no—Se apresuro a corregir mientras estiraba la mano en dirección a la pelirosa—Meiko Shakine soy la contadora general de la familia Kagamine y amiga de la señorita Rin Kagamine.

—Encantado soy Kaito Shion hijo del fundado y jefe de las empresas transaccional Shion—Dijo después Kaito

—En cantados nosotros somos...

—Sabemos perfectamente quienes son ustedes—Dijo interrumpiendo de nuevo Meiko—Todos en la fiesta hablan de ustedes dos, por algo son los invitados de honor de esta noche—Agrego con una gran sonrisa.

—Disculpe, pero, que quiere decir con que Kagamine-san y Grindelwald-san no pueden contraer matrimonio, disculpe pero ellos ya tiene el año de novios es lo mas normal ¿no es así?—Comento para después preguntarnos a Rin y a mi.

—Bueno ya sabe como son los jóvenes de hoy en día—Se apresuro a hablar Meiko de nuevo mientras tomaba una copa la cual nos ofrecía un mesero que al vernos todos juntos se acerco—Gracias, bueno como decía, los jóvenes de ahora ven el matrimonio como el un contrato donde venden sus almas hehehe, además, ellos prefieren tener tiempo para intimar mas—Respondió restándole importancia a el asunto para decir esto ultimo con picardía mientra nos cerraba el ojo, asiendo reír a todos a excepción de Rin y yo, que tuvimos que fingir con sonrisas nerviosas y mejillas rojas.

—No lo puedo creer—Dijo de manera divertida Megumine-san mientras nos miraba con picardía—La verdad no puedo creerlo, se ven tan correctos y carentes de esos pensamientos—Agrego mientras su acompañante asentia a cada palabra—Nunca se me hubiera cruzado por la mente que ambos eran tan...tan "amigables"—Continuo para después mirar a Rin la cual no pudo evitar una risa nerviosa mientras Megumine la tomaba de la mano.

—Pero esta noche no se ven tan traviesos como en otras ¿verdad Kaito?—Dijo en forma burlesca de manera cooperativa a las palabras de Megumine-san, pero Rin y yo sabíamos perfectamente que ella se refería a las fiestas donde algún invitado salia con el postre como sombrero, sin embargo Megumine y Komui-san lo entendieron de manera distinta.

—Bueno, tal vez sea nuestra culpa—Dijo de manera escéptica Komui-san mientras sonreía de lado y compartir miradas con su acompañante que simple mente se llevo una mano a su barbilla en forma pensativa—Lamento que no hayas podido tocar a la señorita Kagamine lo que llevan de velada, pero vamos no tienen que ocultar mas su amor—Culmino con una gran sonrisa.

Rin me miro de manera tímida y completamente roja.

—_**¿Ya sabes besar?**_

...

...

—Si—

—Ya sabe—

Le sonríe tratando de tranquilizala mientras la miraba a los ojos dilatados a punto de soltar delicada gotas saladas, pude notar como su pequeño cuerpo se tensaba contra mi, dejo escapar un suspiro delicado.

Sin mas, con lentitud me incline hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, donde le dedique una ultima sonrisa la cual ella me respondió, solo para después, de manera delicada posar mis labios sobre los suyos, los cuales temblaron ante aquel rose haciéndome estremecer. Lo que tenia yo pensado seria un beso dulce y puro entre hermanos, se convirtió en uno fiero que me hizo por segundos perder la fuerza de las piernas, mi corazón, latía con mas fuerza con cada succión o mordisco que Rin me daba, pero lo sentí parar cuando ella paso de manera lenta sus manos por mi pecho hasta mi nuca donde se abrazo y dejo caer su peso, para evitar una caída de su parte solo pude aferrarme mas a ella y atraerla a mi con fuerza mientras ella hundía sus dedos en mi en ese momento cabellera negra.

Y la sensacion de la necesidad de recibir oxigeno se hizo presente en ambos, lentamente separamos nuestro labios, yo aun con los ojos cerrados y la mejillas rojas y aquel dulce sabor que no puede evitar relamerme mis labios después de aquel acto.

Solo e besado a tres personas en mi corta vida, la primera me robo la inocencia bajo uno de los árboles de la mansion principal de la familia, él segundo es mi actual pareja la cual me salvo de cometer la mayo estupidez de mi vida, y la tercera es la mas importante, mi hermana...

No puedo evitar recordar los delicados y duces labios de Rin, se movían con suavidad sobre los mios, su peso casi muerto sobre mi regazo me alentaba a a seguir el juego, sus dedos se enredaban con mi cabello una y otra y otra vez, hasta que ella se saciaba y bajaba con lentitud sus manos hasta mi rostro, todo era tan agradable...tanto, que me dio miedo.

Lo que ambos hicimos anoche y en esta velada, no era normal ni estaba permitido por alguna persona en la fas del planeta, pero, mi razonamiento se apago por completo, dejando un simple impulso, y el recuerdo de una pregunta, la cual fue el detonante de todo, anoche, cuando sus labios toparon con los mios, no hubo rechazo, pero a horas del incidente, me e puesto a pensar en el pasado, donde los besos eran cosas chistosas y lindas ante las miradas curiosas de nuestros familiares, los cuales no se cansaban de ver y aplaudir las múltiples muestras de afecto que Rin y yo efectuamos bajos sus narices. Antes los besos eran una muestra de cariño que Rin y yo nos solíamos darnos, tan solo eras unos niños, niños inocentes que no sabían exactamente que era un beso, no como ahora. ¿Que diría nuestra madre si supiera quien realmente soy? ¿me pregunto si ella vio que un "desconocido" beso a su hija?, ¿que diría si nos hubiera visto en un departamento donde las únicas personas ahí, solo eramos ella y yo, y aquí...frente a una multitud, familia y amigos...un hombre y una mujer, dos hermanos.

Sabia que esta noche era navidad, era una noche pura donde pensamientos, ideas o sucesos fuera de los parámetros no podían surgir, sin embargo, aquí estoy, repitiéndolo, asiendo surgir lo inaceptable...

Al abrir los ojos, la mirada de Rin estaba posada en mi, su labios se veían ligeramente hinchados, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cuerpo completo estaba temblando, no pude evitar separarme de golpe al sentir como mi corazón volvia a soltar grandes cantidades de sangre que recorrían hasta mis mejillas, no podía dejar de mirarla, realmente...realmente era muy hermosa...

Las risa de Komui-san me saco de mi trance, estoy seguro que a ambos dos callo un balde de agua helada al recordar que no estábamos solos en ese momento, miramos a nuestros acompañantes, Meiko y Kaito tenian las bocas abiertas a mas no poder y sus ojos parecían que saldrían en cualquier momento de sus cuencas, mientras Megumine-san y Koumui reirán.

—¡Wooow! ya necesitaban ese beso chicos—Dijo entre risas mientras daba pequeñas palmadas con sus manos.

—De verdad lamentamos haberlos echo suprimir tanto—Hablo Megumine-san mientras tomaba la mano de Komui-san—Sin duda son una pareja hermosa—Agrego con sinceridad mientras nos dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Dirige mi mirada de nuevo hasta Rin, la cual tenia un rostro confuso y sus labios aun rojos al igual sus mejillas—Yo...—Dijo con debilidad mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su fleco—Yo...tengo que ir a ver a mi madre...con su permiso—Continuo de manera balbuceante.

—Yo te llevo hasta su mesa—Se ofreció Meiko rápidamente—Fue un placer hablar con ustedes, Kaito te busco mas tarde—El solo asintió aun asombrado por el espectáculo.

Mientras Meiko y Rin se alejaba y se perdian entre la multitud, Megumine y Komui-san se dirigen de nueva cuenta hasta su mesa donde sus legítimos acompañantes los esperaban abordándolos de inmediato en un platica de negocios. Aun me encontraba viendo el camino que ellas había tomado, si fuera por Kaito quien me trajo al mundo de nuevo dandome una palmada en la espalda, me hubiera quedado ahí parado como idiota.

—Len—Llamo—¿Todo bien?—Inquirió.

Yo, solo suspire y respondí—No—Dije sintiendo una gran opresión

Definitiva mente

Nada estaba bien ya.

Bese a mi hermana, por tercera vez.

**(Rin`s POV)**

Len...Len me beso...de nuevo, en la fiesta de navidad, ¡donde se encontraba toda la familia!, ¡frente a dos de los mas importantes invitados!, cuando el se separo, sentía que no tenia piernas, que en cualquier momento podría caer y no levantarme nunca. Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba en el baño de mujeres, en medio del paso.

—Rin—Me llamo Meiko, la cual entraba lentamente—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto cuidadosa mente cuando la respuesta era tan obvia...

—¿Viste...viste lo que Len hizo?—Le pregunte en un susurro

Tal vez no habia pasado nada y todo lo había sido un truco de mi mente, tal vez, lo abia imaginado...

—Len te beso—Respondió mientras se acercaba a mi con lentitud, yo solo negué, ¿por que?, ¿por que ahora me niego a creer en algo que querido de nuevo desde anoche?.

—Solo...solo fue...para mantener firme la farsa—Hable con la mirada perdida en el piso y a punto de llorar—Solo eso...

—Rin...—Dijo bajo mientras me abrazaba de manera protectora.

—Me...meiko...por...por favor—Logre decir entre hipidos antes de soltar el llanto—¡NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI!

Me abrace con fuerza a ella mientras ella me apretaba contra su pecho e intentaba sin resultados de calmarme—¡QUIERO IRME A CASA MEIKOOOO!—Suplique dejandome caer en el suelo junto con ella.

—Ok—Me dijo de manera cariñosa mientras me levantaba del suelo—Vamos ven, iremos a casa, tranquila—Agrego sin dejar de soltarme, ambas, nos encaminamos a la salida.

**(Len`s POV)**

Me quede con Kaito en una de las mesas vacias alejados de los conocidos, aun tenia la calidez de los labios de Rin en los mios como una marca indeleble, por un momento me senti el el lugar mas maravilloso y ahora me ciento en el basurero de la ciudad. El móvil de Kaito suena y el se levanta para atender, cuando regresa me mira di rectamente a los ojos seriamente.

—Meiko se encuentra en el estacionamiento—Me dice—Se llevara a Rin—Agrego, de manera automatica me levante y salí corriendo hasta el estacionamiento.

Empuje, incluso tiré personas, pero no me detuve a ser cordial, mi princesa se iba de la fiesta por mi culpa.

—¡MEIKO!—Grito desde las escaleras con rumbo al estacionamiento, ella se encontraba a solo unos pasos de su auto con Rin—Meiko—Digo con dificultan mientas intento recuperarme—Yo...yo...la llevare a casa...por favor—Suplique, no quería que las cosas terminaran en preguntas sin respuestas.

Ella solo me miro y después miro a Rin, la cual despego la vista y solo asintió con lentitud—Bien...cuidala Len—Fueron las ultimas palabras de Meiko antes de entregarme a Rin.

Los dos caminamos con rumbo a mi auto, subimos y nos pusimos en movimiento hasta su departamento—Rin...con respecto a lo que...—Intente buscar exactamente las palabras pero algo me decía que lo que le iba a decir no eran las palabras correctas—Lo que...

—No te preocupes Len—Me dijo interrumpiéndome—Se...que fue para mantener la mentira—Ambos guardamos silencio durante todo el camino, cuando estábamos frente a su departamento no pude evitar mas y le pregunte.

—¿Esta todo realmente bien Rin?—¡Que pregunta mas estúpida! ¡era mas que obvio que nada estaba bien!

Ella solo me miro con esos ojos verdes como si nada hubiera pasado—Todo esta bien d verdad Len, no te preocupes ¿ne?—Se acerco a mi y me abrazo con fuerza, yo no pude regresarle aquel abrazo—Estoy muy bien gracias por arriesgarte a ir a la fiesta Len...eres el mejor.—Y con esa ultima palabra, se dirige a la puerta de entrada de su departamento, donde entro sin mas.

Me quede observando su puerta, hasta que los blancos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, y con paso lento me encamine de nuevo hasta mi auto, preparándome para ir directo a casa.

Al llegar, me encontré a oscuras sin mas me encamine hasta mi cuarto, donde sin quitar el cobertor, me tire en la cama para después sin mas, cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por Morfeo...no sin antes.

—Feliz navidad—

—Rin—

* * *

**_Jojojojojojojo ya llego San Nelliel acompañada por Virginio, Niurco, Abeldaño, Diojenes, Pancrasio, Casimiro y Albertano el de la nariz roja por tanta calla, mis files venados a dejarles a ustedes el cap numero 15 de este fic, como regalo de Navidad Jojojojojoojo COF COF COF COF PINCHE MOSCA!..._**

**_Siento mucho la demora, pero no había terminado el cap, para mi desgracia termine en el hospital donde me pelee contra el bisturí y el condenado gano ¬¬_**

**_PEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO! Me decidí a terminarlo para colocarlo un dia antes de navidad ya que mañana no podre tocar la pc xD._**

**_Muchas gracias por su apoyo y buena vibra a todas ustedes que me dejan comentarios, que me lee, que recomienda el fic por facebook e incluso a las (o) que me plagian ¬¬, ya que me dan a conocer en foros ajenos y no puede evitar que las lectoras que leen la historia den con la autora originar ose ¡YO!_**

**_Pero dejando eso a un lado._**

**_ ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año 2011 les deseo a todas y todos ustedes!  
_**

**_Pasenla chido con su familia y amigos._**

**_Recuerden (mas si son mexicanos) si toman mantente alejada las manos del volante, sin importar las ganas que tengas de llegar a tu casa, o cualquier otro lugar, el chiste es pasarla feliz y no en una morgue._**

**_Me despido mas no me voy ni dejo la historia solo es un adios temporarl  
_**

**_XoxO ^^_**


	16. Perdido

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**_Perdido  
_**

**(Len`s POV)**

Algunos golpes se escuchaban en la lejanía de aquel cuarto oscuro.

Poco a poco estos se hacían más fuertes y claros, Alguien me llama, mientras golpea con fuerza.

Un sonido agudo acompañaba los fuertes golpes en forma pausada, mientras una voz de joven llamaba.

—Rin—Dije inconciente.

— ¡LEN!—Escucho de nuevo con más claridad, mientras mis ojos se abrían paso con pereza y el sonido agudo del timbre taladraba mi cabeza sin piedad.

¿Donde estoy?

—¡LEN!—Me llaman a un— ¿Len estas ahí?...abre la puerta ¡LEN!

...

...

...

¿Kaito?

...

...

...

Y comprendí, alguien llamaba a mi puerta.

Con lentitud me levanté hasta quedar frente a la puerta abierta de mi cuarto, observe el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras mientras el timbre continuaba sonando y aquella persona insistiendo.

Con pasos lentos y torpes me encamino hasta la escalera, donde tomo el barandal con fuerza, al llegar a la puerta no me moleste en preguntar quien era, simple mente pose la mano en la perilla para después jalar con pereza.

Mire a Kaito el cual me observaba sin rechistar, analizando cada detalle de mi nada presentable persona. El me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

— ¿En que te puedo ayudar?—Le pregunte en forma adormilada mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta dejando a completamente a su vista mi torso desnudo y unos pantalones de dormir grises los cuales caían ligeramente dejando ver una delicada línea de color amarillo de mis boxers.

—No asististe a la fiesta de fin de año Len, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?—Dijo con suspicacia

Deje escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras sus ojos azules me examinaban por completo— ¿Quieres pasar?—Le propuse obteniendo como respuesta un simple asentimiento.

Ambos nos encaminamos hasta la cocina donde él tomo asiento en la mesa mientras yo me dirigía hasta la alacena en busca de algunas galletas de avena, pude notar que su mirada no se despegaba de mi en ni un momento, cosa que comenzaba a incomodarme de sobre manera.

— ¿Por que no fuiste Len?—Me pregunto después de un tiempo.

—Te recuerdo que estoy vetado de todo lo que tiene que ver con los Kagamine—Respondí sin darme cuenta de mis propias palabras.

—Si mal no recuerdo el 24 te disfrazaste para poder pasar desapercibido—Contraatacó—Lo mismo pudiste hacer ese día, ¿tan mal de sientes por aquel beso?

—Más de lo que te puedes imaginar...—Respondí clavando mi mirada en el piso, sin pensarlo, cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras y las anteriores me di asco a mi mismo.

— ¿Que te preocupa Len?...tu mismo te disfrazaste e inventaste todo eso para estar cerca de Rin, ¿por que te sientes mal?—Pregunto mientras su rostro tomaba la clara forma de la duda.

—Kaito...besé a mi hermana—Dijo tratando que entendiera, el solo me miro y suspiro.

—Len—Dijo—Lo hiciste para mantenerte cerca de ella en la fiesta, además de que no tenías otra salida.

—Pero...Kaito...—Balbuceé mientras pasaba de manera frenética mis manos sobre mi cabello—Yo...yo...

— ¿Tu que?—Insistió intrigado

—¡YO NO LO SENTÍ COMO ALGO FINGIDO!—Grite con fuerza mientras tapaba mi rostro, no tenia el valor de mirar a los ojos a Kaito, Él cual, guardo un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos.

— ¿Sen...tiste...algo?—Pregunto inseguro de saber mi respuesta

—No se si sentí algo, pero me noté diferente…muy diferente—Respondí mientras un nuevo silencio nos abrazo—Estoy confundido—Susurre mas para mi mismo.

—Es normal...—Me respondió y no pude evitar levantar el rostro para mirarlo con una mirada interrogante—Quiero decir, Yuki te dejo marcado—Automáticamente me ensombrecí, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—Len...desde que Akaito y Rin son pareja, tu has actuado de manera posesiva sobre Rin...ejemplo la fiesta del 24, todos en esa fiesta hablaba del noviazgo de ellos, sin embargo, cuando esto llego a tus oídos, fingiste ser tu el novio con tal de que por lo menos dos personas creyeran lo contrario, Len, tu no soportas que Rin este a lado de otro que no seas tu. Eso es así desde el día en que los conocí...

— ¿Y?...no te entiendo...

—¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos Len?—Me pregunto mientras una gran sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro—Yo aun lo recuerdo...—Dijo mientras una sonora risa nos envolvió—Tu madre los mando a llamar para presentarnos, pero el mayordomo encontró primero a Rin, cuando ella entro, lo primero que me impresionó fueron sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, eran tan pequeña que era imposible no derretirse antes esas coletitas rubias y aquel vestido blanco de marinerito, en sus manos llevaba un aplanadora de juguete la cual apretaba fuertemente con temor de que se la quitara, yo me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hasta ella, para después hincarme...¿recuerdas lo que paso después?—Pregunto mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre su cabello.

—Yo...yo entre y escuche cuando le decías a Rin, que ella era la niña mas guapa que habías visto—Respondí con la mirada en el piso.

—Y le dije que yo seria su novio cunado creciera—Completo con diversión—Y después...solo recuerdo oscuridad...cuando abrí los ojos, estaba recostado en un de los sofás con un trapo húmedo en mi frente, tu madre me pido disculpas pero... yo no entendía el por que, no fue hasta que me senté y ví que una de las figuras de madera que adornaban el salón, estaba en el piso, después te ví tomado de la mano de Rin, regalándome una mirada de odio, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste Len?—Pregunto taladrándome con su mirada, obteniendo una simple negación de mi parte, dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro solo para despues continuar.

—Me dijiste, que el único novio que tendría Rin, serias tu—Lo mire con curiosidad, el comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta mientras negaba con la cabeza—Cuando dijiste eso, mire a tu madre la cual sonreía con algo de tristeza en su mirada, y lo supe...—agrego monotono—En ese momento me convertí en mudo cómplice de tu madre, ambos sabíamos que tu con el tiempo, aquel sentimiento de hermano sobrepoctector, cambiaria y verías a Rin no solo como hermana...

—Eso es imposible—Dije mientras caminaba hasta la sala—Yo...yo no puedo, soy su hermano menor...además...yo soy…

— ¿Gay?—Termino él de decir— ¿Estas seguro?—Inquirio—Antes de que Yuki llegara a tu vida, la mujer perfecta para tu ojos era Rin, Yuki te trato como su amante de años y encerró en lo mas profundo a la única mujer que es todo para ti. —Automáticamente negué con fuerza, no podía aceptar, no podía creer, ella es mi hermana, mi princesa...mi amiga. No podía ser más que eso, no podía tener esos pensamientos.

—Tu madre y yo, llegamos a pensar que la presencia y el compromiso con Yuki, haría que las cosas tomaran un cause diferente—Agrego con pesadez mientras una amarga sonrisa se formaba—Y...sin duda fue así, pero no de la manera que estábamos esperando.

**(Rin`s POV)**

Un día más, un día completamente ajeno, a todo y todos los que me rodeaban en ese momento, el salón era mil veces más grande que en cualquier prueba de fin de curso, el escándalo de mis compañeros eran unos sonidos difusos...lejanos.

Me preguntaba ¿en que momento mi banca saldría volando por la ventana?, ante la sensación de flote que me albergaba mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos...en mi mundo...donde solo yo existo.

— ¿Hola? ¿Estas con nosotros aun?—Pregunto Mikuo preocupado, hincado con los brazos en la paleta de mi pupitre—Te hemos preguntado si quieres ir a tomar algo después de clases, hoy el viejo nos dio el día libre—Dijo con naturalidad mientas se levantaba con rapidez.

—Lo siento—Musite—Estaba un poco distraída...

— ¿Un poco?—Ironizó— ¡Has estado distraída todo el primer periodo!—Exclamo moviendo sus brazos de manera escandalizada

Suspire con resignación mientras cerraba los ojos y me recostaba en mi pupitre—Mi padre me dijo que has pedido tu liquidación—Hablo por debajo Miku, quien se sentaba a mi lado derecho— ¿Te han ordenado que dejes de trabajar?—Pregunto de nuevo por debajo con preocupación, pero con la mirada atenta en su hermano que, en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con un grupo de chicos frente a la pizarra.

Al abrir mis ojos pose la mirada sobre su blanco rostro, el cual se veía tenso—No me lo ordenaron—Respondí con pesadez en un tono audible causando que algunas compañeras me miraran extrañadas—Pero no faltaba mucho para que así fuera—Agregué por debajo.

— ¿También dejaras la escuela?—Pregunto con clara tristeza pero aun con tono sutil...

—No—Respondí con rapidez—Terminare mis estudios aquí...—Respondí con seguridad.

—Todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa, al ver que pasas de una del montón a la líder de la mas grande y poderosa familia de Japón—Dijo de repente dejando atrás la atmósfera de suspenso que emanaba al murmurar sus palabras—Hay algo mas—Aclaró de repente ganando mi atención— ¿Quieres contarme algo Rin?—Pregunto mientras posaba su mirada sin tregua, esperando mi respuesta.

Su mirada era...era tan determinante que no pude evitar bajar la mía al piso, y de nuevo, mis pensamientos divagaban en mi cabeza tomando control de todas mis acciones—Mi familia ofreció una fiesta en navidad—Comencé a relatar bajo y rápido—Yo llegue con Akaito y el rumor de nuestro noviazgo no se hizo esperar, se esparció como pólvora, sin embargo apenas entramos nos separamos, me encontré con...con... un amigo que se disfrazó para poder entrar a la fiesta y conocimos a unas personas que malentendieron nuestros gestos y pensaron que éramos pareja, él en vez de negarlo dijo que si y que teníamos un año juntos—Hice una pausa para mirarla, y me encontré con su mirada brillante y boca ligeramente abierta—Una cosa llevó a otra y...y...

—Y ¿QUE?—Dijo desesperadas ganando la atención de la mitad del grupo, cuando se dio cuenta de ello les sonríe con nerviosismo, logrando que los demás regresaran a sus asuntos— ¿Que paso Rin?—Susurro mientras tomaba una de mis manos.

—Me besó—Culmine con la mirada escondida en mi fleco, sintiendo como el agarre de Miku perdía fuerza y un delicado "Increíble" salía de sus labios

—Rin...esperemos que Akaito no se entere—Dijo ente susurros— ¿Se conocen?—Pregunto insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

Levante la mirada y deje escapar un suspiro mas, no sabia si hacía lo correcto, pero no podía guardarlo mas—Si—Respondí mientras presenciaba como Miku tragaba duro—El chico que me beso, es un amor imposible—Dije mientras era yo la que tomaba su mano con fuerza y frustración.

—No me digas... ¿es el chico del cual estabas enamorada antes de andar con akaito? ¿Y hablaste con el?, me refiero, con el chico que te beso...les has di...

— ¿Que si le he dicho algo?—No la deje terminar cuando ya que no pude resistir mas mi desesperación—¡Claro que no!, ¡no puedo llegar y decirle!, ¡hola Len, disculpa pero no puedo callar mas, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso de navidad y en el hecho de que estoy enamorada de ti desde el maldito momento en el que te ví en aquella fiesta de mascaras!, ¡SI LO SE!—Grite con desesperación ganando la atención de todo el salón, para después bajar la voz solo para que Miku pedirá escuchar—¡Soy una maldita enferma por enamorarme de ti que eres gay y también mi hermano menor!—Mascullé con desesperación y tome aire de un golpe, solo para después mirar a Miku, la cual estaba sorprendida con su mano libre tapando su boca— ¿Eso le puedo decir?—Le pregunte.

—Len-kun—Dijo después de unos minutos aun con su manos tapando su boca y deshaciendo el agarre de la otra—Len-kun...—Repitió mientras su mirada se agrandaba, yo solo cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor—.¡LEN-KUN ES GAY!—Grito ganando la atención del salón completo de nueva cuenta, sobre todo la atención de Mikuo que se encontraba a punto de salir del salón con un grupo de chicas.

Las voces de mis compañeros ya eran inexistentes en este momento, la fría brisa de invierno se colaba por una ventana abierta desenredando cabelleras femeninas cuyas dueñas se encontraban esparcidas en diferentes grupos, los cuales miraban a Miku sorprendidas y confundidas. Yo la mire igual o mucho mas sorprendida, mis labios temblaban y mi cuerpo entero me pesaba, mis mejillas ardían y mis ojos picaban, mientras la mirada de Miku y su asombro continuaban igual.

El salón se lleno de una sonora risa proveniente de mí, mientras Mikuo se encamino hasta donde nos encontrábamos ante la atenta mirada del sector masculino, cuando estuvo frente a nosotras, jalo la coleta de su hermana sacándola de su estado de shock.

—N...n...no...n—Intentaba hablar mientras las risa disminuían—No...No...lo...pu...e...do...—Intente de nuevo sin mucha suerte, deje de intentarlo hasta que la risa disminuyó dejándome con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la baldosa del piso blanco, lo único que salía ahora de mi garganta, eran pequeños hipidos acompañados por convulsiones que se dieron a notar por el extraño movimiento de mis hombros, alertando a los hermanos Hatsune y al resto de los presentes que miraban el espectáculo, los cuales tratan de escuchar mis palabras, pero la distancia y el ambiente incomodo se los prohíbe—No lo puedo creer—Logre decir entre susurros, mientras levantaba el rostro y una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en él—Te confieso mi amor impuro por mi propio hermano...¿y te sorprende mas que el sea gay?—Dije irónica mientras largas y gruesas gotas saladas formaban un camino hasta el final de mi cara.

Ambas miradas esmeraldas se posaron como cuchillos en mí, Mikuo intentaba formar palabra mientras su boca se abría y cerraba, Miku...Miku solo miraba.

—Rayos...—Intente girar la cabeza y encontrar al dueño de aquella voz ruda, sin embargo unos brazos que me arrastraron hasta el pecho de aquel hombre me lo impidieron—No te vez nada bien—Apunto mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y me dejaba embriagada con un varonil aroma.

—Gracias...—Masculle mientras respondía aquel abrazo—Tu si que sabes hacer sentir bien a una mujer—Bromeé mientras me aferraba con fuerza a su camisa blanca, manchándola con mis lagrimas saladas.

—Meito—Hablo sorprendido Mikuo

—¡Bien ya estuvo bueno aquí no paso nada!—Grito Megurine ganando la atención del salón completo—Meito y yo hemos ido a ver si el profesor de Japonés moderno se presentó, al parecer el profesor a contraído gripa y le han dado unos días, el salón 2 D podrá salir en resto de la semana temprano al ser esta nuestra ultima clase—Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras miraba al salón entero, deteniéndose donde me encontraba yo, aun en los brazos de Meito—¡Todos tomen sus cosas y retírense a excepción de Kenshin Noto y Mamiko Konishi a ustedes les toca la limpieza del salón, todos los demás nos vemos mañana—Dijo con firmeza para después bajar y caminar hasta donde estábamos los tres.

Poco a poco el salón se quedaba con solo cuatro estudiantes.

Nosotros.

—Yo llevare a Rin a su departamento—Dijo repentinamente rompiendo el silencio Meito, yo me iba a oponer, pero la voz de Megurine me lo impidió.

—No sabemos que paso aquí, pero estoy de acuerdo de que Meito te acompañe—Dijo con firmeza tomando sus cosas mandándoles una mirada a Miku y Mikuo los cuales la siguieron. Dejándome con Meito.

Estuvimos unos minutos mas en la misma posición, hasta que el rompió el abrazo y se encamino hasta mi lugar, tomando con facilidad mis cosas las cuales colgaban de su hombro para después encaminarse hasta su lugar, donde repitió el acto pero con sus pertenencias.

— ¿Podemos ir a comer algo por ahí?—Pregunte con ausencia.

Él solo me miro de reojo —Si, no es mala idea—Respondió acomodando los dos bolsos en uno de sus hombros para después tomar lugar a mi lado y así mismo guiarme hasta la salida del instituto. Llegamos directo a uno de los estacionamientos frente al instituto.

—Quédate aquí—Dijo de repente rompiendo el silencio mientras se perdía entre la oscuridad del lugar, al perderlo de vista, me propuse a observar mi alrededor, solo para encontrarme con que soy el única alma en el lugar aparte de Meito.

Solo fueron unos tres minutos, para después escuchar un estruendoso sonido proveniente del interior del estacionamiento, con velocidad se acercaba hasta mí, una luz muy brillante, di unos pasos hacia atrás por precaución, mientras el causante del sonido pasaba a mi lado con velocidad.

Una moto roja y de llantas gruesas derrapó causando un chirriante sonido mientras su conductor arrancaba de nueva cuanta pero con menos velocidad para así posarse frente a mí.

—He colocado los bolsos en el compartimiento bajo el asiento, sube, te llevare a comer algo—Dijo de manera cortante, observe por unos segundos su trasporte y...

—No se les permite a los alumnos tener motos o autos—Dije de repente, por su parte él simple mente alzó sus hombres restándole importancia...

—Nadie, ni siquiera Meiko me ha visto con ella—Respondió—Y espero que continué de esa manera...

Y con esas ultimas palabras y un movimiento de cabeza de su parte, tome camino hasta su moto, donde me acomode en la parte trasera, rodeando con mis brazos su cintura para después, juntar mis manos en su abdomen, respire con profundidad, llenando mis fosas nasales con un aroma a roble y ágape, las cuales de alguna manera lograron destensar mis músculos dándome una necesidad enorme de recargar mi cabeza en su espalda, donde hundí mi rostro para así poder apreciar mas aquel aroma. Pude sentir como se tensaba ante mis actos, —No te preocupes...será nuestro secreto—Hable de manera que solo el pudiera escucharme, la única respuesta que obtuve, fu el estruendoso sonido proveniente de la moto, la cual al no haberme sujetado de la cintura de Meito, hubiera terminado en el frió pavimento.

Durante todo el trayecto mantuve mi cabeza en su espalda, es extraño, pero la ancha espalda de Meito se me hacia el lugar mas cómodo del mundo en esos momentos causándome una gran paz, y la sensación del aire frío en el rostro me dejo despegarme un poco de todo lo anterior, al abrir los ojos, me percate que el sol estaba a solo unos cuantos minutos desaparecer en el ocaso dejando a un cielo limpio y matizado de color naranja y toques rojizos, y los autos que alcanzaba a ver, eran rebasados por Meito, ocasionando un efecto borroso por la gran velocidad que llevábamos.

—Llegamos—Murmuró mientras estacionaba su moto frente a lo que al parecer es...

— ¿Wac`Donald?—Pregunto al ver el pequeño pero acogedor lugar.

—Las hamburguesas en este lugar son baratas—Explico mientras se bajaba y se encaminaba hasta la entrada.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden?—Nos pregunto un gordo con grandes lente y cara grasienta, cual se encontraba recargado con la barra de pedidos.

—Ambos queremos la orden uno—Dijo sin mirar el menú del lugar, tomo su ticket y camino hasta una mesa con vista directa a la carretera.

—Me gusta ver la calle mientras como—Hablo de repente ante el notorio e incomodo silencio que se formo ante la espera de nuestras hamburguesas—Me gusta este lugar en especial...siempre...desde joven—Agrego.

—Aquí tienen su orden—Dijo el mismo tipo de la barra, mientras dejaba dos charolas ambas con una hamburguesa mediana papas y refresco chico.

Mire a Meito que de inmediato tomo su hamburguesa, la cual se encontraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos afuera de su envoltura, dejando ver el queso amarillo derretido que se salía en los bordes.

¡!

Sus ojos castaño de inmediato toparon con los míos, con una clara muestra de malicia mientras el color rojo me subía hasta la raíz de mi cabello—Como, o se enfriara—Dijo cerrando sus ojos y una pequeña pero clara sonrisa burlona.

Tome la hamburguesa entre mis dedos para después dirigirla hasta mi boca, donde le di una delicada mordida, sin embargo, eso no evitó que un poco de queso derretido se quedara en la comisura de mis labios. Solo fueron segundos, después, la acanelada mano de Meito me extendió una servilleta, por alguna razón, no pude despegar la mirada de aquel papel blanco...

Este se movió hasta que el suave tacto de esta y el ligero pulso de su dedo limpio aquel sobrante, tope con su mirada, la cual por unos segundos, dejo de ser un témpano para atraerme con su calidez...

Pero...

No duró demasiado, tonta de mi, por que el miraría de tal manera a aquella persona que lo hizo sufrir, pero, por alguna razón, aquella mirada de chocolate, no regreso a ser aquella muralla.

Su boca, que segundos atrás se encontraba entre abierta, se arrugó como si estuviera comiendo un limón y sus ojos estaban que daban la impresión de salir por sus cuencas.

Entonces, me di cuenta.

Ya no me miraba a mí.

— ¿Que... miras?—Pregunte insegura de saber la respuesta, algo en mi me decía que debería callar y continuar comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad, pero, cuando la realidad llego como un vaso de agua fría para Meito, el cual regresaba su mirada por una completamente distinta a la dos anteriores...una llena de...

¿Miedo?

El aire salio de mis pulmones con dolor, relamí mis labios mientras mis ojos continuaban observando cada cambio el Meito—No mires—Sus palabras sonaban como si un puñal le rasgara la piel—Él no vale la pena—Agrego abriendo y cerrando la boca...buscando como continuar.

Tal vez

Solo talvez

Si el no hubiera dicho nada, yo no estaría volteando la mirada.

Solo para ver, como "mi novio" se comía una pelirroja en la acera de frente a nosotros.

Fue algo tan rápido.

Fue tan solo un reflejo...no...Fue la primera cosa que vino a mi mente.

Fui ahí, donde ignoré todo, completamente todo

—¡RIIIIIIIN!

Escuchaba tras de mi, Meito, me seguía, pero mis piernas, continuaban avanzando en dirección opuesta a la de Akaito y aquella mujer de cabello rojo.

Mientras podía sentir como mi rostro se humedecía.

Choque, tiré y aventé personas durante todo el camino sin importarme nada, y al parecer, al clima tampoco le importaba mojarme en ese momento.

**(Meito`s POV)**

—¡RIIIIIIIN!—Grite hasta dejar mis pulmones en el suelo, solo fueron segundos, cuando intente reaccionar ella ya estaba fuera del establecimiento, por un minuto llegue a pensar que se encaminaría hasta donde ellos se encantaban y le dejaría ir a ese hijo de perra una muy buena cachetada, la cual con gusto remataría con una golpiza.

Pero...

—¡RIIIIIIIN!—

Mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver como ella corría lo mas lejos posible de ahí—¡RIIIIIIIN!—¡RIIIIIIIN!—_Riiin_—Intente gritar de nuevo, sin éxito al tener la garganta gastada, pare en algún punto frente a la torre de Tokio, rodeado de gente, los cuales me observaban con extrañes, y como no hacerlo.

Salí corriendo de un lugar sin pagar dejando mi moto en el estacionamiento, además de estar bañado de sudor por la corrida e intentando recobrar algo de aire que cuadras atrás se encontraba regado con grito tras grito...pero...la verdad era, que aquellos gritos no eran de ayuda, ya que la habi perdído en la segunda vuelta que dio.

Y solo intente en vano corriendo tras una Rin que no existía en aquel camino...

—_Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo_—_Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo_—_Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo_—_Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo_—_Usted tie..._

No deje terminar aquella estúpida forma de saber que tenia un mensaje o correo en el móvil— ¿_Donde demonios te has metido?_—Meiko—Musito con la boca entre abierta...

La única forma, la única forma de dar con ella, tome de nuevo mi móvil y lo apreté con fuerza— ¿Por que no puedo ser una sola vez?... ¡solo una sola!...tu brillante caballero...tu héroe.

Busque entre todos a la única persona que ella no dudaría en contestarle

—Lo seré...por medio de otra persona...—Me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba la torre al fondo—Vamos...contesta Len...

**(Len`s POV)**

Ha pasado un largo rato desde que Kaito abandonó mi departamento, dejándome acostado en el sofá mirando el techo oscuro de mi sala acompañado de una caliente taza de café.

De alguna manera, cada puntito que encontraba en el techo, era como una oveja que contaba para comenzar a caer en un sueño, el cual me dificultaba distinguir el sonido de mi móvil de la realidad...Pero logre estirar el brazo hasta dar con el pequeño aparato.

— ¿Si?...

— ¡Por el amor de dios donde demonios te metiste el puto aparato!—La voz violenta y agitada me dificulto identificarlo.

— ¿Con quien hablo?—Pregunte mientras me levantaba de golpe del sofá.

—¡RIN!—Al pronunciar su nombre mi corazón se detuvo—¡El imbécil de Akaito!...—Gruñó ahora de manera mas clara logrando distinguir la voz de Meito—¡ESE HIJO PUTA!..

— ¡QUIERES TERMINAR DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!—Grite desesperado mientras pasaba mi mano entre mi cabello arrastrando con el sudor frío que comienzo a notar.

—Después de clases, Rin yo salimos a comer algo, pero vimos a Akaito...el idiota ha arruinado todo lo que tiene con Rin y ella salio corriendo y no se donde demonios se metió y para el colmo esta llovi...—No lo deje terminar, tome camino hasta la puerta del garaje, sin parar a colocarme los zapatos, subí al auto y espere los 10 segundos mas lentos de mi vida al ver que la puerta del garaje aun no estaba lista para que yo saliera, pero una vez esta se abrió lo suficiente para pasar deje ir mi peso en el pedal saliendo disparado.

Tengo que encontrarla.

Estaba frustrado, asustado y frustrado. No tenia idea de donde comenzar a buscar, solo sabia que no podía parar, las calles estaban repletas de parejas o personas intentando protegerse de la lluvia, pero, al dar una vuelta estrepitosa, la ví...ahí...sentada en un columpio bajo el manto frío de la lluvia, con su rostro escondido bajo su húmedo copete.

La sensación de golpear a ese estupido pelirrojo de capitolla resurgió en mi interior, suspire sonoramente al ver que por fin encontré a mi princesa, abrí la puerta del auto y puso un pie en el frío y húmedo pavimento, empapando por completo mis calcetas blancas. Sin importar nada, corrí como nuca antes hasta ella pisoteando los charcos causando eco en el silencioso lugar, no pare hasta pisar el césped y después, hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Rin—La llame sin tener respuesta—Rin—Lo intente de nuevo mientras me hincaba frente a ella, quedando lo suficiente mente cerca para notar un liquido espeso que salía de sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Aquello fue demasiado.

Tome entre mis brazos aquella delicada figura, hasta poder estrecharla con fuerza, buscando aquel aroma de melocotón al esconder mi rostro entre su cuello, pero el agua de lluvia lo había limpiado por completo. Sentí como su cuerpo se agitaba contra el mío, y no dude en estrecharla mas, escuchando como ella sucumbía de nuevo al llanto.

Pase una mano sobre su coronilla de manera condescendiente, demostrándole que ahí estaba yo...su caballero...su sirviente...su hermano...

Entonces, cuando sus ojos se alzaron para mirarme. Todas mis dudas quedaron despejadas, aunque me negara a aceptarlo, y como no hacerlo... ¡ES MI HERMANA!

Ahora podía entender un poco mas, el por que cuanta chica me invitara a salir no despertaba nada en mi.

—**Me dijiste, que el único novio que tendría Rin serias tu...Cuando dijiste eso, mire a tu madre la cual sonreía con algo de tristeza en su mirada, y lo supe, en ese momento me convertí en mudo cómplice de tu madre, ambos sabíamos que tu con el tiempo, aquel sentimiento de hermano sobrepoctector, cambiaria y verías a Rin no solo como hermana...**

No solo como mi hermana.

Dios, estaba perdido.

* * *

_**Ola ola a todas y todos ^^**_

_**Estoy de regreso con un capitulo nuevo de Cosas Inesperadas ;D**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentario o cartas de amenazas mortales (eso va para ti mely) :D**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a Belen Leguizamon quien acepto ser mi Beta al descubrí que tengo un trastorno llamada disléxica descubierto por mi propia tia, la cual se percato al estar presente el la creación de los capítulos del fic ^^.**_

_**Pero gracias a dios el trastorno no es muy grabe ¬¬ si se le puede decir de alguna manera :D.**_

_**Les dejo de nuevo mi face para todas (o) los que me kieran agregar :D**_

**http: / w w w. facebook . com / home . php ? # ! / Verinayzz**

**Cuando los asepte porfavor mandeme un mp o pm para saber que son lectores (a) D:) asi podre colocarlos en un grupo que cree a se poco ^^**

_**Bueno me despido no sin antes agradecer les de nueva cuenta a:**_

_**.Kagamine **_

_**Himeko03**_

_**isa-chan**_

_**andy-kikyo-love **_

_**Ayanami Kasane **_

_**GRIMMORIUM **_

_**La-Sennenko**_

_**kiki**_

_**hotori-sakura-chan **_

_**Angel Dark Fire **_

_**ale-chan**_

_**PczZitoO **_

_**Lenalee Rose **_

**Bueno sin mas que decir mas que  
**

_**XoxO**_

**(o^^)b Por cada Review que dejes creas un foquito de cratividad para la autora d(^^o)  
**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	17. ¿Puedo besarte?

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**¿Puedo Besarte?  
**

**(Rin`s POV)**

Siento que he nacido para sufrir quizás mis lagrimas no se deban a que Akaito me haya engañado tal vez es solo que he descubierto que no se puede confiar en los demás, todos alguna vez te traicionaran. Bajo aquel manto frío, mi mente se daba a la tarea de divagar, hasta que la calidez de un cuerpo asiendo contacto con el mío me regreso a la realidad, era sumamente agradable, suspire sonoramente sin poder evitar un hipido al recordar que todo en mi vida esta mal. Estoy enamorada de Len, Akaito es un maldito mujeriego, mi padre, mi propio padre me tiene en su poder...mi vida es infeliz.

¿Porque no puedo ser más fuerte?

Unas rebeldes lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, siento como unos suaves dedos las retiran. .

—Len—Digo apartándome con lentitud, por un momento había olvidado por completo que estaba con el, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos y mis problemas que olvide que el dueño de mi corazón estaba a mi lado. Cuando alce mi rostro, tope con el suyo y su mirada, me examinaba con cuidado. —Vamos...—Dijo de repente tomando mis hombros para comenzar a caminar hasta su auto frente a nosotros, entre en el lado del copiloto, mientras el con cuidado me colocaba el cinturón y cerraba la puerta, lo ví rodear la parte delantera con rumbo a su puesto, completamente empapado. Al entrar, él me miro de nuevo y con sus manos acomodo mi fleco, apartándolo de mi rostro solo para terminar con esa misma hasta la calefacción.

—Tranquila princesa ya llegaremos al departamento—Dijo de manera nerviosa, no entendí el porque muy bien así que solo asentí en forma de respuesta, puso sus manos en el volante y arranco, conducía con cuidado y lento al estar las calles resbalosas, cerré los ojos los cuales me ardían y pesaban, la oscuridad que se formaba, me era tan maravillas en esos momentos.

...

...

...

...

—Princesa ya llegamos—Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi el departamento frente a mi.

...

...

...

...

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi el departamento frente a mí. Después lo mire a el, y lo sorprendí mirándome dulcemente pero con algo de nerviosismo en su rostro, él baja del auto y camina hasta donde me encontraba se abrió la puerta y me extiende su mano con una sonrisa algo falsa y forzada, tomo su mano y siento como una presión sutilmente de la suya me insita a salir rápido de ahí —Bien, entremos Princesa—Dice abrazándome de la cintura y atrayendo me mas hacia el, sin soltarme, me encamino con el hasta la puerta la cual él abrió y ambos ingresamos en este —Te preparare el baño —Dijo de manera monótona para luego desaparecer rumbo al baño, observe mi alrededor, me encontraba en su sala, sin pensarlo dos veces me acomodo en el gran sofá, sentía que la sensación de este era lo segundo mejor de todo este negro día, estar junto a Len siempre me alegra pero...algo me llamaba mucho la atención, ¿por que estaría tan nervioso hoy? Me mostró una sonrisa falsa, me hablaba como un robot, sus miradas eran tiernas y a la vez forzadas...Tal vez...solo quizás...se debe a que este preocupado por mi y no sabe como comportarse frente a mi después de lo de Akaito

—Princesa ya esta lista la bañera con agua caliente como te gusta, preparare una cocoa caliente mientras terminas tu baño.—Dijo irrumpiendo en la sala para luego dirigirse hasta la cocina a preparar esa cocoa que siempre nos ayudaban a superar los problemas que teníamos de pequeños, con pesadez me levanto de ese cómodo y suave lugar para dirigirme hasta el cuarto de baño donde una bañera con agua caliente me espera, giro el pomo de la puerta y entro al hermoso cuarto de baño, la bañera con agua humeante se veía tan reconfortante yo necesito sentir eso, sin pensarlo mas me desnudo rápidamente para introducir mi cuerpo y hacerme sentir un poco de relajación después de este día tan agitado, el agua estaba tan agradable como a mi gustaba, no se cuanto tiempo estuve tan relajada en la bañera pero empezaba sentirme muy mareada todo comenzó a verse borroso no tenia fuerzas para levantarme, y de pronto, todo se puso negro, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás tratando de relajarme, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse muy liviano... yo no podía levantarme, solo, me deje caer hundiéndome por completo en la bañera sin oportunidad de sentir algo.. Solo podía oír unos suaves golpes provenientes de fuera del cuarto y una voz muy familiar... diciendo...diciendo... ¿que decía?

—Princesa esta lista la cocoa apresúrate se va enfriar—Mi cuerpo no respondía, seguí oyendo lo que Len decía tras la puerta después de golpear sin obtener respuesta un grito de preocupación surgió de sus dulces labios—¡¿RIN TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? ¡POR FAVOR RESPONDE! —Mi cuerpo no quería moverse... lo siento Len no podía responderte, Un estrepitoso ruido me saco de mis lamentos, la puerta del cuarto había caído derrotada por un fuerte golpe yo solo podía oír, todo estaba oscuro, pero fue él, la luz entre mi oscuridad, su voz, aquella voz gritando mi nombre con desesperación.

—¡RIN! ¡RIN! ¡RIIIIIIN!—Sus fuertes brazos me sacaron de la bañera, sus brazos me remecían suavemente diciendo mi nombre, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos... abrí suavemente mis ojos para ver la silueta de Len , quien al verme me estrecho entre sus brazos, fue uno de esos abrazo tan cálido y acogedor que solo el podía darme...no quería romper nunca ese abrazo... el acercó mas su boca hasta mi oído donde suavemente pronuncio—No vuelvas a asustarme así...¿que haría yo si mi princesa se muere?...no puedo vivir sin ti... eres la persona mas importante para mi Rin...no quiero perderte nunca—Esas palabras significaron todo para mi, mire en dirección a los ojos de Len los cuales me miraban muy tímidamente, tenia su rostro sonrojado no entendía lo que pasaba ,pero la suave brisa que entro por el cuarto me hizo percatarme de algo...muy importante...

...

...

Yo estaba desnuda frente a Len

...

...

En toda esta confusión, ninguno de los dos se percato que yo me encontraba mostrando todos mis atributos.

—L...en etto… Yo, yo —No termine de pronunciar lo que con mucha vergüenza trataba de decir...mis labios... mis fríos y débiles labios fueron sellados por un dulce beso...

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Len me estaba besando? ¿No era posible?

Todas esas preguntas surgían en mi cabeza, pero algo si sabia, y era, que si era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca de el, por acto reflejo me aferre con fuerza a su cuello y comencé a corresponder aquel beso, el cual fue volviéndose a un mas apasionado, cuando separamos nuestros labios nos miramos profundamente— No puedo mas—Susurro para luego tomarme en sus brazos en dirección a su habitación, donde me deposito suavemente en su cama, miro a Len a los ojos el comienza a desvestirse acto que me toma por sorpresa y a esta aumenta al ver que en tan solo un par de segundos ambos estábamos en iguales condiciones, como dios nos trajo a este mundo Len comenzó a depositar suaves carisias en todo mi cuerpo con sus labios hasta llegar a mi intimidad donde suavemente introducía sus dedos en mi interior dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de mis labios me sentía en el cielo, el chico que amaba estaba a punto de hacerme el amor seria completamente de len mis propios gemidos interrumpían el hilo de mis pensamientos estaba completamente excitada me sentía mojada no se si Len lo notaria pero estaba lamiéndome supongo que esa parte de la mujer no es lamible pero el lo hacia con su respiración entrecortada.

—Ee.. e..s es ..tu ..s..a..sab..or ..p..ri..nce…sa ..m..e ..gus..ta ..mu…cho—Dijo él mientras alzaba su cabeza a la altura de mi cara y me beso profundamente le correspondo, separamos nuestros labios su rostro cambia a uno de preocupación—¿Estas lista?—Quise responder en palabras, pero los actos son mejores le doy un pequeño beso en su mejilla en señal de que continué —Te amo Len—Él me mira dulcemente y deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios, comienza a penetrarme suavemente muy despacio con temor de romperme, el dolor era agudo, no lo niego me estaba doliendo demasiado... pero esa sensación solo duro unos minutos, luego, todo lo que mi cuerpo podía sentir era placer Len incrementaba la fuerza y rapidez de embestidas en mi interior comenzó a besarme recorriendo mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mis pechos mordisqueando mis pezones provocando que se pusieran duros, me sentí tan placenteramente era nuestro primer orgasmo que sincronización tuvimos nos separamos el uno del otro para quedar ambos a un lado de la cama, Len nos arropo con las sabanas blancas tenían un embriagante olor a Len, mi olor favorito, siento como su brazo me acerca a su desnudo pecho donde dejo reposar mi cabeza el acaricia mi cabello —Rin la cocoa ya debe de haberse enfriado—Lo miro a los ojos —Es probable Len—Le respondo para dejar caer nuevamente mi cabeza en su pecho, después de todo lo que había pasado realmente no podía acordarme de la cocoa que Len había preparado para mi, me abraza dulcemente y ambos nos dejamos caer en los brazos de Morfeo donde un hermoso sueño nos espera a mi y a Len .

—Rin—Me llamo de nuevo, alce la mirada y lo observe...pero...— ¿Rin?—Algo no anda bien...él...él...no esta despierto...

—Rin—

Al abrir los ojos y un destello blanco me segó por unos segundos, la lámpara de la entrada de su departamento alumbraba muy fuerte, el sonido de un seguro resonó en mi cabeza, al voltear a mi izquierda encontré al culpable, este me extendía su mano como apoyo para salir del auto.

—Solo…fue un sueño—Musite con pesadez de tal forma que el no escuchara

— ¿Estas bien Rin? —Me pregunto preocupado mientras, pasaba su mano por mi cintura y me encaminaba sin soltarme, hasta la entrada de su departamento.

¿Qué si estaba bien?... Mi supuesto novio me engaña con otra y él me despertó del mas maravilloso sueño que e tenido en mi vida y me pregunta ¿que si estoy bien?...

Intente decir que si, pero un sollozo se escapo de mis labios, Len suspiro sonoramente para después abrazarme con fuerza. —Se va arrepentir de esto Rin…Te juro que se arrepentirá de a verte echo daño mi princesa, ni siquiera Kaito podrá componer su rostro cuando termine con él—Gruño mientras se aferraba cada vez mas a mi con fuerza.

Rompió el abrazo para llevar una de sus manos hasta una de las mías, para así encaminarse con migo hasta su sala, donde me deposito en uno de sus sillones. No solté su mano, cosa que al parecer le causo curiosidad, lo mire mientras él alejaba de mi rostro el cabello de mi fleco húmedo, intentando sin éxito que estos se mantuvieran quietos detrás de mi oreja…

Él me miro por un rato en silencio, hasta que su voz se hizo presente cortando como un cuchillo—Le llamare a Meito—Susurro mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud—Tengo que decirle que te pude encontrar y que estas bien, lo dejaste muy preocupado Rin…no debiste correr de esa manera…

—No—Dije con rapidez interrumpiendo a Len, él me miro con confusión—Qui..quiero llamarlo yo…y disculparme—Me expliqué, el simplemente asintió con lentitud y camino hasta el teléfono, marco y lo coloco frente a mi….

— ¿Si? —Respondió una voz desanimada

—Meito—Dije intentando encontrar las palabras para continuar mientras Len me miraba sin tregua

—¡Rin! —Exclamo—¡COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE CORRER DE ESA MANERA POR LAS CALLES Y MAS EN ESAS CALLES! —Vocifero con brutalidad causando que retirara el aparato de mi oído con rapidez…

—Meito—Dije acercando de nuevo el teléfono a mi—Yo…de verdad lo lamento…¡Lo lamento mucho! —Dije avergonzada, mientras esperaba una respuesta…

—No…yo lo siento…no soy nadie para gritarte de esa manera…lo siento—Respondió con tranquilidad— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Deje escapar un suspiro, Meito podía cambiar muy fácilmente de comportamiento—No te preocupes—Pedí—Estoy bien…—Dije insegura cosa que Meito noto.

—Tranquila, yo me encargo de matarlo—Aseguro con una voz amenazante—No tengo ni un inconveniente de partirle el cuello a ese imbécil—Agrego.

—¡Meito!—Rogué mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en mi rostro—Él no vale la pena ade…—No termine al verme interrumpida por una risa melodiosa detrás de este.

—De acuerdo…ya hablaremos luego…descansa Rin—Dijo de manera sombría mientras aceptaba de manera forzada.

Sin más, la llamada termino, sin dejarme siquiera despedirme de él, observe por un rato el teléfono en mi mano, hasta que un carraspeo de garganta me sorprendió.

— ¿Te apetece que te prepare una ducha? —Propuso cortésmente—Si continuas con la ropa puesta pescaras un resfriado Rin.

Coloque el teléfono en su lugar antes de mirarlo y asentir con lentitud, él solo se levanto del sofá y se encamino al baño.

—No son las mismas palabras de mi sueño…pero si las mismas acciones—Me dije a mi misma mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquellos besos tan reales que mi Len de los sueños me otorgaba.

**(Len´s POV)**

Apenas todo estuvo listo, llame a Rin, ella me miro por ultima vez antes de cerrar la puerta del baño de mi cuarto, una vez esta se cerro, me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, mientras buscaba algo ligero para ponerme, aquella extraña sensación de golpear el rostro de Akaito como aquella tarde en el museo resurgía con fuerza incluso la necesidad de destruir todo a mi alrededor se así presente también. Intente calmarme dejando escapar suspiros con pesadez mientras me ponía un pantalón de dormir oscuro y una camisa blanca sport, deje escapar el suspiro mas largo de ese día para tranquilizarme un poco antes de encarar a mi princesa, la cual, necesitaba en estos momentos todo mi apoyo.

El sonido del agua cayendo del otro lado de la puerta era lo único que se podía escuchar, con pasos lentos me acerqué y di un suave golpe a la puerta, esperando una respuesta. — ¿Esta todo bien princesa? —Pregunte un poco preocupado…— ¿Rin?

—Si—Se apresuro a decir

No me sentía conforme con aquella respuesta, tome la perilla de la puerta y la giré rápidamente, sin embargo, el sonido del agua cayendo se dejo de escuchar de repente, aun sin despegarme de la puerta, pude sentir como ella tomaba el picaporte también e intentaba darle la vuelta para abrir la puerta, la solté de golpe. Y mi princesa apareció tras esta con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, su cabello rubio se veía mas largo húmedo, rebasaba sus blancos hombros…

—_**Con el tiempo ya no solo seria tu hermana**_

Desvié la mirada de manera rápida y me ice a un lado dejándola pasar al interior del cuarto— ¿Len? —Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en mi cama.

— ¿SI? —Respondí tratando de no mirarla

— ¿Qué me pondré? —Pregunto curiosa mientras miraba el piso apenada

Abrí y cerré la boca como idiota, ¿Cómo demonios no se me ocurrió antes?, no tenia nada de ropa para Rin…bueno, no tenia ropa de chica, di varias zancadas hasta llegar de nuevo al armario, tome una de mis camisas y pantalones de dormir blancos.

— ¿Te parece bien esto? —Le pregunte mientras ella se acercaba a mi y tomaba ambas cosas con rapidez, camine un poco dejando a Rin a mis espaldas con algo de incomodidad para que pudiera ella colocarse la pijama, pero no conté, con el echo de que había caminado directo al tocador, el cual tenia un gran espejo que me dejaba ver a la perfecto todo tras de mi, mis ojos chocaron contra la imagen de Rin tras de mi.

Tenia en claro que tenía que apartar mi mirada de ella y buscar otro lugar para esperar, pero, cuando la imagen delataba como la toalla caía al piso acariciando la blanca piel de mi gemela me hizo olvidar todo…

Ahí estaba Rin, con solo su panty oscura frente a mis ojos, los cuales recorrieron una y otra y otra vez su figura parando es su espalda descubierta, grabándola a la perfección en mi mente. Cuando lo siguiente era el sujetador el cual intentaba abrocharse algo reacciono en mi, quite la mirada de el espejo bajándola hasta topar con el piso, solo para después recargar mi peso en mis brazos sobre el tocador.

Por el amor de dios, ¿de demonios estaba haciendo?

—Ne...Len—Hablo ella desde su misma posición

— ¿Si?—Respondí cabeza abajo con debilidad sin moverme de mi lugar

—¿Me puedes ayudar con esto?—Pregunto con timidez—Meiko los compro para mi...pero...bueno...yo utilizo los que se abrochan de frente...estos no son de mi estilo.

Tragué pesado mientras me volteaba solo para encontrarme con Rin aun de espaldas a mi, sus delgadas y pequeñas manos aun sostenían el broche del sujetador, solté un pequeño suspiro mientras caminaba hasta ella e intentando de que mis manos dejaran de sudar, deslice mis manos hasta llegar al broche negro el cual Rin soltó apenas sintió mi agarre, mis manos se entumieron y no dejaban de sudar, intente suspirar y calmarme, pero el aire no salía de mi boca.

Vamos Len...

¡Es solo un estupido sostén!

— ¿Listo?—Pregunto de manera suave, causando que diera un pequeño brinco de la impresión. En ese momento, pude ver como el sujetador se encontraba colocado.

—L...listo princesa—Respondí nervioso mientras intentaba salir del cuarto lo mas rápido posible—Te preparare algo de cenar...regreso enseguida Rin—Dije rápidamente...

—Pu... ¿puedo comer en la cama?—Pregunto con timidez mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Sin pensarlo la correspondí—Claro—Dije antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Camine hasta la cocina con las manos en el rostro intentando tranquilizarme un poco mas, dios ¿en que pensaba al comportarme de tal manera?, Rin esta mal por culpa de ese imbécil y se me ocurre comportarme como...como...

—Un maldito pervertido...—Musite mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador en busca de algo que comer

Quince minutos después, tenia todo listo y me encamine de nueva cuenta hasta mi cuarto, donde Rin se encontraba acostada en mi cama tapada hasta la cabeza como niña pequeña, coloque la bandeja en uno de los buró y me senté a su lado con cuidado de no lastimarla.

—Me encanta comer en la cama—Dijo de manera divertida mientras se destapaba de golpe el rostro y buscaba la bandeja de comida

—Lo se...siempre pedías tu desayuno e incluso la merienda en la cama—Comente mientras encogía mis hombros y le entregaba su plato—A nuestra madre le costo mucho quitarte esa mala costumbre—Agregué mientras tomaba el mió y me acomodaba mejor en la cama.

Sin embargo, Rin no tocaba su comida, la observé y ella mantenía su mano sujetando el trinche el cual jugaba con la pasta— ¿Rin?—La llame confundido— ¿Quieres otra cosa para cenar?—Pregunto preocupado dejando mi plato en la bandeja de nueva cuenta y así poder acercarme un poco mas a ella, mi princesa solo me extendió su plato en cual no dude en tomar y colocar al lado del mió — ¿Rin?—Llame de nuevo.

—Gracias Len...—Dijo con su voz quebradiza, dejando en claro que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría.

—No hay nada que agradecer Rin—Asegure mientras tomaba una de sus manos que descansaban sobre la cama—Rin—Dije mientras tomaba su mentón y alzaba su rostro—Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, tu eres mi princesa y yo soy el fiel caballero, si por mi fuera, cambiaria mi lugar por ti y así evitaría todo el dolor de este día...sabes, que haría todo por ti...tu sonrisa es...es...mi vida...

Ella me miraba y parpadeaba con rapidez, sin que pudiera evitarlo sus brazos me rodearon con toda su fuerza asiendo que cayera de espaldas al colchón quedando completamente bajo ella, mi princesa, oculto su rostro en mi cuello y mi corazón se sobresalto. Alzó su mirada y choco contra la mía, ambos nos miramos con intensidad, ocasionando que en sus mejillas apareciera un rubor que causo la ruptura de nuestras miradas, sin pensarlo, pase una mano por su cálida mejilla.

—Eres tan hermosa...

Asegure con una voz ronca que no sentía propia mientras una sonrisa de lado y nerviosa aparecía en mi, al decir le esto, ella se puso aun mas roja aun, con toda la clara intención de levantarse, enredando mi brazos en su cintura lo pude impedir, ella me miro nerviosa y confundida con su rostro enrojecido, mientras yo, la retenía entre mis brazos, observando fijamente sus...labios.

—L...L...Len...—Dijo entre murmullo y dificultad— ¿Puedo besarte?—Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que los míos.

...Ella...

—Si—

¿Yo dije eso?

* * *

**ola chicas y chicos**

**He aquí el capitulo 17 del fic el cual contiene una parte exclusiva de Hikaru Ichikawa, ella fue la ganadora del concurso de mini lemon ¡Omedet****ō!. El cual fue presentado al comienzo del fic.**

**Lia-sennenko : Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, y gracias, el problema no es grabe pero si es dificil de que detecte al momento leer o escribir algo, pero poco a poco voy avanzando y super****ándolo.**

**Angel Dark Fire : Hahahahaha uno de los capitulo mas deseados xD, las ideas se aclaran poco a poco pero no por eso le dejaremos el camino facil a Len ;D.**

**PczZitoO : Ya te e dicho que me gusta tu nickname? xD es curioso xD, haahahaha si la parte en la que Miku grita en el salón fue divertida xD, no tiene nada de malo para ella estar enamorada de tu sexy hermano gemelo, lo malo es que ese sexymbol sea gay .**

**pichuu : (cerrando la llave de paso sanguínea de tu nariz) ^^U Woooow tranquila no quiero que te me mueras de una hemorragia xD, como tu lo pediste el capitulo de hoy contiene un poco de Lemon el cual espero mantenga tus hambre de amor prohibido entre estos dos xD.**

**isanime : Isa-chan que te puedo decir ^^...aaaaaah ya se ^^U estoy lsita para una nueva amenaza de muerte de tu parte ;D.**

**GRIMMORIUM : Hahahahahaha grax por leer el cap y también que bueno que te gusto :D, muchas gracias por tu apoyo poco a poco este problema se quedara en el olvido xD.**

**toofh9 : Ola y grax por tomar tu tiempo y leer el fic, xD si Miku es...especial ^^U, sobre el porque del engaño de akaito ;D pronto no comas ansias xD.**

**Road-chan : olap ^^, bueno saben que Len es gay...pero ellos no saben quien es Len ;D por el momento xD.**

**Nahoki-chan : Grax por leer y esperar con paciencia el cap ^^ espero que este cap te guste mas que el pasado ;D.**

**Katsumi Kashino : Grax por leer el fic xD y NO TE MUERAS OxO aun falta mucho mas ;D**

**Les dejo de nuevo mi face para todas (o) los que me kieran agregar :D**

**http : / es - es . facebook . com / people / Nelliel - Mbcc / 100 00 20 79 04 29 81**

**Cuando los asepte porfavor mandeme un mp o pm para saber que son lectores (a) D:) asi podre colocarlos en un grupo que cree a se poco ^^**

**Bueno sin mas que decir que**

**XoxO**

**(o^^)b Por cada Review que dejes creas un foquito de cratividad para la autora d(^^o)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	18. ¿Famoso?

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

_**¿Famoso?**_

**(Len`s POV)**

Me quede mirando sus ojos como un idiota, mientras respondía su respuesta con un lento y culto si.

Con mi corazón latiendo como loco, cerré con cuidado mis ojos, respire profundamente sintiendo el dulce aliento de Rin, el cual se mesclaba con el mío.

Y sucedió...

Pude sentir, como sus pequeños y carnosos labios se posaron con delicadeza a temor de romper algo...

Sobre mi frente...

Abrí los ojos de golpe, confundido, sorprendido y...¿desilusionado?, frente a mí se encontraba el delicado y blanco cuello de Rin, eso indicaba, que ella aún continuaba besando mi frente de manera fraternal. Tome sus hombros y la aparte de mí con rapidez, dejando la caer en la cama.

—Yo...yo...voy a dejar mis platos en el lavabo—Dije rápidamente mientras tomaba mis platos aun con mi cena en ellos, para después escabullirme hasta la entrada del cuarto.

Cerré la puerta de golpe ocasionando un estruendoso sonido que recorrió todo el departamento, deje los trastes en la mesa y rápidamente tome asiento en una de las sillas dejando caer el peso completo de mi cabeza en la mesa. ¿Como podía pensar en que ella me besaría en tal plan?, si, ambos nos hemos besado en algunas ocasiones, pero, cada una de ellas tiene un porque...¿o no?.

**(Rin`s POV)**

Cuando ese sí, salió de sus labios todas las feromonas que mi cuerpo podía crear salieron de golpe como un ejército en busca del enemigo, pero, en el último momento pude pensar con la ultima neurona que me quedaba en pie, mi pregunta sobre besarlo, era algo muy común, buen...después de todo, somos.

—Hermanos—Un beso como en la frente era algo muy normal...aun después de algunos besos pasados...

Cuando salió del cuarto con sus platos en mano, no pude dejar escapar la oportunidad de dejar salir todo ese aire que se acumulo en mis pulmones, masajeé mi cien barias bese, si continuaba metida en su cama con él cerca de mi todo el tiempo me volvería loca...

El sonido de la perilla rebelaba que Len regresaba, tome mi plato y comí en silenció mientras el entraba al baño con su pijama en mano, Len volvió pocos minutos después, con su cabello húmedo y rostro un poco más relajado.

—Dormirás en la cama—Dijo mas como orden que pregunta, tomando un almohada y colcha de la cama sin mirarme a la cara.

Antes de que se apartara, me acerque a él de manera lenta y algo torpe al estar cubierta ya por las sabanas, tome su brazo y lo acerque a mi hasta poder abrazarlo con fuerza, esperando que él me correspondiera, sin más, comencé a llorar con fuerza, no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en sacar todo, solo sé que él no se aparto ni un segundo de mi cuerpo. Sentí un lajero jalón el cual me metió en la cama de golpe. Talle mis ojos retirando algunas lagrimas traicioneras que aun amenazaban con salir, mientras un borroso Len se acercaba a mí con lentitud dejando un cálido y lento beso en mis frente.

—Duerme mi princesa—Pidió entre susurros—Olvida ah ese idiota, yo personalmente me encargare de destrozarlo...

—Len...quédate—Roge suavemente mientras rodeaba su cuello, él me miro e inevitablemente una gran y hermosa sonrisa rodio la cama con cuidado, pude sentir como su peso recaía por completo a mi lado y los recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dormíamos juntos Len?—Pregunto sombría mientras miraba con levantaba la sabana, me miro y una sonrisa tensa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Como olvidar esas noches...—Respondió ronco mientras sus brazos radiaban mi cintura, para arrástrame con fuerza hasta su pecho donde deje recargar mi rostro, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y con un beso en mi coronilla agrego.

—Son mis noches favoritas—Con esas últimas palabras, caí rendida en un profundo sueño, el cual, era cálido y con un delicioso aroma a Len.

**(Len`s POV)**

Odiaba sentirme impotente ante esta situación, así como me sentí en el pasado con Yuki, lo siento ahora con ese imbécil de Akaito. Lo sucedido de con Yuki me dejo con una gran necesidad de devolverle el favor de alguna forma, la simple idea de a ver sido engañado por mi prometida y mi padre, me era simple mente inaudito. Pero...esto lo sobrepasa, no fue a mí a quien hirieron...fue a mi princesa.

Necesito regresarle esto con algo cruel...algo fuera de lo racional solo para sacarme esta maldita frustración.

Suspire

—Rin—Susurro mientras observo y siento la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, je, sus labios, tan suaves y delicados, engañosos y picaros, tan solo recordar sus beso en mi frente me llena con un poco de amargura...¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, ella se encontraba sensible en estos momentos, ella necesita que este a su lado con mente fría, capaz de darle aquel apoyo...pero, no me considero el mejor apoyo en este tema...

Con delicadeza trazo aquella traviesa sonrisa que se dibuja n sus labios y continuo por aquellos puntos tan diferentes de nuestra anatomía facial que me fascinaban desde niño, toque su pequeña y respingada nariz causando que frunciera un poco el ceño y escondiera su rostro aun mas en mi pecho, sin embargo, la hora de dormir a terminado...

—Buenos días—Murmuro mientras sus parpados se abren rebelando una adormilada mirada esmeralda—¿Que tal la noche?—Pregunto ante la atenta e intensa mirada de mi gemela la cual solo responde con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

La mañana y tarde entera la pasamos entre risas y bromas, Akaito no fue tema esta mañana, ambos estábamos consientes de nuestra situación, después de aquel repentino y rápido acontecimiento donde me declaraba gay ante mi propia hermana y el beso en la fiesta de navidad, las cosas se habían vuelto un poco tensa entre los dos, eso, sin contar el ataque muy bien hecho contra aquel imbécil, el cual sin duda repetiría sin dudar, sin embargo, una especie de tregua se formo anoche después de todo.

Pero, toda tregua tiene su fin, y esta termina ahora.

—Bien, ¿estás segura que te quieres quedar sola en tu departamento?—Pregunto con preocupación, la idea de dejarla sola en su departamento no me convencía del todo aun—Rin, tu sabes perfectamente que puedes quedarte a vivir si tu así lo deseas en mi departamento—Digo de manera suave mientras ambos nos encaminamos hasta la entrada.

Mire la gran puerta de manera embarnizada como si esta me llamara, no fue hasta que un rápido beso en la mejilla derecha me regreso a la realidad—Gracias Len—Dijo de media voz con una sonrisa forzada en la comisura de sus labios—Por todo—Agrego para después introducir la llave—Hasta mañana—Dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta frente a mí.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos intentado frustrar un grito el cual salió como gruñido ronco por mi garganta, mire por última vez su puerta y eche un vistazo por las ventanas cubiertas por completo de gruesas cortinas, suspire y me encamine hasta mi auto, el cual de manera rápida puse en el camino.

Conduje con velocidad y las ventanas abiertas, intentando que aquella fresca brisa nocturna despejara un poco todas las ideas de mi cabeza, pasar tiempo con Rin era una de las cosas que más amo en el mundo, pero, estoy confundido.

—_**Tú serias su único novio**_—

—_**¿Estás seguro de que eres gay, Len?**_—

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y me dirige con rumbo fijo hasta mi cuarto, el cual se encontraba oscuro y vacio—Estoy en casa—Susurro con desgano mientras de un tirón y sacudida me deshago de mis zapatos, caí rendido en la enorme cama donde di vueltas como loco llenando mis fosas nasales con el aroma a melocotón de Rin esparcido en mis sabanas y almohadas, hasta que el sueño llego. Eran las 10:00pm, y mis problemas apenas empezaban...

Lo primero que cruzo por mi mente a la mañana siguiente fue un frio baño matutino, me encontraba a la mitad de este con shampoo en el pelo cuando una melodía conocida llego hasta mi, era mi móvil, el cual convenientemente deje a un lado de la cama avanzada la noche al sentir algo duro en mis bolsillos que me causaba molestias, cerré la regadera con el shampoo aun en la cabeza y sin toalla que me cubriera corrí hasta llegar al pie de la cama donde se encontraba este.

—¿Si?—Dije con rapidez quitando el poco shampoo que caía por mi frente—Meito buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—Pregunte ocultando mi sorpresa, con esta sería la segunda vez que hablamos por el móvil...

—Meiko y Kaito se entero de todo ya, y a lograron que Rin no faltara a la escuela por ello—Hablo sin rodeo—Ella te espera en su departamento, creen que lo mejor es que este más tiempo juntos—Continuo—Por cierto...si no haces algo tu...lo haré yo—Dijo de repente colgando de golpe...

—¿Meito?—Lo llame sin tener respuesta aun soqueado por sus últimas palabras, si no mal recuerdo, Meito siempre me metía en problemas en el colegio, era de los únicos chicos que cruzaba palabra con el sin insultarlo o sacar el tema de cómo llego hasta becado a este, sin embargo eso no quita la gran cantidad de problemas en las que me vi envuelto por su culpa en el pasado, no pensé mas y regrese a la ducha, sin mas salí y tome unos pantalones de mezclilla negra y una camisa manga larga rosa con una bufanda blanca y me abrí paso veloz hasta el auto, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para llegar a el departamento de Rin, y no podía perder más.

Pocos minutos después el departamento de Rin se encontraba a solo unos metros de mi, pero no llegue a este, en la entrada del complejo ya se encontraba ella, mi Rin, vestida con un lajero pero hermoso vestido naranja de tirante un poco arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias blancas, su cuello estaba desnudo, su blanca piel por alguna razón era accesorio completo para ella y su cabello ahora más largo se encontraba suelto por completo, dejando que el viento jugara. El sonido de la puerta del copiloto abriéndose no fueron suficiente para asarme regresar.

—Buenos días—Me saludo, fueron sus suaves labios posados en mi mejilla lo que me hicieron despertar

—Bu...buenos días —Respondí con torpeza mientras le sonreía y arrancaba de nueva cuenta, mire su regazo, en el descansaba una pequeña mochila blanca y un libro afuera de esta—No vistes como para asistir a clases Rin—Comente sin apartar la mirada del frente.

—Podemos ir como queramos Len, acaso no recuerdas la vez que llegue vestida como súper modelo gracias a tus regalos—Contesto con fingida molestia.

No hubo más palabras en el camino, cosa que al parecer causaba algo de incomodidad a Rin, la cual sin mas encendió la radio atrapando una canción de le gustaba—Seria genial ser cantantes, ¿no crees Len?—Pregunto de repente ganando mi atención por unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo al frente.

—Hmp...era nuestro sueño Rin, ¿no lo recuerdas?—Respondí para después preguntar causando un silencio corto.

—Recuerdo que escribimos unas cuantas canciones con la ilusión de que algún día las pudiéramos cantar y presentar a uno de los amigos de la familia dedicados a ese mundo y ser las más grandes estrellas —Respondió con entusiasmo mirando el techo del auto—Ne ne Len ¿recuerdas la Hija del mal?—Pregunto de nuevo con la mirada llena de alegría e ilusión.

—Como olvidarla—Respondí para posterior mente reír con ganas al recordar la letra—Sin duda te luciste con la letra Rin, te describiste a la perfección—Dije sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

—¿Estas diciendo que soy una tirana?—Pregunto dejándome ir un golpe al brazo

—¡Oye!...—Me queje mientras tallaba este—Eras seria la palabra correcta, y no me lo puedes negar—Ambos reímos el resto del camino, recordado nuestros sueños...

—Es una lástima que se esfumaran, eran...unos sueños muy lindos—Musito con nostalgia mientras miraba por la ventana

—Un sueño se desvanece, solo cuando se ha hecho realidad—Dije sin más buscando un lugar donde estaciona el auto.

—¿Ósea que ahora que lo hemos recordado se pueda cumplir?—Pregunto quitándose el cinturón.

—Mmmmm, si hablamos con Teto puede que sí—Le respondí sin poder evitar recordar la velada de navidad al nombrarlo a él, y al parecer lo mismo paso con Rin, la cual callo de repente—Bu...bueno...cr..creo que ellos...tu sabes—Dije intentando emendar mi error, sin embargo Rin aun miraba al frente con sorpresa—Rin...

—Po...¿podemos irnos Len?—Balbució intentando apartar la mirada del frente, la mire extrañado al notar su pedido, mire la misma zona que ella estaba observando, y ahí estaba. Apoyado en su viper rojo en la entrada del instituto.

Abrí la boca de golpe intentando tomar aire y calmar el calor que se acumulaba en mi rostro, apreté el volante con fuerza causando un chillido de fricción en el cuero contra mis manos alertando a Rin.

—N...nos...nos va...vamos—Articule con la mandíbula apretada en un esfuerzo titánico de no perder el control ahí—Pero—Deje cerrando los ojos con fuerza—Hay algo que tengo que hacer —Agregue.

Desabroche el cinturón rápidamente mientras abría la puerta de golpe, camine con paso largo y determinante hasta el viper, Akaito al notar mi presencia fijo su mirada en mi con una ceja alzada, acorte la distancia a un mas.

—Oye, ¿Rin viene con tigo? le hablado pe...—Comenzó hablar, grave error.

Solo fueron segundos, pero eso no opaco la sensación de mi mano cerrándose en puño y esa liberadora sensación de aire rompiéndose en el camino rumbo al pálido rostro de aquel idiota, un seco sonido seguido de uno estrepitoso causado por el tambaleante cuerpo de Akaito contra su viper llamo la atención de los estudiantes en el camino.

—¡AUUCH!—Exclamo una voz conocida por mí, mire al dueño de aquel exclamo y tope con Mikuo, Miku y Meito, este ultimo sonreía con ganas al ver lo sucedido.

De reojo observe como el se ponía de pie y llevaba una de sus manos hasta su nariz la cual sangraba notoriamente mientras me miraba con rencor—Se lo que quieres hacer, yo que tu no lo aria—Respondí dándole la espalda solo para mirarlo al ras del hombro—A menos que quieras terminar con el rostro peor que en el museo—Alberti—No te quiero cerca de MI princesa, de lo contrario tu familia tendrá que perder la fortuna entera en reconstrucciones faciales si no es que es un velorio—Agregue amenazante antes de caminar con algunas miradas curiosas sobre mi hasta el auto con Rin.

Ella me miro con los ojos como platos y la boca entre abierta, acaricie su mejilla y le dedique una sonrisa—Ahora si nos podemos ir—Dije sin mas arrancando el motor, mirando a Meito el cual me asentía para después entrar al instituto a lado de unos muy sorprendidos gemelos Hatsune.

—Gracias—Musito tomando por sorpresa, yo solo la mire y le sonreí de nuevo.

Lo pensé por unos segundos.

En el pasado, las enormes ganas de vengarme de Yuki y mi padre no fueron tan grandes como en esta ocasión, aquella vez me fui lo más lejos posible, hui, no veía la necesidad de quedarme a planear algo en su contra, ya que mi madre siempre dice.

—La venganza no es buena en ni una circunstancia, esta solo envenena el alma—

Pero hoy

La venganza me resulto bastante buena

**(Rin`s POV)**

Me encontraba sorprendida, es decir, no es la primera vez que Len golpea a Akaito en público, pero ¡FRENTE A MI ESCUELA!, aquello si me sorprendió y se había sentido muy bien.

No podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que todo esto me causaba, el auto paro en uno de los semáforos y Len aprovecho para verme, al ver la gran sonrisa no pudo evitar contagiarse también. —¿Que quieres hacer?—Me pregunto con voz dulce mientras golpeaba juguetonamente el volante—Tenemos la mañana y la tarde para nosotros dos princesa—Agrego poniéndose en marcha.

—Sorpréndeme —Respondí mientras abría la ventanilla a tope y me perdía en los negocios que pasábamos.

Lo mire de reojo y su semblante era serio cosa que cambio de manera rápida a una maliciosa—Tu lo pediste—Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de meter acelerador a fondo causando que me sumirá en mi asiento.

Cuando paro aquella tortura me dejo bajar frente a un parque enorme repleto de gente, algunos incluso tenían mascotas a sus lados—Vamos—Dijo con suavidad mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba hasta una zona alejada de todos, era un camino recto decorado con hermosas flores, caminamos y caminamos en total silenció, tomados de la mano dejando que la fresca brisa se llevara todo los problemas. Frente a los dos, una gran fuente se encontraba, había pocas personas en entre lado del parque cosa que me alegro, caminamos hasta ella donde tomamos asiento y jugamos con nuestros dedos el agua, aun sin soltar nuestras manos.

—Iré a comprar algo de comer—Hablo de repente rompiendo aquel mágico silencio—Aquí en frente de nosotros hay un puesto de pizza

Lo mire con las cejas arriba—¿Pizza a las 10 de la mañana?—Pregunte asombrada y a le vez feliz. Como respuesta el dejo escapar una melodiosa risa

—¿No me digas que ahora eres señorita desayunos nutritivos?—Bromeo—Te recuerdo quien era la que pedía Hamburgueses y papas fritas de desayuno—Apunto mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el mío dejando ir su frente contra la mía, antes de soltarme y caminar hasta el lugar.

No tardo ni diez minutos cuando ya estaba de vuelta con una pequeña pizza en mano y unas latas de soda en la otra, como pudimos nos acomodamos en la fuente y comenzamos a comer, platicamos cosas sin sentido algunos relatos chistosos e incluso Len me conto algunas de sus planes a futuro sobre la cadena de hoteles que el quería comenzar, su cuarto hotel tenía pensado colocarlo en parís.

En algún punto de la conversación me perdí por completo en su imagen, era claro que no vestía tan elegante como en ocasiones pasadas, una simple camina manga larga rosa con bufanda blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla negra lo asían ver como el fruto prohibido que era realmente. Dejando a un lado esa masa de sentimientos insanos por él, tenía algo en su sola presencia, en su voz, en su cuerpo que me resultaba inexpresable para poder vivir.

Tal vez, durante nuestra formación dentro de nuestra madre, lo doto de alguna molécula o algo mío por derecho, algo que carezco si él no está a mi lado—¿Rin?—Sin embargo por más que lo pienso—¿Rin?—No lo encuentro...

—¿Te encuentra bien Rin?—Pregunto en forma cuidadosa, cosa que aun así me tomo por sorpresa.

—Todo bien Len—Asegure antes de llevar un gran bocado de pizza a mi boca.

—¿En qué pensabas?—Inquirió mirándome con suspicacia

—En ti—Dije sin más.

Al darme cuenta de mis propias palabras mire rápidamente a Len, el cual, me miraba con los ojos como platos y...¿rojo?

**(Len´s POV)**

—En ti—Sentí como mi corazón exploto, la mire sorprendido y abochornado cosa que me extraño un poco.

—En nuestra relación—Apunto de repente causando que mi corazón latirá a un mas.

—¿Relación?—Pregunte intentando sonar tranquilo mientras tomaba un trago de soda, la cual se fue mal causando que tosiera un poco.

—Sí, nuestras relación de hermanos—Respondió, claro, ¿de qué otra relación me podía hablar?...

—¿Sabes Len?—Pregunto apartando la mirada de mi, clavándola en la fuente—No veo mi vida sin ti a mi lado

La observe y más cuando note aquel sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, la asía ver tan linda, sonreí mientras buscaba tomar su mano de nuevo causando que ella me mirara de nuevo.

—Ni yo Rin—Respondí con sinceridad, ella sonrió aun mas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, y sin más, echo sus brazos sobre mi cuello acercándome para besar mi frente.

Paso la mañana y la tarde entera ahí en aquel parque, nos quedamos hablando de cosas sin relevancia ni sentido, incluso nos dedicamos a ver a la gente que pasaba y criticábamos una que otra por su vestimenta inadecuada para la estación, hasta que...

—Realmente, ¿te gustaba ese imbécil?—Pregunte dudoso mientras estiraba un poco las piernas.

Rin tomo su tiempo para responder mi pregunta mirando un punto indefinido del lugar—No—Respondió sin más, causando confusión en mi

—¿Y porque aceptaste ser su novia?—Inquiri algo molesto, ella solo bajo la cabeza antes de subir su mirada y enfrenta la mía.

—Por despecho...—Balbució dejando que su copete cubriera su mirada—Por no fijarme en alguien inalcanzable—Agrego apenas audible

—¿Inalcanzable?—Mi corazón comenzó a latir aun más fuerte, ¿Rin estaba enamorada de alguien más?—Rin—La llame, mientras mis manos atrapaban las suyas—Eres hermosa, no solo como persona, también físicamente, para ti no hay inalcanzables ¿entiendes?—Asegure mirándola a los ojos sin parpadear. Ella me miro sorprendida antes de dejar que una lagrima callera hasta su mentón.

—Akaito es un verdadero idiota al dejar que el tesoro más preciado de los Kagamine se le fuera, pero aun es mal idiota aquel tipo que no te ve como mujer—Afirme sin soltarla—En mi opinión, tienes suerte de a verte desecho de Akaito, así, podrás demostrarle aquel tipo de lo que se esta perdiendo—Asegure—Pero eso no quiere decir que te deje ser su novia princesa—Alberti antes de limpiar aquel rastro salado de su rostro—Recuerda que eras mi princesa, y no te entregare con facilidad...

Todo era verdad

Aquel que lograra arrebatarme a Rin de los brazos

Tenía que ser el hombre perfecto o.

Dios mismo.

**(Rin`s POV)**

Un día mas en mi vida, ayer pase el día entero con Len, después de sus palabras las cuales causaron un gran alivio en mi interior y me dieron fuerzas para continuar a un siendo el aquel idiota más grande al no verme como mujer.

Camine con paso decidido hasta mi salón, donde sin duda fue el centro de las miradas, camine hasta mi asiento donde donde Miku me esperaba de pie, la mire de pies a cabeza, en manos llevaba un paquete pequeño y su mirada se veía triste.

—Miku—Hable primero sin dejar de mirar aquel paquete en sus manos.

—Rin...yo—Argumento mientras jugaba de manera nerviosa con aquella cosa en sus manos—¡Lo siento mucho!—Exclamo de repente extendiendo el paquete frente a ella mientras asía una leve reverencia—De verdad, lo lamento Rin—Continuo—Mas que nada, por mi reacción...yo...yo...quiero que sepas, que cuentas con migo—Agrego aun con las manos entendidas.

Tome el paquete y el aroma a galletina me inundo la mañana, mire a Miku aun en reverencia y no hice más que tomar su hombro en muestra de aceptación, ella me miro confundida—Gracias Miku...de verdad...gracias—Dije sin más, antes de colocar las galletas en mi asiento y abrazarla con fuerza.

El seguro de la puerta del salón retumbo dando a entender que el maestro había llegado, todos tomamos asiento y menuda sorpresa al ver que no era el profesor de Ingles el que entro.

—Mi nombre es Luki Megumine seré su nuevo profesor de Ingles—Dijo sin rodeos mirando a todos, los cuales no pudieron suprimir la sorpresa—Su profesor Shinta-san a pedido su muy merecida jubilación, así que me han mandado a tomar su lugar por un tiempo corto, en lo que consiguen un maestro nuevo de planta, espero nos hagamos buenos amigos chicos.

—Megumine —Repetí por debajo, mirando aquel joven profesor de cabello rosa corto y ojos azules.

—_**Soy Megumine Luka**_—

¡No puede ser!

—Comenzaremos con paso de lista, por favor levanten el brazo al escuchar su nombre...Sakiwa Otoni...Tachibana Akira...Yaminako Ristsuko...Mikuo Hatsune...Meito Shakine...Ikari Rei...Miku Hatsune...Sadamoto Yoshikushi...

Y cuando uno cree que no puede caer más bajo

—Rin...¿Kagamine?

Se sorprende a un mas.

La clase entera se cubrió de silencio, mientras nuestro nuevo profesor me buscaba entre todos—Kagamine Rin, ¿donde se encuentra?—Pregunto dejándose sin más que ponerme de pie frente a el salón entero. Su rostro era un sin fin de reacciones, sorpresa, incredulidad...shock.

—Tú...tu...¿eres la hermana mayor del famoso Len Kagamine?—Pregunto causando que el salón entero se llenara de murmullos, ¿cómo que famoso?.

—Si—Respondí sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos causando que el salón se volviera una oleada de murmullos aun mayor.

—Esto...sí que es inesperado, nunca me imagine conocerte, y menos en este lugar—Agrego mientras guardaba la hoja de estudiantes, olvidado pasar la lista restante—Eso quiere decir que podre conocer a tu hermano en persona eso sería algo genial señorita Kagamine-sama—Continuo agregando un toque de formalidad al final dejándome a mí y al salón entero sometidos en la duda...

¿Quién es realmente Luki Megumine?

Y

¿Por que se refiere a Len por famoso?

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOla a todas y todos ;D mis lectores**

**Como puede ver les traigo un cap mas donde alparecer no me canso de meter personajes xD, ahora Luki hace su aparición, ¿a que se referirá con famoso Len? OwO**

**¿Qué cambios causara su presencia?, ahora las cosas como que van un poco mejor para Rin ¿O no?**

**¡GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Sus comentarios me han llenado de nuevas ideas para el fic hahahahahahaha :D continúen así y el fic será más largo xD sin más que decir más que XoxO**


	19. Un punto de equilibrio

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**Un punto de equilibrio**

(Rin POV)

Luki

...

...

Luki

...

...

—Pachacutej, good of everything and Supreme Creator, determined on a certain occasion that the Sun and the Moon, always...

Megurine Luki

...

...

— ¿Quién quiere continuar la lectura? —Pregunto él con una voz gruesa y profunda— ¿Kagamine-sama?

Un murmullo general cruzo la clase, yo tan solo me levante.

—The Sun and el Moon aprroached, And then the men, alien to the Supreme Maker`s designs, found only that an enormous dark blemish appeared on the the king of star`s surface... —El nuevo profesor resulto ser muy apasionado con su tema, de alguna manera logro que la clase entera, entrara en su territorio.

—Buena pronunciación, Kagamine-sama—Apunto, mientras lo observe enfadada al percatarme que no paraba de llamarme con respeto.

—Rin—Dije rápidamente—Solo Rin, Megurine sensei... —Agregue ante un entero salón, cuyo murmullo no tardo en aparecer. Mientras él, solo sonrió.

—No es correcto, tomando en cuenta quien es usted—Apunto de nueva cuenta para después caminar hasta el escritorio de Mikuo.

20 minutos más tarde, la clase se dio por terminada. Sin embargo, algunos alumnos continuaron empotrados en sus lugares, incluyéndome.

Esperaba a que Miku y su hermano terminaran de guardar sus libros al igual que el nuevo profesor, el cual al parecer tenía problemas para acomodar las listas de los distintos grupos que le tocaban. Al percatase de mi, mirada sobre él, me observo con aquellos ojos azules, alzando una de sus delicadas cejas...

— ¿Aburrida? —Pregunto suavemente desde su escritorio sin bajar su ceja, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

Levante la cabeza para observarlo y ver como jugaba con uno de sus pequeños gises blancos entre sus dedos. Despegue mis labios los cuales por alguna razón se encontraban secos, pero ah tan solo segundo de responder alguien lo hizo por mí.

—Si—Aquella voz era grave con cierta molestia, fije mi mirada en aquel intruso de ojos chocolate.

—Meito—Logre articular con asombro, los ojos del profesor se cerraron con suspicacia, para luego recobrar la postura y ponerse de pie, no sin antes dedicarme una suave sonrisa.

—Bueno chicos, es hora de partir—Dijo sin dejar de formar aquella sonrisa, mientras engalanaba su salida con un paso melodioso, expresando corporalmente su magnificencia.

-Hmp...Presumido—Mascullo por debajo Meito ganando un pellizco por parte de Megumi.

...

...

...

...

—¡MIERDA!—Grite ganando la atención de los pocos compañeros que aun se encontraban ahí.

— ¿Rin? —Dijo Mikuo confundido, todos me miraban en ese momento, Meito, Miku y su hermano, y por supuesto Megumi...

¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

¿Que quería decir con famoso?

(Len`s POV)

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un sonoro suspiro resonó por todo el departamento.

Me encontraba en la pequeña oficina confeccionada en mi departamento leyendo algunos documentos sobre el estado económico de mis cinco hoteles en Japón, sin embargo, al leer la primera hoja comencé a sentirme muy aburrido. Pase mis ojos entre las letras y los números, fingiendo leerlos, solo, para terminar dejando los papeles a un lado de mi escritorio.

—Nada me gustaría más que terminar esto—Me dije a mi mismo cansado, tallando mi cien.

Deje escapar un sonoro suspiro, me levante del cómodo asiento de piel con rumbo a la cocina

Al dar el primer paso, note algo que me asombro no darme cuenta con anterioridad, de pie en la entrada de mi pequeña oficina, mirando aquel oscuro y frío pasillo, me di cuenta, de lo solitario que era mi departamento. Deje escapar un suspiro que más bien sonó como un bufido molesto y cansado y no dude en continuar mi camino hasta la cocina, tome del refrigerador unos trozos de pan blanco y algo con que acompañarlo, algo sin duda ligero, tome el plato y me encamine hasta la sala tomando asiento frente a la TV en el gran sofá.

Aquel emparedado no duro ni cinco minutos en el plato, al terminar mire de nuevo el lugar—Sin duda es sombrío—Me dije a mi mismo, a pesar de tener las cortinas abierta y dejar que los rayos de sol entraran a iluminar el lugar, algo faltaba….

Levanto mi trasero del sofá y me propongo a intentar sin mucho resultarlo cambiar aquel ambiente del lugar. Deje de preocuparme por ello al ver el reloj sobre la mesita en la sala, faltaban tan solo 30 minutos para que Rin comenzara su turno.

Corrí escalera arriba y me metí en la ducha con rapidez, salí a 5 minutos de entrar, con rapidez solo tome unos pescadores blancos, una camisa amarilla de manga corta y unas sandalias, quien me viera pensarían que pasaría la tarde en la playa. Sin embargo mi rumbo era otro, conduje hasta el trabajo de mi princesa sin entretenerme en el camino no tarde mucho en llegar y visualizar a Rin.

Busque un lugar en donde estacionar el auto, cuando lo encontré me di cuenta que me había alejado del lugar y no me quedo más que correr con rapidez hasta poder ver aquella sonrisa que ilumino mi día. Con rapidez me hice de un lugar en la barra, para así tener un panorama de lo más perfecto de ella tras el lugar, sin embargo, su mirada a diferencia de su sonrisa, me daba la sensación de que me miraba con….con… ¿Incertidumbre?...

—Buenas tardes, Len—Saludo

—Buenas tardes pri…princesa—Respondí algo confundido

Pedí una rebanada de pastel de vainilla y un café para interrumpir aquel silencio incomodo que se formo después de saludarnos. Lanzaba ataque con mi tenedor al pobre pastel sin darme cuenta hasta que ella hablo.

— ¿Len, estás seguro que ya no hay mas secretos entre nosotros? —Pregunto mientras me daba la espalda y limpiaba lo que parecía una taza.

Enarque una ceja algo confundido por la pregunta, sin embargo decidí responder antes de que se enfadara—Si—Apresure, sin embargo me arrepentí al no pensar mejor la pregunta— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Ahora yo pregunte tomando un trago de café.

—Tenemos un nuevo profesor de ingles—Dijo de pronto sin contestar mi pregunta—Es joven y atractivo—Agrego.

Por alguna razón escuchar la palabra _atractivo_ de los labios de Rin me incomodo de sobre manera, causando que retomara mi ataque al pedazo de pastel…

—Su nombre es Megurine Luki— Continuo ganando mi atención de menara inmediata.

—Megurine…Luki—Repetí entre susurros— ¿El es tu nuevo profesor? —Pregunte sin esperar la obvia respuesta.

Ella dejo la taza a un lado y me miro con el seño fruncido— ¿Lo conoces Len? —Pregunto ella acercándose a mí con lentitud, otorgándome una mirada de depredador.

—No—Respondí después de un largo silencio e intercambio de miradas—No tengo el gusto—Agregue—En realidad desconozco que Megurine-san tuviera un hermano, en el medio del mundo de la moda ella es la diseñadora más discreta que he conocido…—Continúe sin más tomando un trago del amargo liquido en mi taza— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Ella me dedico una mirada más antes de darme la espalda de nuevo y decirme…

—Por nada—

Ella siguió limpiando tazas y acomodando y yo, solo me dedique a terminar mi pastel hasta que…

— ¿No has dormido bien? —Me pregunto una voz masculina—Te vez fatal—Agrego Mikuo.

Termine de tomar la última gota de café y lo mire—Estos últimos días no eh pegado mucho el ojo, tengo algunos papeles que leer... —Respondí notando como miraba a Rin de reojo y a mí.

—Quizás necesites algo de compañía—Apunto una voz femenina de tras de mí.

— ¡MIKU! —Llamo su hermano enfadado —No le hagas caso—Dijo tomando la mano de su hermana y apartándose de nosotros.

Los mire alejarse extrañado por el comportamiento de la peliverde ya que de alguna forma me parecieron palabras fuera de contexto viniendo de ella.

— ¿Y Meiko? —Pregunte de repente al ver que Rin tenía pensado dejarme solo.

¿Estará enfadada?

—Rin— Llame por debajo de tal forma que solo ella me escuchara.

—Tengo que limpiar las repisas nos vemos Len—Dijo tajante y por alguna razón ese _Len _me sonó el más seco que en mi vida me han dicho…

Pague mi pastel y café para después caminar hasta la salida, no sin antes mirar atrás tratando de ver a Rin, la cual no se encontraba tras la barra. Camine en busca de mi auto, el cual puse en marcha a penas lo encontré. Ya de nuevo enfrente del negocio busque de nueva cuenta con la mirada, pero no la encontré.

—Rin—

Susurre colocándome de vuelta en la carretera con rumbo desconocido.

**(Meito`s POV)**

Imbécil

…

…

Mil y un veces imbécil

…

…

— ¡IMPRESIONANTE! —Exclamo sorprendida mi acompañante a un lado mío…

—Megumi, te recuerdo que nos encontramos en una biblioteca—Apunte entre dientes mientras miraba de reojo a la peliverde, que de manera inmediata sello su boca con sus dos manos.

—Gomenn—Musito—Pero de verdad es sorprenderte…es decir tienes casi dos horas y media con el mismo libro en las manos —Aclaro señalando el pequeño libro en mis manos.

El arte de la guerra de Sun Ttzu un libro extremadamente interesante después de la llegada de ese idiota.

—Es más divertido que esos tontos y gruesos libros que tienes tu ¿o me equivoco?—Cuestione sus teniendo uno de los mas pesados libros de su lado.

Teníamos alrededor de cuatro horas dentro de la biblioteca, mis ojos estaban cansados y mi apetito crecía cada segundo, sin embargo a mi acompañante no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

—Como era de esperarse de un ratón de biblioteca—Musite yo sin que se diera cuenta. — ¿Has terminado ya? —Inquirí escéptico.

—Para nada—Respondió dejando escapar un suspiro —Creo que ni siquiera hemos empastado Meito…

—Prefiero los cadáveres—Asegure—En ellos es más fácil encontrar el problema que en todo este letrerío.

Perdimos por completo noción del tiempo al continuar leyendo, estaba casado y sobre todo muy hambriento.

— ¿Trabajando duro? —Pregunto una tajante voz familiar.

Los dos miramos al dueño de aquella voz matizada de egocentrismo discreto, y lo que encontramos fue a un imbécil de piel blanca y pelo rosado con ojos azules.

—Profesor Megurine—Dijo desconcertada Megumi

—Mpm—Articule yo con molestia regresando la mirada al libro

—Veo que interrumpo sus estudios, tranquilos, continúen yo solo estoy de paso buscando algunos libros para nuestra próxima clase—Respondió con rapidez—Jove Meito—Me llamo, causando que lo mirada al ras de mi hombro con seño fruncido—Al ver sus apuntes de esta tarde me di cuenta de su pésima escritura en ingles, le re comiendo que se aplaque mas no querrá irse a presentar extraordinarios con migo—Agrego con una larga sonrisa con tonalidad burlesca de la cual al parecer Megumi no capto—Bueno con permiso chicos…—Ambos lo vimos caminar hasta perderse en una de las secciones más viejas del lugar.

…

…

¡Reverendo imbécil!

…

…

**(Len`s POV)**

Conduje sin la mas mínima idea de adonde ir, al darme cuenta me encontraba frene a la biblioteca, la gente entraba y salía de ella la mayoría de ellos jóvenes de mi edad, los mire ir y venir por un rato hasta que logre enfocar unas figuras familiares.

—Meito y Gumi? —Me dije a mi mismo, ambos salían al parecer hablando de algún tema interesante ya que Gumi se ve emocionada, pero dudo poder decir lo mismo de Meito que sale con las manos ocupadas por grandes y pesados libros.

—Tendrán mucho que leer—Dije sin poder evitar una pequeña risa—Mmmm ¿me pregunto si aun lo tendrán? —Me pregunte a mi mismo antes de soltar el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta del piloto.

Deje escapar un suspiro largo y sonoro, mientras guardaba mis manos en los bolsillos del pescador, estaba oscureciendo y el clima se estaba poniendo algo frío.

—No puedo creer lo que voy hacer—Le dije a la nada mientras una sonrisa se formo en mis labios y me encamine hasta los numerosos escalones de la entrada a la biblioteca.

Al poner mi mano en la perilla de esa gran puerta de madera con cristal lindos y viejos recuerdos vinieron a mí.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

—WOOOOOOOOW—

— ¡ES ENORME! —Grite emocionado al dar el primer paso dentro del lugar, los estantes de libros las mesas de madera oscura los grandes candelabros que colgaban del techo la cálida luz que emanaban aquellos pequeños focos en ellos y el color crema del lugar eran simple mente algo increíble para un niño de 6 años.

—Sssshhs— Artículo una mujer a lado de nosotros, era una mujer madura de ojos rasgados y oscuros aquella molestos y su tez pálida junto aquella cabellera larga hasta sus hombros negros y esas ropas grises le daban un toque escalofriante a la encargada del lugar.

—Yamada-san bunas tardes—Saludo nuestra madre la cual traía a mi princesa tomada de la mano, ella a diferencia mía se encontraba algo molesta y miraba el lugar como si estuviéramos frente a un contenedor de basura podrida.

—Kagamine-san trago a sus pequeños a descubrir el maravilloso mundo de la lectura, algo de admirar hoy en día los padres prefieren darles a sus hijos un videojuego que un buen libro—Ambas mujeres se sumergieron en una charla sobre los valores y costumbres que la gente a perdido con el tiempo, para mí y para Rin eran temas tan aburridos que al instante evitábamos.

—Rin esto es impresionante—Le dije tomándola de la mano y jalándola hasta una de las secciones más cercanas a nuestra madre que nos veía mientras charlaban con la encargada—Mira Rin, mira este libro—Tome uno de los mas grados y oscuros a mi alcance—Clo…cloude….sley— Leí

— ¡Aburridoooooo! —Se apresuro a decir mientras tomaba el libro y lo colocaba en su lugar—Mamá nos trajo aquí porque quiere que leamos uno pero no voy a tomar una Biblia ¡Len! —Agrego molesta por la idea y me jalo hasta un rincón más alejado del lugar, al mirar atrás ya no vi a mamá.

— ¡Rin! No podemos alejarnos mucho o mamá se enfadara—Alberti pero mi princesa no restaba atención— ¡RIN! —Grite preocupado al ver que se soltaba de mi mano y corría ahora hasta un estante de su altura y tomaba un libro.

— ¿Rin? —Llame confundido mientras me acercaba hasta ella.

—Mira Len—Dijo mostrándome un libro de escasas 10 hojas con una pequeña araña color rosa en la portada— ¡Quiero leer este! —Grito ganando la atención y un Ssshss de las personas perecientes en el lugar, tome el libro en mis pequeñas manos y leí.

—Pink Spider—Dije entre susurros, mire la portada de nuevo y era una araña rosa acompañada por lo que parecía una niña con alas de mariposa de cabellera rubia.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fin Del Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

—_Solo ven, solo ven, ven araña rosada ven hacia el exterior, sal de tu oscuro cuarto, solo ven solo ven_—Cantaba bajo mientras me adentraba al lugar—_ven araña rosada_—Mire a mi izquierda y una sonrisa de lado se formo al ver a una mujer de cabello entre oscuro y canoso recogidos por una coleta alta, sin duda su cabello creció con el tiempo, y esos lentes tapando aquellos ojos negros rasgados que no se encontraban antes le daban un toque más maduro a una ya madura mujer. Que aun vestía aquel uniforme que le da ese aspecto tenebroso.

—_Al mundo sin conocer_—Continúe cantando y caminando hasta el final del trayecto donde encontramos aquel libro—_Conoce el mu…_

— ¡Pero mira que sorpresa! —Dijo una extraña voz masculina a mis espaldas—Dell tenia razón, sin duda la araña rosada es uno de sus libros favoritos de ustedes dos, me sorprende que aun lo leas Len—Agrego con tranquilidad mientras golpeaba con lentitud la portada de aquel pequeño libro con una araña en la portada.

Aparte la mirada de el libro solo para encontrarme con unos ojos azules, tan azules como los de…

— ¿Luka-sama? —Dije sin darme cuenta muy sorprendido causando la misma sorpresa a mi acompañante.

Una pequeña risa no se hizo esperar— ¿Luka? —Pregunto divertido—No es la primera vez que me confunden con ella a decir verdad, pero si me sorprende que tu lo hagas, tal vez Dell no te conoce del todo como para decir que eres muy observador—Agrego entregándome ofreciéndome el libro—Hoy conocí a tu hermana Rin Kagamine, es una estudiantes increíble por lo que pude ver en sus archivos, también pude ver la razón por la cual se encuentra en esta clase de plantel educativo, cosa que la verdad me sorprende.

Aquel tipo me miro y engancho su sonrisa a más no poder, sus ojos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo de manera de examen para después borrar su sonrisa.

—Megurine Luka—Logre articular ganando su atención por completo

—oooh veo que Kagamine-sama hablado de mí, eso es bueno—Dijo con tranquilidad dando media vuelta —Si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer—Declaro, y así, sin más, desapareció entre los estantes lejanos…

Confundido, mire el pequeño libro en mi mano derecha

—Pink Spider—

**(Rin`s POV)**

—Sin duda tanto su escritura como su pronunciación es perfecta—Apunto ana voz, al girarme me encontré los ojos azules de Luki— Impresionante Kagami…

—Rin—Respondí con rapidez sin ocultar mi molestia

Me dedico esas sonrisas características cuales lo han hecho ya ganar barias admiradoras en la semana que tiene dando clases.

— ¿Esperando a alguien de nuevo? —Pregunto con suavidad—El joven Meito—Agrego

—No—Esta vez fue una voz terciopelo la que me quito la palabra de la boca—Len—Dijo—Kagamine Len—Confirmo

La mirada de Luki se abrió por uno segundos muy sorprendido— ¿Len? —Pregunto con tono familiar utilizando su nombre de pila como si nada.

Mire a Len y el a mí, ambos, confundidos. Luki miro de pies a cabeza a Len mientras endurecía la mirada, sus ojos viajaron hasta mí. Repitiendo el mismo proceso que con Len. Fueron los minutos más largos de mi corta vida, hasta que Luki solo sacudió la cabeza y salió del salón pasando entre nosotros sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué dices si comemos a fuera? —Inquirió Len sin apartar la mirada de la salida

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS ASES AQUÍ! —Pregunte sorprendida y confundida mientras me levantaba de golpe del asiento.

— ¡No te he visto en una semana!—Respondió con simpleza— ¡Mejor aun! —Grito con emoción—Comamos en la cafetería con los demás—Agrego tomando mi mano y arrastrándome hasta la salida del salón con rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela.

Ambos terminamos de pedir curiosamente lo mismo del menú del día, con algunas miradas curiosas encima, nos encaminamos hasta la mesa donde un grupo conformado por tres peliverdes y un castaño nos miraban.

Ambos nos sentamos y un ambiente tenso se formo al instante, sin embargo no evito que Miku intentara romperlo.

—Realmente me sorprendí al verte entrar a la cafetería Len—Dijo tranquila tomando un trago de su malteada de fresa.

Mikuo, Meito y Gumi esperaron con la mirada puesta en Len su respuesta, él solo se limitaba a tomar un largo trago de su vaso de café.

Mire de reojo a Len, también esperando su respuesta, pero este aun tenía sus avíos ocupados en la tapa de su vaso de platico…sus labios…delgados, rosados, suaves, cálidos…prohibidos…

—Solo quise pasar tiempo con Rin—Apunto en respuesta mientras dejaba en la mesa su vaso, para después mirarme a la cara, causando que me sonrojada a verme pillada mirando sus labios.

Una risita llamo mi atención hasta Miku, la cual ocultaba su sonrisa picara en su malteada mientras su hermano carraspeaba la garganta en muestra de desaprobación de la actitud de su hermana. Todos continuamos comiendo sucumbiendo al silencio entre nosotros. Termine antes que ellos y me puse de pie con rumbo a la biblioteca, Len y los demás solo me miraron ir.

— ¿Podrías a ver me pedido que te acompañara no crees? —Cuestiono con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hasta la mesa donde me encontraba.

—No quería interrumpir tu comida—Respondí con rapidez sin despegar la mirada del libro.

— ¿Tienes planas para hoy? —Pregunto tomando ha ciento frente a mi.

—Si tengo planes—Respondí de golpe sin ocultar mi enfado.

— ¿Rin? —Inquirió confundido.

Sin míralo me puse de pie y me encamine hasta la bibliotecaria con cuatro libros en mano esperando que los sellara con rapidez y que Len no se parara a seguirme, al ver que así fue, salí de ahí sin mirar atrás.

**(Len`s POV)**

El texto del pequeño libro de la araña rosa me estaba comenzando ah aburrir, baje el libro hasta mi regazo y pose mi vista en mi sala oscura, tan solo iluminada por la luz de noche que tenia a mi izquierda para leer.

— ¿Tenias pensado comerte todo ese helado tu solo? —Pregunto aséptica una castaña entrando a mi sala.

—Nada me hubiera gustado más que haberme terminado el bote entero con Rin—Respondí dejando escapar un suspiro—Incluso fui hasta la biblioteca por esto—Continúe mostrando el pequeño libro en mis manos.

—Len, Kaito mas o menos me a contado lo que está pasando, pero me gustaría saberlo de tu boca—Dijo tomando asiento frente a mí, tomando el bote de helado de vainilla.

—Lo que pasa Meiko—Dije lenta mente—Es algo que ni yo sé, estoy tan confundido con migo mismo que no sé lo que pasa—Respondí lo más lento posible sin mirar su cara

—Yo creo que lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo, aclara tu mente o lastimaras a muchos Len—Dijo apenas audible hasta de dejar el helado en la mesa y caminar hasta la salida, donde la puerta se escucho cerrarse, dejándome solo de nuevo.

Deje el libro a un lado tome una chamarra y salí del departamento rumbo a la playa frente de este, necesitaba aire. Mucho aire.

Tan solo al salir y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, la fría brisa con el aire salado golpeo mi rostro llenando mis fosas nasales con aquel peculiar a roma choquillito del mar por la noche, causando ciertas nauseas. Camine sin rumbo hasta la playa, recordando la parrillada de meses atrás, donde pudimos convivir Rin, Kaito, Meiko y…

—Dell…—Susurre a la orilla del mar mirando el horizonte oscuro

Dell, tiempo sin saber nada de él, como estará, que tal le estará yendo en parís, ¿estaría pensando en este momento en mi?...si, a cada minuto estoy seguro, ¿pero yo?...desde que pise Japón de nuevo, todo rueda en Rin, aun cuando él estaba aquí, y apenas tuve tiempo de recordarlo, bajo este cielo oscuro y la brisa salada…

—Dos encuentros en un días—Comento una voz a mis espaldas, no puede evitar arrugar la frente al reconocer la vos. Al girar no pude evitar apretar la mandíbula y entrecerrar la mirada.

—Disculpa pero, ¿de dónde me conoces? —Masculle posando mis manos dentro de las bolsas del pescador.

Pero la necesidad de sacarlas de sacarlas y posarlas en su cara con fuertes puñetazos se presento al escucharlo reír con ganas. —Y bien…—

— ¿Qué si te conozco?...se mucho sobre ti Len Kagamine—Corto con suavidad y egocéntrica—Pero tranquilo nadie tiene que saber nada…—Agrego mientras una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Me atreví a preguntar dando un paso con desconfianza hasta el.

— ¿Sabes que es lo malo de tener un apellido tan conocido? —Pregunto sonriendo con suficiencia— ¿Qué te parece un trato Len? —Dijo sin darme tiempo si quiera de responder—Rin a cambio y tu secreto estará a salvo con migo y la primera rama de tu familia…por que…si la comunidad se entera porque no el hijo varón del actual líder es el sucesor, causaría estragos enormes…y perdidas inimaginables…sin mencionar el colapso de su madre…

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos al más no poder, mi respiración era lenta casi imperceptible, mi boca se abría y cerraba y lo único que cruzaba por mi mente era.

¿Este idiota me está chantajeando?

* * *

**(o^^)b Por cada Review que dejes creas un foquito de cratividad para la autora d(^^o)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	20. Un trato con mucho que perder

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**Un trato con mucho que perder**

**Un encuentro incomodo**

**¿Celos de hermano o novio?**

…

…

—No, las cosas están muy tranquilas, lose lose, pero tengo que admitir que exagere un poco todo ese tiempo, lose…siempre tienes la razón…te extraño, espero podamos hablar después que escuches este mensaje…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que pudimos hablar, de verdad, extraño tu voz—

…

…

Como común mente se dice  
Primero la familia

…

…

**(Len`s POV)**

—¿Qué te parece el trato? —Pregunto burlón, mirándome con las manos cruzadas como si fuera el rey del mundo. —¿Serias capas de arriesgar tanto a tu familia?, ¿a tu propia hermana? —Agrego con indiferencia mientras daba pequeños pasos al frente.

Afile la mirada y retrocedí dos pasos de el, saque mi mano derecha del bolsillo y la lleve directo a mi cabeza donde sujete un matojo de mi propio cabello jalándolo un poco, mi garganta se sentía seca de pronto matando las palabras, enterándolas en mi garganta.

—Tan solo imagina, los encabezados de todas las revistas, periódicos y noticias de todo Japón…no…mejor aun, del todo el mundo cuando se enteren por que cambian la tradición de dejar al mando de la familia al varón. —Dijo con fingida molestia —Sera aun mas grande que la noticia de tu escape del clan, esa noticia fue manipulada para que la verdadera verdad no saliera a la luz…pero si yo hablo, todo terminaría para ustedes—Agrego

—¿Me estas chantajeando? —Pregunte con incredulidad mientras avanzaba un poco al frente, el tan solo se inmuto a reírse sonora mente.

—¿Te parece? —Respondió sarcástico dando un paso más al frente quedando a tan solo unos pasos frente a mi—Como te dije, quiero hacer un trato con tigo, tú me dejas el camino libre con Rin y tu secreto esta a salvo, además si lo piensas bien, no conviene que todo se sepa, no solo el futuro de tu hermana como la líder depende de esto…y recuerda, al no haber líder…

—Todo el patrimonio de la familia se perdería —Termine con el asombrado y con la mirada abierta por completo.

—Correcto, como ya dije, es muy favorecedor pertenecer a un clan poderoso y antiguo, el problema es tener tradiciones que en un futuro pueden joderlo todo, si no dan un líder todo su poder será entregado a otro clan, y eso, es algo que no queremos verdad Len? —Culmino fanfarrón y sonriente mientras caminaba hasta la orilla del mar.

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que alcance articular con la mirada fija en mi departa mentó frente a la playa.

—¿Por qué? —Repitió con calma y sombrío—Yo no soy como mi hermana, no tengo poder ni renombre que me presente…tan solo soy un maestro de ingles—Continuo con amargura gritando entre dientes—¿Tienes una idea de lo que me costó terminar mi carera? ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Vociferó, acto que me hiso recuperar mi movimiento y voltear a encararlo, observando un rostro desanimado y sombrío— Tu aun con ese mancha en tu pasado lo has tenido todo…nunca te ha faltado nada, en cambio a mí, me dieron la espalda…mis padres… ¡mi hermana!...tan solo a una persona le importe, ¡Y TU TE ENTROMETISTE! —Volvió a vociferar levantando los manos a medio cuerpo cerrando los puños—Me quitaste la oportunidad…aun cuando regresaste y confesaste tu condición, te apoyaron…tal vez no todos pero te apoyaron—Agrego susurrante mirando la blanca arena, para después entre mascullo terminar—Tu lo tienes todo….yo tan solo quiero un poco…

—¿Quieres dinero? … ¡te daré dinero! —Respondí sin más tomando con mi mano derecha la chequera guardada en mi bolso trasero—¡Tan solo dicta la cantidad y desaparece de nuestras vidas! —Grite desesperado mientras esperaba su respuesta, el, tan solo levanto la mirada y me miro con odio, un odio que nunca pensé que podía inspirar.

—¿Dinero? —Pregunto y respondió con sorna—¡YO NO QUIERO TU MALDITO Y JODINO DINERO IDIOTA! —Volvió a vociferar mientras se acercaba a mí con rapidez, a tan solo 3 pesas de mi el agrego con tranquilidad — Quiero a tu hermana y a ti lejos de todo, o sabrán la verdad del gran y poderoso clan Kagamine…

La fría y salida brisa del mar arremetió fuerte mente contra nosotros, sin embargo ni uno de los dos se movió ni un paso, con las miradas fijas y desafiantes, con las bocas torcidas y la adrenalina a todo, pensé por un segundo en partirle toda la cara a ese maldito hijo puta, pero después, las consecuencias que esta acción tendría…serian contundentes.

Aquel no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, y aun mi decisión…no me dejaba en paz

—¿Dónde está Rin?—Inquirí frunciendo el ceño

—¡Woow! ¿has dormido algo estos últimos días? —Me pregunto un asombrado Mikuo desde la barra limpiando unos vasos, pero al notar mi cara no espero respuesta y al parecer no sería él quien me respondiera a la mía.

—Hoy no vino a trabajar, ayer tenía servicio en la escuela pero se ausento, el consejo estudiantil le pidió que hoy repusiera el día

—Respondió rápidamente Miku que entraba al negocio con tranquilidad—Mi padre le dio permiso—Agrego regalándome una gran sonrisa.  
Gruñí fuerte mente y me senté en una de las mesas cerca de la barra, confundido y algo inquieto pedí un café cargado de manera distraída entre trago y trago escuche charlas de personas desconocidas que iban y venían, hasta que la charla de los peliverdes me llamo la atención.

—¡Ne ne! ¿Supiste del puente que se tomara la escuela? —Pregunto Miku con naturalidad a su hermano que aun limpiaba los vasos

—¡Claro! Vamos en el mismo salón tonta, lo que no entiendo por que todas los profesores tenían que ir a esa estúpida asamblea?

—Respondió con confusión dejando los vasos apilados en su lugar para tomar ahora las tazas.

—¡Que importa! Tendremos un puente lo suficiente mente largo para salir de viaje—Continuo emocionada restándole importancia a las palabras de su hermano.

—¡Viaje! —Exclamo Mikuo—¿Adónde demonios quieres ir de viaje? —Inquirió ahora burlo su hermano ante la idea.

—¡Vamos a ver a la abuela! —Exclamo ahora su hermana tomando sus manos entre las tazas y el trapo varando toda burla de la cara de su gemelo.

—¡ ¡ ¡QUE! ! ! —Grito este asombrado—¡La abuela vive en Okinawa Miku! —Dijo asombrado—¡ Y eso no es todo vive en Kunigami!—Continuo exaltado—¿Tienes una idea de lo que costaría ir? —Agrego soltándose rápida mente de su hermana.

—Pero…Pero—Intento articular y defenderse una impactada Miku.

Sin muchos resultados la peliverde se alejo de su hermano mientras miraba la loza del negocio—Hay no—Susurro Mikuo al ver a donde pararía todo si no animaba a su hermana—Ir a ver a la abuela y pasar unos días en su casa no es mala idea, el problema es el dinero, a papa le dará un ataque al ver los ceros…

Ceros fue la ultima palabra que capte antes de que comenzara a divagar de nuevo, cuando me propuse levantarme de la mesa para irme, se me ocurrió mirar la entrada del negocio.

—¿Len? —Dijo de repente mi princesa—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto pero después de unos segundos se arrepintió de la pregunta al ser obvia la respuesta, en cambio yo, solo finjo naturalidad.

—Tan solo vine a tomar un cafe—Respondi sin quitarle la mirada a su acompañante.

El ambiente cambio y la tención se podía asta saborear entre nosotros, Rin nos miro confundida hasta que aquel idiota hablo. —Kagamine-sama, ¿aun está en pie la invitación de una taza de café? —Pregunto con falsa cordialidad que ni uno de ellos noto mas que yo. —Viendo la hora me parece que esperare unos minutos mas antes de partir al llamado—Agrego mientras Rin asintió y sonreía para posterior mente desaparecer tras la puerta de empleados.

Acomodo su portafolios en una mesa atrás de mi, tomo su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje al parecer mientras un tenso silencio surgía de nuevo en el lugar, hasta que entraron unos jóvenes que se sentaron en la barra ganando la atención de los Hatzune.  
Sus ojos se alzaron de la pantalla de su celular y se posaron en los míos. Una tenue sonrisa extendida en sus labios se formo mientras yo tomaba asiento en su misma mesa.

—¿Tiende a venir muy seguido Kagamine-sama? —Pregunto de nuevo con falsa cortesía y respeto, apreté los dientes y ente cerré mi mirada apretando mis puños por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Tienes algún problemas con ello? —Masculle, mientras una fuerte risa lleno el negocio y las personas en la barra nos miraron incluso los gemelos peliverdes.

—En realidad si—Respondió sin más—Pero estoy seguro que respetaras nuestro trato, pero por si las dudas —Apunto tomando de su portafolios un folder blanco el cual me lanzo.

Lo mire confundido y abrí el sobre sin más. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa —Tengo mas fotos de donde salió esa—Aseguro tranquilo mientras yo colocaba de golpe el folder blanco en la mesa y con todo el poco autocontrol que me quedaba evitaba lanzarme enzima de el.

—¡Ese no soy yo! —Apresure a decir mascullando y apretando los puños mientras la sangre en mi rostro se comenzaba a calentar dejando pequeñas chapas rojas en mis mejillas de molestia.

—Si, lo se—Respondió sínicamente—Conozco bastante detalles de ti, casi nada que pueda dallar tu imagen pública, más que tus preferencias—Dijo con voz suave para mi desagrado—Pero no te preocupes que sin duda creerán que eres tu, pero si respetas el trato nunca saldrán a la luz—Agrego con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja generando a un mas molestia en mi.

Comencé a respirar entre cortada mente por la boca, de pronto deje de sentir el aire acondicionado del lugar, mi mirada se tornaba borrosa…

—¿Len? —Dijo de repente la voz de Rin —¿Estás bien? —Pregunto dejando en la mesa aun lado del folder blanco una taza de café.

Por acto reflejo tome de golpe el folder causando que la taza regara un poco del oscuro liquido.—¡LEN! —Gruño molesta Rin mientras limpiaba el liquido.

—Kagamine-sama lo mejor será que descanse, algo me dice que hoy a sido un dia muy duro—Hablo con supuesto interés el pelirosa mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Sin mas, sin despedirme o mirar a Rin, salí de allí con todo y folder.

Me tenía en sus manos, simple mente aun no lo podía tragar, no podía dejar de pensarlo, ¡eso no me estaba pasando!. Nunca entregaría a Rin en bandeja de plata y menos aun imbécil con esas clase de intenciones. Supere, tome un trago de café y apreté mi cien izquierda con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos. Han pasado cuadro semanas desde aquel incidente con el folder, desde ese dia solo hablo con ella cuando coincidimos en casa de nuestros padres, últimamente e hido mucho a ver a mi madre, no me gusta ir mucho, no es que me moleste verla, simple mente no quiero cruzar miradas con el anciano. Pero es el único lugar que al parecer puedo verla, además de su departamento, pero hasta este último se me aprobado por el anciano, según el quito el tiempo y no la dejo prepararse para lo que viene…idiota

Al suspirar por octava vez abrí los ojos, mire mi taza de café en la mesa elegante con unas velas encendidas con aroma a manzana y canela. La atmosfera era algo oscura pero cálida, tenía una mesa perfecta, al lado de una ventana con una vista increíble de la torre de Tokio, según mi secretaria ya tenía una reunión desde hace dos meses con una persona en este lugar para una cena, no puse mucha atención a lo demás que me decía, ya que aun me costaba prestar atención después de todo lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo poco me duro mi poca atención al ver a mi cita venir directo a mí.

Vestido con un saco de versase cafe, con un Rolex plateado en su muñeca una bufanda Seron oscura unos lentes de Ferrera oscuros colgando de la bolsa de su camisa blanca y unos jeans de Valentino oscuros con su cabello blanco pulcro y ojos carmesí brillantes separo sus labios y…

—Woow…cuando me fui, no te deje tan magullado—Dijo sorprendido, asustado pero de alguna manera aliviado.

—Dell—

—Extrañaba escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios—Continuo risueño mientras tomaba lugar en la mesa.

—¿Cuándo regresaste? —Pregunto sin salir del asombro con la mirada abierta en par—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —Agrege mientras un hombre se acercaba a dejar la carta.

—Bueno pensé caerte de sorpresa y sorprenderte, lo confundido y enojado déjamelo a mi—Respondió sereno mientras tomaba la carta y la miraba .

Cuando el mesero se retiro ambos nos quedamos mirando una vez que dejo la carta de nuevo en la mesa, el con una sonrisa y yo con la boca abierta aun en shock.

—Tienes unas ojeras enormes Len, ¿no has dormido bien? —Pregunto preocupado mientras acariciaba mi mejilla derecha con cariño

—Nunca te comunicaste con migo, cuando llegue a Paris no hiciste contacto con migo, cuando intente llamarte a tu celular olvide que avías cambiado a uno de aquí para facilitar tus negocios, asi que intente hablarte a tus oficinas pero o estabas ocupado o ausente—Dijo en forma de reproche mientras quitaba su mano de mi mejilla y la colocaba sobre mi mano.

—¿Por qué no dejaste recado? —Pregunte susurrante mientras miraba su mano sobre la mia algo incomodo.

—Por que quería ver si te nacía por llamar—Respondió desilusionado—O por lo menos a mandar un e-mail, yo te mande más de cien, pero no los viste ¿verdad? —Pregunto enfadado y triste.

Al escuchar esto ultimo zafe mi mano de su agarre y mire a la mesa de alado—Lo lamento, es solo que desde que te fuiste las cosas no han estado fáciles por aquí, y ahora se han puesto mas problemáticas —Respondí rápida mente y contrariado cerrando la mirada cansada.

—Lo se, se que tus negocios van aumentando y eso te deja con menos tiempo para vida privada, loe entiendo por eso no estoy tan molesto, cuando me dijiste que abrirías hoteles aquí sabia que estas problemas causarían un largo periodo de separación mi trabajo y el tuyo son distintos mundos. —Dijo de manera consoladora y cariñosa mientras tomaba de nuevo mi mano para llevarla hasta su rostro.

—¿Len cuanto tiempo ya de conocernos? —Inquirió sonriente mientras besaba el dorso de mi mano

—Wow, tenemos nuestro tiempo—Respondí incomodo por el acto—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Len, todo esto en peso como una amistad, que con el tiempo te diste la oportunidad de probar este mundo y me escogiste a mi, desde entonces nuestras vidas cambiaron por completo, me sentí completo, aun cuando otras personas pensaron que te utilizaba y que solo te había confundido, pero no fue asi, yo me gane cada sentimiento en tu corazón, cada mirada, cada beso y caricia…

—Dell….—

—No Len déjame terminar, estando en Paris me di cuenta que lo que yo pensé que era todo en mi vida, la moda, no lo es, solo vivo para trabajar como loco sin pensar en los demás, aun siendo tu una persona muy importante en mi vida, te dejo por ir a desfiles de modas, tu estas pasando no solo por un gran momento, también problemas familiares y no estuve aquí para apoyarte—Hablo sin parar y seria mente mientras quitaba las cartas las velas de aroma y cualquier cosas que le estorbara, lo mire confundido ante ese acto y los demás comensales nos miraron curiosos y cuchicheando. —Lo lamento Len, y quiero que sepas que renunciare y me pondré al tanto de tu mundo, no me importa tener que estudiar el resto de mi vida, para poder trabajar codo a codo con tigo, me volveré un loco por tu trabajo y no otra cosa, ya nomas desfiles solo seré tuyo Lenny y para que veas que todo lo que digo es realmente lo que siento y quiero, Kagamine Len…

Dijo mi nombre con seriedad, como si me hubiera atrapado haciendo algo mal, con una de sus manos pálidas metió sus largos dedos a una de las bolsas del saco de Versase y saco un pequeño accesorio dorado sencillo y lo puso frente a mi y algunas miradas curiosas, las cuales no pudieron evitar dejar escapar un bufido de asombro y comenzar a hablar susurrando en sus lugares.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, el silencio no se hiso esperar en el lugar, los susurros habían parado, como esperando, deseando mi respuesta, el mundo se detuvo y solo estaba Dell enfrente de mí, con aquel pequeño anillo, el al igual que el resto del mundo, esperaba mi respuesta, quizás más que nadie.

Tome sus manos, las entrelace con las mías, acaricie sus manos y con delicadeza tome el aniño entre mis dedos, lo mire y no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, lo mire y note su felicidad por mi acción, con una mirada cálida, cansada y triste.

—Gracias Dell, por todo, por cada segundo que me as dado, por cada palabra, y cada te quiero, pero sobre todo, gracias por salvarme en el pasado, tu has estado hay cuando quise dejar este mundo, tu me salvaste y me apuesto en este punto de mi vida, te tengo que admitir que no eh pasado estos últimos meses como rey, e tenido mis bajas, mis altas y mis súper bajas…..realmente agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi en especial, darme un lugar tan importante no solo en tu carozon, si no en tu vida… —Tome una de sus manos y la abrí por completo con delicadeza, solo para colocar el anillo en medio de su palma. Y mirarlo con seriedad y tristeza intentando no dejar escapar una lagrima traicionera.

—Pero…me temo que no puedo aceptar tu propuesta….—Dije sombrío y entre cortadamente—No estoy bein Dell, estoy confundido no eh conocido a otra persona ni e salido con alguien si es lo que te imaginas, es solo que no puedo emitir lo mismo que tu, te quiero….pero….pero no te amo….

Mi vista se centro en Dell, sus ojos sorprendidos y dolidos, su boca abierta, quizás intentando preguntar o decir algo, quizás solo por la sorpresa, su mano aun se encontraba abierta, y el aun no se movía de su posición, aun estaba inclinado hacia enfrente… pero su sonrisa había desaparecido… solo escuchaba… igual que el resto de personas…

—Yo te quiero, te admiro pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es lo que yo pensé o lo que tu piensas, estaba confundido y ahora lo esto aun más que nunca, pero ya no eres tu lo que me confunde Dell, no puedo aceptar…yo…no quiero lastimarte más de lo que estoy haciendo ahora….lo….lo lamento…—Culmine con la garganta cerrada y la mirada en sus ojos carmesí, los cuales no dejaban de mirarme con seriedad…

Caminaba rápido y sin medir mi fuerza al chocar contra alguien, suspire mientras me encaminaba al trabajo de Rin, ya tenia un mes sin ir a verla si no es que llegar me encontré con el letrero de cerrado en la puerta pero al mirar con a tención adentro vi a un castaño sentado en la barra platicando con Mikuo, tome la perilla y entre sin mas.

—¿Realmente eres tu? —Pregunto un asombrado Meito mientras me acercaba a ellos.

—Te vez peor que la ultima vez que pisaste este lugar—Apunto Mikuo mientras me serbia una taza de café caliente.

Tome asiento al lado de Meito, este solo me dedico una mirada molesta —Es solo un dolor de cabeza—Dije molesto ambos me miraron confundidos mientras mis pálidas manos tomaban un panque de la charola en la barra—Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.  
—Mi hermana me a contado que últimamente las cosas entre Rin y tu no van muy bien—Dijo Monótono Meito mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda y Mikuo me miraba seria mente de reojo como queriendo descubrir lo que pasaba.

Aquellas palabras no eran mentira, el panorama iba empeorando desde que hable con Dell, después de terminar de hablar el se levanto y se fue del restaurante, dejándome hay sentado.

—Dudo que estés enterado—Dijo de repente Meito cuando Mikuo desapareció de nuestras vistas por unos minutos—Pero ese profesor de ingles a estado muy pegado a Rin en estos últimos días…

¡Oh! Si que estaba enterado, de que no hablara con Rin sobre ello no quería decir que las palabras de ese imbécil no me dejaran de taladrar el cráneo todo el día. Tome un corto sorbo de mi café para después mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tio si que estas hecho una mierda—Apunto divertido al ver mi estado, mi cara estaba pálida mis ojos opacos y en tan solo semanas mi peso disminuyo día a día, lo peor de todo era que esto lo quería disfrazar con la ropa, poniéndome lo mejor de mi closet en sima pero, solo hacia destacar mi jodida demencia.

—Meito—Dije apenas audible, despegando los labios con esfuerzo—Te encargo mucho a Rin en la escuela—Continúe hablando con calma observando cómo mis palabras causaban cierta curiosidad en Meito, el cual intento hablar pero no lo deje—Ten los ojos abiertos, no la dejes sola—Agregue entre serrando los ojos para tomar lenta mente otro trago de café.

—Hablo Miku—Informo Mikuo mientras entraba de nuevo tras la barra—Nos espera en el departamento de Rin—Continuo mientras serbia un poco mas de cafe en mi taza—Antes de colgar pregunto si estabas aquí y me dijo que tu sabias como llegar a su departamento—Finalizo extrañado cruzándose de brazos—¿Acaso ya no vive en aquel viejo departamento? —Pregunto mirando alternativa mente a Meito y a mi.

Mire al castaño y con una clara y notorio no, respondió a mi pregunta mental—Si—Respondí sin más—Vamos a mi auto esta un poco alejado ya que no encontré donde estacionarme—Sin mas tome mi café de golpe y me levante seguido de Meito mientras un confundido Mikuo dejaba su mandil en el mostrador para después salir con nosotros y cerrar el negocio por completo.

—Woow—Fueron los monosílabas que Mikuo logro articular cada paso hasta la puerta del departamento de Rin—Esto no es un departamento es una casa—Apunto incrédulo antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a Miku detrás de ella.

—¡Llegan tarde! —Fue su saludo mientras ponía sus monas en las caderas y nos miraba molesta

—¡Déjalos pasar ya Miku!—Grito otra voz de fondo, la de Rin.

Antes de que lográramos pisar dentro del departamento, un móvil sonó. —¿Si? —Respondio rápido Meito—¡¿Ahora? —Pregunto confundido—No me jodas Yashiro—Dijo entre dientes mientras se alejaba de nosotros. Mikuo y yo intercambiamos miradas y sin mas entramos al departamento.

—Woooow Len te vez….

—Hecho una mierda—Termine algo fastidiado por Miku mientras dejaba caer mi peso en el sofá.

—Iba a decir cansado—Le dijo de manera confidente a su hermano el cual tomo lugar a mi lado.

—En un momento traigo a Rin—Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer escaleras arribas. Dejándonos a Mikuo y a mí en la sala.

—Se que Meito te dijo que el profesor Liku a estado últimamente muy apegado a Rin—Comento de manera tranquila mientras cruzaba la pierna y se inclinaba un poco al frente—Lo que no te dijo es que a Rin parece que esta cómoda con la atención del profesor—Agrego en un tono más bajo y confidente mirándome de reojo.

Yo tan solo cruce los brazos y cerré los ojos—Hable con Miku anoche y me dijo que al principio a Rin no le caía muy en gracia el profesor, pero últimamente parece emocionada con el hecho de que él se preste para apoyarla más sobre su clase, aun cuando sabernos los dos que Rin es prácticamente una experta en ingles—Murmuro mirando las escaleras—Ella me confesó que a Rin…le resulta atractivo—Culmino aun más bajo.

Aquello ultimo me tomo por total sorpresa, me había preparado para las preguntas y las historias que ellos me tendrían sobre ese idiota, pero de ahí a que me confesaran que ella le parecía atractivo ese idiota era algo que no esperaba…

Aquel imbécil, se estaba saliendo con la suya y por ende el secreto de mi sexualidad se encontraba a salvo…Dios, quiero hacer desaparecer al maldito hijo de puta.

Me removí incomodo en el sofá mientras Mikuo tomaba el control de la tv, no tardo en prenderla y encontró al pequeño alíen verde de ojos rojos y su robot estúpido.

—De verdad.. —Dijo de repente sombrío para después mirarme—¿No te das…o más bien no te diste cuenta? —Pregunto sin más algo molesto con la mirada clavada en mi. Lo mire asombrado y confundido, no le podía responder, después de todo no entendía lo que quería decir—No entiendo—Termine respondiendo, causando un asombro plasmado en su rostro.

—No lo puedo creer…—Dijo desviando su mirada hasta la tv de nuevo, soltando una suave sonrisa, yo continúe mirándolo pero ahora molesto, ya tenía suficiente como para que ahora me saliera con acertijos.

—No te culpo—Agrego rápidamente—Tan poco culpo a Rin, después de todo sería una verdadera locura—Gruñí en respuesta, y me trague la amargura, después de todo estaba en casa de Rin y no quería problemas.

—Miku no creo que esto sea correcto—Escuchamos hablar a Rin—¿Qué pensara cuando me vea?...

Las vimos bajar de las escaleras con cuidado debido a los tacones que Rin llevaba puestos. Parpadee como una cinco veces antes de ponerme de pie de golpe del sofá y admirar aquel vestido corto blanco con holanes en el pecho, sin duda era para ocultar la falta de pecho en ella. Su cabello rubio casi todo el tiempo acompañada por un moño o unos pasadores se encontraba con suaves ondas y completamente suelto. Sus ojos se veían enmarcados por una oscura sombra que le deba un aspecto seductor y misterioso, mientras sus labios resaltaban con un brillo carnoso…Gemí de forma audible y los gemelos Hatsune me miraron asombrados.

—¡¿Verdad que esta hermosa? —Exclamo Miku.

Como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento y un si apenas audible de mi parte, los ojos de Rin se clavaron en los míos asombrada, ya sabia el por que de su asombro y esperaba su pregunta, acerca de porque mi aspecto de fantasma, pero antes de que pudiera hablar. Meito entro al departamento quedando petrificado en la entrada al ver a Rin.

—Wow—Dijo al final causando las risas en la sala por parte de los peliverdes y una mala cara cortesía mía—Yo solo…yo, amm…Yo solo quería avisar que me voy tengo que cubir el turno de un compañero—Dijo un poco aturdido mientras todos asintieron.

Cuando salió sin más Mikuo dijo—Es una lástima Meiko quería hablar con él—Comento mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Mikuo.

—¿Tienes planeado salir? —Pregunto este mirando a Rin.

—Ira a la biblioteca a encontrarse con el profesor Megurine—Respondió por ella Miku ganándose las tres miradas, una preocupada, otra acusativa y una molesta.

—¡Tú no puedes salir así de aquí y menos para ver a ese pedazo de imbécil! —Exclame dando pasos al frente hasta toparme con Rin.

—¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! —Se defendió ella sorprendida—Además ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo imbécil?, es mi profesor y quede con el para ayudarme con algunas cosas de su materia—Replico molesta.

—¡¿Y para un encuentro escolar tienes que ir asi? —Pregunte enfadado apuntando su vestimenta.

—¡¿Qué insinúas Kagamine Len? —Inquirió aun mas enfadada.

—¡Chicos chicos CHICOS! —Grito una quinta voz en la sala de Rin, todos los presentes observamos a la nueva integrante del grupo, la cual estaba parada en la entrada—¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?—Exigió saber cresada de brazos y el ceño fruncido, todos callamos al momento.

—¡Uf! —Dijo una sesta voz—¿Tenemos reunión? —Pregunto divertido Kaito detrás de Meiko.

—No es nada Kaito-san—Respondió Rin aun con ligera molesta—Meiko vamos rápido a la biblioteca, te molestaría llevar a Miku y Mikuo a su casa? —Dijo esto último suplicante, la castaña solo asintió no muy contenta con el hecho de que le ocultaron cosas.

—Bien, Kaito tu y Len esperen aquí hasta que regrese—Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir seguida por Rin y los gemelos—Miku tenemos que hablar en casa—Dijo Mikuo a su hermana mientras la tomaba de la mano y salian juntos.

—Wooooooooow Len, te ves mal—Apunto Kaito tomando asiento en el sofá.

Sería una tarde muy larga.

**(Rin`s POV)**

Me molestaba un poco el vestido, Miku no dejo de insistir en que tenia que tenia que lucir increíble ese día, una parte de mi desaprobaba esto, después de todo al que iba haber era a mi maestro, no es como si quechera verme increíble para alguien que apenas conozco y que es mayor que yo. Sin embargo Miku insistió hasta hartarme, su últimas palabras antes de que me diera por vencida fueron —Te veras no solo hermosa cuando termine, si no que también mayor—No se como Mikuo puede vivir con ella, tienen el don para hacer que los demás terminen haciendo lo que ella quiere. Cuando baje a la sala quede bastante pasmada al ver a Len hay, y aun mas al ver su estado, han pasado varias semanas desde la ultima vez que pude hablar con el bien, últimamente nuestros encuentros son de lo mas cortos y monótonos.

Incluso…Comienzo a creer, que este tiempo separados, me esta haciendo bien, desde el dia que Miku supo mis sentimientos por el, no a tocado el tema, supongo que le incomoda, y de cierta forma a gradezco que no lo toque, seria incomodo hablar de ello, además creo que lo estoy…superando.

Cuando Miku me había expuesto la idea sobre un posible interés entre el profesor a mi persona me molesto bastante. Se defendió diciendo muy tranquila—Si enamoraste ah Akaito, ¿por que no podrías enamorar a Luki? —Lo que ella no sabia, aun, era la metida de pata del pelirrojo, asi bien es mi amiga hay muchas cosas que aun no le eh contado…

Cuando nos quedamos solas en el salón y el profesor aun se encuentra hay, ella recoge sus cosas rápido y se iba, dejándome ami con el a solas. Esos escapes rápidos de Miku lograron acercarnos un poco. Prácticamente obligada a hablar con el mientras limpiaba el salón, después de tantas charlas, termino ofreciéndose para darme clases privadas, ayuda con deberes eh incluso me decía lo que pensaba poner de trabajo o pruebas para que pasara sin problemas su materia.

Las clases privadas eran nuevas aun cuando ya tenia un tiempo insistiendo el, al final al igual que con el vestido de esta tarde termine aceptando. El recorrido rumbo a la casa de los Hatsune fue de lo mas callado, no era un silencio incomodo, si no todo lo contrario, era agradable, cuando bajaron del auto y se despidieron el ambiente cambio de repente.

—Con que saldrás a una cita—Hablo coqueta Meiko poniendo el auto de nuevo en marcha.

—¡Claro que NO! —Apresure a responder con la cara roja—Me reuniré con mi profesor para tener una clase particular—Agregue no muy convencida de mis palabras.

—Mmmmm….clases particulares—Repitió con picardía—¡Te gustan grandes! —Apunto juguetonamente mientras me daba un lijero golpe en el brazo causando que la mirara con molestia mientras me mordía el labio para no gritar lo loca que estaba, estar con ella en un auto siendo ella la conductora era de temer…si ebria es un peligro, sobria y molesta tras un volante era un demonio…

—Llegamos—Informo estacionando el auto a un lado de la banqueta—Cuando tu "no" cita termine márcame, vendré por ti—Explico rápidamente remarcando el no, mientras miraba la entrada, donde se encontraba Luki, traía unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca manga larga desabrochada de los últimos botones dándole un aire casual y su cabello rosa se encontraba completa mete despeinado…—Woooe ¡HOT! —Exclamo Meiko sorprendida —Ahora entiendo por que no quieres salirte de esa escuela publica—Agrego picara dándome pequeños piñizcos.

—Vasta Meiko—Pedí molesta quitando el situaron y preparándome para salir del auto.

Una sonora carcajada se escucho al momento que abrí la puerta, la mire al ras del hombro un poco arta y ella dijo—¡Lo siento lo siento! —Grito entre risas—Recuerda llamarme cuando termines—Culmino mientras salía y cerraba la puerta, sin mas voltie en dirección a la biblioteca mientras ella ponía el auto en movimiento de nueva cuenta, mire a Luki y le sonreí mientras me acercaba a el.

**(Len's POV)**

—¿Que quieres hacer? —Pregunto animado Kaito mientras tomaba el control y comenzaba a cambiar los canales como loco.

Me removí de nuevo incomodo en el sofá y susurre para mi—Dormir—No estaba de humor para nada. Sin embargo Kaito si logro escucharme y de manera muy ruidosa dijo.

—¡¿Dormir?, pero apenas son las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Quién demonios duerme a esta hora? —Exclamo

El me miro suplicante pero yo solo torsi la cara hasta que el seguro de la puerta gano mi atención, Meiko se abría paso sonriente asta que Kaito hablo—Meiko vamos por algo de comida—Sugiero con tranquilidad caminando hasta ella.

Ella lo miro con mala cara y abrió la puerta de nuevo—Pero tu rentas las películas de nuevo—Soltó rápida mente con malicia ganando una mirada de suplicante de Kaito

—Len —Llamo Kaito—Regresamos rápido—Agrego saliendo rápido tomando a Meiko de la mano.

Asintió mas aun sabiendo que no los vería, suspire, realmente no apetecía nada, en estos momentos me encuentro muy preocupado.

Al quedarme solo me dejé caer sobre el sofá, recosté mi cabeza sobre uno de los apoyadores y cruzando mis pies sobre el otro. Aun cuando no quería pensar en ello era imposible, y por si fuera poco muchas preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza, ¿Qué estaría asiendo? ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿El maldito no estaría propasándose?, tan solo pensar eso último me dio escalofríos y causo que me pusiera de pie de golpe.

No podía quedarme como un idiota en su departamento y dejar que las cosas continuaran así, me encamine hasta la puerta principal y salí con rapidez, camine un poco alejándome de el departamento y rebusque en los bolsillos de mi pantalón algo que nunca imagine que pacería. Tome el delgado cigarro y lo lleve a mi boca con rapidez, buscando ahora mi encendedor. Sin embargo antes que pudiera encontrarlo las luces del auto de Meiko me apuntaron.

—¡¿Qué demonios? —Exclamo desde el auto al ver el cigarrito en mi boca—¡¿Se puede saber desde cuando tienes esos asquerosos vicios? —Pregunto bajando del auto caminando hasta mí para arrebatarme el cigarro de la boca y romperlo en sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede Len? —Pregunto Kaito preocupado

—Nada—Gruñi—Esbata…estoy…muy alterado por…todo mis nuevos proyectos…

—No creo que sea eso Len—Inquirió Kaito acercándose hasta mi

En respuesta tan solo deje escapar otro gruñido, mientras me encaminaban los dos de nuevo al departamento de Rin, Me deje caer de nuevo en el sofá mientras Kaito me miraba atento en todo movimiento, Meiko miro extrañan al peliazul y entendió que algo no estaba nada bien hay.

De acuerdo, estaba atrapado

Oculte con mis manos mi rostro, y pensé en algo que ya tiempo atrás había detectado pero no reconocía, mi paranoilla, siempre protegiendo a Rin, juzgando los detalles como su ropa el día de hoy, intentando mantenerla feliz incondicionalmente, desaprobando todos los candidatos que se le acercaban, cuidándola hasta de su propia sombra…

—Ahora todo esta claro—Masculle para sorpresa de Kaito y Meiko.

Pasaron unos minutos los cuales Meiko aprovecho para preparar cocoa y volver al salón con tres tazas calientes, ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices antes de beber un pequeño trago.

—Len, ¿de verdad todo esta bien? —Pregunto de nuevo Kaito colocando la taza en la mesa frente a la tv.

—Depende de lo que tu consideres bien—Comente asido mirando mi taza entre mis manos

—Tu cambio de humor es muy notorio Len—Apunto Meiko ligeramente molesta—Si no hablas no podernos ayudarte—Agrego dejando también la taza en la mesa.

Al se el rostro y la mire alzando una ceja—Ayuda —Ironice—¿Quieres ayudarme? —Continúe

—¡Por que no! —Dijo exaltada al ver mi postura

—Len—Llamo Kaito tranquilo—Solo admítelo—Replico poniendo las manos sobre mis hombros

Lo mire por unos minutos y con una gran e irónica sonrisa, me puse de pie de repente quitando sus manos de enzima para después caminar hasta quedar detrás del soda, con mis manos en la cabeza suspire hondo y sonora mente.

—¡ESTOY TOTAL Y MENTE ENAMORADO DE MI HERMNA! —Vocifere que no me sorprendería que se hubiera escuchado afuera del departamento

El rostro de incredulidad de Meiko no tenia precio y el asombro de Kaito antes mi manera de admitirlo, ellos querían saberlo ¿no? Y estoy seguro que ustedes también…

—¡QUE TU QUE! —Vocifero ahora Meiko asustando a Kaito y sacándolo de su asombro, después el me miro de manera desaprobatoria, a lo cual yo gruñí y jale mi cabello.

Tal vez había sido demasiado directo con la noticia

La cual sin duda fue algo inesperado

* * *

**Ahora siiiiiiiiiii! Capitulo 20! El real, no es una broma xD**

**Siento si la bromita las molesto o asusto pero no puede quedarme sin hacerla ºwº**

**De verdad espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, como pueden ver es algo mas largo y esta MUY CARGADO con noticias y sobre todo el momento que estaban esperando :D! pero º.º AHORA ES CUANDO LAS COSAS SE PONEN UN POQUITO COMPLICADAS PARA LOS KAGAMINE :D (si es que eso es posible ¬¬)**

**Les agradezco a todas(o) los que siguen esta historia aun cuando la autora tarda tanto en actualizar u.u**

**Les recuerdo téngame piedad! º.º mi trastorno es muy molesto y lleva tiempo (años) que pueda pasar este problemita :D pero bueno chicos y chiscas me despido nos vemos dentro DE ALGUNOS MESES! ºWº**

**Aaaah posdata xP los errores que se encuentren serán eliminados con tiempo y el cap será actualizado para mayor comodidad para los que no lo han visto y para los que en algún futuro lo verán ;D compartan el fic entre mas amenazas de muerte para la autora mas rápido escribe xD**

**(o^^)b Por cada Review que dejes creas un foquito de cratividad para la autora d(^^o)**

**(ºwº)Y por cada amenaza de muerte incrementas la posibilidad de actualización (ºwº)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	21. Nota de autora

...

...

...

...

...

Lose, todos esperaban q después de 6 meses actualizara...la verdad yo también lo esperaba u.u.

Las cosas cada día se ponen más pesadas en el trabajo y el estrés aumenta causando bloqueos mentales...

No tengo ni dos semanas q empecé a escribir el cap 21 sin embargo a mi teclado se le hizo buen momento para echarse ah perder :D...

Con la mitad del capi idea nuevas y un mensaje nada alentador en mi FB, tome la decisión de colocar lo siguiente.

Mi nombre real es Mercedes Berenice Casas Cadenas. Soy originaria del puerto de Veracruz. Actual mente tengo 20 y trabajo para la operadora comercial.

Hac años me uní a las filas de ffnet con el fic cosas inesperadas. El fic fue creado una noche lluviosa de octubre 7 del 2009 en ese tiempo yo tenía 17. Al ver q muchas otras personas ya tenían temas conocidos me di a la tarea de crear un nuevo y fresco. El actual. En el camino me encontré con buenas y malas críticas. Tuve q explicar por q tanto errores q hasta la fecha aun tengo. He tenido q lidiar con mi dislexia la cual grax a mis betas y amigas también autora de ffnet me han apoyado...

Esta por demás decir q cuando publique este fic la pagina solo tenía 3 páginas dedicadas a los gemelos. Hoy tenemos 8 pag de fic completos y 8 en progreso en el cual este fic se encuentra. Así q me puedo considerar algo veterana en el lugar aun con los dos fic q tengo.

Dirán por q publica esto?

Bueno fácil. Tengo un mensaje en mi fb donde una persona me dice q no soy la autora original del fic tema q no es nuevo ya q me lo han dicho muchas beses pero. Esta persona fue más allá. Decir q soy una plagiadora sin imaginación. Q soy una idiota al creer q aria creer a todos q yo era su escritora. Y para el colmo. Me daba al final del mes de agosto para eliminar este fic o de lo contrario publicaría una historia donde según me daría ah conocer como la plagiadora q soy según ella...

Esta persona me dice q la autora original del fic se llama hitomi kamui. Bueno hitomi.

Me disculpo, ya no publicare mas, ahora dime. Como piensas continuarlo?

Actualmente en mi FB tengo un grupo privado donde las autoras de este lugar Ruko Megpoid eh Isa no tenshi están agregadas. Aquí coloco partes del fic para pedir su opinión y en estos momentos tengo publicado la mitad del cap 21 en el...es una pena q no salga a la luz. Verdad hitomi?...

Me disculpo pero preferí ser yo la q colocara esta clase de cosas en un lugar donde las ideas toman forma y dejan a uno olvidar la rutina. Lastimeramente hoy hay muchas personas q solo entran a molestar u.u

Me despido

Oo Nelliel oO

Oo Nell oO

28 Agosto Del 2012


	22. Desatando una tormenta

**Cosas Inesperadas**

**By Oo Nelliel oO**

**Desatando una tormenta **

(Len´s POV)

— ¡QUE TU QUE! —Vocifero ahora Meiko asustando a Kaito y sacándolo de su asombro, después el me miro de manera desaprobatoria, a lo cual yo gruñí y jale mi cabello.

El silencio gobernó por completo, suspire soltando mi cabello para luego sentir las manos de Meiko sobre mis hombros —¡TE HISE UNA PREGUNTA!— grito, no sabía si desesperada o molesta, quizás una combinación de ambos.

—Meiko, calma—susurro Kaito intentando hacer que ella me soltara, pero para este punto, morir en manos de Meiko no parecía tan mala idea... de cualquier modo.

—Repite lo que dijiste—me exigió soltándome y llevando su manos a su frente tratando de tranquilizarse

—Me gusta Rin—solté como si hablara del clima, no había porque ocultarlo mas, ya lo había gritad a los 4 vientos que mas daba decirlo una vez más.

El silencio gobernó de nueva cuenta, Meiko se dejo caer de lleno en el sofá mientras cubría su rostro con su brazo, y Kaito bajo la mirada lejos de mí, notaba que estaba más tranquilo, pero a su vez molesto, supongo que no era la manera en la que él pensaba que diría las cosas.

La fresca brisa de la tarde llego hasta nuestras fosas nasales, descubriendo un delicado aroma a humedad, seguido por una ola repentina ligera oscuridad, un trueno retumbo en el cuarto y el sonido del agua caer no se hizo esperar, eran las 5:30 pm, y el pronóstico para la noche era húmedo.

…

…

…

…

—No entiendo—Dije mientras miraba a Kaito tomando asiento frente, ambos nos encontrábamos en el restaurante de uno de mis hoteles en la zona central de Tokio— ¿Por qué te enfado lo que dije? —Gruñí— ¡Tú lo sabías! —Apunte mientras Kaito con llamaba a un mesero restando importancia a mis palabras.

—Tengo que admitir que aun estando enterado no pude ocultar mi sorpresa—Respondió con tranquilidad jugueteando con una plumilla—Meiko no quiere verte en un tiempo—Agrego para guardar silenció unos segundos, en lo que el mesero tomaba su orden.

Sin despegar la mirada de él y aquel sujeto deje escapar un sonoro suspiro—No la culpo—Dije desanimado

— ¿Qué sucederá con Dell? —Pregunto de pronto notoriamente preocupado mientras se removía incomodo en su asiento.

Cerré los ojos y volví a suspirar—Dell y yo terminamos—Musite acercándome un poco más al frente para evitar que los demás presentes nos escucharan—Me pido matrimonio—Continúe, causando que Kaito abriera su boca y cerrara una y otra vez por la sorpresa.

Su cara se desencajo por completo, como si le hubieran echado asido enzima, Alce una de mis cejas y dibuje una sonrisa amarga en mi rostro—Respondí que no, pero aún no estaba consciente de mis sentimientos por Rin al cien por ciento, algo en mi me impedía aceptarlo…y no me arrepiento—Finalice asiéndome hacia atrás de nueva cuenta.

Kaito inhalo una gran bocanada de aire como muestra de satisfacción ante mis palabras, el mesero se acercó a nosotros y dejo un whisky. Tomo un ligero trago y de manera rasposa dijo—No malentiendas a Meiko, nosotros los conocemos desde niños, tal vez ella como yo se dio cuenta…solo que no le quiso tomar atención. Ella apoyo a Rin cuando decidió salirse de su casa, se hizo cargo económicamente hablando de algunas cosas…la ha apoyado en siento de locas ideas…y tu Len…no serás la acepción—Declaro con serenidad—Solo dale tiempo—Agrego—Nosotros no te daremos la espalda…—Culmino Mientras veía como tomaba un largo trago de si whisky, retire mi mirada de él, y me maldije por lo imbécil que fui al dejarla a la merced de aquel tipo a Rin, pero sobre todo, me maldije, por todo el tiempo desperdiciado.

Mire de nueva cuenta a Kaito, el miraba en silencio el hielo deteriórese en su vaso, como esperando alguna palabra de mi parte, yo, simple mente dirige mi mano hasta el bolsillo de mi saco blanco.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas—

(Rin´s POV)

— ¡Tienes que ser una broma! —Replico molesto Mikuo al ver las grandes maletas en la sala de su casa.

—Tengo todo lo necesario para el viaje—Comento Miku sonriendo mientras colocaba una maleta mas chica entre las grandes, posterior mente me miro y se acercó a mi—Tenemos que hablar—Pidió confidente tomando mi mano y me encaminaba junto con ella escaleras arriba.

Suspire, definitivamente ella no pasaría por alto el interrogatorio— ¿Entonces? —Pregunto mirándome emocionada.

—Las clases privadas estuvieron bien—Respondí distante mientras miraba su cuarto, era la primera vez que entraba, era en mi humilde opinión, muy infantil, paredes rosas, cortinas rosas con adornos de princesas todo lo de su cama era rosa….

Detuve mi mirada en otra maleta en su cama a medio terminar, hace una semana de mi primera clase con Luki, quedamos que serían cada domingo por la tarde, pero la junta de maestros de distintos sectores se atravesó en los planes causando un puente de un mes y medio, muchos decían que todos esto terminara en huelga y que los más probable era que nos quedáramos estancados por un rato…

La noticia fue tan grande que llego a los oídos de Len, el cual sin titubear apareció una tarde en el trabajo cuando el padre de los gemelos Hatsune se encontraba, le pido permiso para llevarlos a un viaje a Kunigami, cuando Miku escucho esto no paro de gritar y rogar para que su padre dejara que el viaje se llevara a cabo, para facilitar la decisión Miku agrego que podíamos quedarnos en casa de su abuela, al principio pensé que Len se negaría incluso pensé que nos alojaríamos en uno de sus hoteles, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando acepto la oferta de Mikuo, cuando quise preguntarle me respondió—No tengo hoteles en Kunigami—

— ¿Solo eso?—Pregunto aburrida— ¡Quiero detalles Kagamine! —Gruño tomándome de los hombros.

La mire frunciendo el ceño, sonaba como mi madre, intentando saber si era el chico correcto para mí—Miku, ¿qué demonios quieres que te diga? —Pregunte zafándome de su agarre mientras me dejaba caer en su cama—Todo fue agradable y divertido es decir, no todo el tiempo la pasamos con un libro en las manos, fue algo convencional, fue divertido, lo conocí un poco mas…

— ¿Crees que si le interesas de esa manera? ¿Quedaron en tener más clases? ¿Te gusta? —Pregunto abalanzándose así a mí de golpe.

— ¡MIKU! — Grite— No puedo decirte que me gusta— Comente irritada para después culminar susurrante— No puedo evitar compararlo con el…—Miku me miro asombrada. Ella se quitó de encima y se recostó a un lado mío en la cama—Por más que intente…no puedo su sonrisa ni es tan hermosa como la de él.

—Len—Culmino ella por mí, le dirigí una mirada rápida, ella se encontraba mirando el techo blanco de su cuarto—El no se puede comparar—Continuo con el tono monótono—No se pueden…

Parpadee confundida y mire el techo hasta que ella se paró de repente y tomo una pijama con pequeños puerros por todas partes y la doblo para posterior mente meterla en la maleta.

—Tengo que terminar rápido con esto o Mikuo se molestara—Dijo rápidamente para después soltar una nerviosa sonrisa—El es un buen chico, atractivo e inteligente—Agrego—Pero te entiendo no es como ellos—Finalizo en un susurro mientras terminaba de empacar.

— ¿Cómo ellos? —Inquirí confundida mientras me levantaba de su cama, ella se retorció nerviosa y soltó una risa aún más nerviosa.

Dejo caer la maleta y de nueva cuenta tomo mis hombros— ¡Lucha por el Rin! —Pidió mientras mi rostro se trasformaba en un poema.

— ¿Es una broma verdad? —Pregunte incrédula mientras me dejaba caer de nueva cuenta en su cama.

—Kunigami es un pueblo curios Rin—Comento con un tono misterioso—Hay historias, que las personas forasteras consideran pecaminosas y otros hermosas…

—Yo no diría historias pecaminosas—Dijo de repente Mikuo desde la entrada del cuarto de Miku—Si tienes una oportunidad no dudes en aprovecharla—Continuo mientras tomaba la maleta de Miku y miraba mi estado de confusión—Has de cuenta que esta charla nunca sucedió y toma nuestro consejo como si a ti sete hubiera ocurrido—Culmino con una gran sonrisa y un giño Mikuo mientras Miku mostro una risueña sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro.

—Len está afuera, junto con Meito y Megumi—Informo como si nada—Sera mejor que bajen—Con aquellas palabras salió del cuarto junto con Miku. Dejándome a mí suspirando y pensando…

(Len´s POV)

El día que decidimos salir del estado para ir a Okinawa, jamás pensé ver a Mikuo Hatsune cargando tantas maletas…

— ¡Wooo! Son muchas maletas—Dije sorprendido mientras Gumi ayudaba a Mikuo a subir todo al auto.

—Saben...es un mes no es un año—Bromeo Meito mirando a Mikuo el cual retorció la mirada molesto y dijo.

—Explícaselo a Miku—Susurro mientras tomaba otra maleta.

Todos comenzaron a reír, Mikuo solo bufo molesto mientras seguía subiendo las maletas a mi auto.

Una vez que terminaron, nos detuvimos a ver a Gumi y Meito— ¿De verdad no quieren venir?—Pregunte una vez más, los dos mientras negaban con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Tenemos que terminar un proyecto-Respondió Gumi con desgano—Me hubiera encantado pero cierta persona se ha tardado en entregar el proyecto pasado y como castigo nos dieron otro—Agrego irónica mirando a Meito el cual no le dio importancia.

—Tengan cuidado, nos estaremos viendo dentro de cuatro semanas si el auto de Len no los asesina-Bromeo el castaño causando las risas en general—Lo digo en serio...—Agrego dejándonos callados con su pesimismo. Me subí al auto, mientras Rin, Miku y Mikuo entraban igual-Tendremos que esperar un poco en el aeropuerto, tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra.

En camino hacia el aeropuerto, Mikuo no dejaba de discutir con Miku sobre la excesiva cantidad de equipaje que le había obligado a traer, Rin solo reía ante sus comentarios mientras yo me concentraba en no ser golpeado por el cabello de Miku, que se movía con fuerza mientras negaba ante las exigencias de su hermano.

Y así fue, una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto bajaron el equipaje mientras nosotros nos habríamos paso entre todas las personas. El tiempo pasó rápido y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en la fila del vuelo.

—Es la primera vez que subo a un avión—Rin musito mientras me miraba e hizo una extraña mueca mientras avanzábamos.

—Todo saldrá bien-Dije de manera consoladora mientras entrabamos al avión. Los gemelos Hatsune se encontraban al frente de nosotros ambos platicaban amenamente mientras continuaban avanzando.

—Tiempo sin ver a la abuela-Comento Miku emocionada —Rin te encantara su casa ¡Es tan linda!—Exclamaba emocionada dando pequeños pasos en la fila con nosotras tras de ella.

Cuando por fin terminamos de subir al avión, nos dimos una tremenda sorpresa al ver que Rin y Miku compartían asiento mientras Mikuo y yo compartiríamos lugar al lado derecho de ellas tres filas más atrás...

—Estoy seguro que deseabas estar al lado de tu hermana—Aventuro Mikuo divertido al ver mi boleto de asiento...

—Los repartí mal—Dije para mi mismo mientras serraba el puño con el pedazo de papel.

El trayecto comenzó tranquilo, algunas personas miraban por la ventana otras platicaban o de plano dormían en su lugar. Tenía pensado unirme a estas últimas pero Mikuo tenía otros planes para pasar el rato.

—Miku me conto todo de la tarde en que Rin salió con el profesor—Comento acomodándose en su lugar mirando las pequeñas aberturas sobre su cabeza que le otorgaban el fresco de aire acondicionado.

Yo tan solo lo mire de reojo tranquilo, no es una noticia para alarmarse después de todo.

—Conocemos a Rin desde hace ya dos años, no es mucho—Relato tranquilo mirando ahora la ventanilla-Cuando entro al salón todos guardamos silencio, se veía tan diferente a nosotros...se veía tan fina y delicada que pensamos...más que nada los varones, que era un ángel-continuo distraídamente-Rin Kagamine...cuando se presentó, a ni uno de nosotros se nos ocurrió pensar si quiera que ella era la hija de Sonosuke Kagamine, es decir...¡Como demonios su hija iba a estar en un colegio del gobierno!, era estúpido pensar tal cosa. Ella era del montón, como todos...

Mantuvo su mirada en el techo, yo lo mire por primera vez y suspire lo más silencioso que pude…para después aventurarme…

—¿Estas enfadado con ella por haberles mentido?—Pregunte tratando de aparentar indiferencia, al final me delate con la mirada. No quiero que ellos se molesten con Rin. No quiero que se alejen de ella...no quiero que ella sufra, el peli-verde me miro de manera efímera y volvió a subir la mirada al techo.

—Cuando te conocimos...Dios ¡HA!. Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa—Dijo entre risas tratando de no ser tan ruidoso —Sabíamos que Rin tenía un hermano gemelo pero no teníamos idea que el hermano condujera un Bugatti Veyron a sus tan solo 17 años...—Continuo rápidamente restando importancia a mi pregunta—Pero eso no se compara con el de que seas dueño de cuatro hoteles en Tokio y... ¿Solo tienes 17?

—18—Interumpi ganando la atención de Mikuo—18 años Rin y yo los cumplimos hace ya unos meses...

—Lo olvide por completo—Admitió avergonzado—Tengo que admitir que las fechas de cumpleaños no es lo mío, le debo un regalo...

Sonreí de lado—Yo igual...Mikuo, ¿estás enfadado con Rin?—Pregunte de nuevo aprovechando el cambio de tema.

—No—Respondió sin reparo—Simplemente estoy asombrado y molesto con migo mismo por no darme cuenta, es decir, Kaito Shion era la respuesta, no todo los días entra a el hijo de un empresario mundial a tu negocio y pide un helado holandés—Mascullo divertido y pegándome su sonrisa. Sin embargo el ambiente cambio y una extraña tención creció—Mis ojos estaban puestos en otro asunto, uno que hasta el momento no me deja dormir—Agrego con monotonía dedicándole una mirada a su hermana—Len...no se aun porque lo hiciste, pero...cuando golpeaste ah Akaito, ¿Que sentiste?

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, en ese momento por acto reflejo mire a la misma dirección de Mikuo, solo que yo miraba a mi princesa.

—Sentí como toda mi amargura e ira salía de mí en forma de puño, dejando una paz indescriptible —Respondí con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Un simple "ahhh" salió de su boca, lo mire curioso, quizás no comprendía absolutamente nada de mi explicación, pero sus ojos solo mostraban monotonía, igual que su sonrisa…

—Tal vez sea hora de que deje ir la mía—susurro para sí, dando por terminado una charla confusa y carente de sentido...por lo menos para mí.

...

...

...

—Llegamos al aeropuerto de Okinawa—Escuche de pronto a lo lejos, era una voz cálida cargada de gentileza, dentro de un muro de oscuridad...

Un golpe nada cariñoso me hiso que saliera de mi letrado, tratando de enfocar a mi atacante, me encontré con el peli-verde, guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero. Respire profundo y con pereza me levante de mi asiento, estire el brazo para tomar mi pequeño maletín guardado en el cubículo sobre nosotros para después emprender junto con el peli-verde la salida del avión.

—Las chicas salieron primero—Comente sin intención de escuchar respuesta, sin embargo el peli-verde tan solo asintió en silencio. Caminamos un poco más hasta la zona de descarga, hay pudimos visualizar a las dos ya con las maletas faltantes, al vernos nos dedicaron una sonrisa, la cual por mi parte le correspondí a mi princesa.

Cuando llegamos hasta el punto donde estaban ellas, no nos quedó de otra ah Mikuo y a mí que cargar las pesadas maletas de su hermana mientras ellas cargaban las más pequeñas, el camino hasta la salida del lugar fue en silencio, no teníamos mucho que decir, Rin y yo estábamos en un lugar completamente desconocido, y al parecer a los gemelos no les apetecía comenzar con una charla por el momento.

—¿Donde conseguimos un taxi?—Dijo de repente Miku ganando la atención de todos, que en infracto miramos la fila de taxis que subían hasta cuatro personas que nunca en sus vidas se habían visto, pero compartían casi los mismo rumbos, algo si era claro...nadie iba a querer compartir taxi con cuatro jóvenes con más de 10 maletas en manos...

—Podemos rentar un auto—Sugerí a penas mis ojos cayeron en cuenta de un GRAN y nada discreto letrero de "renta de autos" el cual al vernos en esta clase de situación, era lo más lógico y sano que podíamos hacer.

Una vez con las llaves en mano, y las maletas de Miku dentro del porta equipaje, todos nos subimos al vehículo blanco de cuatro plazas. Iba a escoger un flamante BMW negro con cristales oscuros, pero Rin fue más rápida que yo y pidió una pequeño Nissan blanco con problemas de aire acondicionado y un enorme parche en la puerta del conductor. Rin subió quedando al lado mío cargando en su regazo mi pequeño maletín negro. — ¿Traes trabajo a unas "vacaciones" Len?—Pregunto mirando con ganas de abrir el maletín y saber qué es lo que traía dentro de él, tan solo lance una efímera sonrisa y conteste—Tan solo son los últimos contratos con la empresa constructora de Hokkaido planeo abrir algunos hoteles por esas zonas.

Los hermanos Hatsune me miraban sorprendidos— ¿Len de verdad tienes 18?—Pregunto de nuevo Mikuo abriendo la ventana trasera de su lugar, acto que todos copiamos al sentir que el clima del auto no iba a refrescar hoy...ni mañana.

—Cuando uno estudia en el extranjero tiene muchas ventajas y desventajas, además agrega a que pertenezco a una gran familia cuyo negocio es lo farmacéutico, una de las ramas más pesadas del mundo, aun cuando no tengo total libertad de los recursos de mi familia...por…Ciertos asuntos, tengo una parte respaldada por el testamento del abuelo y claro un reglamento claro de la familia—Dije sin dejar de mirar al frente ganando una mirada rápida de Rin, observe por el retrovisor y me di cuenta que ambos peli-verdes esperaban que continuara un poco mas—No tiene mucho que me lo dijeron, pertenecer a una familia de renombre tienes sus ventajas, al ser los Kagamine una familia vieja conservan tradiciones que hoy en día la gente ve absurdas, una de ellas es que cada heredero de la primera rama tiene automáticamente cierta cuenta cantidad de dinero a su nombre al nacer, eso podemos decir que es la parte ventajosa, la desventaja, es el valor económico que te da ese dinero, el cual posterior utilizan para comprometerte con alguna persona de igual o más valor que pueda convenirle a la rama familiar...todo se basa en el interés económico y el poder que alguna de las ambas partes pueda ganar...

El silencio se hiso de repente, Mikuo miraban como si el piso de auto fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Mikuo observaba por la ventada con aire pensativo, y Rin...ella solo enfocaba su mirada al frente, sabía que por su mente, la cuenta regresiva para obtener el poder cada vez llegaba más a su final. Tanto ella como yo, somos simple ceros en una larga cuenta bancaria.

—Eso explica cómo es que has construido tus hoteles—Dijo de repente Miku, pasando sus manos en los asientos delanteros para posterior mente colocar su rostro en medio de nosotros—Y si le agregamos el dinero que ganas por la aversión...

—Me convierte en un joven empresario rico—Culmine por ella con una gran sonrisa mirando de reojo a Rin que dejo escapar un suspiro diciendo, no le des cuerda...

Ella estiro su blanca mano hasta el radio del auto, al parecer el camino sería muy largo y el tema de conversación no era del todo ameno. Paro en una estación de música juvenil donde una de las canciones más populares del momento era sacada al aire. El sonido del piano como introducción me hiso reconocer de inmediato...

—Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashinitomoru

Itsunomanikamoehirogarunetsu jou—

—OH deja esa canción—Exclamo Miku desde la parte trasera del auto—Adoro como canta Teto y Ted—Comento entusiasmada cantando en susurros la letra, Rin y yo intercambiamos miradas divertidas, si tan solo ella supiera que los conocemos en persona e incluso hemos llegado ah compartir vacaciones con ellos, en los tiempo de colegio.

—Itsunomanikamoehirogarunetsu jou—Comenzó ah susurrar Rin con la intención de no llamar la atencion—Watashinochoufukisokunitobim awari, anatanotenirinpunwotsuketa...

—Karamiauyubihodoite—

—Karamiauyubihodoite—

Cantamos los dos al mismo tiempo, cosa que hiso que Rin me observada divertida de reojo.

—Kuchibirukarashitaeto—Continúe dibujado una pícara sonrisa causando que Rin miraran de frente de golpe con sus mejillas ligeramente rosa.

—Yurusarenaikotonarabanaosara moeagaruno—

—Yurusarenaikotonarabanaosara moeagaruno—

Ambos tomamos un ligera bocanada de aire y.

—Dakiyosetehoshiitashikameteh oshii

Machigainadonaindatoomowaset e

Kiss wo shite nurikaetehoshii

Miwakunotokiniyoishireoboret eitaino—

El piano sonaba de fondo y la canción continuaba, ambos nos dedicamos una mirada y una sonrisa, ambos con mejillas sonrojadas íbamos a continuar cantando, sin embargo...

Unas risas forzadas por ser ocultadas nos sacaron de nuestro mundo, los Hatsune nos miraban desde atrás, ambos estaba prácticamente abrazados, o más bien Mikuo abrazada Miraba divertido y algo incómodo por la forma en que su hermana le apretaba por la emoción.

—¡Somos patéticos lo sabemos!—Gruño Rin roja por completo mientras cruzaba los brazos

—¡Claro que no!—Gritaron los dos—Es solo que es asombroso, cantan tan bien, es decir se acoplan a la perfección cualquiera diría que son cantantes profesionales—Explico Mikuo compartiendo una mirada y sonrisa con Miku la cual asintió a cada palabra de su hermano.

—Yo creo que si le pedimos ah Teto una oportunidad en su disquera la arriamos mas rica de lo que ya es—Comente burlónacelerando un poco mas.

—¡CONOCEN A KASANE TETO!—Vocifero Miku causando que perdiera por segundos el control del auto causando un frenoninvoluntario, Rin me miro molesta, lo que me dio a entender que aun cuando los gemelos tenían una idea de quien era en realidad, no sabían a las personas que estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar.

—Y ah muchas otras personas—Agreguesonriendo pidiendo disculpas de esta manera a mi princesa para posterior mente regresar a la marcha.

El trayecto hasta el momento después de un posible accidente era tranquilo, dejamos atrás la cuidad para darle paso a grandes campos verdes, Rin continuaba buscando música en la radio y los gemelos estaban entretenidos con alguna charla en especial.

Unos cuantos quilómetros mas y algunas casas se alcanzaban a ver, todas ellas se veían sin duda muy nobles, pero eso solo les daba un atractivo y calidezinexplicable. Sin embargo, al ver que la mayoría era de una planta me asían imaginar que solo tenían dos cuartos y un baño, cosa que me comenzó ah alarmar.

El aire olía a humedad, cosa que me hiso comprender que llovía mucho en esta zona, el olor del mar creaba un aroma hipnótico y agradable, pequeños casas tenían a sus lados huertas o granjas o en dado caso árboles frutales, pero para mi sorpresa, el camino de pavimento desaparecía dejando en su lugar gravilla y grandes agujeros que amansaban con dejarnos estancados.

—¡La casa de la abuela esta al fondo!—Dijo entusiasmada Miku. Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de Rin, eso me dio a entender lo feliz que se sentía al ver lo emocionada que se encontraba su amiga, detuve el auto en la última casa y valla que sentí alivio al verla.

Por fuera era mas que obvio que la casa era a lo mucho de tres cuartos y con tantita suerte dos baños, era de dos pisos, con un pequeñobalcón en la parte del frente, sus paredes blancas y sus decorativos de dos franjas rojas en la parte baja de la casa eran discretas pero frescas, rodeada de una pequeña baña de madera pintadas también de blanco separaba el terreno de la arena blanca de la playa tras de ella. en el pórtico yacía una mujer mayor sentada en lo que parece ser uno de esos columpios de dos plazas color verde, la mejer tenía el pelo recogido completamente blanco, sus ojos verde agua sobre salían de unas pequeñasaberturas de sus parpados caídos, los cuales eran ocultados por unas gafas grandes, su ropa era una sencilla falda blanca crema con una blusa amarilla de manga de tres cuartos, ellas nos observaba aun sentada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto iluminado de felicidad.

—¡ABUELA!—Gritaron al unísono los gemelos, los cuales ni habían cerrado las puertas cuando salían disparados hasta el pórtico Rin y yo observamos divertidos mientras nos colocábamos en la parte del frente del auto.

—Espero no seamos una molestia—Dijo de repente tomando mi mano y dándome un ligero apretón.

—No lo creo, la hemos reunido con sus nietos, no creo que se moleste de tenernos todo un mes metidos en su casa—Respondísarcástico ganando una sonora carcajada de parte de ella la cual habíacomenzado a caminar con rumbo a la casa.

Una vez que estuvimos lo suficiente mente cerca, pudimos escuchar los típicos comentarios de una abuelita, que grande están, ¿se han alimentado bien?, ¿por qué se ven muy pálidos?, ¿acaso sus padres no se preocupan?, los gemelos como podíanrespondíanante las contantes preguntas de su abuela, hasta que Rin y yo llegamos al pórtico.

—Abuela te presentamos a Rin y Len Kgamanie—Nos presentó Miku ayudando a su abuela a caminar hasta nosotros, la señora nos dedicó una mirada seria la cual causo que ambos nos pusiéramos nerviosos, sin embargo su gesto cambio por uno cálido al ver nuestra reacción.

—Miku me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes dos—Comento con calma y pausadamente—Les agradezco que corrieran con los gastos del viaje, sé que no es nada barato hoy en día viajar hasta este punto perdido de Japón—Agrego inclinando su cuerpo un poco en forma de reverencia.

—No se preocupe señora, Miku tenía muchas ganas de venir a verla, así que aprovechamos el puente para salir y conocer un lugar nuevo fuera de la rutina—Tomo la palabra Rin de manera serena dando ahora ella una reverencia la cual imite sin mas.

—Yo pido la cama frente al clima—Se escuchó de repente Mikuo decir corriendo adentro de la casa.

—¡CLARO QUE NO ESA SIEMPRE ASIDO MI CAMA!—Grito molesta Miku saliendo corriendo tras de su hermano.

Los tres solo alcanzamos a reír ante lo sucedido—Estos niños, no importa el tiempo que pase siempre segura siendo los pequeños diablillos de la abuela—Comento la anciana tomando rumbo a la casa—Vamos chicos les preparare algo de merienda.

Rin y yo nos miramos de reojo, las cosas hasta el momento corrían con tranquilidad...bueno, si no contamos la pelea de la cama.

(Rin`s POV)

Como odio este sentimiento de ira cuando Len esta implicado con otra mujer, como demonios iba a pasar de alto como aquella estúpida mesara de cuarta se le insinuaba ¡ante mis narices!.

—Si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarme—Continúo coquetamente mientras mordía la punta del lapicero, según ella, sexy mente—

—Gracias pero estamos bien—Gruño mirándola de manera asesina, pero la tima me ignoro olímpicamente.

—Incluso puede llamarme—Agrego escribiendo algo en una de sus notas adhesivas para después dársela a Len, el cual la tomo y le dedico una sonrisa—Si necesitas algo de compañía—Finalizo tomando rumbo a la barra moviendo las caderas de manera exagerada.

Lo mire confundida al momento que el doblo aquel pedazo de papel y lo metió a su cartera, ok eso fue todo. Me levante de golpe tomando la limonada que la zorra me había llevado antes, camine hasta donde ella se encontraba y.

—Oye—Dije tras de ella, causando que diera la media vuelta, con dedicándome una mirada de "Soy mas hermosas y sexy que tu" Le deje ir la limonada en la cara—¡Ups! es solo que te veía muy acalorada y solo quería refrescarte—Agregue burlona colocando el baso en la barra mientras ella me miraba con la boca abierta y el líquido agrio y freo caer por su patética cara.

Solo pude escuchar un ¡RIN! a mis espaldas mientras salía de aquella palapa de regreso a la casa de la abuela de Miku.

Len y yo decidimos dar una vuelta solos al ver que los gemelos Hatsune se la pasarían un buen rato peleando quien se quedaba con la cama frente al maldito clima, su abuela nos dijo que esa palapa era muy buena en lo que respecta a comida y atención, pero no creo poderle darle la razón sobre la atención prestada y menos con esa zorra como mesera.

Entre sin avisar siquiera y tome rumbo escalera arriba tomando la perilla de la cual sería mi habitación el próximos mes que estuviéramos en Okinawa.

Me detuve a observar el lugar, era el equivalente de la sala de mi primer departamento, extremadamente pequeña. Tenía dos camas individuales, una a cada lado del cuarto con paredes color crema una lámpara en el techo que nos iluminaria en las noches y una ventana en medio de las dos camas que nos permitía admirar la hermosas vista del mar, nuestras maletas estaban a un lado de la puerta junto donde una pequeña mesa se encontraba con un jarrón de cristal sin flores. Ese lugar era tan pero tan modesto que comenzaba a extrañar mi departamento.

—Creo que compartiremos cuarto—Apunto Len caminando hasta la ventana donde se recargo para apreciar la vista.

Me quede callada por un rato, a mi mente regresaban las imágenes del último beso que nos dimos, en el pasado me escabullía para entrar en el cuarto de Len y dormir juntos, pero ahora, no me parecía una buena idea, incluso me resultaba incomoda.

—Creo que iré a ver si Miku ya dejo de pelear con su hermano—Comente saliendo del letrado—Quiero platicar un rato con ella.

Len solo asintió y yo salí rápido del cuarto, no quería estar a solas con él, ya tendría mucho tiempo en la noche y requería preparación mental.

El cuarto de Miku estaba frente al nuestro y a un lado estaba el de su abuela, toque la puerta de Miku y ella abrió rápido, mire al fondo y no vi rastros de Mikuo.

— ¿Y tu hermano?—Pregunte sin dejar de buscarlo con la mirada

—No se—Respondió preocupada

— ¿Que paso?—Pregunte de nuevo estabas algo preocupada mientras me abría paso en su cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

—Cuando salimos corriendo el salto sobre la cama y yo salte sobre de el—Comenzó a contar tomando asiento en la cama frente al clima—Creo que lo lastime porque mientras le gritaba que se quitara me senté en su estómago y su rostro cambiaba de colores—Culmino dejando escapar un suspiro tirándose de espaldas de golpe.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza en silencio, pobre Mikuo de seguro le saco el aire—Rin tomare un baño—Dijo de repente levantándose y sacando algunas prendas de sus maletas, yo solo asentí en silencio y me levante para salir y bajar a ver a Mikuo.

La casa era muy linda aun cuando era muy humilde, dos pisos tres cuartos y un baño, su sala era grande con los sillones más cálidos y viejos que he visto por primera vez, busque con la mirada la Tv pero en su lugar encontré un ENORME pero ENORME radio antiguo, era algo completamente sacado de otro mundo, una vez Miku me dijo que en casas de sus abuelos solo tenían un radio para pasar el rato...y no le creí en ese momento...

—Sin duda hasta no ver no creer—Me dije a mi misma mientras observaba el objeto.

Todo estaba en silencio en la planta baja, por lo que me di a la tarea de buscar a Mikuo en la cocina de su abuela, sin embargo también estaba vacía. Sin embargo una gran nota en el refrigerador con la letra de Mikuo decía-La abuela y yo salimos hacer unas comprar, regresamos rápido Atte. Mikuo

Ok, eso me dejaba en una casa ajena con mi hermano en el cuarto y Miku en el baño. Genial, sin ánimos camine de regreso al cuarto, no tenía nada que hacer, estaba en un lugar completa mente desconocido para mi donde el resto de tecnología más grande era un radio más antiguo que mi abuela Kora.

Entre esperando encontrarme a Len aun en la ventana, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no verlo ni adentro del cuarto. Me lace a una de las camas esperando a que algo interesante pasara, pero me maldije haberlo decido.

Len entraba por la puerta del cuarto sin camisa, mis ojos no dejaban de admirar aquellas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su cuello, hasta su pecho descubierto. Mi capacidad mental para enfocar y crear ideas eran del cero por ciento no fue gracias a que hablo que regrese a la vida.

—Tengo mucho calor, quería tomar un baño pero Miku esta ocupándolo ahora—Aclaro entrando con la camisa en mano, abrió la ventana a más no poder dejando pasar la fresca brisa salada al interior del cuarto.

—Mikuo salió con su abuela de comprar, supongo que cuando regresen aremos algo juntos—Respondí con aparente calma cuando en realidad luchaba por mantener la mirada en el maldito piso.

—Len termine, puedes entrar ahora—Se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Mikuo tras de la puerta rompiendo el incómodo silencio en el que sucumbimos, Len no dijo nada mas, simple mente salió del cuarto dejándome tirada y acalorada en la cama.

No sé si mi pobre corazón pueda resistir de nuevo un atentado de este tipo.

(Len`s POV)

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse un pescador y una camisa sisada para aquel infernar calor, tome mi liga y amare mi cabello lo más alto posible para evitar acalorarme mas, salí de nueva cuenta y me encontré con la puerta del cuarto que compartiría con Rin abierta, mire adentro de este y ella no se encontraba.

Escuchaba alunas voces desconocidas en la planta baja y decidí investigar, sin embargo al llegar a la sala, lo único que había era los escasos muebles y el radio encendido, sin embargo un bulto en el sofá capto mi atención, me acerque hasta él y pude distinguir la figura de mi princesa acurrucada con las manos tapando su rostro.

— ¿Princesa que pasa?—Pregunte atropelladamente ancándome frente colocando mis manos en sus rodillas.

—L...Le...Len—Hipó mientras intentaba ocultar mas su cara con la palma de sus manos.

Me levante de golpe y me deje caer a un lado de ella, la atraje asía mi sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo causando reacción en el mío, una reacción de vacío eh impotencia al no saber el porqué de su llanto— ¿Que sucedió Rin?—Pregunte de manera suave intentando quitar sus manos de su rostro.

—Mi...Mi...—Decía entre Hipidos causando que mis pocos nervios se destrozaran.

—Tu ¿qué?—Susurre tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡MI SERIE LEN NO PODRE VER MI SERIE HOY ES FINAL DE TEMPORADA LO HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO!—Grito quitando las manos de su rostro de golpe mientras serraba ahora sus ojos dejando caer unas gruesas lágrimas, después de unos segundos de silencio, sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos—No es justo...

—Tú...serie—balbuceo confundido para después dejar escapar un fuerte bufido de alivio—Rin qué demonios pasa contigo casi me matas de un susto—Dije mientras ella aun tenía una mirada con lágrimas y mejillas rojas me saco la lengua y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, causando que una más amplia se dibujara en el mío. Como amaba verla sonreír. Las pequeñas manos de Rin se encontraban descansando en mi pecho que aun subía y bajaba por el susto, aun me sostenía la mirada, sin embargo fui yo el primero en romper el contacto, ahora me enfocaba en sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Mi mente jugo sucio con migo haciéndome recordar cada roce, mordida y succión que aquellos rosados labios me han dejado, la necesidad de sentir sus labios contra los míos se sentía crecer cada vez más, necesitaba sus manos jugueteando en mi cabello, pero sobre todo, necesitaba aquel oscuro sentimiento fuera compartido...

El cuarto se puso caliente de repente, el poco aire que entraba por las ventanas del frente era igual de caliente, de mi frente podía sentir como resbalaban las gotas de sudor, mientras mi miraba atrapaba unas pequeñas y traviesas gotas de sudor de Rin hasta perderse en sus labios….

—¡YA ESTAMOS EN CASA!—Grito Mikuo abriéndose paso por la puerta del frente con algunas bolsas en manos y su abuela de tras de él, Rin y yo parpadeamos y rápidamente nos acomodamos en el sofá, ambos intentamos disimular que estábamos escuchando el radio...

Mikuo nos miraba desde la puerta aun con las bolsas en mano no muy convencido de nuestra acción—Les juro que si tocaron mi DS los matare de la manera más lenta y dolorosa—Soltó el peli-verde enfadado mientras dejaba caer las bolsas en el suelo.

—Tu DS está bien, Miku juega con el—Hablo Rin de repente levantándose para después dirigirse a echarle una mano a Mikuo.

De repente enfoque mis ojos en la abuela de los Hatsune que entraba con una joven castaña detrás suyo—Disculpen la Intromisión—Hablo de manera baja mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, Rin giro para poder apreciar mejor a la chica y su mirada de curiosidad viajo hasta mi.

—Ella es Ritsuki Takano, Ritsuki-chan ellos son Rin y Len Kagamine—Nos presento Mikuo mientras abrazaba las bolsas. Me levante lenta mente hasta llegar a ellos donde Takano-san me dedico una reverencia que no dude en responder.

—Un placer Takano-san—Ella tan solo sonrió y un delicado "el placer es mío" salió de sus labios.

(Rin`s POV)

La tarde ese día paso entre gritos, risas y uno que otro insulto por parte de Miku, su abuela no tardo de medio segundo en dejarle ir un puerro por la cabeza, cosa que nos impresiono a Len y a mí, ambos intercambiamos una mirada de confusión mientras una enfadada Miku subía las escaleras, mientras tanto Mikuo se disculpaba con Takano una y otra vez, ¿no se suponía que este era un viaje de diversión?.

—Así que… ¿ustedes son compañeros de escuela de mis nietos eh?, dígame como les va—Pregunto tomando asiento en el columpio del pórtico.

Len y yo decidimos salir para dejar a Mikuo más tranquilo con Takano, por alguna razón ambos sentíamos que nuestra presencia estaba de mas en el comedor de la abuela Hatsune. Salimos sin que nadie nos viera, o por lo menos esos creímos, tome haciendo en uno de los escalones de madera mientras Len tan solo se recargaba en los barandales. No fue hasta que hablo que nos percatamos de la señora Hitsumi.

—Muy bien—Respondió Len, yo tan solo lo mire con molestia, el no iba con nosotros en la escuela—En realidad, van muy bien—Reparo mientras tomaba lugar a un lado se la abuela. Yo tan solo lo sigue con la mirada.

—O ya veo, en especial para ti Rin-chan—Agrego dedicándome una enorme y coqueta sonrisa, Len me miro confundido y yo solo abrí los ojos por completo, ¿acaso Miku le dijo a su abuela?

—Mimi-chan me conto en una de sus cartas que su amiga rubia estaba saliendo con su profesor de Ingles—Musito mientras miraba alrededor como si alguien nos pudiera escuchar, yo solo trague grueso.

— ¿Mimi-chan? —Dijo un confundido Len

—Así es como le digo a Miku desde que nació, a Mikuo lo llamo Miki-chi—Respondió restando importancia.

—Yo no diría que salimos—Aclare con nerviosismo, hablar de algo así con ella era aun mas incomodo que hablarlo con su nieta—Son clases particulares…—Una coqueta risa me interrumpió yo tan solo mire a Len buscando apoyo pero el miraba el piso.

—Lo mismo decíamos yo y mi querido Hayate—Comento avergonzada mientras lleva sus manos hasta sus sonrojadas mejillas—Hayate era mi profesor de música en aquellos tiempos, un día quedamos en algunas clases particulares para mejorar mi estilo en el shamisen, una cosa llevo a la otra y ¡AH! Mi Hayate como lo extraño aaaaah recuerdo nuestra primera clase….—Comenzó a relatar sin que uno de los dos le pusiera mucha atención en realidad, aun cuando mi mirada estaba sobre su frágil cuerpo mi mente estaba en la tarde en la biblioteca—Tienes que estar preparada—Dijo ganando mi atención, de pronto su mirada de soñadora y sus mejillas rojas avían cambiado a un semblante duro—Una relación entre profesor y alumno no está permitido, pero si su amor es real y puro nadie escúchame bien, nadie, podrá interponerse Rin-chan….

Deje escapar un suspiro y una delicada sonrisa se dibujo en mí, como decirle a la abuela de Mikuo, que el amor real y carente de pureza, no es precisamente para mi profesor…

(Len`s POV)

Intentado distraerme de la conversación fije mi mirada el piso del pórtico, primero la discusión sin sentido de los gemelos ahora una charla incomodo con la abuela, ¿no se supone que estamos aquí para disfrutar?, tan solo quería olvidar a ese imbécil cobarde.

—Ne Rin-chan, ¿es guapo? —Pregunto una picara abuela ganando mi atención, fue incomodo y divertido a la vez pero sobre todo incomodo escuchar a una señora de, am… ¿decirlo sin que suene mal?...

—Es una joven atractivo—Respondió Rin causando que yo solo apretara los puños con fuerza—Pero no es mi tipo—Agrego con una ligera sonrisa mirando la playa a nuestro lado.

¡Claro que no era su tipo!, en realidad, solo hay uno quien sería su tipo perfecto…

—Ya es tarde chicos y no se ustedes pero esta anciana se va a dormir—Comento tomando rumbo directo a la casa—Miki-chi te acompaña a Ritsuki-chan hasta tu casa cuando terminen—Logramos escuchar mientras su silueta se perdía rumbo al segundo piso.

Rin aun miraba la playa al fondo mientras el horizonte se pintaba de colores naranja y rojos—Tomare un baño—Dijo de repente.

—Es algo temprano para ir a dormir—respondí con aburrimiento—Pero creo que la gente de este lugar piensa lo contrario—Mire las pequeñas casa a lo lejos muy pocas eran las casas que aun se encontraban encendidas.

—Si quieres divertirte puedes ir a la ciudad, incluso puede llevar a esa mesera, solo te recuerdo que podrías perderte—Declaro una enfadada Rin mientras entraba y subía las escaleras con rapidez.

Suspire—Kaito tenía razón—Masculle para mi mismo mientras ocultaba mi rostro con mis manos— Kunigami no es el mejor lugar para unas vacaciones…

Levante el rostro y le di una rápida mirada a la playa, si quería divertirme, tenía que someterme a que los gemelos nos llevaran a la diversión.

Sin muchas ganas de seguir en el pórtico solo, entre en la casa, las risas provenientes del comedor resonaban por toda la sala. Por lo menos uno de nosotros se estaba divirtiendo—Quiero darme un baño—Dijo una acalorada Rin mientras me abría paso al cuarto que compartiríamos.

Mire alrededor del cuarto, al parecer Rin ya se estaba instalando, toda su ropa rodaba por el lugar, incluso en la que sería mi cama—Ve toma un baño yo intentare no morir de aburrimiento—Dije mientras me dejaba caer en la cama.

Pose mis ojos en mi hermana, ella buscaba un par de prendas entre todas las que ya había sacado—Que opinas, ¿podría comprar una tv para el cuarto en lo que estamos aquí? —Ella dejo de buscar de golpe y me miro con diciendo ¿es enserio? —Solo bromeaba—Masculle—Es solo que si las tardes van hacer así de aburridas quiero tener algo con que pasar el rato

—Bueno, fue tu idea en primer lugar este viaje, además, no seas tan egoísta, Mikuo y Miku están disfrutando esto…a su manera—Respondió evitando mi mirada en todo momento hasta salir serrando la puerta tras de sí, al mismo tiempo que escuché como la puerta del baño se cerraba y como el agua comenzaba a correr. Fijé mi vista el techo intentando despejarme un poco y no morir de aburrimiento.

Comenzaba a caer en un sueño impuesto cuando una melodía me despertó. Me levante de golpe y busque con la mirada aquel aparato, bajo lo que era la ropa interior de Rin destellaba una luz azul. Me levanté, y tome una de las bragas blanca de mi hermana, sin saber el porqué, la admire hasta que la melodía seso. Causando que la ambientara al otro lado del cuarto, quito las demás prendas y tome el pequeño aparato, el celular de Rin.

—Un mensaje nuevo… —Leí en un murmullo, le dirige una mirada de desconfianza a la puerta del cuarto, en ocasiones Rin tomaba duchas muy rápidas y no estaba en mis planes ser descubierto por ella husmeando en su celular.

-Hola cariño, espero que estés pasándolo bien en tus vacaciones, es una lástima que no pudiéramos seguir nuestras clases, espero impaciente tu regreso. Luki

Tome el pequeño aparato y lo deje ir contra la pared en frente veo, mientras un gruñido se escapo de mis labios

— ¡¿Cariño?! ¡¿ESE HIJO PUTA LA LLAMO CARIÑO?! —Grite sin contenerme mirando el pequeño aparato con la pantalla rota y el líquido esparcido dentro de esta— ¡Lo matare! —Masculle rechinando los dientes con fuerza.

— ¿Len?, ¿qué sucede? —La voz de Mikuo me asustó, lo mire al ras del hombro y descubrí que no estaba solo, Miku y Takano-san lo acompañaban.

— ¿Len que paso? —Dijo de pronto Rin saliendo del baño con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo, abriéndose paso entre los presente— ¿Len? —La mirada de mi princesa se clavo en el pequeño aparato tirado en el piso, de manera lenta se acercó para recogerlo y admirar su condición

Su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado. Me miró pidiendo una explicación, yo tan solo esquive su mirada, sin embargo mi boca tenía otros planes.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver lo —Dije casi imperceptible

— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió, enfadada— ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme tomar mis decisiones?! —

—Porque no es un buen tipo, Rin, ¡sé lo que te digo solo mira lo que paso con Akaito! —Respondí causando un silencio mortal en el cuarto, los gemelos y la castaña tan solo nos miraban preocupados. En cambio nosotros dos, solo nos quedamos atacándonos con la mirada.

— ¿Tenias que entras el al tema verdad? —Pregunto con la voz entre cortada

Suspiré, y deje escapar un bufido de fastidio, sabiendo que me arrepentiría de esto, no sabía que mas decir.

—Desde un principio no eh querido verte con nadie, Rin —aseguré—Porque, cada vez que te veo con algún idiota, solo me entra ganas de matarlos…me muero de celos.

— ¡OK! Chicas nosotros no tenemos nada que ver aquí, lo mejor será que desaparezcamos, Ritsuki te llevare a tu casa—Dijo un sorprendido Mikuo mientras arrastraba a su hermana para posterior mente cerrar la puerta tras de nosotros con delicadeza, dejándonos a los dos, sumidos en un silencio.

Trague grueso, tal y como paso en mi departamento, deje que mis sentimientos me dominara, ahora todo dependía, de ella.

Mi princesa

* * *

**¡Bueno!**

**La verdad no se que decir xD publico esto a media noche del dia 25/10/2012  
**

**una fecha importante ya que una noche como esta se publico el primer capitulo de este fic.  
**

**Les agradesco a tod s los que aun con mis laaaaargo proceso de actualización esperan con arma en mano un nuevo capitulo.  
**

**Agradesco por darme la oportunidad de entrar a sus mentes con una de las parejas que mas fuerza a tenido en estos últimos meses  
**

**Me alegra ver que esta parte de se ah echo de varios autores, cuando yo llegue eran tan solo 3 pag de los gemelos ahora son sin duda muchas mas llenas de autores muy buenos buscando su oportunidad en este lugar.  
**

**Les agradesco a todas las persoans que me apoyaron cuando me vi amensada a eliminar este fic por supuesto plagio, y bueno con esto queda mas que claro que continuare, hasta darle fin a esta historia.  
**

**El titulo de este cap tiene un porque  
**

**Aquí es cuando las coas se desatan  
**

**aquí comienzo a crear el camino a el final  
**

**Pero también comienzo a darle paso a una nueva historia  
**

**"/s/8640021/1/" **

**Los invito a pasar y leer el nuevo fic de Isa no Tenshi -Un amor familiar-  
**

**Una historia esta escrita tiempo/espacio con COSAS INESPERADAS **

**esperamos sea de su agrado**

**Bueno ahora en FB XD búsqueme como Oo Nell oO Bere Cadenas ya que aquí no se puede colocar pag ¬3¬, cree este porque no lograba distinguir entre el lector y una persona que solo manda invitación xD**

**Una vez mas gracias a todos por continuar leyendo esto desde el 2009 XD**

**Y recuerden, NO AL PLAGIO, si quieres utilizar el trabajo para crear ya sea un fic con otros personajes, o bien un manga, pide autorización estoy segura que el autor considerara la idea :D  
**

**xoXO  
**


End file.
